


The Sundering Kiss

by ShallICompareThee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Banshee Lydia Martin, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Consent Issues, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Phone Sex, Vigilante Stiles Stilinski, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 95,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: Stiles è un giovane incubo arrivato da poco a New York. Dopo che la sua prima pomiciata ha provocato la morte di un'amica, ha lasciato Beacon Hills per capire la sua natura e proteggere i suoi cari. Ma, poiché è stato cresciuto da uno sceriffo, non ha mai accettato l'idea di uccidere umani innocenti per nutrirsi. Quindi, per sopravvivere e mantenere intatti i suoi principi morali, decide di attraversare il Paese dando la caccia a stupratori e molestatori.Derek è un licantropo e poliziotto di New York che ha dedicato la vita a proteggere e servire sia la comunità umana sia quella fae - l'una dall'altra, se necessario. Quando una serie di uccisioni tipiche di succube o incubi colpisce la città e dopo essere incappato in Stiles in una scena del crimine, decide di trovare un modo per aiutare questo fae neofita a sopravvivere senza farsi ammazzare.Peccato che Stiles scappi ogni volta che gli si avvicina.[Traduzione della fic di Trilliath; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sundering Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156966) by [trilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath). 



> Scritta per Allonym, che ha vinto la mia asta.  
> Il modo in cui funziona una succuba e le basi dell’esperienza passata di Stiles sono simili a quelli di Bo di _Lost Girl_ , ma la sovrapposizione degli elementi della trama si ferma lì, quindi questa fic non è cross-over o fusion e non troverete personaggi o avvenimenti di _Lost Girl_ in questa storia (benché quella serie sia una figata, vero??).  
>  AVVERTIMENTO: Stiles, in quanto incubo giustiziere, passa un sacco di tempo in compagnia di stupratori e li punisce con la sua influenza magica. Gli avvertimenti si riferiscono a questo, non al rapporto tra lui e Derek. Ma, comprensibilmente, il consenso ha un ruolo complesso in questa storia, dato che ci sono personaggi che possono forzare le persone a fare sesso influenzandole con la loro stessa esistenza.  
> \---  
> Ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.  
> Tutte le eventuali recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all’autrice originale. È possibile trovare la mia traduzione anche su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=635889).

 

Era una notte lunga, per Stiles. Aveva fame, così tanta fame, e sfortunatamente l’umanità per una volta aveva deciso di comportarsi in modo decente. Per ora era un cacciatore con nessuna preda in vista. Si era spostato di night club in night club, da bar a bar, e neanche una volta aveva sentito qualcuno persuadere con tono disgustoso un’altra persona a seguirlo o visto l’aggiunta furtiva di una sostanza illecita nel drink di una vittima ignara.

Ed era una cosa positiva, davvero! Ma aveva fame e se questa notte non avesse trovato qualcuno di cui il mondo avrebbe potuto fare a meno, si sarebbe avventurato in territorio pericoloso. Gli era successo in passato di rischiare di morire di fame, piuttosto che prendere un innocente, per quanto fosse doloroso. Avrebbe potuto farlo di nuovo, se necessario. Ma avrebbe preferito prosciugare la vita di uno stupratore.

Diede un calcio frustrato a una bottiglia abbandonata, facendola rotolare rumorosamente sull’asfalto, infrangendo il silenzio sovrapposto al lontano borbottio del traffico e alle vibrazioni più basse della musica che usciva dai night club un po’ più avanti lungo la strada. Non avrebbe dovuto sottrarre alla caccia così tanto tempo nelle ultime due settimane. Ma aveva voluto sentirsi normale almeno per un po’, invece di esaminare costantemente le persone attorno a lui, cercando di capire chi fosse uno stupratore, chi potesse uccidere sentendosi giustificato nella sua scelta. Aveva voluto andare a fare un giro in libreria e mangiare un panino al parco o andare a bersi un caffè con gli amici. Non che ne avesse, adesso – non di veri, almeno, benché di questi giorni indurre qualcuno a offrirgli un po’ d’amicizia fosse facile quanto sorridere. Ma quelli sinceri… Scott era l’unico con cui non aveva usato la sua influenza per formare un rapporto e ora lo separavano da lui quasi cinquemila kilometri.

Non gli piaceva cercare prede nei vicoli bui o per strada. Onestamente, a parte la puzza terribile e il freddo, gli stupratori che riuscivano a farla franca nei luoghi pubblici, di solito perché avevano abbastanza denaro o influenza, tendevano a farlo incazzare di più rispetto alle abitudini della feccia della società. Ma a questo punto non aveva altra scelta. Imprecò sottovoce. Non avrebbe mai dovuto permettersi di arrivare a questi livelli. Far finta di essere un umano non avrebbe scacciato i suoi problemi. Non era così ingenuo.

Era solo colpa sua se adesso aveva freddo, con addosso una maglietta bianca sottile e sintetica che scopriva più pelle di quanta ne copriva, tenuta insieme com’era da delle catenelle decorative lungo i fianchi. Continuavano a ondeggiare con la brezza notturna e a lasciare il morso del freddo quando gli toccavano la pelle. Ma non aveva mai dovuto preoccuparsi della temperatura nelle notti in cui andava a caccia, non dopo aver trovato un obiettivo ed essersi saziato. Gli attillati jeans neri non erano molto meglio, benché almeno gli stivali di cuoio nero in stile punk che poteva indossare con questi vestiti gli tenessero caldo.

Sollevò lo sguardo quando un’auto di pattuglia svoltò l’angolo dietro di lui, illuminando lentamente il vicolo con i fari mentre rallentava per accostarglisi, delineando la carreggiata con l’asfalto irregolare e i cassonetti ammaccati. Osservò il finestrino abbassarsi e sollevò le sopracciglia.

“Stai facendo attenzione qua fuori?” chiese il poliziotto, facendo indugiare lo sguardo un po’ troppo a lungo sul suo corpo snello.

“Certo che sì, agente,” rispose con un sorriso insipido per nascondere la fame e la seccatura.

Il basso ringhio del motore potente era l’unico suono nel vicolo deserto, tranne che per i lievi fruscii della spazzatura provocati dal pigro vento cittadino. Un poliziotto per bene a questo punto l’avrebbe salutato e sarebbe proseguito. Stiles sperò, ma aveva la sensazione che fosse invano.

“Hai bisogno di un passaggio?”

Lui osservò il cielo privo di nuvole, corrugando la fronte. “Voglio solo passeggiare un po’.”

Lo sguardo lascivo che gli lanciò il poliziotto gli fece venire la nausea. Si accorse in ritardo della possibile allusione nascosta nelle sue parole. Era da un po’ che non s’inoltrava nei vicoli laterali e a quanto pareva le sue abilità da strada erano un po’ arrugginite.

“Quello l’avevo capito. Un ragazzo come te in strade come queste…”

Stiles lo osservò, sospettoso, facendo passare la sua stima iniziale dal disgusto a un livello più alto, verso la possibile minaccia. La volante non l’aveva superato, continuava ad avanzare lentamente accanto a lui. Gli fece chiedere se il poliziotto lo volesse molestare o tentare di portarlo in centrale.

Non che un singolo umano fosse un vero pericolo, di questi giorni.

L’uomo emise un sospiro eloquente, pieno di noia e impazienza, che attivò tutti i suoi allarmi.

“Beh, sei nuovo da queste parti. Questo è il mio percorso di ronda. Non è un posto piacevole, ma se ti fai dare un passaggio sono certo che le cose per te saranno… più facili, qua attorno.”

Sentì la rabbia riempirgli il petto al significato sottinteso. Aveva da un po’ la voglia di sputargli in faccia. Era difficile resistere alla tentazione. Dopotutto, avrebbe semplicemente potuto voltarsi e andarsene. Di certo non doveva preoccuparsi della benevolenza di questo tizio, dato che non era davvero una prostituta che batteva queste strade. Non aveva bisogno della protezione o della clemenza di un poliziotto, perché non si sarebbe trovato qui con regolarità. Ma…

Ma stava cacciando.

“Può essere dura qua fuori se non ti fai gli amici giusti,” insisté l’uomo, con voce più severa.

Adesso voleva davvero dargli un pugno.

“Sì, okay,” disse invece, sorridendo e voltandosi verso la macchina. L’altro si fermò e Stiles tirò la maniglia, sentendo il corpo scaldarsi con l’afflusso di adrenalina e l’eccitazione della caccia. S’infilò nel sedile del passeggero con un movimento sinuoso del torso, rilassandosi nella sua sensualità, perfetta come una seconda pelle. Chiuse la portiera e permise al sudicio bastardo di passargli un palmo sulla coscia con fare possessivo, per poi palpargli l’inguine. Ciò ebbe l’effetto di alimentare la rabbia nel suo petto, rendendolo ancora più determinato a fare di lui una preda, benché sapesse che fosse una scelta impulsiva.

“Diventerai duro per me, piccolo? O rimarrai morbido e spaventato?” chiese l’altro, continuando a toccarlo mentre usciva dal vicolo, unendosi al leggero traffico senza problemi. “So che ho un aspetto piuttosto duro, ma non devi aver paura di me, non ora che stai facendo il bravo.”

No. Non aveva paura e il suo corpo era più che pronto per la caccia. Spostò i fianchi e premette l’inguine contro la pressione, permettendosi di irrigidirsi nei confini dei jeans. Il poliziotto non era attraente e non voleva neanche compiacerlo veramente. Voleva solo che si eccitasse. Riusciva a sentire l’energia pulsare proprio sotto alla pelle dell’altro, l’eccitazione che avrebbe bevuto fino all’ultima goccia. E _quello_ lo eccitava, per quanto fosse macabro. Così si concesse di montare l’onda dell’anticipazione, creando un circolo di energia sessuale alimentata dalla sua presenza.

Il giro in macchina fu breve. Erano già in una parte degradata della città. Non aveva abbastanza energia per influenzare con la forza il poliziotto, era troppo affamato per sprecarla, ma non ne ebbe bisogno: portò la volante in un’area senza nulla di speciale, nascosta da sguardi indiscreti. Scelse un parcheggio vuoto, poco distante dalla strada che passava tra due enormi piloni di cemento che supportavano l’autostrada, molto più in alto.

Fermò l’auto e Stiles spinse il bacino contro la mano che continuava a palparlo, mentre nel sottofondo il motore girava al minimo. Il poliziotto strinse la presa in modo poco piacevole, poi gli diede una pacca alla coscia e disse: “Fai la brava puttanella e scendi. È più facile fuori.”

Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo. Aveva sperato di portarlo a scegliere un pompino veloce senza prolungare la faccenda, ma non voleva sprecare il potere necessario a farlo rimanere seduto solo perché non aveva voglia di uscire. Aprì la portiera e uscì velocemente nella fredda aria notturna, pronto a risolvere la questione.

Girò attorno alla volante fino a raggiungere l’altro lato – passando da dietro, ovviamente, evitando l’eventuale videocamera sul cruscotto. Aspettò che il poliziotto uscisse, invece di avvicinarsi alla portiera. Si appoggiò al finestrino posteriore, inclinando i fianchi in modo invitante mentre l’altro avanzava, passando pigramente le dita sul rigonfiamento al cavallo dei jeans.

“Ma come sei dolce, neanche un piccolo lamento,” disse, avvicinandosi. “Scommetto che però ti lagnerai quando ficcherò l’uccello nel tuo buchino stretto,” continuò, afferrandogli la mandibola e infilando il pollice tra le sue labbra. Stiles era prontissimo a dargli il bacio finale e mettere fine all’incontro. Mordicchiò il dito e voltò la testa per farselo scivolare fuori dalle labbra, per poi sporgersi in avanti.

“Ehi, non sono una checca!” sbottò quello, spingendolo via da sé e colpendogli forte una tempia. Lo sbatté contro il lato della macchina, facendolo piegare in avanti sul bagagliaio con una mossa che ormai conosceva a memoria, trattandolo come se stesse bloccando un sospettato contro l’auto. Stiles non si oppose. Non c’era bisogno di rendere le cose più difficili. Anche così, si rese conto di essere più debole di quanto avesse pensato, data la facilità con cui l’altro lo stava posizionando contro il metallo. Il poliziotto spinse il bacino contro il suo sedere, strofinando l’erezione contro di lui, e per un brevissimo attimo Stiles si concesse la fantasia di essere preso, di non essere letteralmente un predatore sessuale ed essere invece la preda, solo per una volta. Ma quest’uomo gli faceva venire da vomitare. Lo sentì emettere un suono frustrato mentre armeggiava con la fibbia della sua cintura.

Non l’avrebbe mai aperta. Si divertiva sempre a tendere quella trappola a coloro che lo prendevano di mira, guardandoli mentre cercavano di raccapezzarsi su come aprire l’intricato intreccio di metallo – spesso si tagliavano, perfino. Si provò di nuovo utile questa notte, distraendo lo stupratore abbastanza a lungo da fargli dimenticare di premerlo con il peso contro il bagagliaio.

Tutto quello che ci volle fu abbassare velocemente il baricentro e ancorare una gamba al suo ginocchio: il poliziotto cadde a terra con un tonfo. Tutti gli anni di seminari sull’autodifesa che suo padre gli aveva fatto frequentare si erano rivelati utili. Un attimo dopo gli salì sopra cavalcioni, afferrandogli con forza la testa con entrambe le mani e aprendo la bocca per coprire la sua, spalancata per la sorpresa.

Ora era _lui_ il predatore.

A volte desiderava poter vedere il modo in cui i suoi occhi s’illuminavano di un bagliore azzurro. Riusciva a malapena a scorgerlo nei riflessi che vedeva in quelli del poliziotto, sgranati, mentre inspirava, iniziando una suzione completamente diversa da quella che aveva avuto in mente l’altro. Riusciva a vedere gli orli dei nastri vaporosi dell’energia vitale che danzavano tra le loro bocche unite, mentre Stiles la tirava dentro di sé. E tirava con forza, velocemente, succhiandogli la vita con abbandono.

Era più eccitante in questo modo, gli stimolava il corpo intero quando beveva tutto d’un colpo così. Non aveva esattamente voglia di farsi venire un’erezione durante l’esecuzione di uno stupratore, ma era così che reagivano le sue funzioni biologiche. Probabilmente era per questo motivo che in alcune delle storie più antiche su esseri come lui, le vittime del bacio di un incubo erano persone vanitose; dopotutto, l’occhio voleva la sua parte, anche quando si trattava di cibo. Ma non era per sé che stava uccidendo quest’uomo. Era per tutti gli altri ragazzi che questo stronzo avrebbe molestato nascondendosi dietro alla facciata di onore e potere che gli dava l’uniforme.

Ora erano al sicuro.

L’uomo fu percorso da spasmi – probabilmente stava eiaculando, ma Stiles non controllò. Sollevò la testa e si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano. Drenare fino all’ultima goccia la sua energia aveva lasciato sul viso del poliziotto un orribile rictus d’immenso piacere, una terribile maschera mortuaria. Stiles fece una smorfia e si preparò ad alzarsi. Sollevandosi, l’erezione si strofinò con forza contro i jeans troppo attillati. Grugnì per il disagio e per l’insoddisfazione. A volte se la sua preda era attraente o se era già mezzo pieno, ciò era abbastanza a fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo mentre si nutriva.

Ma non questa notte. Gemette, passandosi le dita tra i corti capelli castani e resistendo all’impulso di dare qualcosa da fare alle mani, cercando da solo il piacere fisico. Ma non era il momento di attenuare la sua frustrazione. Era nel bel mezzo di una scena del crimine, del tipo che avrebbe potuto spingere parecchie persone incazzate a fare gli straordinari e dare la caccia a un killer di poliziotti. Ormai avrebbe dovuto sapere di non dover permettere all’odio per i poliziotti corrotti di mettere i bastoni tra le ruote al suo buonsenso. Ma, d’altro canto, la mossa saggia dipendeva dai punti di vista. Essere un vigilante sovrannaturale non era la decisione più saggia che avesse preso, tanto per cominciare, ma gli dava conforto. E se ciò significava che a volte era più difficile gestire le conseguenze di un’uccisione, l’avrebbe accettato.

“Cazzo,” mormorò, guardandosi attorno. Non c’erano telecamere nei dintorni, per fortuna. Se questo tizio non era già sospettato di abusi, avrebbe dovuto lasciare la città. E di certo non poteva correre il rischio di masturbarsi e lasciare il DNA in una scena del crimine. Doveva andarsene da lì e in fretta, ma c’era un altro problema: l’arma di ordinanza e la volante erano pericolose, se fossero cadute nelle mani sbagliate, e non sarebbe riuscito a perdonarselo se non avesse risolto la situazione.

Dopo averci pensato per qualche secondo, aprì la portiera della macchina in stallo. Sollevò il corpo del poliziotto abbastanza facilmente, ora che aveva recuperato le forze. Senza perdere tempo, lo riposizionò sul sedile e chiuse la portiera, per poi tornare dal lato del passeggero. Gli ci volle qualche sforzo, ma riuscì a indirizzare il muso della volante verso il muretto in mattoni che circondava dei cassonetti, invece del pilone che sosteneva l’autostrada. A quel punto spinse la gamba rigida dell’agente sull’acceleratore e lo fece schiantare direttamente sul muretto.

L’impatto non fu molto forte. Il modo in cui la sua testa pulsava dopo averla sbattuta sul cruscotto non era esattamente piacevole, ma con tutta l’energia in eccesso che aveva in sé era protetto da danni fisici e ci volle solo qualche secondo a sentirsi meglio. Non valeva lo stesso per l’auto e il suo altro occupante. Mettendo da parte il disagio, si sporse verso la console centrale per vedere se l’attrezzatura radio funzionasse ancora. Essere il figlio di uno sceriffo aveva i suoi vantaggi, tra i quali la sua conoscenza di come funzionasse la radio della polizia. Fece dei primi tentativi intenzionalmente impacciati, emettendo suoni di frustrazione finché qualcuno non cercò di mettersi in contatto con lui.

“P-pronto? Io… Questo poliziotto ha bisogno di aiuto. Penso che abbia avuto un infarto o roba simile,” disse, ansimando e usando un tono di voce più alto del solito. “Per favore, aiutatemi, ha fatto un incidente con la macchina e non penso che respiri!”

La centrale gli chiese altre informazioni, ma lui ignorò le sue domande. Quando fu evidente che non avrebbe risposto, la poliziotta iniziò a chiedere aggiornamenti da tutte le unità a lei assegnate, cercando di capire chi fosse nei guai.

Sorrise, compiaciuto di aver trovato una soluzione, e sgusciò fuori dalla volante, pronto a scomparire tra le ombre e osservare la scena, assicurandosi che non si facesse vivo nessun altro per cercare di rubare ciò che non gli apparteneva.

Il suo sorriso non durò a lungo; un SUV senza contrassegni svoltò nel parcheggio e le luci della polizia sul tettuccio si accesero non appena i fari illuminarono Stiles. Sollevò una mano per coprirsi il volto e si girò di scatto, iniziando a correre verso l’oscurità dei vicoli dietro di sé.

Sentì la voce di un uomo intimargli di fermarsi e che erano la polizia. No, grazie. Si limitò a correre, sapendo che l’agente avrebbe dovuto occuparsi per prima cosa del collega ferito. Scoppiò a ridere, leggero e senza fiato mentre l’energia in eccesso si diffondeva nel suo corpo, alimentando ogni muscolo con un’esplosione di vita. Non era in una parte familiare della città, così girò angoli a caso e s’infilò in un paio di vicoli quasi vuoti prima di rallentare. Si sentiva accaldato, ma la notte cominciava a diventare fredda, il vento sibilava e gemeva infilandosi tra i corridoi stretti e spigolosi della città, urtando gli angoli aguzzi degli edifici. Inclinò la testa all’indietro e rise tra sé e sé, inebriato dall’eccitazione degli ultimi minuti e con ancora una semi-erezione, nonostante il disagio dato dalla stoffa dei jeans contro l’inguine. Stava seriamente prendendo in considerazione l’idea di sfilarsela dai pantaloni nel vicolo vuoto e concedersi di godersi a pieno la sensazione quando, all’improvviso, venne sbattuto di peso contro il muro.

Emise un grido di sorpresa e si affrettò a mettere le mani tra sé e la parete, a concentrarsi sul presente invece del proprio uccello. Ma nella sua mente non c’era alcun accenno di paura. In quel momento nulla poteva spaventarlo.

“Ho detto: fermo, polizia,” disse la voce del suo assalitore, ringhiandogli praticamente nell’orecchio, mentre con il peso lo premeva contro il muro di mattoni in cemento e con un piede gli allargava le gambe, facendogli perdere automaticamente l’equilibrio e intralciando la sua capacità di muoversi. “O non mi hai sentito?” mormorò con tono basso e sarcastico.

“Mi è sembrata più una linea guida che un ordine,” disse, ridendo per il fatto di star diventando più duro grazie alla forza che stava usando l’altro. Tutto gli sembrava far parte dei preliminari, in quel momento. L’aroma dell’uomo era ricco, muschiato, con un accenno di sudore che gli dava quel tocco in più, ricordandogli il calore pungente di sforzi erotici. Sapeva di legno di sandalo, forse.

Rabbrividì per il modo in cui l’altro inalò a fondo, assaporando l’odore lungo la nuca di Stiles. Non era esattamente un comportamento normale, ma d’altro canto la sua presenza tendeva a portare a galla i fetish delle persone quando era ancora ebbro dopo un’uccisione e soprattutto quando era spaventato. Era certo che fosse un meccanismo di difesa del suo corpo.

L’agente prese un altro respiro profondo contro la sua pelle. “Perché sei scappato?”

Lui grugnì, spingendosi leggermente contro di lui. Era forte – ma probabilmente non abbastanza da trattenere Stiles se avesse davvero voluto liberarsi. Ma per il momento non era in pericolo e si stava godendo questo contatto accidentale.

“Perbacco, chissà… Forse perché è parecchio difficile capire quali poliziotti ti vogliono stuprare e ho già dovuto sopportare abbastanza, stanotte. Vuoi darmi ragione e continuare a strusciarti su di me?” chiese con tono deciso, spingendo apertamente i fianchi contro l’inguine dell’altro.

Le mani che lo tenevano fermo allentarono subito la presa e l’agente indietreggiò. Stiles si affrettò a voltarsi, in modo da poter dare un’occhiata al suo assalitore. Quando lo vide sussultò, notando i capelli scuri e gli zigomi affilati, accompagnati da occhi chiari che contenevano troppe schegge azzurre e ambra per poterli definire semplicemente _verdi_. Poi venne il turno delle labbra, curvate in un broncio accattivante e circondate da una corta barba così sexy che si dovette mordere il labbro per contenere un suono bisognoso.

Quello assottigliò lo sguardo, esaminandogli il viso. “Cosa vuoi dire? Cos’è successo, stai bene?”

Stiles si raddrizzò contro il muro, barcollando lievemente per avere una scusa per appoggiare una mano sul braccio dell’uomo senza attivare una reazione di difesa. Sembrava un poliziotto decente, non come il bastardo che aveva appena ucciso. Non voleva usare più influenza del necessario per far loro prendere strade diverse.

Gli rivolse un sorriso ironico, lasciando che la mano indugiasse sul suo polso. “Non è niente di che. Insomma, sono piuttosto certo che non ricapiterà.”

Spostò il pollice verso l’alto, superando l’orlo del guanto e infilandosi sotto la manica della giacca di cuoio, in modo da potergli toccare la pelle. Così era molto più facile usare i suoi poteri persuasivi. Soprattutto se l’altra persona lo trovava attraente e, dal modo in cui le pupille dell’altro si dilatarono quando Stiles si sporse leggermente verso di lui, fu chiaro che non gli ci sarebbe voluto molto per guadagnarsi una facile fuga verso la libertà.

“Senti, so che hai un lavoro da fare e tutto il resto, ma non pensi che ne abbia già passate abbastanza, stanotte?” suggerì, inclinando la testa di lato e guardandolo da sotto le ciglia, infondendo la sua calda influenza nella pelle a contatto con la sua.

Il cipiglio dell’agente s’intensificò e lui spinse con più decisione, usando più energia del solito. “Non ho neanche visto niente d’importante. Non hai bisogno di me. Dovresti dimenticare di avermi visto e tornare alla tua macchina.”

Non passò molto che lo vide accadere: le labbra dell’uomo si schiusero e i suoi occhi divennero sfocati, velati di eccitazione, passando lo sguardo su Stiles in modo più evidente, benché stavolta lui non lo trovò affatto offensivo, dato che lo stava influenzando con forza. Gli sorrise, carezzandogli un po’ il polso.

“Forse hai ragione,” mormorò l’agente, mentre lui lo beccava a osservargli persistentemente la bocca e vide le punte delle sue orecchie arrossire.

“Senza ‘forse’,” lo incoraggiò, sollevando una mano e posandogliela sulla mandibola per cementare la decisione con un’altra infusione di energia, molta più del normale. L’altro inalò un respiro tremolante, chiudendo lentamente gli occhi per il piacere che stava infondendo in lui e, non per la prima volta, Stiles desiderò di poterlo davvero condividere. Di poter sapere come fosse fare sesso con un’altra persona. Non correre ogni volta il rischio di ucciderla. Ma si concedeva di stuzzicare i propri pericolosi appetiti sessuali solo con individui che si meritavano una morte prematura – e che non erano neanche lontanamente degni di fare sesso con nessuno. Magari era ironico, considerando la sua natura, ma non finiva mai per scopare nessuno.

Mai.

Ma oh, oh, come avrebbe voluto poter far sesso almeno una volta con una persona come quest’uomo. Mosse i fianchi, provocando un basso suono di piacere nell’altro, e fu in quel momento che si rese conto di star indugiando troppo, in modo quasi pericoloso, crogiolandosi nella pressione sensuale del corpo dell’agente contro il suo invece di fuggire.

“Chi sei?” sussurrò quello, sfiorandogli lentamente la gola con una mano guantata.

Voleva dirglielo. Voleva rimanere, fare più che sfiorarsi. Ma non poteva. Sapeva di non poterlo fare, così si allontanò con passo sinuoso e un basso: “Non seguirmi,” per poi avanzare nella notte, lasciandoli entrambi _molto_ insoddisfatti.

 


	2. Chapter 2

In quanto agente di polizia, il deceduto Fred Cahill passò in cima alla lista dei casi da sottoporre all’attenzione della Dottoressa Lydia Martin, medico legale e storica dei popoli  _fae_. 1 E banshee. Non che in molti fossero a conoscenza delle ultime due descrizioni. Quando lui ed Erica scesero nell’obitorio la sera successiva, aveva iniziato solo da poco l’autopsia vera e propria. Non sembrava che esistessero obitori con le risorse sufficienti a esaminare tutti i casi generati in una città grande come New York senza un minimo di attesa.

Lydia roteò gli occhi quando li vide, avvicinandosi al vassoio su una bilancia con un cervello in mano. “No, non ho ancora ricevuto i risultati dal laboratorio,” disse, posizionando con attenzione l’ammasso gelatinoso di materia grigia sul metallo. “Ma posso anticiparvi cosa diranno.”

“A noi va già bene,” rispose Erica.

Lydia le rivolse un piccolo sorriso che svanì in un attimo, per poi inclinare la testa di lato ed elencare: “Grandi quantità di ossitocina, serotonina e dopamina nel cervello, tra altre sostanze. In pratica un’esplosione di neurotrasmettitori emotivi. Sono state tutte rilasciate nel cervello e hanno innescato reazioni conseguenti. Ci sono effetti simili in casi con massicce assunzioni di MDMA, una cascata di serotonina.

“È per quello che a volte chi ne usa si sveglia con un forte mal di testa e di umore triste,” spiegò. Strinse le labbra, sollevando lo sguardo color smeraldo dietro alla visiera trasparente. “Per non parlare della sensazione di disidratazione.”

“Quindi, qua si tratta di… super ecstasy?” chiese Erica, incrociando le braccia e fissando a occhi stretti l’ammasso di tessuto gommoso che aveva contenuto la mente di un poliziotto.

“Qualcosa di simile, sì, ma determinare esattamente che tipo di droga è richiederebbe più lavoro di quanto io mi possa permettere, sfortunatamente. Dovrò associare la morte a un’apparente overdose di un empatogeno sconosciuto,” affermò, lanciando un’occhiata significativa a Derek quando la sua partner non stava guardando.

“Droghe potenziate di questo genere ogni tanto affiorano e si diffondono prima che noi ne capiamo gli effetti collaterali. Il laboratorio non ha l’equipaggiamento necessario a rintracciare i dettagli di produzione,” disse con un gesto noncurante di una mano guantata e ricoperta di liquidi organici.

“Sarebbero dettagli importanti?” chiese Erica.

L’altra scosse la testa. “No, a meno che non abbiate uno spacciatore specifico in mente che state cercando di condannare, in quel caso avreste bisogno della sostanza per poterla confrontare con quella in suo possesso; ma è raro che accada, dato che i circoli di distribuzione di queste droghe solitamente sono troppo ristretti. Passerò il rapporto alla sezione antidroga per avvertire che c’è qualcosa di strano in giro. Niente di nuovo, a dirla tutta,” concluse Lydia, inclinando brevemente la testa e facendo spallucce, benché il suo sguardo scattasse a incontrare quello di Derek.

Lui annuì, capendo il messaggio e concordando. Era qualcosa che valeva la pena di coprire, allora; ma cosa significasse e di quale tipo di _fae_ si trattasse… quella era un’altra storia. Il volto del poliziotto deceduto era ancora contorto in un terribile ghigno e Derek incrociò le braccia, ragionando sul quesito. Sebbene vivesse in una delle città più cosmopolite al mondo, non era esattamente uno storico o un custode del territorio; i popoli _fae_ erano diversi tra loro e non morivano dalla voglia di condividere con gli altri informazioni che non era obbligatorio diffondere. Il rischio era troppo alto, non si poteva parlare liberamente o mettere per iscritto tutto.

Lydia, d’altro canto, probabilmente sapeva cosa fosse successo. Si posò un pollice sulle labbra e sollevò le sopracciglia, rivolgendole un’espressione interrogativa. Lei si limitò a scostare lo sguardo, facendo guizzare le ciglia, e a sollevare un dito, non facendosi vedere da Erica. Derek aspettò, mentre lei continuava a blaterare di neurotrasmettitori, e non fu affatto sorpreso quando un attimo dopo il cellulare della sua partner cominciò a squillare.

Lei controllò chi fosse, poi sorrise e accettò la chiamata con voce sensuale: “Ehi, piccolo.”

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio e le rivolse un ghigno, mentre Erica alzava gli occhi al cielo, come da copione, e usciva con passo altezzoso dall’obitorio per andare a organizzare un’uscita con il suo ragazzo. C’erano certamente molti vantaggi a lavorare per così tanto tempo con la stessa partner. Riuscivano entrambi a fare piccole manipolazioni senza esitazioni o difficoltà.

Quando fu abbastanza lontana da non poterli sentire, fece scattare lo sguardo verso Lydia. I suoi occhi si erano già illuminati di un verde ancora più brillante mentre osservava il cadavere, assumendo un’espressione affettuosa ora che poteva esaminare lo spettro della morte.

“È qualcuno che si nutre di energia vitale?”

Lei sollevò un delicato sopracciglio fulvo chiaro e inclinò il capo con un sorriso. “Di energia sessuale, a essere precisi.”

Ci ragionò un attimo, corrugando la fronte e cercando di trovare opzioni alternative all’unica che avrebbe spiegato il modo in cui era stato manipolato la notte prima, tramite la sua eccitazione. Non gli venne in mente nulla. “Un incubo, allora.”

Ciò spiegava cosa fosse successo con il giovane dagli occhi di cerbiatto che l’aveva fatta franca, flirtando con lui nel vicolo buio, e a cui Derek non riusciva a smettere di pensare. L’aveva colto di sorpresa, eppure il _fae_ era stato in grado di deviare le sue azioni senza uno sforzo evidente. Benché i lupi non fossero tra le creature più suscettibili, il giovane l’aveva influenzato in modo sorprendentemente facile. Avrebbe benissimo potuto essere più forte di Derek, anche quando non era passato così poco dall’ultimo pasto.

“Così pare,” rispose lei con un ampio sorriso. “Lasciano dei corpi così belli,” ponderò, prima che il bagliore sovrannaturale della sua Vista svanisse. Prese un altro campione dal corpo e tornò alla sua postazione, preparandolo per gli esami del laboratorio.

“Non pensavo che esistessero o almeno che non ce ne fossero ancora in giro,” disse Derek con una smorfia, allontanando lo sguardo. L’aspetto del morto tendeva al brutto, secondo lui, ed era peggiorato dalla modalità del decesso. Ma sapeva che Lydia vedesse qualcosa di completamente diverso quando osservava la morte con i suoi occhi da banshee.

“No, sono molto molto rari. Vivono a lungo ma non procreano facilmente. Ci vuole molta energia e sono creature volubili di natura. Ti manderò qualche informazione, ma se tornerà a scegliere prede di profilo più basso e in distretti diversi ogni tanto, tutti penseranno a un’altra strana droga potenziata che sta portando solo guai alle persone abbastanza sventate da provarla. La maggior parte dei medici legali dovrebbero arrivare alla stessa conclusione.”

Annuì per ringraziarla, ma Lydia interruppe di colpo la propria avanzata nella stanza, girandosi per guardarlo. “L’hai già incontrato.”

“Chi?” chiese automaticamente, benché sapesse di essere una schiappa quando si trattava di nasconderle qualcosa, soprattutto perché era una banshee e possedeva un certo grado di preveggenza anche per questioni di tutti i giorni.

Lei si limitò ad allargare il sorriso. “Tutti pensano immediatamente alle succube, ma tu sei passato subito a _incubo_ , il che significa che hai già qualcuno in mente.”

Erica spinse le porte e rientrò, ponendo fine alla loro conversazione.

Lydia rivolse uno sguardo corrucciato verso il poliziotto deceduto. “Dai dati di cui sono a conoscenza, nessuna delle altre overdose di questo tipo avevano nulla di strano, tranne che per la droga in sé. Nella maggior parte dei casi le vittime sono state ritrovate nella vicinanza di un qualche night club o festa e si tratta di persone che usano droghe abitualmente o in contesti ricreativi. Non vorrei infangare un poliziotto, ma forse è il caso di cercare prove che in qualche modo non fosse poi così irreprensibile. Vi farò sapere cosa dicono i risultati dei test per l’abuso di sostanze a lungo termine,” disse con un’ultima scrollata di spalle.

“Grazie, Dottoressa,” disse Erica con un occhiolino civettuolo, guadagnandosi un lento sorriso da parte dell’altra, come sempre.

Lydia incontrò brevemente il suo sguardo. Avrebbero parlato dopo. Derek annuì e si voltò per uscire, con Erica che indovinava le sue intenzioni e gli faceva strada, percorrendo il corridoio piastrellato e tenendo aperta la porta abbastanza a lungo da farlo passare, per poi lasciarla andare; il bordo di gomma emise dei bassi suoni scivolando contro quello dell’altro battente.

Lei sospirò, sfilando l’elastico che tratteneva i lunghi capelli biondi e ondulati, ora che erano usciti dall’obitorio. “Quindi, solo un’altra overdose, eh? Al capitano non piacerà,” affermò, mettendo le mani nelle tasche della giacca di pelle attillata.

Derek scrollò le spalle. “Certo che no,” concordò, estraendo il cellulare per controllare le e-mail man mano che si avvicinavano alle scale e tornava a esserci campo. Le rivolse un ghigno e aggiunse: “Ma possono sempre dire che si è trattato di arresto cardiaco.”

“Perché tecnicamente è quasi sempre così, alla fine,” finì lei, alzando gli occhi al cielo ed emettendo uno sbuffo divertito alla vecchia battuta che non faceva davvero ridere.

“Controlleremo il suo passato, suppongo, ma onestamente preferirei chiudere il caso e tornare a quello di Walker.”

Erica gli rivolse un’occhiata, corrugando la fronte e seguendo l’angolo della scalinata. “Sì, ma che mi dici del ragazzo?”

Lui si mise sul viso un’espressione annoiata. “Hai sentito anche tu l’audio che hanno registrato alla centrale. Che sia stato un buon samaritano o un ladruncolo, alla fine non importa. Sarebbe una perdita di tempo cercare di rintracciare un ragazzino qualunque.”

Erica dimenò le sopracciglia, dandogli una piccola spinta alla spalla. “Sei solo incazzato perché se l’è svignata. E perché corre più veloce di te!”

Erica lo aveva guardato con aria sorpresa quando era tornato di corsa alla scena del crimine _da solo_. Non aveva torto. Lo irritava, perché non si faceva quasi mai seminare da un fuggitivo. Ma aveva semplicemente messo la questione da parte, non volendo mettersi a spiegare l’accaduto. Dopotutto, lui stesso non aveva davvero capito cosa fosse successo, almeno finché Lydia non aveva confermato i suoi sospetti. Derek non aveva mai visto un incubo prima, non gli era mai capitato di subire un’influenza del genere.

Erica trasse le solite conclusioni a cui arrivava quando lui faceva il vago – il che accadeva piuttosto spesso. Ormai c’era abituata. Ma, cosa più importante, sapeva che Derek fosse sempre e comunque dalla sua parte, quindi non le dispiaceva far correre alcune cose. Non aveva molta scelta, perché altrimenti si sarebbe scelto un altro partner. Certo, le avrebbe affidato la propria vita, ma non poteva affidarle quelle di tutti gli altri _fae_. Con tutti i progressi compiuti dalla società e dalla tecnologia, essere una creatura sovrannaturale stava diventando sempre più difficile da nascondere. I cacciatori, invece, non avevano fatto altro che prosperare, quindi era di vitale importanza che Derek procedesse con cautela.

Corrugò la fronte per confermare la sua idea. Non gli venne difficile: non era stato piacevole farsi sopraffare da un piccolo incubo combattivo che gli aveva reso difficile sopportare i pantaloni stretti per il resto della nottata. “Forse hai ragione. D’accordo, andrò un paio di volte in pattuglia in quella zona e terrò gli occhi aperti. Magari sarà il caso di chiedere alle prostitute locali cosa ne pensano di Cahill. Tu hai un appuntamento?”

“Già! Andremo a ballare. Boyd ha l’aria tranquilla ma, _cazzo_ , se sa muoversi, se sai cosa intendo,” rispose con un sorriso sognante e sconcio, salendo gli ultimi gradini con disinvoltura.

Lui emise un grugnito, esagerando la reazione disgustata. “Onestamente, Reyes, non c’è bisogno che mi racconti la tua vita sessuale. Evitiamo.”

Erica si limitò a sorridere, spingendo il maniglione antipanico con il fianco e aprendo la porta. “Sei solo geloso che io ne abbia una e tu no.”

Non aveva tutti i torti. Ma era come una sorella per lui e, francamente, nessuno voleva sapere certi dettagli a proposito di fratelli o sorelle.

 

Tornò alla strada in cui l’aveva visto. Non riesaminò l’area della scena del crimine, percorrendo invece i vicoli circostanti fino al punto in cui il giovane l’aveva persuaso a lasciarlo andare. No, non un giovane: un incubo. Il che significava che probabilmente avesse più anni di lui. Si ricordò di non farsi distrarre dal viso giovanile e sottovalutarlo.

L’odore dell’incubo era facile da distinguere dalla polvere e dalla sporcizia della strada e per un po’ non fu difficile tracciarlo. Aveva una sfumatura speziata, come _chai_ infuso con ingredienti freschi, e una punta aspra che gli ricordava di frutti maturi ma non ancora dolci, il cui succo esplodeva nella bocca.

Di certo era un’immagine mentale interessante.

L’aroma aveva una qualità sensuale, inesorabilmente primitiva. Dopo esservi entrato in contatto diretto la notte prima, aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo rimanente prima dell’alba a masturbarsi nel suo piccolo loft. Nella doccia, a letto e, sì, non appena entrato, avendo finalmente la privacy del suo appartamento. Aveva sfilato l’erezione dai calzoni e si era fatto una veloce sega proprio all’ingresso, come un adolescente in calore. Il suo lupo stava assaporando la scia come un cucciolo soddisfatto, ma l’istinto di poliziotto gli diceva di procedere con cautela. Sarebbe dovuto stare molto attento attorno a questo tizio.

La traccia cambiava direzione in modo inaspettato e, se l’inseguimento si fosse affidato alla sola vista, l’avrebbe di certo perso. Ma chiaramente l’incubo non si era aspettato di essere inseguito da un _fae_ con un olfatto quaranta volte più potente di quello umano. Quando infine l’odore divenne così debole da non poter essere più seguito, interrotto e sostituito da quelli di tutte le altre persone che avevano attraversato il suo cammino, si ritrovò in una zona decente della città. Gli edifici della zona non erano così altolocati da avere un portiere, ma non erano neanche messi male.

Gironzolò per un po’, cercando di ritrovare la scia odorifera, ma senza successo. Pensava comunque di essergli vicino, dato che non c’era alcun motivo per dirigersi in questi quartieri a meno che non ci si vivesse. Per il momento si poteva ritenere soddisfatto del risultato.

O così si disse.

 

Negli ultimi due mesi c’erano stati altri quattordici casi in cui si era attribuita la morte a overdose simili con droghe inusuali. Erano molti.

Tornava nella zona residenziale ogni volta che poteva, durante il giorno, assaggiando quello che avevano da offrire le sue tavole calde e i chioschi del caffè, sperando di ritrovare l’odore dell’incubo.

Di notte percorreva le strade che si diramavano in decine di vicoli bui e che si riempivano del pulsare ritmico dei night club. Entrò nei locali traboccanti di luci al neon e musica troppo alta. Bevve da solo e osservò le masse danzanti, cercando solo un paio di occhi ambrati.

 

Gli ci volle una settimana intera prima d’imbattersi di nuovo nella scia. Benché fosse debole, l’aroma ebbe un effetto intenso su di lui, facendogli chiudere gli occhi e inspirare a fondo, assaporandolo. I suoi istinti si risvegliarono, attratti dall’odore e dal richiamo della- no, _non_ della caccia, si corresse. Lydia gli aveva inviato un po’ d’informazioni sugli incubi, ma non c’era stata una sezione su come interagivano con i licantropi, nello specifico. O almeno lui non ne aveva trovata una.

I documenti dicevano che non fosse saggio affrontare un incubo o una succuba ostile nel loro territorio. Spesso progettavano i loro nidi in modo da amplificare le loro capacità seducenti e d’inganno, lasciandosi vie di fuga a portata di mano, se necessario. Ma non aveva altri punti di contatto e doveva parlargli dei rischi di un numero di prede troppo elevato, dargli un avvertimento prima di dover intervenire con più forza per impedire ai cacciatori di venire a sapere di lui.

L’odore si allontanava dalla caffetteria verso cui si stava dirigendo. Rinunciò al caffè, preferendo seguirlo. Il marciapiede era abbastanza affollato, ma era alla ricerca della sua scia da così tanto tempo e con così tanta concentrazione che non gli fu difficile separarlo dagli altri. Era talmente determinato a non farselo sfuggire che per poco non si scordò di fermarsi prima di scendere dal marciapiede, nonostante il traffico intenso, e di andare ad attraversare sulle strisce. Era tentato di seguire il naso e attraversare in mezzo alla strada, come aveva fatto l’incubo quando presumibilmente c’erano state meno macchine in giro, quella mattina. S’impose invece di attraversare nel modo appropriato e, quando arrivò dall’altro lato, ritrovò quasi subito l’aroma che cercava, con suo grande sollievo.

Lo guidò fino all’ingresso di una delle modeste palazzine del quartiere. La superò, continuando dritto e facendo attenzione agli odori che sentiva finché non arrivò all’edificio successivo, ma era chiaro che l’incubo non avesse superato l’ingresso principale di quello prima. Avendo confermato il suo percorso, tornò indietro con calma, aspettando che qualcuno aprisse la porta mentre usciva di casa. Fu facile sgusciare all’interno quando una donna venne distratta dal proprio cane, cercando di tenerlo a bada e di far passare attraverso il vano la borsa troppo grande sull’avambraccio. Derek le tenne aperta la porta e le rivolse un sorriso cortese, non facendole notare di aver appena permesso a un estraneo di entrare nelle case dei suoi vicini.

Benché lui preferisse la privacy, doveva ammettere che avere qualcuno sempre presente a guardia dell’uscio non fosse una cattiva idea. Ovviamente, per un incubo, la mancanza d’interferenza probabilmente era preferibile. Seguì l’aroma, salendo le scale e raggiungendo uno degli appartamenti più spaziosi. La porta era chiusa a chiave, ma la traccia portava senza ombra di dubbio qui e quando si concentrò riuscì chiaramente a sentire qualcuno che si muoveva all’interno.

Quindi bussò. Aspettò che la porta si aprisse. Inarcò un sopracciglio quando ciò accadde senza l’esitazione necessaria a controllare chi fosse dallo spioncino. O aveva fiducia nelle proprie abilità o era uno sciocco. Forse entrambe le opzioni erano vere.

“Facevo sul serio quando ho detto _‘Fermo, polizia’_ , sai? Forse faresti meglio a smettere di scappare e parlarmi.”

“Cosa?” esclamò il giovane, spalancando gli occhi.

“Sono il detective Derek Hale, comunque,” disse, cercando di non divertirsi troppo alla miriade di espressioni che attraversavano il viso dell’altro.

“Tu… come… cosa?” balbettò, stringendo le mani attorno all’orlo della T-shirt.

“Il tuo odore è piuttosto distintivo,” spiegò lui, facendo spallucce. E al momento si stava tingendo di paura e desiderio, benché fosse possibile che la seconda nota facesse sempre parte di lui. Lo superò con aria disinvolta, arrivando in mezzo all’ampio salotto a pianta aperta. Si guardò attorno. I mobili non erano sontuosi e il pavimento in legno aveva bisogno di una rifinitura. Non era certo di cosa si fosse aspettato di preciso, ma non era questo. Comunque, nonostante la posizione modesta, l’appartamento era stato unito a quello adiacente, creando un enorme spazio abitabile che doveva generare un affitto non indifferente. Non che gli incubi o le succube fossero tipi da pagarlo. Si guardò alle spalle quando si fermò accanto a una poltrona di pelle vecchiotta.

“Ti farei i complimenti per il bell’appartamento, ma dubito che sia davvero tuo.”

L’altro, ancora vicino all’ingresso, s’irrigidì con aria strana, poi attorcigliò le dita all’orlo della maglietta e deglutì, osservando Derek. Aspettò che completasse la sua valutazione, sperando che si calmasse e che gli desse semplicemente quello che voleva. In parte, almeno.

“Oh, me lo sono guadagnato,” rispose con voce più dolce e bassa. Stava iniziando a rilassarsi, ma non nel modo in cui aveva sperato Derek. Gli si avvicinò lentamente, passando lo sguardo color ambra sul suo corpo, incuriosito. Era davvero incredibilmente attraente, con occhi del colore del bourbon alla luce del sole e una bocca vivace, ampia e maliziosa. Era snello, ma l’ampiezza del collo e della mandibola lo mettevano decisamente nella categoria di giovane uomo invece di ragazzo. I suoi capelli scuri erano un contrasto perfetto con la pelle pallida, accompagnandosi alle costellazioni di nei che la decoravano, sottolineando i suoi lineamenti affascinanti. Era alto, quasi quanto lui. Longilineo ma con muscoli ben sviluppati, riempiendo piacevolmente la sua maglietta e i jeans. Di certo non era una combinazione al livello dei vestiti che aveva messo per andare per night club, ma era comunque allettante. Il fascino di quel look quasi superava quello troppo evidente del suo completo notturno.

Ma, oltre alla natura attraente del suo aspetto fisico, c’era qualcosa di più, un’energia che lo avvolgeva, qualcosa di speciale che univa ogni elemento e portava il risultato da piacevole ad assolutamente devastante.

La devastazione fatta persona si leccò le labbra e disse: “Mi spiace di non essermi fermato a… chiacchierare.”

L’eccitazione riempì l’aria, rendendo il suo aroma ancora più inebriante. Gli andava alla testa. Il desiderio raggomitolato nel suo addome s’infiammò ulteriormente quando si accorse che l’altro fosse _molto_ più vicino di quanto si fosse aspettato, adesso, senza che se ne fosse reso conto. Era avanzato quasi abbastanza da poterlo toccare prima che i sensi di Derek gli mandassero dei segnali di avvertimento poco convinti.

Era certamente un incubo, allora.

L’altro allungò lentamente una mano, puntando al suo polso, ma Derek riaffiorò dalla nebbia di eccitazione e indietreggiò di scatto.

“Non riprovarci,” ringhiò con un brusco movimento in avanti della testa, denudando le zanne e illuminando le iridi di luce dorata.

“Porca puttana! Che cazzo!” esclamò l’incubo, allontanandosi da lui con movimenti impacciati, finendo per cadere all’indietro sul divano a due posti in un groviglio di arti e con gli occhi sgranati. “Porca troia. Che- Che cazzo _sei_?”

Derek ammiccò. Non si era aspettato quella reazione. Non era uno stratagemma, la domanda era sincera. Il giovane si spinse un po’ all’indietro con le braccia, cercando di riprendere il controllo di sé ma guardandolo ancora con espressione sconvolta.

Inclinò la testa di lato, poi disse, cercando di essere chiaro malgrado le zanne: “Sono un licantropo.”

Ci fu una risata spezzata. “Sei un poliziotto,” rispose quello, indicandolo con l’indice. Aveva dita lunghe e articolate, ma dall’aria forte. Attaccate a una mano ampia e a un polso snello che si allargava in un avambraccio ben sviluppa-

“Anche,” rispose con una scrollata di spalle, lasciando che il lupo svanisse dai propri lineamenti, allontanandosi ulteriormente dalla creatura che si cibava di sesso e cercando di non inspirare dal naso. “Come ti chiami?”

L’incubo lo fissò a lungo, per poi muovere a scatti le spalle mentre si metteva seduto composto sul divano. “Stiles.”

Derek sollevò un sopracciglio con aria scettica, poi inclinò la testa, esaminando il nome strano e chiedendosi se fosse falso o se venisse da una cultura più antica rispetto a quella del ‘nuovo mondo’. Lydia aveva detto che gli incubi vivevano a lungo, dopotutto. “Beh, Stiles, sono un poliziotto perché è necessario. Anche in una città così grande, siamo un gruppo solo marginalmente organizzato.”

Fece qualche passo di lato per osservare una libreria, assumendo una postura meno minacciosa e continuando a spiegare: “Avere qualche _fae_ in posizioni di pubblico ufficio permette di creare meno problemi per tutti. Come una prima linea di difesa, diciamo.”

“ _Fae_ ,” ripeté l’altro, pronunciando la parola come se fosse la prima volta che la usava. “ _Fae_. Come… cazzo. Come popolo _fae_! Vuoi dire- Ci sono davvero altri come… come noi là fuori?” chiese.

Derek rimase in silenzio. Corrugò la fronte. “Certo. La tua famiglia non ti ha insegnato niente?”

Stiles emise uno sbuffo ironico. “La mia famiglia non avrebbe niente di utile da insegnarmi; babbani dal primo all’ultimo,” disse con espressione compiaciuta, fiero della sua battuta, per poi accigliarsi di nuovo e assumere un’aria pensosa.

Derek capì il riferimento letterario, ma corrugò la fronte, correggendo la sua impressione dell’incubo. “Quindi nessuno ti ha…”

Il viso dell’altro divenne ancora più chiuso. Si mordicchiò il labbro per qualche secondo, poi disse: “Suppongo che dirti di essere stato praticamente adottato non possa nuocere. Mia mamma è morta quando ero piccolo e mio papà non è il mio padre biologico. Quindi non sapevo cosa fossi finché…” Scrollò le spalle, distogliendo brevemente lo sguardo.

Finché non era stato troppo tardi. C’era una tristezza amareggiata nascosta sotto all’espressione accuratamente neutra. L’aveva vista in passato abbastanza volte da intuirne la causa. Un incubo che non aveva avuto una guida non poteva avere scoperto in modo piacevole la propria natura. Assunse un’espressione cupa, capendo il suo stato d’umore, e si mise la mani in tasca, dando un’impressione più disinvolta.

Le dita di Stiles giocherellavano con il collo della maglietta. Ma c’era un bagliore di curiosità e speranza nei suoi occhi quando lo guardò di nuovo. “Insomma, ho letto qualcosa in biblioteca e su internet e ho capito che cosa sono. Ma è la prima volta che incontro un altro… _fae_.”

Sollevò un sopracciglio, scettico. “Quanti anni hai?”

L’altro lo osservò per un lungo momento, come se non fosse certo di volergli dare ulteriori informazioni. “Ventuno,” ammise con riluttanza.

Derek roteò gli occhi. “No, quanti anni hai davvero?”

La curiosità che aveva risvegliato in lui sembrava aver pulito l’aria dall’aroma sensuale di prima e Derek si rilassò lievemente, ora che non c’era più quell’insistente attrazione sessuale. Lo aiutò anche a credergli quando l’incubo parlò di nuovo.

“Ventuno,” ripeté, guardandolo in modo strano. Si passò la lingua sui denti per poi chiedergli di slancio: “Perché, tu quanti ne hai?”

Lui esitò un attimo, poi rispose lentamente con un’incurvatura sarcastica delle labbra e delle sopracciglia: “Trentadue.”

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo, accorgendosi che lo stesse prendendo in giro. “No, quanti ne hai davvero?” disse con cadenza piatta, ripetendo le sue parole con un tono di scherno.

Derek non poté trattenere uno sbuffo divertito, scrollando la testa e le spalle per poi rispondere: “Centosettantadue.”

Il ghigno del giovane svanì quando sentì il numero, fermando le dita che stavano tamburellando un ritmo sul cuscino del divano. “Mi stai prendendo per il culo?” chiese con tono esigente, guardandolo a occhi stretti.

Sospirò, grattandosi la barba corta. “No. Non c’è da stupirsi che tu stia causando tutti questi guai. Sei solo un ragazzino, vero?”

Stiles inclinò il capo di lato, denudando ancora di più la gola tesa, in un movimento istintivamente erotico, facendogli dimenticare in un battibaleno ogni pensiero sulla sua giovinezza. “Forse sì. Ma sono _maggiorenne_ ,” affermò, marcando l’ultima parola con voce sensuale. Si avvolse attorno a Derek come il canto di una sirena. Stiles l’osservò, compiaciuto, mentre lui faceva scattare lo sguardo sulla sua gola e sulla striscia di pelle scoperta dalla maglietta, che gli si era sollevata. Ma l’altro interruppe quel momento voltando il torso e alzandosi con gesti sinuosi.

“Quindi, detective, c’è un motivo in particolare che ti ha portato in casa mia a fare il gradasso e minacciare?” chiese, avvicinandosi di nuovo, mentre l’aura di sensualità lo circondava come uno scudo.

Derek prese un respiro teso mentre Stiles gli si avvicinava abbastanza da poterlo toccare, per poi prendere una direzione diversa invece di continuare verso di lui. Iniziò a camminargli attorno con andatura provocante e lenta, muovendo le dita nell’aria come se potesse toccare la bolla che delineava il suo spazio personale, passando lo sguardo interessato lungo il suo corpo.

Distolse lo sguardo dal movimento sensuale e si concentrò sulla missione. “Sono qui per farti notare quello che è ovvio. Non puoi continuare a eliminare umani a questa velocità, soprattutto non individui che spiccano, anche quando si tratta di stronzi come Cahill. Sono venuto a comunicarti quali limiti devi dare alla tua caccia o dovrò prendere misure più drastiche per fermarti, prima che tu metta tutti noi a rischio. Non sono l’unico che si è accorto di quello che stai facendo,” affermò con decisione, aumentando il tono d’urgenza per cercare di turbarlo.

Non ebbe gli effetti sperati.

La postura dell’altro s’irrigidì e il suo sguardo divenne sospettoso quando gli osservò il viso. “E che autorità hai per dirmi cosa fare?”

Derek lo fulminò con gli occhi e iniziò a elencare motivi sulle dita con fare altezzoso. “Uno, sono un poliziotto di questa città e ho giurato di proteggere e servire i suoi abitanti.2 Due, sono molto più grande di te e ho più esperienza in materia. Tre, sono-”

“Uno stronzo baciapalle. Davvero non capisco qual è il tuo problema. È una grande città e io dovrò pur mangiare. Credimi, mi faccio un culo così per assicurarmi di scegliere solo persone che se lo meritano!” sbottò, voltandosi per stargli di nuovo di fronte. In qualche modo aveva finito per avvicinarsi ancora di più senza che lui se ne accorgesse.

“Oh, allora sei tu il giudice, la giuria e il boia? Solo perché puoi?” ribatté, tornando all’argomento di prima e sentendo la furia montare, illuminando gli occhi a mo’ di avvertimento.

Stiles lo guardò in cagnesco, benché ci fosse un velo d’interesse, rabbia e diffidenza sul suo viso. “Tutti, dal primo all’ultimo, hanno tentato di stuprare me o un’altra persona in mia presenza prima che io li uccidessi. Non c’è ombra di ragionevole dubbio in nessun caso. E per quanto riguarda la punizione, beh, non è che voi altri stiate facendo granché. Il nostro ‘sistema giudiziario’ fa uscire gli stupratori solo dopo un paio di anni – ammesso che si prenda la briga di condannarli. A me non sta bene e non ho mai incontrato qualcuno che la pensasse diversamente.”

Derek scoppiò a ridere e l’altro sollevò il mento con aria di sfida. “Che c’è?”

“È solo che…” rise di nuovo, scuotendo la testa. “È una cosa ironica da dire per un demone dello stupro.”

L’altro s’irrigidì e lui sentì l’energia nell’aria cambiare all’improvviso, mentre Stiles si girava e si allontanava un po’, avvolgendo le braccia alla vita. “Solo perché sono in grado di stuprare qualcuno,” disse, con tono raggelante, “non vuol dire che lo faccia.”

Incrociò le braccia al petto e inarcò un sopracciglio. Era un punto di vista idealistico e inflessibile, per un _fae_. Gli individui del popolo di solito erano un po’ più pragmatici. “Mi vuoi davvero far credere che tu, un incubo, non abbia mai usato la tua influenza per portarti a letto qualcuno?”

Quello tenne la testa alta, con occhi luminosi e tinti di rabbia. Derek cercò di far finta di non trovarlo tremendamente eccitante.

“Perché, tutti gli incubi sono mostri insaziabili e perennemente arrapati che trascinano a letto chiunque gli capiti a tiro per scoparli a morte? Hai qualche pregiudizio, non credi?”

Derek assottigliò gli occhi ma tenne a freno la lingua, prendendo in considerazione l’accusa.

Stiles tirò l’orlo della maglietta in un gesto agitato, rivelando involontariamente un tratto della curva perfetta della clavicola, per poi fare dei gesti con aria determinata. “E, cazzo, magari ce ne sono che lo fanno, come potrei saperlo? Ma io? Neanche per sogno. Fredderò anche qualche pezzo di merda-”

“Più di ‘qualche’,” intervenne.

L’altro gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e continuò. “Non potrò essere in grado di controllare il bisogno di nutrirmi di energia vitale per sopravvivere, ma di certo non ho mai sedotto nessuno che non pensavo che meritasse di morire,” disse con tono deciso. “Sì, punto gli stupratori, ma non sono uno di loro.”

Derek era quasi convinto che dicesse la verità.

L’espressione di Stiles vacillò e voltò la testa. “L’unica eccezione è Heather. E non avevo idea di cosa stesse succedendo allora, quindi penso che mi permetterai di non includere l’omicidio di una dei miei migliori amici tra le mie seduzioni.”

Corrugò la fronte. Era passato così tanto tempo da quando era stato un giovane lupo e, anche allora, aveva avuto la sua famiglia a guidarlo nella transizione. Non riusciva a immaginare come sarebbe stato affrontare i cambiamenti della crescita da solo.3

Stiles tornò a muoversi verso di lui, inclinando la testa e incurvando quella bocca sensuale, sostenendo il suo sguardo. “Quindi, potrà anche non essere il tipo di giustizia che piace a te, ma a me sembra quella migliore. E, seriamente, puoi dirmi in tutta onestà di non aver mai usato i tuoi talenti per una tua giusta causa?”

Derek lo guardò di traverso ma non poté negare. Né poteva continuare a ignorare le ondate d’intensa eccitazione che l’altro stava dirigendo verso di lui, soprattutto non quando risuonavano con l’attrazione naturale che provava per Stiles e per la sua attitudine focosa.

L’altro ghignò con aria trionfale, avvicinandosi con passi sinuosi. “Chi era, detective?” chiese con tono invitante, invadendo il suo spazio personale. L’aria si riempì all’improvviso dell’aroma piccante e aspro del desiderio, vorticandogli nella testa. Fece un passo indietro, ma Stiles lo seguì. “Un pedofilo? Uno spacciatore? Eppure eccoti qui a lamentarti di come scelgo le mie prede.” La sua voce diventava sempre più bassa e piena di eccitazione, mentre le pupille si dilatavano man mano che azzerava la distanza tra loro e tutto quello che Derek voleva fare era gettarglisi addosso e accoppiarsi con lui finché non fossero stati entrambi troppo esausti per muoversi.

“Stiles…” Continuò invece a indietreggiare, ma non avrebbe funzionato a lungo. Le mani dell’altro gli sgusciarono sotto la giacca, passando sulla sottile stoffa della T-shirt, lasciando una sensazione di formicolio lungo il loro percorso, seguendo i solchi dei muscoli addominali.

“Il modo in cui cerchi di darmi ordini… tutta quell’autorità e la voce sexy che hai… è eccitante, Derek. Davvero, dico sul serio. Ma credo che preferiresti lasciarmi stare e dimenticarti di aver scoperto dove vivo.”

Le ondate di eccitazione e desiderio erano intense, capaci di sopraffarlo. Ma si rese conto che la sua reazione non sarebbe stata quella che si aspettava Stiles, non appena capì quanto velocemente stesse perdendo il controllo su di sé. Quasi di loro volontà, le mani di Derek gli afferrarono i polsi e lo fecero voltare, premendogli la schiena sulla parete.

No. Il suo lupo non voleva lasciarlo stare. L’istinto di rivendicarlo come suo, di porre il suo marchio su Stiles, gli pulsava con forza sotto la pelle ed era stato riportato in superficie come un tizzone ardente. Gli occhi dell’altro si spalancarono quando cominciò a strofinare l’inguine contro il suo bacino, posandogli il naso lungo il collo per inspirare il suo odore. Quell’aroma speziato e aspro era mille volte più inebriante, così vicino al punto d’origine. Stiles gemette, torcendo il corpo contro il suo, spingendosi ritmicamente contro la sua coscia. Sembrò sciogliersi quando Derek gli mordicchiò la pelle morbida sotto la mandibola. Ma un attimo dopo s’irrigidì e si scostò, imprecando sottovoce e cercando di schivare la sua bocca.

Lui si limitò a spingerlo con più forza contro il muro, osservando le scintille bisognose nei suoi occhi quando premette il bacino contro il suo.

“No. No no. Per quanto ti voglia, ti _assicuro_ che mi vuoi lasciare andare,” disse Stiles, allungando il collo per cercare in ogni modo di scostare il viso dal suo, mentre lui gli mordeva la gola usando una certa forza e provocando un ansito tremolante. L’altro emise con riluttanza un gemito, non riuscendo a resistere e strofinando l’erezione contro il bacino di Derek. Ma si bloccò di nuovo e incurvò le mani verso il basso, toccandogli le dita con le sue e stringendole forte. “Vuoi lasciarmi andare, Derek. È _davvero_ quello che vuoi. Perché non voglio ucciderti e sono piuttosto sicuro che tu non voglia morire.”

Irrilevante. Non lo sapeva? Spinse il bacino con più forza contro il suo e premette con decisione le labbra sulla bocca di Stiles. Quello emise un suono di protesta, tenendola chiusa stretta. Non rispose al bacio, così Derek provò a leccare lentamente la fessura tra le sue labbra, aumentando la forza quando l’altro non accennò a schiuderle. Scostò la testa e lo guardò in cagnesco, irritato dalla sua resistenza.

Quando la sua bocca fu libera, gli occhi pieni di panico di Stiles s’illuminarono di un’eterea luce azzurra e la sua voce vibrò nell’aria quando gli ordinò: “Lasciami – andare.”

Tempo dopo, Derek si ritrovò in piedi in un appartamento vuoto, con un’erezione impossibile da ignorare e nessun ricordo di come fosse rimasto solo nella stanza.

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 – _Fae folk_ è uno dei modi in cui in inglese ci si riferisce a fate, elfi, spiritelli eccetera. In questa fic è un termine che si riferisce a esseri sovrannaturali in generale. La traduzione più diretta in italiano sarebbe ‘popolo fatato’, ma ho deciso di tenere _fae_ , anche perché in _Lost Girl_ è il termine usato per parlare genericamente delle creature della serie.

2 – _To protect and to serve_ è il motto della polizia. È stato creato nel 1955 per il dipartimento di polizia di Los Angeles (LAPD) e si è diffuso a molti altri dipartimenti negli Stati Uniti. Si merita la nota perché i personaggi vi fanno riferimento più volte.

3 – Questa è un’informazione che non è specificata nella fic in sé, ma che Trilliath ha spiegato in una recensione. I licantropi in questo AU non si possono creare con un morso e acquisiscono i loro poteri maturando fisicamente, come è successo a Stiles; quindi Derek sta parlando della sua adolescenza, quando i suoi poteri da licantropo si sono manifestati.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Per un po’ non seppe neanche dove stava andando. Si limitò a camminare, troppo concentrato sul ricordo delle labbra premute contro le sue. Qualcosa che desiderava e odiava allo stesso tempo. Derek era riuscito a scappare, ma Heather…

_Heather_. All’inizio erano stati entrambi nervosi, ma avevano anche sentito quel tenue coraggio che li aveva spinti a cercare la privacy della riserva naturale. Lei l’aveva baciato, temeraria come sempre, ed era stato fantastico. E poi qualcosa era cambiato. Era stata così estatica, così fuori di sé dalla gioia, baciandolo ancora e ancora. Ed era stato lo stesso per lui, sdraiato sul sedile posteriore della jeep, con la sua migliore amica cavalcioni in grembo, intenta a spogliarsi tra un bacio e l’altro. Stiles dapprima ne era stato sorpreso, entusiasta che la sua richiesta di pomiciare fosse stata promossa a includere semi-nudità e altro. Dopotutto, si era preparato: aveva lubrificante e preservativi nel cassetto portaoggetti ed eccitazione a non finire da farle sfruttare in tutti i modi che voleva. Ma, quando Heather aveva iniziato ad andare troppo in fretta, quando aveva smesso di rispondere quando la chiamava, preferendo strappargli i vestiti per arrivare alla pelle nuda, se n’era accorto. Si era accorto che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato.

Quando l’aveva toccato, però… quando aveva avvolto le piccole mani da adolescente attorno alla sua erezione, infilandogli la lingua in bocca, era stato troppo tardi. Tutto quello che si ricordava dopo quel momento erano i gemiti smorzati di Heather, di aver bevuto una luce azzurra, di aver sentito il piacere più intenso della sua vita, venendo sulle sue dita con un orgasmo che era sembrato durare un’eternità.

E lei era morta.

Aveva imparato molte cose, quella notte. Aveva imparato che i seni nudi erano davvero tanto morbidi e magnifici quanto aveva pensato. Che mantenere la rianimazione cardiopolmonare per più di qualche minuto era molto più difficile di quanto non avesse creduto. Che c’era un certo silenzio che esisteva solo alla presenza della morte. E, cosa peggiore di tutte, aveva imparato che la porta per accedere all’aldilà fosse molto più vicina alle sue labbra di quanto non avesse mai potuto immaginare.

Proprio come quella notte, camminò per ore, traboccante di paura ed eccitazione e di una tensione tremante che risiedeva in un punto tra la gola e il cuore. Fu solo quando si accorse che anche tizi dall’aria truce lo stessero guardando con occhi dolci e sorrisi ebeti e che almeno una persona avesse iniziato a seguirlo con espressione vacua, che stesse permettendo alle sue emozioni di consumarlo a un livello pericoloso.

Trovò un vicolo in cui infilarsi, posò la schiena contro un angolo e iniziò a inspirare. Ma i ricordi continuavano ad arrivare. Le ore passate a camminare da solo lungo la strada, dopo essere arrivato alla sua conclusione: doversene andare. Che non ci fosse alcun modo di poter tornare senza finire in prigione, con Heather morta. Ci aveva ragionato a fondo. Ci sarebbe stata un’indagine e suo padre non avrebbe potuto guidarla. Ci sarebbe stato il declino lento e inevitabile della sua fiducia in suo figlio, poiché era un uomo che si affidava alle prove e alla legge. Avrebbe potuto contare sulla lealtà di Scott, ma quella stessa fedeltà l’avrebbe reso un paria. Sarebbe stato orribile per tutti. Se l’avessero preso, allora l’avrebbe accettato. Ma se fosse rimasto di sua volontà…

Così aveva continuato a camminare. Aveva guardato il taglio che si era provocato al braccio guarire molto più rapidamente di quanto non fosse possibile. E aveva scoperto ulteriormente di stare cambiando, di essere diverso, quando era riuscito a convincere facilmente la donna che si era fermata per dargli un passaggio a farlo rimanere nella sua camera per gli ospiti per la notte, o quando il commesso del supermercato l’aveva fissato con aria sognante quando aveva comprato un po’ di scorte per il viaggio. Erano stati giorni difficili, infestati dai terribili ricordi del sorriso troppo ampio di Heather. E aveva cominciato a indebolirsi, non sapendo che creatura fosse e di cosa avesse bisogno.

L’unica volta che aveva provato sollievo dall’agonia era stato quando aveva fermato la sua prima aggressione, quando aveva iniziato la sua carriera di vigilante a un motel in cui si era fermato. La sua vicinanza al bar locale era stato uno svantaggio, dato il rumore, finché non divenne la sua salvezza. Aveva tenuto la finestra aperta, nonostante il freddo, perché stava sudando, sentendosi male per la fame benché avesse appena mangiato. Era ormai notte fonda quando qualcosa era cambiato.

Aveva sentito la loro lite nel vicolo dietro all’edificio e gli orribili insulti che si stavano lanciando attirarono la sua attenzione. Era andato alla finestra per vedere cosa stesse succedendo e in quel momento l’uomo aveva iniziato a essere violento. Invece di chiamare la polizia, il suo corpo aveva reagito. Dapprima si era sentito orripilato dalla scintilla di eccitazione che avvertì quando sentì lo schiaffo che colpì la donna mentre l’uomo rideva, ma poi aveva deciso che fosse solo una reazione data dall’adrenalina e dalla febbre, e si era affrettato a correre in aiuto della vittima. Quando aveva raggiunto il retro del motel e scavalcato la recinzione, l’uomo aveva già spinto la donna sul sedile posteriore della macchina, mentre lei singhiozzava, con la gonna avvolta attorno al torace e le mutandine a brandelli per terra. Stiles si era affidato al puro istinto, facendo voltare di forza lo stupratore e sbattendolo contro la portiera, per poi avvicinarglisi spinto dalla furia. Si erano scambiati insulti che al momento non si ricordava e, senza pensarci, l’aveva baciato, palpando l’erezione scoperta dell’estraneo. Aveva bevuto, tirando a fondo, sentendo uno schizzo bagnato sulla mano e il pene gonfiarsi nei pantaloni, e poi era tutto finito. Aveva commesso il suo secondo omicidio e, cosa ancora più strana, si era sentito di nuovo bene; ce l’aveva duro come una roccia, ma era privo di quella fame dolorosa. Allora era scappato, ma aveva sentito la donna ringraziarlo a voce alta mentre si stava allontanando e quello aveva cambiato tutto.

Dopo quella notte aveva scelto apposta motel vicino a bar.

E ora li usava come terreno di caccia. Ora, quando entrava in un locale, individuava velocemente i potenziali stupratori con il vantaggio di essere abituato a cercarli. Li seguiva, li osservava, permetteva loro perfino di sceglierlo come vittima e funzionava. Gli dava uno scopo e una fonte di nutrimento e finora era stato un compromesso abbastanza soddisfacente.

Finché non aveva incontrato Derek.

Gli ci era voluta ogni goccia di forza per mandarlo via, per non aprire la bocca e prendersi quello che gli stava offrendo per colpa della sua persuasione disattenta. Per poco non era diventato la nuova Heather e Stiles non voleva pensarci più. Voleva cacciare.

Mancava qualche ora all’orario di apertura dei night club, ma doveva comunque procurarsi un look appropriato, quindi si prese un po’ di tempo e cominciò a calmarsi. Si concentrò sulla caccia, chiacchierò con i commessi nei negozi dei loro locali preferiti e degli orrori che voleva prevenire. Quando la vita notturna fu in pieno svolgimento, lui era al cento percento predatore – non che lo si sarebbe potuto capire dal modo in cui si appoggiava al bancone del bar, con addosso solo un paio indecente di jeans attillati e un ritaglio di stoffa che doveva passare per una maglietta. Rivolse sorrisi insipidi alle persone che gli rivolgevano la parola, trattenendo la sua aura mentre si guardava attorno alla ricerca di altri squali. Non incoraggiò nessuno e bevve solo quello che gli veniva offerto, né più né meno.

Voleva portare giustizia, non far cadere degli innocenti in un tranello.

Ma era un processo lento. Quando finalmente successe qualcosa, per poco non pianse dal sollievo. Non era mai stato così felice di beccare qualcuno a drogargli il drink, prima d’ora. L’uomo gli parlò senza aspettarsi suoi contributi e Stiles si limitò a sorridere e annuire, aspettando che la droga avesse un effetto sufficiente sul suo organismo per iniziare a far ciondolare la testa nel momento appropriato. Non essendo umano, l’unico risultato che aveva sul suo corpo era farlo rilassare un po’, facendogli godere un po’ di più la vita che gli scorreva dentro mentre il tizio lo portava fuori, facendolo salire in macchina. Sentiva comunque un effetto sufficiente da sapere che la dose fosse stata abbondante, quindi fece finta di far fatica a rimanere cosciente, come accadrebbe a un umano al suo posto. Gli permise d’infilargli le dita in bocca, lasciando che lo portasse al suo appartamento e che lo ‘aiutasse’ a entrare. Far penzolare la testa in avanti gli consentiva di rendere la recita più credibile e impediva che le eventuali persone che gli passavano di fianco gli vedessero chiaramente il viso. Aveva un talento per queste cose, come se fosse _nato_ per questo.

Scoppiò a ridere. E così fece il suo aspirante stupratore – la sua cena.

Il mondo era coperto da un velo etereo, una foschia ambrata che si aggrappava agli angoli e alle fonti di luce. Lasciarsi cadere sul letto, riposizionandosi leggermente in modo da denudare lo stomaco e allargare le cosce, fu facile. Lasciare che il tizio lo palpasse non avrebbe dovuto esserlo, ma lo era, perché per il suo corpo il sesso era sesso e il sesso significava cibo. Mormorò mentre l’altro si apriva i pantaloni, gemendo quando l’energia sessuale riempì l’aria e l’uomo cominciò a masturbarsi, inginocchiandoglisi di fianco sul letto. Fu solo quando gli posò una mano sulla guancia per poi costringerlo ad aprire la bocca che fece la sua mossa, sollevando il torace per piantare la bocca sulle labbra schiuse dell’uomo. Questa volta andò più piano, chiuse gli occhi e assaporò l’energia che gli fluiva in corpo e il modo in cui sgorgava, pulsando, dritta verso il suo inguine.

Si concesse di far fluttuare la mente tra le fantasie, tra pensieri di piacere. Non fu sorprendente quale ne fosse l’oggetto. Se lo ricordava distintamente, come se il suo corpo l’avesse memorizzato. Le sensazioni _fisiche_ che gli aveva dato Derek: così solido e caldo e pronto a premerlo contro il muro. Gemette e fece ondulare il bacino, perso nei ricordi. Il suo corpo era attraversato da energia sessuale rinnovata, con il calore, la fame e il sollievo che si scontravano l’uno contro l’altro, passandosi il palmo sulla sagoma dell’erezione nei jeans, iniziando a perdere il tenue controllo che aveva su di sé, succhiando con sempre più forza, avvicinandosi all’orgasmo. Si contorse, gli mancava così poco, così-

Riemerse con un sussulto dalla fantasia quando uno schizzo gli colpì la spalla nuda e il flusso di piacere s’interruppe all’improvviso.

“Oh, merda,” borbottò, mentre l’uomo moriva e si accasciava accanto al letto, lasciandolo insoddisfatto in più di un modo.

L’oscurità della stanza squallida prese il posto della lucentezza dell’estasi nella sua mente e, benché avesse un’erezione fastidiosa, l’idea di portarsi manualmente all’orgasmo senza la potenza perfetta del nutrimento gli sembrava… vuoto. Soprattutto qui. S’infilò una mano nei pantaloni e mise il pene in una posizione che gli desse meno disagio. Si pulì la spalla sulla coperta, già sporca, e scese dal letto, ignorando il punto in cui era caduto l’uomo. Ora era solo una carcassa, un pasto consumato. Aveva smesso di essere una persona quando aveva scelto di diventare uno stupratore.

Benché non fosse sazio, si sentiva comunque energizzato. Diede un’occhiata nell’appartamento, non trovando granché oltre alle solite stronzate tipiche di uno stupratore. Troppo porno, troppa ossessione con la propria immagine. Come al solito, fece attenzione a non lasciare in giro impronte digitali o lasciare tracce del suo passaggio. Tra tutte le repliche di _Law & Order_ che aveva visto a sfinimento negli hotel e le lezioni che aveva imparato dalle storie di suo padre, sapeva cosa fare. In un certo senso sperava che suo padre fosse fiero di come se la fosse cavata finora. Non che potesse approvare il suo comportamento da vigilante, ma… Mise da parte ogni pensiero di quello che aveva perso, decidendo di chiamare Scott per sapere come stessero andando le cose a casa.

A parte le accuse di vigilantismo, nessuno poteva dire che non fosse efficiente. Dato che ormai aveva ucciso il padrone di casa, tanto valeva dare una tregua al resto del mondo e affidare a questo tizio il peso dei suoi altri bisogni. Non che ne avesse molti. Non teneva più molti oggetti con sé, era sempre pronto ad andarsene, anche senza avvertimento. Ma c’erano risorse che sarebbero state inutilizzate, se le avesse lasciate qui. Era un’altra qualità di cui cercava di essere fiero, dato che non c’era molto nella sua vita su cui valeva la pena soffermarsi, altrimenti. Trovò una bella mazzetta di denaro nascosta nella scrivania. Nell’armadietto del bagno c’erano delle bottigliette di pillole di contrabbando, senza neanche il nome del morto sulla ricetta adesiva; ne portò qualcuna in camera e ne frantumò un mix mortale, aggiungendo la pila di polvere ai rimasugli simili che c’erano sul comodino. Più la scena era plausibile, meno scocciature provocava.

E meno probabilità c’erano che _Derek_ lo venisse a scocciare, il che… era complicato, doveva ammetterlo. Il fatto che qualcuno lo _conoscesse_ , adesso, che sapesse cosa e dove fosse… aveva superato il punto in cui avrebbe dovuto andarsene da qui. Ma ciononostante non era ancora pronto a tagliare i ponti e partire. Era stupido, lo sapeva, ma era allo stesso tempo terrorizzato ed entusiasta di conoscere un altro _fae_. Non era molto, ma la conferma di non essere dopotutto uno scherzo della natura mutante, come gli X-Men, ma una creatura che era esistita da tempo sulla Terra era… confortante. Pazzesco, assolutamente pazzesco, ma comunque confortante.

L’appartamento da scapolo era solo pieno di altri oggetti da stronzo pervertito, quindi abbandonò la ricerca poco dopo aver trovato la chiave di scorta – tenuta prevedibilmente in un cassetto in cucina. Chiuse la porta quando uscì, aggiungendo un altro strato di plausibilità alla scena di overdose autoindotta. Con un po’ di fortuna, gli agenti in carica dell’investigazione non avrebbero neanche considerato la possibilità che qualcuno avesse giocato sporco.

Come sempre, uscì dall’edificio seguendo un percorso tortuoso, evitando possibili testimoni o telecamere di sicurezza. Si diresse verso il suo appartamento scegliendo vie relativamente casuali, facendo del suo meglio per non dare nell’occhio e passare inosservato accanto agli altri abitanti della notte.

Gli era sempre piaciuta la notte, ma da quando aveva maturato le sue… capacità, aveva la sensazione di appartenervi. Era il periodo del giorno in cui la città iniziava a vibrare sulla sua frequenza, con musica dal ritmo incalzante e palpebre appesantite; c’erano meno parole e più movimenti, più modi di esprimersi. Non c’era niente di più meraviglioso di perdersi nella musica in un night, cavalcando le stesse vibrazioni di tutte le altre persone che gli ballavano attorno. Il suo sviluppo l’aveva anche reso più irrequieto, più incline a darsela a gambe rispetto a prima. Era sempre stato cauto, ma ora… si sentiva sempre come un intruso, come se si trovasse nel territorio di qualcun altro e non potesse mai essere certo di essere il benvenuto. Non sapeva se fosse nella sua natura sentire questa diffidenza o se fosse il fatto di essere affettivamente diverso dagli altri che gli dava la sensazione di essere sempre l’estraneo del gruppo. Ma avrebbe contemplato questa domanda un altro giorno, magari quando non si sentiva più sul punto di fuggire alla prima occhiata di troppo.

Questa notte le vibrazioni non erano perfettamente armoniose, per quanto l’energia sessuale che aveva sottratto volesse vibrare su una frequenza trionfale. C’era un disaccordo anche dentro di lui, simile a un retrogusto amaro. Gli era capitato di sentirlo quando si era nutrito troppo velocemente, causato dal sedimento sporco che a volte sembrava accompagnare le vite più spregevoli. Odiava doversene nutrire per sopravvivere, ma allo stesso tempo era disperatamente grato di non essere abbastanza spietato da mietere vite più dolci. Di aver trovato un modo di convivere con la sua natura, riuscendo a guardarsi allo specchio alla fine di ogni giornata. Eppure la tensione nell’addome non se ne andò.

Girovagò a lungo, seguendo un percorso a zig zag che lo portava sempre più vicino a casa sua, ma continuava a sentire un prurito insistente sulla nuca di cui aveva imparato a fidarsi. Quando scorse delle sagome tra le ombre, sul marciapiede vicino al suo palazzo, abbandonò l’idea di entrarvi. Un’altra deviazione lo fece riallontanare e questa volta rimase in una direzione opposta al suo appartamento, evitando del tutto di avvicinarvisi.

Non fu uno sforzo alleggerire la sua mazzetta di denaro fresco, spendendone un po’ in un hotel della zona e non badando a spese con il servizio in camera, godendosi qualche eccesso. Viziarsi lo rilassava. Come anche flirtare spudoratamente con l’aiuto cameriere e poi con il concierge che mandò a procurargli un portatile, prendendolo in prestito dalla sala business. Poi poté finalmente chiudere a chiave la porta con tre mandate e togliersi i vestiti, in modo da potersi infilare una morbida vestaglia e accendere la TV di sottofondo.

Il cibo era buono e lo fece sentire pieno e soddisfatto. Andare su internet e passare in rassegna i siti dei vari dipartimenti di polizia fino a trovare il profilo del detective Derek Hale lo fece sentire… interessato. In più di un senso. Guardare le foto del dipartimento e tutto quello che riuscì a recuperare con una ricerca per immagini non diminuì l’impressione di essere cacciato, ma raddoppiò la sua eccitazione. Vedere una sua foto gli riportò in mente il loro ultimo incontro, pensando a come Derek l’avesse toccato, si fosse strusciato contro la sua coscia, leccandogli le labbra e consumando al minimo il suo autocontrollo.

Eppure, tutte le volte cha avvicinava la mano all’inguine, iniziava a sentire l’impulso di guardarsi alle spalle, sentendo il pungolo della diffidenza che gli diceva di scappare. Così, per il momento, abbandonò l’idea di masturbarsi e iniziò a raccogliere informazioni. Imparò a memoria il numero del dipartimento di Derek, scoprendo che la sua partner fosse una donna dall’aspetto volpino che, con i suoi capelli biondi spettinati e lo sguardo acuto, gli fece chiedere se non fosse anche lei un qualche tipo di _fae_.

Quel potenziale era emozionante. Una sensazione positiva che lentamente stava erodendo l’apprensione residua nei muscoli tesi. Lesse tutto quello che trovò su di loro, benché non fosse molto, poi si dedicò a nuove ricerche sul popolo sovrannaturale. Sapendo che fosse vero dava un’angolazione del tutto diversa ai suoi studi.

Le repliche di _NCIS_ lo immersero in un altro mondo per un po’ e rimase seduto a guardare la TV finché non si sentì di nuovo bene. Quando la diffidenza svanì completamente, si sentì abbastanza al sicuro da considerare l’idea di farsi una sega, da solo nella stanza immacolata tra le lenzuola pulite industrialmente.

Era un bell’hotel. Gli piacevano le docce delle stanze, quando erano state rinnovate abbastanza di recente da essere fatte tutte di vetro e silicone. Gli piaceva immaginare di condividere il box troppo ampio con qualcun altro, usando le forti barre di supporto per tenersi in equilibrio e mettersi in ogni posizione interessante che venisse loro in mente. Aveva già una semi-erezione prima ancora di entrarci. Era quasi dolorosa, quando finalmente portò una mano in basso, facendola scivolare lungo l’addome fino ad avvolgersela attorno al pene. Benché fosse stato stimolato e interrotto per ore, non voleva andare troppo di fretta, non voleva che l’energia della sua preda interferisse con il piacere.

Era a Derek che voleva pensare, questa notte. Si fece tornare alla mente il suo odore muschiato, la giacca di pelle e il calore del suo corpo. Si sfiorò la lunghezza solo con i polpastrelli, seguendo le vene che la percorrevano fino all’orlo del prepuzio. Dopo un attimo, si premette l’erezione contro l’addome e spinse in avanti i fianchi, immaginando il corpo dell’altro stretto contro il suo.

Con concentrazione e stimoli lenti, l’eccitazione crebbe, diventando un’onda pura e soverchiante. Si versò un po’ del bagnoschiuma dell’hotel sul torace, usandolo per rendere il corpo scivoloso e per facilitare i movimenti delle dita, iniziando a massaggiarsi con decisione. L’aroma di eucalipto del sapone era intenso, pulito e sapeva di muschio, aiutandolo a immaginare che fosse la mano di Derek a toccarlo.

S’insaponò anche le dita dell’altra mano e le portò dietro di sé. Scivolarono facilmente lungo la schiena, infilandosi tra le natiche e premendo sulla sua entrata, mentre continuava a masturbarsi. L’angolazione era troppo impacciata e il piatto della doccia troppo infido per permettergli di fare più che stuzzicarsi, ma era sufficiente a rendere le sue fantasie molto più vivide, abbandonandosi all’idea di un uomo dietro di sé che gli scivolava dentro, mentre lui si appoggiava alle piastrelle che, nonostante l’afflusso costante di acqua calda, continuavano a rimanere fresche. Avrebbero potuto scopare finché non fossero stati troppo esausti per continuare o finché la loro pelle non si fosse raggrinzita troppo.

Magari tutto quello che sapeva dei licantropi veniva dai film o dai romanzi su storie d’amore sovrannaturali, ma se assomigliavano anche minimamente ai personaggi di quelle storie… Dovette appoggiare la fronte alle piastrelle quando lo immaginò. Derek gli avrebbe ringhiato nell’orecchio e magari l’avrebbe morso, ma non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, perché sarebbe guarito in un batter d’occhio. Quando venne non fu soddisfacente quanto l’ebrezza che provava quando si nutriva, ma era comunque meglio di quanto non sarebbe stato poco prima.

Si sentiva più pulito adesso, per più motivi che non la semplice igiene fisica. Le fantasie positive si lasciavano dietro emozioni positive e l’attrazione che provava per Derek, pura e potente, gli dava un buon spazio mentale in cui rifugiarsi. Non ne aveva molti.

E, d’accordo, davvero non avrebbe dovuto rafforzare le sue fantasie su di lui – era stato già abbastanza difficile allontanarsi le prime due volte. Quando l’avrebbe rivisto, avrebbe potuto abbandonarsi al richiamo delle sue tentazioni e ciò lo spaventava. Chiuse l’acqua, passandosi le mani con gesti lunghi sul corpo, per far gocciolare via quella in eccesso, chiedendosi quanto avrebbe potuto trattenersi in presenza di Derek.

C’era comunque una buona probabilità che non l’avrebbe più incontrato. Non tornare a casa questa notte faceva parte di una strategia di rottura con la sua vita attuale, un passo deciso che l’avrebbe portato a scomparire di nuovo tra le ombre. Quindi, se non l’avesse mai più rivisto, aveva tutto il diritto di spremere il ricordo fino all’ultima goccia di piacere, godendosi il fatto che non fosse collegato a un tentato stupro. Passò un polpastrello lungo il pene ipersensibile, facendosi venire i brividi alla sensazione e all’anticipazione dei due scenari opposti.

Scosse la testa, uscendo dal box doccia. Se avesse davvero avuto intenzione di andarsene da New York, starebbe già pensando a nuove destinazioni, pianificando le sue mosse, non qui a chiedersi come fosse fare sesso con un licantropo.

Oltre a provocarne la morte-per-orgasmo.

Ricordarsi di quel particolare gli inasprì l’umore mentre si asciugava. Lo specchio gli mostrava una creatura pallida, pelle e ossa, con occhiaie scure. Il riflesso lo fece sentire isolato. Perso. Era piuttosto certo che fosse dovuto alle sostanze neurochimiche che gli percorrevano l’organismo dopo essersi masturbato tutte quelle volte senza avere nulla di reale, onesto o affettuoso a cui aggrapparsi. Quando finalmente spense le luci e si avvolse nelle lenzuola fresche di bucato del letto, stava quasi tremando per lo scoraggiamento.

Si ritrovò la cornetta del telefono in mano prima ancora di aver chiarito le sue intenzioni e, a quel punto, il pensiero di metterla giù, di non chiamare l’unica persona che ancora credeva in lui… Digitò il numero con la familiarità data da più di un decennio di pratica.

Aveva fatto promettere a Scott di non disfarsi mai del loro telefono fisso senza prima avvertirlo.

Ma non fu lui a rispondere. Fu Melissa ad accettare la chiamata e lui non mise giù immediatamente il telefono perché era bello sentire la sua voce, mentre ripeteva il saluto iniziale.

Quando lei assunse un tono dolce e preoccupato e chiese: _“Stiles?”_ sbatté la cornetta sul ricevitore e staccò la spina, in caso tentasse di richiamare il numero.

 

Il mattino arrivò con un senso di vuoto amaro che lo spinse a vestirsi e uscire dall’hotel molto prima dell’orario in cui avrebbe dovuto liberare la stanza, invece di sprecare le ore a guardare repliche di _NCIS_. Il suo look da night club attirò qualche occhiata di sbieco mentre camminava tra le strade affollate, dirigendosi verso il suo appartamento, ma probabilmente erano più dovute alla sua irrefrenabile aura sensuale che al fatto che non si addicesse all’ambiente. Era New York, dopotutto. La stranezza era quasi la norma.

Essere temporaneamente bandito da casa non era un problema, con le sue abilità. Ma prima o poi avrebbe dovuto decidere se fosse possibile tornare nel suo ultimo rifugio. Perlomeno sperava di poterci tornare abbastanza a lungo da recuperare il portatile. Tutti i suoi appunti e le ricerche su cos’era erano lì… Non voleva venire smascherato, se fosse finito nelle mani sbagliate. Almeno le cose più importanti erano in un account _Cloud_ protetto. Ma le altre…

Si avvicinò al palazzo con cautela, aspettando di essere avvertito di un potenziale pericolo dai suoi istinti. Ma non successe nulla, vide solo la signora Sato che usciva a far passeggiare il cane, fermandosi un attimo a chiacchierare con lui. Era gentile e avrebbe voluto potersi davvero aprire con lei, iniziare un’amicizia basata sulla sua identità, non come un semplice effetto collaterale della sua aura. Invece la salutò ed entrò nell’atrio, tenendo d’occhio i paraggi mentre saliva le scale. La sensazione di essere di nuovo a casa era più forte della diffidenza, così si diresse verso l’appartamento, entrando e cercando di non far rumore sul pavimento di legno sbiadito, controllando ogni stanza. Soltanto quando le ebbe ispezionate tutte si rilassò.

Derek era stato qui abbastanza a lungo, il primo giorno, da lasciare un biglietto da visita sul suo letto. Stiles ispirò lentamente e chiuse gli occhi, sommerso dall’ondata di fantasie che quel punto provocò nella sua mente. Quando l’eccitazione si smussò, allungò un braccio per prenderlo. Riconobbe il numero di telefono del suo dipartimento sulla parte anteriore del cartoncino, ma scritto sul retro ce n’era un altro, presumibilmente quello del cellulare. Vederlo gli diede allo stesso tempo un senso di conforto e di minaccia. Si allontanò dal letto e indugiò per un po’ in soggiorno, rigirandosi il biglietto tra le dita.

Dormirci sopra non l’aveva davvero aiutato a risolvere il problema. Si trovava ancora davanti a un bivio tra la sicurezza e l’opportunità di qualcosa di più e non era facile scegliere. Era a casa e non c’era nessun altro, ma non si sentiva tranquillo. Vagò, pianificando possibili mosse e mangiucchiando una fetta di pizza fredda. Non _voleva_ andarsene. Era la scelta più saggia, ma non voleva. Gli piaceva l’energia della città, l’accessibilità ai night club e il modo in cui riusciva a prendere piccole zaffate di energia sessuale dalle piste da ballo affollate, senza dover uccidere nessuno. E gli piaceva il suo appartamento, cazzo!

E poi c’era Derek…

A ogni modo, doveva essere pronto ad andarsene in ogni momento. Magari non la città, ma questo rifugio non era più sicuro. La smise di tergiversare e si avvicinò al cassettone in cui teneva i pochi oggetti personali, estraendo la sottile risma di foto. Sentiva sempre una fitta di dolore quando vedeva quella in cui suo padre e sua madre si guardavano, nello sfondo, mentre lui e Scott facevano una boccaccia e Melissa scattava la foto. Erano seduti su una coperta per un picnic, sorridenti, così apertamente felici.

E poi c’era la foto scolastica di Heather, con il messaggio scritto sul retro, che si erano scambiati alla fine dell’anno scolastico dato che frequentavano scuole diverse e non c’erano nei rispettivi annuari. Il bordo era strappato, dato che era stata staccata di fretta dalla pagina a cui l’aveva incollata. Scott aveva fatto attenzione, ma aveva dovuto recuperare le sue cose velocemente, prima che la polizia le confiscasse.

Tutto ciò che vedeva nelle foto apparteneva al passato, non avrebbe mai potuto recuperarlo. Aggrapparvisi, trascinarsi dietro quel desiderio disperato di tornare che aveva provato a sedici anni, mentre superava i confini cittadini di Beacon Hills, sapendo di non poterlo mai fare… sarebbe stato uno spreco della sua vita. Era in fuga da cinque anni e non aveva fatto nient’altro e, per quanto gli mancasse casa sua, ormai sarebbe stato tutto diverso, anche senza la rivelazione di essere un _fae_.

Mise gli oggetti che voleva assolutamente tenere in uno zaino. Non voleva ancora abbandonare del tutto il suo appartamento, ma avrebbe nascosto le cose a cui più teneva in territorio neutrale; magari in un armadietto della stazione ferroviaria. Poi avrebbe trovato un altro luogo in cui vivere – un’opzione di riserva, un alloggio sicuro. Ma non aveva intenzione di nascondersi lì. Questa volta non voleva nascondersi affatto.

Era un compromesso, il che, a voler essere onesti, era l’unica scelta che avrebbe potuto fare dopo aver conosciuto Derek. Fuggire era la mossa più saggia, se il suo solo pensiero fosse la propria sicurezza, ma non aveva intenzione di limitarsi a sopravvivere. Non voleva più privarsi di vivere la sua vita. Il biglietto nella mano era qualcosa di nuovo. Di diverso.

Forse perfino di positivo.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Derek iniziò a chiedersi se non avesse commesso un errore ad arrendersi così facilmente o se avesse fatto troppe pressioni iniziali su Stiles. A ogni modo, non ricevette alcuna chiamata, né a lavoro né al cellulare. Si sentiva deluso. Più di quanto non si fosse aspettato. Gli piaceva poter aiutare le persone, _fae_ o no, e questo ragazzo aveva bisogno di aiuto. Anche se apparentemente non se n’era accorto. Non c’erano leggi o organizzazioni _fae_ a cui affidarsi; il popolo si autoregolava come in una città di frontiera, correggendo in gruppo gli affronti peggiori e ogni membro, giovane o vecchio, debole o forte, imparava a proteggersi. Non era compito suo intervenire nella vita di Stiles. Ma non voleva neanche vederlo soffrire.

Aveva anche l’impressione di aver lasciato la questione irrisolta. Stiles alla fine l’aveva scacciato, ma l’aveva fatto in un turbine confuso di desideri e istinti. Ed era stato eccitato; Derek era riuscito sia a sentirne l’aroma nell’aria, sia a percepirlo con il corpo quando l’aveva premuto contro la parete. Pensare alla creatura flessuosa e sensuale lo stava distraendo troppo. Era abbastanza evidente da spingere Erica a lanciargli occhiate sospettose. Quando se ne accorse, si liberò la mente e tornò a concentrarsi sul loro lavoro.

Ed era un lavoro importante, a cui teneva.

Ad esempio, ora dovevano investigare una morte sospetta. Non era nulla di troppo complicato, solo una brutta caduta che risultava strana per la mancanza di ubriachezza, tacchi alti, disabilità o altre debolezze fisiche. Ma Erica aveva dato un’occhiata alla sorella della vittima ed era stata pronta a scommettere su di lei. Non era affatto sorprendente, dato che tendeva a sospettare le donne. Le statistiche davano il vantaggio al convivente, ma Derek stava iniziando a essere d’accordo con lei, ascoltando la mancanza di menzogne nella voce del fidanzato della vittima mentre rispondeva con voce rotta alle domande inquisitorie di Erica.

Incontrò lo sguardo della partner e scosse lievemente la testa.

Lei annuì e chiuse il fascicolo che aveva davanti, mettendo via le foto della donna con il collo rotto, stesa in fondo delle scale con gli arti spalancati.

“Okay,” disse lei con tono gentile. “Grazie. So che è dura, ma ci è stato molto d’aiuto.”

Derek gli posò una mano sulla spalla e lo guidò fuori dalla sala interrogatori.

“Non l’ho uccisa io,” ripeté, tirando su con il naso.

“Lo so,” rispose lui, accompagnandolo fino alle porte della sala operativa e salutandolo. Avrebbero interrogato la sorella il giorno dopo e Derek era certo che si sarebbero trovati davanti il vero assassino – o perlomeno avrebbero scoperto che non aveva raccontato loro tutta la storia. Dopotutto era possibile che la vittima fosse semplicemente inciampata, magari durante una lite, ma che si fosse sempre trattato di un incidente. Per stanotte, però, il loro lavoro era finito e Derek doveva usare le sue doti per altri quesiti.

Vero, essere un lupo lo rendeva un detective migliore. Ma – e forse era questo il dettaglio più importante – essere un detective gli rendeva più facile essere un lupo solitario nella grande città. Gli permetteva di andare a caccia nei limiti dell’ambiente urbano, gli dava un grande ‘branco’ surrogato che lo aiutava a circondare l’obiettivo e che gli guardava le spalle. E gli dava uno scopo, il che era molto più importante di quanto non potessero pensare creature con una durata di vita più breve.

Era stato molte cose in vita sua. Un soldato, un maniscalco, un pioniere. Una parte di sé sentiva la mancanza dei tempi andati, quando i cavalli facevano parte della vita di ogni giorno, quando c’erano ancora spazi aperti e inesplorati e nascondere la sua natura era più semplice. Ma, d’altro canto, ora aveva strumenti come _Skype_ , che gli permettevano di comunicare facilmente con membri della sua famiglia.

Come suo zio.

Peter era un uomo poliedrico, ma una delle sue qualità costanti era la conservazione meticolosa di documentazione utile. In tutti i secoli che aveva passato in questo mondo, aveva sempre tenuto al sicuro la sua conoscenza, anche a caro prezzo. C’erano stati periodi, guerre, in cui alcune cose erano state perse, ma era sempre stato la fonte d’informazioni migliore della famiglia.

E anche di disinformazione. E di scherzi. Passò il tempo che c’impiegò a camminare fino a casa rimuginando sul da farsi, se chiedere o no aiuto a Peter. Valutando se potesse sopravvivere alle prese in giro e agli inevitabili pettegolezzi che avrebbero raggiunto gli altri membri della famiglia se gli avesse anche solo menzionato la parola ‘incubo’.

Ma le informazioni di Lydia, o almeno quelle che aveva il permesso di condividere direttamente con lui, erano limitate. Esistevano solo pochi _fae_ che erano universalmente dichiarati neutrali, ma le banshee facevano parte della categoria. In parte a causa della loro estrema longevità e in parte per via del loro rapporto ravvicinato con la morte. C’erano antiche storie che parlavano di banshee che non solo annunciavano la morte, ma che intervenivano e la diffondevano su grande scala quando qualcuno cercava d’interferire. E, oltre a reagire male quando si mettevano loro i bastoni tra le ruote, avere una banshee dalla parte di una o dell’altra fazione era uno squilibrio notevole. Una cosa su cui la maggior parte del popolo era d’accordo era che dislivelli simili danneggiavano tutti, quindi ciò significava che le creature neutrali potevano offrire assistenza a un individuo o una fazione solo fino a un certo punto. Se Derek fosse stato coinvolto nelle politiche _fae_ , lavorare così a stretto contatto con Lydia sarebbe stato un problema. Così come stavano le cose, esserle amico era già al limite dell’accettabile.

Era certo che gli avesse dato tutto quello che poteva, per il momento. Non voleva farle pressioni, soprattutto quando aveva un’altra fonte.

Arrivato a casa, si sfilò le scarpe facendo leva con i talloni e le ripose nella cassapanca di legno che faceva anche da scarpiera; era piccola ma lavorata con cura. Il legno era la regola, non l’eccezione, nel suo appartamento, nonostante le restrizioni date dalla vita in città. Era tutto al naturale, protetto solo da smalto trasparente per non coprirne il colore. Qualche robusta pianta d’appartamento lo rendeva più accogliente e teneva l’aria delle stanze più pulita, meno velata dagli odori esterni.

Si disfò immediatamente anche delle calze e avere i piedi liberi fu, come sempre, un gran sollievo. A prescindere da quanto spesso indossasse le scarpe, non gli sembrava mai di abituarcisi.

Accese le luci, rivelando pareti tinteggiate con grigi pallidi che davano un contrasto gentile ai toni più caldi e naturali della maggior parte degli altri oggetti d’arredo. Il suo tablet, sottile, nero e liscio, risaltava sulla scrivania e andò ad accenderlo, per poi entrare in cucina per rovistare tra il contenuto del frigorifero.

Come al solito, c’era uno stinco di carne pronto per essere cotto. Avere un fornello con la piastra incorporata era una concessione alla sua natura; negli anni aveva scoperto che, dopo una lunga giornata, niente batteva una scottata veloce su una griglia per ottenere un pasto rapido e poco impegnativo. Bastava grigliare qualche fetta di zucca o farsi un’insalata veloce e si era assicurato un equilibrio nutrizionale accettabile.

Il suo tablet emise un tono d’avviso per dirgli di essere collegato, quindi accese la piastra per poi andare ad aprire _Skype_. Era fortunato: Peter era ancora in linea, benché la mezzanotte fosse passata da tempo, in Europa orientale, e si stesse avvicinando l’alba – ma non era neanche tremendamente sorprendente, considerando con chi avesse a che fare.

Premette il pulsante per chiamarlo, ma portò il computer con sé, in modo da poter continuare a cucinare.

_“Ah, Derek, il mio nipote preferito!”_ disse. Il suo viso apparve all’improvviso in una serie smembrata di pixel, ma pochi secondi dopo l’immagine si schiarì.

“Peter,” salutò lui con un piccolo sorriso. “Hai un bell’aspetto. Come va in…” osservò lo sfondo alle spalle di suo zio, “Ungheria?”

_“Romania.”_ Peter scrollò una spalla e gesticolò con una mano, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso di lui e poi di nuovo sul suo schermo, occupandosi chiaramente di più cose alla volta, come suo solito. _“Sembri… affamato. Cena?”_

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio e sollevò lo stinco di agnello per mostrarglielo.

Suo zio emise un mormorio di approvazione. _“E insieme ci bevi un…?”_

Si guardò alle spalle, verso la bottiglia di vino mezza vuota e in attesa sul bancone. Fece spallucce. “Cabernet-Sauvignon.”

Peter fece una smorfia di sdegno. _“Cabernet_ franc _, ti prego. Non hai ricevuto la bottiglia che ti ho mandato… quand’era?”_

Sollevò le sopracciglia, tagliando nel frattempo la lattuga. “Quattro anni fa.”

L’altro corrugò la fronte, poi fece spallucce. _“Pace. Te ne manderò un’altra.”_

Alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma sorrise. “Grazie. A dire la verità, ho una domanda per te.”

_“Ah sì?”_ disse, con lo sguardo puntato su qualcos’altro sullo schermo del suo computer.

“Su un tipo di _fae_. Ho… incontrato qualcuno che appartiene a una categoria che non mi è familiare e mi stavo chiedendo se tu…” Sospirò, tentato di lasciar perdere, mentre poggiava la carne sulla piastra. Ma Peter era la sua risorsa migliore, a prescindere dalle prese in giro che lo aspettavano.

Quando finalmente tornò a osservare il tablet, lo sguardo di suo zio si era concentrato di nuovo su di lui, con molta più attenzione di prima: l’esitazione aveva chiaramente colto il suo interesse.

“Incubi,” disse, tentando di mantenere un tono neutro. “Non ci sono molte informazioni affidabili in giro, quindi se hai qualcosa nei tuoi archivi, mi sarebbe-”

_“Oh, non ho bisogno di attingere ai miei archivi per questa domanda,”_ affermò quello con un ghigno compiaciuto. Derek posò con cautela il coltello sul tagliere e fece una smorfia quando suo zio appoggiò il mento sui palmi e chiese con voce bassa: _“Nipotino caro, ti sei trovato un innamorato?”_

“No,” ribatté velocemente. Troppo, a giudicare dal suo sorrisetto.

_“Ti ha respinto, cucciolo?”_ domandò con un broncio un po’ troppo sincero. _“Sei stato troppo-”_

“No. Non è-”

_“E invece sì! Ma certo che sì. Oh, guardati arrossire! Non preoccuparti, ti darò tutti i consigli utili per conquistarlo. Davvero, dovrebbe essere possibile perfino per te. Basta incrociarlo in una notte di magra e vedrai i suoi standard crollare. E poi hai un talento per intimidire potenziali rivali a suon di ringhi, quindi sarà come rubare le caramelle a un bambino.”_

Derek gemette, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani. “No.”

Peter si mise a ridere, poi sospirò. _“Scherzi a parte, sì, ho qualcosa che posso mandarti. Ora, seriamente, vuoi qualche consiglio su come far colpo?”_ chiese, iniziando a digitare sulla tastiera, facendo scattare gli occhi da un punto all’altro mentre presumibilmente rintracciava i file da inviargli.

“Cosa ti dice che non ci sia già riuscito?” disse, non riuscendo a trattenersi.

Peter si limitò a sogghignare. _“Perché non staresti preparando da solo la cena e parlando con me.”_

Emise uno sbuffo divertito. “Non hai tutti i torti.”

_“Lo so. Okay, dato che sei il mio nipote preferito, ti sto mandando tutto quello che ho. Ora, ricordati: il link per il download sarà valido solo per qualche ora, quindi sbrigati a scaricare tutto. E-”_

“E tieni solo una copia in un luogo sicuro che può essere distrutto facilmente. Sì, mi ricordo,” lo interruppe a voce bassa.

Il viso dell’altro aveva un’espressione solenne quando lo guardò. I suoi avvertimenti potevano sembrare eccessivi in teoria, ma in pratica non erano affatto irragionevoli. C’erano stati una zia e un cugino, una volta, che Derek non aveva mai conosciuto ma che per Peter erano stati tutta la sua vita.

Il viso dell’altro s’irrigidì, nascondendo il suo dolore, e si girò per un minuto per digitare qualcos’altro sulla tastiera. Dopo un ultimo clic del mouse, Peter tornò a rivolgersi alla videocamera, mentre il messaggio e-mail compariva sullo schermo del tablet. Probabilmente era un link che portava a un file _torrent_ sicuro con cui avrebbe scaricato dati sparsi su vari server remoti, dato che generalmente era così che faceva le cose…

“Arrivato, grazie.” Rimase un attimo in silenzio, poi guardò suo zio negli occhi e annuì. “Grazie,” ripeté sinceramente.

Sul viso di Peter si allargò un sorriso sghembo mentre sotterrava di nuovo tutte le sue emozioni nel loro solito nascondiglio, ben celato dai membri della famiglia.

_“Non cuocere troppo l’agnello. E mi aspetto un rapporto_ completo _sul tuo incubo, sai. È il mio compenso.”_

Lui gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma annuì alla fine, per la grande gioia dell’altro.

_“Tieni gli appunti al minimo. Oh,”_ disse, con gli occhi che s’illuminavano e un sorriso lascivo, _“e se invece facessi un video-”_

“Buonanotte, Peter!” lo interruppe con decisione, terminando la chiamata e troncando la sua risata.

Non poté fare a meno di sbuffare, a metà tra imbarazzo e divertimento. Peter, se non altro, era sempre interessante. Finì di cucinare e si sedette a mangiare all’isola centrale, aprendo la cartella quando il download fu completo.

Il primo file era, come scoprì con orrore, una serie di annotazioni provenienti dal diario personale di suo zio sul periodo che aveva trascorso con una certa succuba. Sembrava anche la fonte d’informazioni più dettagliata. Le scorse velocemente. Provenivano da una sezione dei suoi diari, che Peter redigeva meticolosamente, ma descrivevano gli eventi di giorni e giorni, una lunga danza di seduzione a cui seguiva una maratona di sesso sfacciato che durava per _altri_ giorni. Setacciò con attenzione gli altri file, che erano estratti da vari bestiari e altri registri, ma erano per la maggior parte vaghi e impersonali. Il resoconto di Peter era l’unico che affrontava l’intersezione tra licantropo e succuba, ovvero quello di cui aveva più bisogno per la sua situazione.

Probabilmente c’erano dettagli che avevano senso solo per un altro lupo. Commentari sull’odore della succuba, su come la sua aura interagiva con gli istinti. Informazioni di cui aveva bisogno. C’era un solo problema: l’autore era _Peter_. E per quanto fosse spudorato suo zio, _Derek_ non era particolarmente interessato a conoscere i dettagli della sua vita sessuale.

Rimandò per qualche ora, iniziando un suo file di appunti su Stiles e sulle reazioni che aveva in sua presenza. Ma alla fine dei conti, aveva bisogno di fare confronti. Gli era venuto in mente solo un modo per aggirare lo scoglio, ovvero far finta che non fosse suo zio l’autore delle descrizioni. Immaginò invece un altro protagonista, come se stesse leggendo un romanzo erotico. Si accomodò sulla poltrona con un bicchiere di vino in mano, come se stesse leggendo un libro qualunque. E in effetti funzionò abbastanza bene, tranne che per qualche nota sulla loro famiglia che gli faceva dimenticare il trucco. Gli inevitabili paragoni che poteva fare tra la storia e il possibile sviluppo che avrebbe potuto esserci tra lui e Stiles lo spinsero a continuare a leggere, facendolo arrivare alla fine di tutte le annotazioni, ma lo spiacevole effetto collaterale fu ritrovarsi tremendamente eccitato. Normalmente non sarebbe stato un problema, ma quando abbassò la mano per spostare l’erezione in modo da dargli meno disagio, scoprì di non avere la _minima_ voglia di farsi una sega pensando al diario personale di suo zio, a prescindere dall’argomento.

Girovagò per l’appartamento, tentando di calmarsi lavorando un po’, facendo qualche mestiere, ma il suo corpo era troppo coinvolto nella fantasia che aveva creato. Se non voleva masturbarsi qui, doveva trovare un luogo o una persona che lo aiutasse a risolvere il problema. Presa la decisione, gli ci volle solo qualche momento per mettersi le scarpe e inoltrarsi nella notte.

Dapprima aveva la piena intenzione di andare in un night club, dove era certo di poter trovare qualcuno incline a dare velocemente sfogo alla tensione sessuale con lui. Ma, percorrendo le strade, si ritrovò a prendere una direzione lievemente diversa. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e si rivolse un’occhiataccia nella vetrina buia di un negozio. A quanto pareva il suo lupo aveva un obiettivo particolare in mente. Il fatto che avesse passato giorni a dare la caccia a Stiles, combinato alle descrizioni di Peter dell’intensa influenza che la succuba aveva avuto sul _suo_ lupo, rese la scelta meno sorprendente, benché non fosse certo di avere più fortuna questa notte rispetto a tutti gli altri giorni in cui era passato di lì.

Con un sospiro rassegnato, aumentò la velocità e decise che valesse almeno la pena di controllare se ci fosse. Per raggiungere il palazzo usò solo vicoli e strade buie. Quando arrivò, fece un giro di perlustrazione attorno all’edificio, alla ricerca della sua scia, ma la trovò quasi subito: era fresca, molto recente. Stiles era _qui_. Imbattersi di nuovo nel suo odore fu una scarica di emozione. Non pensava di poterlo mai dimenticare, così puro, aspro e ammaliante. Ma ora… ora era assolutamente zuppo di sesso, di eccitazione. Aveva pietà delle altre creature il cui olfatto non poteva avvertire l’aroma che si diffondeva nell’aria fino a lui. Era magnifico, un tipo unico di aromaterapia.

Indugiò tra le ombre, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di occhi puntati su di lui. Ma era molto tardi e questo era un quartiere relativamente tranquillo. Facendo meno rumore possibile, saltò sul balcone della scala antincendio. L’ingresso principale era chiuso a chiave e non aveva una giustificazione accettabile per entrare con la forza, disturbando gli inquilini. Non poteva neanche aspettarsi che qualcuno uscisse dalla porta e lo lasciasse entrare. L’unica opzione ragionevole, pensò, era usare la scala, salendo i gradini fino al piano di Stiles e trovando il suo appartamento. C’erano delle luci accese e una finestra era socchiusa, spiegando come avesse fatto il suo odore inebriante a veleggiare così nitidamente fino al vicolo.

Era quasi arrivato alla finestra quando, mettendo da parte gli istinti, si rese conto di quanto fosse terribile quest’idea, se davvero voleva sviluppare una qualche relazione con l’incubo. Andare da lui nel cuore della notte, arrapato e senza invito, era la cosa più stupida che potesse fare. Non voleva iniziare un contatto senza un briciolo di controllo o benvenuto. Sarebbe dovuto andarsene e basta, ora che aveva appurato che Stiles non avesse abbandonato definitivamente l’appartamento. Ma il suo lupo non era affatto convinto che andarsene fosse una buona idea.

Tanto per peggiorare le cose, sentì l’accenno di un gemito dalla finestra, che lo colpì insieme a un’ondata viscerale eppure effimera di eccitazione – stava iniziando a capire che indicasse il piacere unico di un incubo. Appoggiò la schiena al muro, gemendo contro le dita che si premette sulla bocca quando venne avvolto da un’altra ondata.

Si chiese se fosse da solo o se ci fosse qualcuno con lui, una preda. Sperava che non ci fosse nessuno. Non avrebbe dovuto intromettersi, ma se… beh, non era certo di cos’avrebbe fatto se ci fosse stato qualcun altro. Stiles aveva affermato di attenersi a un tipo di giustizia di cui Derek, a essere del tutto sincero, non disapprovava e, benché la parte di lui che era un poliziotto voleva intervenire se la vita di una persona fosse a rischio…

A ogni modo, poteva scoprirlo. Si concentrò a origliare, acuendo il senso dell’udito al massimo e, dopo qualche momento, fu sicuro che Stiles fosse solo. Riusciva a sentire i dolci ansiti e il battito cardiaco di un solo individuo. Era un fatto positivo, se non fosse che adesso poteva sentire il suono scivoloso del movimento di una mano su pelle lubrificata. Il basso mormorio della sua voce, mentre esalava pezzi interrotti di parole e di suppliche rivolte a se stesso o al suo partner immaginario.

Quei suoni, combinati al suo ricco aroma, così vicino alla finestra socchiusa… Non poté fare altro che abbassare la cerniera dei jeans e, finalmente, liberare l’erezione dolorante. Se avesse osservato la situazione dal punto di vista di un estraneo, avrebbe trovato l’idea di farsi una sega fuori dalla finestra di un suo conoscente parecchio inquietante, ma in quanto licantropo sapeva che il bisogno di trovare compromessi tra le esigenze pratiche dei suoi istinti e la moralità umana faceva parte della sua vita.

E, in questo momento, i suoi istinti gli stavano imponendo di entrare da quella finestra e fare più di masturbarsi, quindi si accontentò di rimanere con la schiena appoggiata al muro e di avvolgersi un palmo attorno al pene. Pulsava al suo tocco, caldo nell’aria fredda della notte. Non aveva bisogno di lubrificante per far scorrere l’orlo del prepuzio sul glande, avanti e indietro, inclinando la nocca in modo che con ogni carezza urtasse il rilievo.

Ascoltò i suoni di Stiles, i ritmi del cuore, del respiro e delle mani. Le sue dita si adattarono velocemente alla cadenza, così come il suo respiro. Le ondate di energia sessuale emesse dall’incubo, unite alle ore in cui il suo desiderio aveva sobbollito sotto la superficie, lo portarono rapidamente sempre più vicino all’orgasmo, iniziando ad ansimare e riuscendo a sentire il sangue pulsare nelle vene.

Ma aspettò, aspettò finché i mormorii di Stiles non divennero più disperati, finché i suoi ritmi non cominciarono a frantumarsi, per poi torcere le dita in una rapida carezza che gli fece raggiungere il picco, all’esclamazione smorzata dell’altro – “Cazzo!” – mentre schizzava la ringhiera di sperma, lucente sotto le luci della città, mordendosi il labbro per trattenere un gemito.

Si accasciò contro la parete, ansimando per qualche secondo mentre riprendeva fiato, poi rimise a posto i jeans. Poco dopo, le luci dell’appartamento si spensero e Stiles, presumibilmente, si mise sotto le coperte, a giudicare dai lievi fruscii di stoffa.

Derek chiuse gli occhi, scuotendo la testa alle sue azioni, e iniziò a tornare con cautela sui suoi passi, immergendosi nella notte. Era un gioco pericoloso, ma d’altro canto l’aveva saputo dal momento in cui aveva posato lo sguardo sul giovane _fae_.

 

Per qualche giorno, Stiles si sentì pieno di energia. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che non ne stesse usando così tanta per scappare o per stare all’erta ogni secondo. In ogni caso, riuscì a passare qualche giorno extra a oziare un po’, rintanandosi nell’appartamento e assicurandosi di avere il backup di tutti i suoi file e che tutte le emozioni stessero tornando alla normalità.

E se a volte fissava il biglietto da visita di un certo detective e magari si masturbava un po’ più spesso del solito, beh, era irrilevante.

Il senso di diffidenza non tornò e ciò gli diede tempo di tranquillizzarsi. Comunque doveva nutrirsi di nuovo, prima o poi, e perlomeno poteva godersi il ballo e tenere d’occhio qualche avventore – anche se si fosse solo trattato di guardare in cagnesco qualcuno o aiutare qualcun altro a rimorchiare, rendendo il mondo un posto un tantino migliore. Avrebbe potuto aspettare un altro giorno o due, prima che la fame cominciasse a far male, ma preferiva non rischiare, soprattutto se avesse trovato qualche stronzo da far fuori.

Il primo night club fu un buco nell’acqua, ma accettò un drink da una bella donna e flirtò un po’ con lei, per poi sgraffignare il suo pacchetto mezzo vuoto di sigarette e congedarsi con un occhiolino. C’erano bar in abbondanza nella zona, quindi non dovette fare molta strada per trovare un locale con frequentatori più grezzi. Benché all’aperto facesse piuttosto freddo, le strade qui attorno erano riscaldate piacevolmente dal viavai impaziente delle persone alla ricerca dei night e impegnate a divertirsi. Si godette i bagordi, i canti degli ubriachi, i fischi e i saluti benevoli che venivano scambiati tra individui potenzialmente interessati. Era l’umanità nel suo stato più semplice, riunita a divertirsi, respingendo il freddo con il calore dei loro animi.

Ma non era uno di loro. Non veramente. Era a caccia questa notte.

Così, invece del caldo centro del vortice, si diresse verso i limiti esterni, gli scarti, i lati più bui degli esseri umani. Benché si stesse mescolando ai buoni, la sua attenzione era sui cattivi. E ce n’erano sempre, in ogni luogo in cui ci fossero umani; c’erano sempre le carogne, i bari che si prendevano più di quanto fosse loro dovuto. Non arrivò neanche fino al night club successivo quando sentì gli avvertimenti del pericolo. Vide un tizio con un sorriso affascinante, in forma e con addosso abiti semplici ma con accenni audaci di colore che si accompagnavano bene alla pelle scura. Teneva il braccio attorno alla vita di una ragazza che invece di un bel sorriso esibiva una camminata incerta.

“Ehi, piccola, una passeggiata ti farà bene,” mormorò lui e la ragazza annuì con aria assente. Ma l’aveva detto a voce un po’ troppo alta, con l’intento di farsi sentire dai passanti.

Stiles si appoggiò a un muro mentre si avvicinavano, abbassando la testa in modo da coprire il volto con il cappuccio, facendo finta di essere occupato a estrarre una sigaretta dalla tasca. Infilandosela tra le labbra, osservò il viso della ragazza mentre gli passava vicino: quando lei alzò lo sguardo sul suo accompagnatore, assunse un cipiglio confuso, e fu quello a convincerlo. Aveva trovato un possibile obiettivo. Dal punto di vista logistico, era più facile quando non c’era una vera e propria donzella in difficoltà da aggirare. Era più semplice quando era lui la vittima diretta – niente testimoni. Ma non si sarebbe lasciato scappare l’opportunità di aiutare solo per risparmiarsi un’inconvenienza.

“Ti piacerà da morire la festa,” mormorò l’uomo, infilandole la lingua nell’orecchio; lei si dimenò ed emise una risatina nervosa, spintonandolo in modo solo parzialmente scherzoso.

Venne distratta abbastanza da non accorgersi quando lui voltò l’angolo, seguendo la strada principale invece di tornare verso il night. Stiles li seguì silenziosamente, rimanendo un po’ indietro. Si lasciò la sigaretta rubata tra le labbra, pronto ad accenderla come manovra diversiva se avesse attirato l’attenzione di qualcuno.

L’altro era troppo occupato a tenere la ragazza distratta per accorgersi di lui che li pedinava. Continuava a dirle che erano quasi arrivati e che sarebbe stato fantastico. Ci volle un po’, ma alla fine arrivarono a un palazzo squallido e relativamente tranquillo. Forse a un certo punto c’erano state delle serrature sulla porta d’ingresso, ma erano state smantellate da tempo.

Aumentò un po’ di più la distanza tra loro, aspettando che il tizio si guardasse attorno con aria sospetta. Poi sgusciò nell’ingresso e guardò le luci del vecchio ascensore finché non si fermò al quarto piano. Usò le scale e arrivò abbastanza velocemente da vedere che direzione avessero preso; a quel punto doveva solo tendere le orecchie per capire in quale appartamento fossero entrati. Le pareti erano sufficientemente sottili da poter sentire che in uno c’era una TV accesa su un canale in spagnolo, mentre qualcuno stava suonando la chitarra in un altro. Nell’ultimo si sentiva della musica, non abbastanza alta per una festa, ma era del tipo che si aspettava.

“Mi avevi detto che c’era una festa…” si lamentò la ragazza, con voce attutita dall’ubriachezza e dalla porta. Stiles provò con cautela ad abbassare la maniglia. Era chiusa a chiave, ma si muoveva abbastanza da suggerire che non avessero chiuso il chiavistello. Un gioco da ragazzi. Sfilò le forcine che gli tenevano ferma la cintura.

“Oh sì, c’è una festa nei miei _pantaloni_!” disse l’uomo, non curandosi di quanto fosse volgare e ridendo, imitato a gran voce da un altro individuo nell’appartamento. “Tim, perché non prepari un altro drink per Maria?” continuò. “Ha rovesciato metà di _quello che le ho offerto_.”

“No, grazie, ho già bevuto troppo,” intervenne Maria – ammesso che quello fosse davvero il suo nome, cosa di cui dubitava. “Anzi, penso che tornerò a casa.”

Ci fu l’improvviso suono di uno schiaffo che non prometteva nulla di buono e lei urlò; si udì il tonfo di un corpo che colpiva il pavimento o un mobile.

“Siediti, troia, e bevi il fottuto drink! Hai l’aria di una che piange. Non mi piace quando le donne piangono, quindi sarà più facile per te se sarai svenuta.”

La voce dell’uomo aveva un tono di minaccia annoiata che gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco. Era ovvio che non fosse la sua prima volta.

“Tim! Dai, cazzo, usa la bottiglietta d’acqua e basta! Non sprecare l’alcol.”

“Ehi, fottiti Darrell. Andiamo, lo sai che mi piace quando lottano un po’,” disse Tim. “Non posso essere io il primo stavolta?”

Smise di ascoltarli e si concentrò sulla serratura che stava scassinando. Vero, sarebbe stato facile romperla e l’avrebbe fatto, se fosse stato costretto. Ma meno segni lasciava del suo passaggio, meglio era per tutti, inclusa Maria. La sentì gridare delle proteste, che vennero poi attutite con qualcosa. Sentì del liquido rovesciarsi e, poco dopo, la sua voce svanì, sostituita dagli insulti canzonatori degli aspiranti stupratori. Alzarono il volume della musica, coprendo quel che rimaneva dei suoi sforzi di fuggire. Ci furono i suoni di una colluttazione, ma a quel punto Stiles ebbe la meglio sulla serratura e abbassò cautamente la maniglia.

S’infilò in silenzio nell’appartamento. C’era qualcosa di strano nell’ambiente, ne fu certo non appena entrò. Non che avesse tempo di preoccuparsene. C’era una donna che aveva bisogno del suo aiuto e due stronzi da eliminare dalla faccia della Terra. Attraversò il soggiorno con passo felpato, diretto verso la porta aperta che portava a una stanza illuminata, mentre il volume alto della musica dubstep copriva i suoi movimenti quanto i loro.

Per un attimo, non si accorsero affatto della sua presenza. I due uomini erano troppo occupati a portare a braccia Maria nella camera da letto per rendersi conto che non fossero più gli unici testimoni del loro crimine. Nella stanza c’era odore di bucato sporco e sperma stantio. Si avvicinò silenziosamente da dietro, mentre loro gettavano Maria sul materasso, facendola rimbalzare leggermente. Aveva perso i sensi.

Stiles riuscì a malapena a contenere il sorriso feroce che gli si allargò sulle labbra mentre stringeva la mano in un pugno perfetto e gli uomini guardavano la loro vittima e ridevano. Era ora di ribaltare la situazione. Prima che potessero fare la loro mossa, passò all’azione. Darrell si prese un pugno dalla forza sovrannaturale dritto in testa, sbattendolo a terra, mentre sul collo di Tim posò una mano, influenzandolo con intensità tramite il contatto della pelle.

“Vieni a baciare _me_ , tesoro. Non pensi che sia ora di trovarti un partner consenziente?” lo prese in giro, alzando la voce sulla musica, mentre quello lo fissava con espressione vacua, contorcendo i lineamenti primitivi in una smorfia confusa.

“Dammi una chance. Sono bravo da _morire_ a letto,” continuò, a metà tra ordine e battuta, facendolo sporgere verso di sé. Infilò le dita tra i suoi capelli, lunghi fino alle spalle, e li afferrò per tenerlo ben fermo. Tim esalò un gemito spaventato quando i suoi occhi s’illuminarono di luce azzurra, emettendo un suono patetico e terrorizzato mentre lui si spostava in avanti e piantava la bocca sulla sua, spalancata per lo stupore.

Fu un po’ difficile avviare il processo, all’inizio, ma solo per un momento. Tim non era eccitato, non ce l’aveva ancora duro quando Stiles lo toccò, e ciò significava che doveva sforzarsi un po’ per scaldare i motori della sua preda. Ma era una seccatura necessaria. Oh, avrebbe potuto aspettare che fossero pronti, traboccanti di eccitazione mentre molestavano la ragazza. Ma ciò avrebbe vanificato il suo intervento. Così si mise all’opera, palpando l’inguine dello stupratore, massaggiandogli l’erezione crescente da sopra i vestiti, abbastanza da creare un’onda necessaria a cominciare.

Poco dopo, l’uomo gli stava gemendo in bocca e si stava accasciando su di lui. Bevve con impeto e velocemente, ma quando Darrell emise un grugnito e si alzò in piedi con fatica, Stiles si rese improvvisamente conto di aver commesso un errore. Non aveva mai dovuto affrontare due obiettivi alla volta e aveva trascurato il fatto che una volta che iniziava a nutrirsi, non poteva fermarsi. Come se fosse fisicamente incapace di bloccarsi, finché non ci fosse stato più niente da bere – al massimo era riuscito ad accelerare o rallentare leggermente il processo – e ciò lo rendeva vulnerabile.

Riusciva a sentire le sue imprecazioni di sottofondo, ma era troppo concentrato sull’afflusso freddo che gli attraversava la mente. L’eccitazione di Tim aveva un sapore oleoso, torbido, e alimentava la rabbia che gli ribolliva nell’addome. Non era disgustosa quanto quella del pedofilo che aveva ucciso una volta – aveva avuto la nausea per giorni, dopo, benché fosse anche stato fiero dell’uccisione – ma lo era abbastanza da fargli desiderare di avere un bicchierino con cui scacciarne il retrogusto. Non sentiva neanche la solita semplice voglia di strofinarsi contro la preda. La sua mente si riempì di pensieri oscuri, di idee degradanti che gli facevano venire da vomitare, mentre continuava comunque a stimolare l’eccitazione di Tim, sopportando le immagini delle stesse cose contro cui si batteva. Ma non aveva tempo di ragionare sui dubbi morali di avere fantasie sullo stupro degli stupratori.

Avvertì una sensazione fisica di pericolo e con la coda dell’occhio vide un lampo metallico. L’impressione di stranezza dell’appartamento s’intensificò quando vide la lama che stava sfrecciando verso di lui. Gli era già capitato di venire accoltellato, ma questa volta la sensazione del pugnale che gli affondava nella schiena fu particolarmente dolorosa, abbastanza da interrompere l’afflusso di energia e farlo inciampare. Mollò la presa su Tim, che cadde come un sacco di patate marce, e si girò di scatto, schiaffeggiando violentemente Darrell con il dorso della mano e facendolo finire nell’armadio a muro, al ritmo della musica dance in crescendo che vibrava nell’appartamento.

Emise una risata amara per il cambio teatrale di ritmo che filtrava dalla porta aperta e faceva da colonna sonora alla sua aggressione. Darrell cercò faticosamente di sollevarsi, ma ora che era pieno dell’energia vitale di Tim, fu facile costringerlo a rimanere a terra, bastava la forza di un singolo dito del piede. Si prese un attimo per sfilarsi il pugnale dalla lama affilata dalla schiena. Faceva un male cane e stava guarendo molto più lentamente di tutte le altre ferite che gli erano state inferte, anche con l’energia di Tim che accelerava la guarigione. Osservò per un attimo la lama, poi abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua preda, i cui occhi erano sgranati e sfocati. Probabilmente aveva una commozione cerebrale, ma non per molto.

Gli si sedette sopra, cavalcioni, e si sporse in avanti per afferrargli la testa e inclinarla all’indietro, osservando distaccatamente la sua paura disperata: Darrell sapeva che le sue azioni malvagie stavano per terminare definitivamente. Stiles non provava pietà, neanche quando ognuna delle sue prede si trasformava in un bambino piagnucolante.

“Che cosa sei?” gli chiese con voce roca e delirante. “Perché il pugnale non ti ha ucciso?”

“Non importa granché, no? Tutto quello che importa è che sono io il predatore, adesso. E tu la mia preda,” rispose piano.

Premette le labbra fredde e disinteressate alle sue, calde e umide per il panico e l’alcol, e iniziò a inspirare anche la sua vita. Farlo quando non era lui a essere stato attaccato era sempre più difficile. Non aveva la scarica di emozione data dall’essere spintonato o palpato, come di solito accadeva in un tentato stupro. Mani che lo toccavano o lo spingevano… anche se aveva obiettivi nefasti, un trattamento simile lo eccitava come se facesse solo parte dei preliminari per un po’ di sesso spinto, non che ne avesse mai fatto.

Ma, oh, quante fantasie aveva. Di qualcuno capace di affrontarlo e non solo _sopravvivergli_ , ma fargli vedere le stelle. Che non fosse una preda malleabile tra le sue mani, ma una persona contro cui battersi, da inseguire e spingere fino al limite e insieme alla quale esplodere, in una corsa disperata. Aveva passato parecchio tempo a perfezionare le sue fantasie, anche quelle più violente, che affioravano con nitidezza nei suoi momenti più scuri.

Chiuse lentamente gli occhi, mentre l’energia vitale dal sapore di sesso lo inondava, e si concesse di gustarsi per un attimo la sua fantasia. E se questa volta includeva zanne e occhi dorati, beh…

Quando il gusto amaro del sacrificio forzato di Darrell si esaurì, Stiles si scostò, alzandosi in piedi con tanto agio da fargli immaginare di essere sollevato da ali, come quelle con cui nelle leggende erano ritratti gli incubi, benché lui anatomicamente non ne avesse traccia. Due vite, una dopo l’altra, erano sufficienti a farlo sentire quasi frastornato, soprattutto man mano che l’adrenalina cominciava a disperdersi.

L’appartamento gli dava ancora una strana sensazione. Maria respirava, ma a parte quello era ancora priva di sensi, così ne approfittò per prendersi il suo compenso. S’infilò il bizzarro pugnale nella cintura, ma quando guardò _davvero_ l’armadio a muro, iniziò a capire cosa gli stesse dando quell’impressione.

L’intera parete di fondo era ricoperta di armi. La maggior parte aveva rune incise sulle lame. C’erano spade, pugnali, perfino un paio di asce. C’erano anche delle rune dipinte sulle stesse pareti e, quando allungò una mano con fare esitante verso una di esse, le dita gli formicolarono in modo spiacevole, quindi la allontanò e continuò l’esplorazione. Sulla mensola nella parte superiore c’era un baule di legno con intagli elaborati in cui trovò delle erbe e dei vecchi libri rilegati in pelle dall’aria anomala. Quando ne aprì uno, gli sembrò subito familiare. Non ne aveva mai visto uno di persona, solo alcuni simili.

“Un bestiario,” mormorò. Ed era autentico. Man mano che l’ebrezza del pasto diminuiva, l’impressione di aver fatto il passo più lungo della gamba s’intensificò, come anche il dolore della ferita alla schiena, che avrebbe dovuto essere guarita, ormai. Uscire da quel posto iniziava a sembrargli un’ottima idea, così infilò i libri restanti in un borsone che trovò sul fondo dell’armadio, aggiungendo anche una o due delle armi più facili da nascondere, come il pugnale alla cintura.

Non tentennò più, affrettandosi a posizionare i corpi in modo da non creare casini dove non dovevano. Li depositò accanto al tavolino in soggiorno, su cui era posata la bottiglietta con l’acqua drogata. C’era una marea di pillole illecite nell’appartamento da spargere sulla superficie.

Tim stava ancora respirando lievemente. Lo sorprese, benché sapesse di essere stato interrotto. Non gli era mai successo, prima. Aveva supposto che, una volta avviato, il processo continuasse da solo, a prescindere dalla sua capacità di assorbire l’energia in eccesso o meno. Si chiese se fosse stato il dolore in sé o la lama coperta di rune a interrompere l’afflusso.

Decise che al momento non importava, mettendo da parte il quesito per pensarci un’altra volta. Fissò per un lungo momento il corpo immobile di Tim. Ora era diverso. Ora doveva ucciderlo in assenza di un pericolo immediato e con l’energia sessuale che lo riempiva fin quasi a scoppiare. Ora non si trattava più di predatore e preda, ma di omicidio puro e semplice.

Aspettò di essere invaso dal panico o dalla nausea all’idea di uccidere a sangue freddo, ma non successe niente. Non c’era pietà. La vita di questo stupratore non aveva più valore. Era solo un ammasso di carne che per caso respirava ancora.

“Oh,” mormorò tra sé e sé, inclinando la testa di lato. Era sorprendente, ma non molto. Suppose che la morte gli fosse diventata troppo familiare per esserne orripilato, adesso.

Fu semplice versare lentamente l’acqua drogata nella sua bocca, svuotando la bottiglietta e sfruttando il riflesso automatico che gliela fece deglutire. Fu un nonnulla posare la bocca sulle sue labbra fredde e succhiare quell’ultimo sorso, un’ultima scintilla di vita che si spense con un rantolo mortale e un ultimo stimolo all’erezione, che iniziava a diminuire. Nella sua mente vorticarono di nuovo delle fantasie perverse, ma le spinse da parte e si rialzò. Doveva concentrarsi sulla preparazione della scena e sulla fuga.

Una volta finito, se ne andò in fretta, salendo le scale fino al tetto invece di tornare giù e usare la porta. Non perse tempo con la scala antincendio, facendo invece un ampio salto e atterrando sul tetto dell’edificio accanto – cosa che sarebbe stata impossibile per un umano. Per un po’ si affidò solo ai tetti per la fuga, finché non fu circondato da muri troppo alti per continuare. A quel punto scese in strada usando una scala antincendio e s’infilò tra vicoli bui, fino a trovare un telefono pubblico che non fosse nelle vicinanze di un minimarket e la sua pletora di videocamere di sorveglianza.

Per prima cosa chiamò il 911, riportando anonimamente e con voce agitata di aver sentito una donna gridare e altri rumori all’indirizzo da cui se l’era appena svignata. Terminò velocemente la chiamata, sapendo che le informazioni bastassero a inviare un’unità, che avrebbe trovato la porta aperta prima che qualcun altro potesse passare di lì e sfruttare lo stato vulnerabile in cui si trovava Maria.

Forse a causa dell’ebrezza data dall’energia che lo riempiva, a malapena esitò a chiamare il secondo numero.

_“Hale,”_ rispose la voce, bassa, roca e stanca.

Si dovette mordere il labbro per non gemere, poggiando la spalla alla parete di metallo della nicchia, allungandosi d’istinto verso il suono. “Cazzo, che voce sexy che hai. Senti, ipoteticamente-” cominciò, e Derek sospirò così forte che lui non poté fare a meno di ridere, troppo galvanizzato per trattenersi.

_“Non mi piacerà quello che stai per dire, vero?”_ chiese con tono esasperato.

“Probabilmente no. Allora, sì: se, ipoteticamente, stavi… ehm, facendo quello che fai di solito a casa di un tizio… e se ti è capitato di guardare dentro all’armadio a muro e di trovarci una serie di armi con sopra dei simboli e, tipo, un bestiario…”

_“Devo presupporre che il ‘tizio’ di cui parli non fosse… uno di noi?”_

“Esatto. Era il solito stupratore umano. Tranne che per le strambe rune e il resto.” Gli faceva male la schiena, ora che ci pensava, nel punto in cui era stato pugnalato. Si contorse, cercando di guardarsi oltre la spalla e trovare lo strappo nella felpa. “E la pugnalata.”

Derek emise un suono basso e seccato. _“Era un cacciatore.”_

“Cacciatore,” ripeté lui, abbandonando il tentativo di guardarsi la schiena senza usare uno specchio.

Derek emise un grugnito a mo’ di conferma. _“Tu stai bene?”_

“Sì, credo di sì. Fa ancora male, ma… sì.”

Tamburellò le dita sul bordo della parete di metallo curva che lo riparava parzialmente dal vento. “Quindi stiamo parlando di… che ne so, tipo… Buffy e i suoi amici umani e non? O tipo i fratelli Winchester che ammazzano tutto quello che respira senza distinzioni e non hanno paura d’istigare l’apocalisse?”

_“Entrambi. Nessuno dei due. È una cattiva idea provocarli, in ogni caso. Ci provano gusto a iniziare vendette.”_

Scoppiò a ridere. Aveva un tono leggermente isterico. “Ops.”

Derek sospirò ma non gli fece la paternale. C’era una cauta intensità nella sua voce quando disse: _“Stiles, so che non abbiamo cominciato nel migliore dei modi, ma voglio davvero aiutarti.”_

“Vuoi proteggere e servire, eh?” ribatté lui, dando un’occhiataccia a un passante che osservò un po’ troppo a lungo il borsone che aveva poggiato a terra, tra le gambe.

_“Sì,”_ rispose. _“Esattamente. E ci sono molte cose che ti potrei insegnare,”_ continuò con tono sincero, abbassando leggermente la voce. _“E ti posso aiutare in molte altre.”_

“No… non fare la voce sexy. Non posso farcela se la usi!” si lamentò, cercando di non toccarsi in strada.

_“Perché no?”_ chiese l’altro, sempre con quella fottuta voce. _“Mi è sembrato che ti fosse piaciuta, prima.”_

“Sì. Anche troppo,” rivelò, eccitato e frustrato. “Non capisci? È stato per puro culo che tu sia sopravvissuto, la volta scorsa.”

Il messaggio automatico lo avvertì che dovesse aggiungere monete per continuare la conversazione, ma lui non ne aveva più.

_“Stiles, non deve per forza essere così per te. Dico sul serio! Posso aiutarti,”_ affermò Derek, con voce insistente e sincera.

“Come?” chiese perentoriamente, mentre il panico gli ribolliva nel petto.

_“Insegnandoti il controllo. Come non uccidere. La morte non è semp-”_

Cadde la linea e partì il messaggio di scuse per aver interrotto la chiamata. Ma Stiles aveva capito abbastanza. Era _possibile_ esercitare il controllo sul bacio. Premette il viso sul metallo freddo della piccola nicchia a cui era appeso il telefono e cercò con fatica di regolarizzare il respiro. Ma non era agitato per la paura – no, era _furioso_. Sbatté con forza la cornetta sul ricevitore. Era furioso perché le regole del gioco stavano di nuovo cambiando del tutto. Era furioso per Heather e perché prima poteva giustificare quello che aveva fatto ad altre persone. Anche gli umani uccidevano per mangiare, o anche solo perché ne avevano voglia, quindi poteva accettare la sua scelta di preda quando si trattava di sopravvivenza.

Ma adesso?

Si allontanò infuriato dal telefono, infilandosi in un vicolo laterale, buio e pieno di sporcizia puzzolente. In un angolo della mente c’era ancora un guizzo di eccitazione perversa che gli sussurrava azioni terribili e stimolanti, portando a lui piacere e agli altri sofferenza. Certo, magari la maggior parte delle immagini provenivano dai pensieri abietti delle prede di quella notte, ma c’erano anche desideri mostruosi che erano solo suoi. Aveva mai cercato di fermarsi? O si era illuso di agire giustamente solo per soddisfare la sua disgustosa voglia dell’estasi provocata dalla morte? L’identità di eroe vigilante a cui si era aggrappato con tanta ferocia gli si sgretolò tra le dita.

Non cercò neanche di trattenersi, vomitando e cadendo in ginocchio sull’asfalto crepato e perennemente umido. Diede un pugno al cassonetto d’acciaio e non gl’importò neanche di ammaccarlo, desiderando di essersi rotto le dita, per una volta.

Ma erano intatte. La sua risata era amara quando si guardò le nocche incolumi. Non sapeva neanche cosa potesse ucciderlo.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Anche dopo qualche giorno passato ad autocommiserarsi, Stiles gemette quando si svegliò. La schiena gli faceva ancora un male cane quando si decise a scendere dal letto, verso mezzogiorno, e non dipendeva solo dall’aver dormito in un letto non suo. Si fece una doccia veloce e dedicò qualche minuto a ispezionare il punto in cui era stato pugnalato cinque giorni prima. C’era ancora una linea violacea sulla sua pelle, ma gli sembrava che fosse sbiadita un po’ da quando l’aveva controllata la notte prima.

Più che altro si sarebbe incazzato se gli avesse rovinato le ali che gli coprivano la schiena; se le era fatte tatuare per affermare, pieno di angoscia, che cosa era, quando aveva capito la sua natura. Erano un promemoria per ricordargli di non essere un umano. Che le regole della società non si potevano applicare a lui come si applicavano agli umani. Le aveva anche fatte in memoria di Heather, del suo errore più grande. Aveva chiesto al tatuatore di fare riferimento alle antiche rappresentazioni di incubi e succube, facendole assomigliare più ad ali di pipistrello che a quelle classiche piumate.

D’accordo, erano anche estremamente fighe, ma non era quello il punto. Se fosse stato così, non gli sarebbe importato della cicatrice. Cercò di concentrarsi sulla linea, di farla guarire con tutto l’intento che riuscì a chiamare a raccolta, ma non gli sembrò che cambiasse nulla. Non ancora, comunque. Si consolò osservando che almeno aveva fatto un po’ di progresso, quindi avrebbe solo dovuto essere paziente.

Infilarsi la maglietta gli fece emettere un sibilo di disagio. La ferita, per quanto fosse seccante, era stata utile almeno dal punto di vista psicologico. Lamentarsi e crogiolarsi nel dolore gli aveva dato simultaneamente spazio per calmarsi e una scusa per non pensare alle notizie sconvolgenti che gli aveva riferito Derek finché non fosse riuscito ad attenuarne il danno. Era stato stancante, ma aveva passato cinque anni a guarire dalla scoperta della propria natura e sapeva che sentieri imboccare per riemergere dalla disperazione. E per lui oziare a letto e guardare vecchie repliche era un buon inizio.

Tuttavia spaparanzarsi tra le coperte lo poteva portare solo fino a un certo punto. Era ora di tornare alla sua vita, di ricordarsi che c’erano cose per cui valeva la pena lottare. Sfortunatamente, non sentiva un dolore simile da quando si era rotto il braccio da bambino. Avrebbe voluto che gli analgesici funzionassero, per lui. E se c’erano intrugli simili per i _fae_ , lui non ne conosceva. Si chiese per un attimo se Derek avesse potuto aiutarlo, ma mise da parte quell’idea. Non aveva bisogno di _altri_ motivi per iniziare a pensare di chiamarlo. La voce sexy era già abbastanza. Telefonargli era stato un rischio. _Fae_ o no, Derek era un poliziotto, e a volte le persone con quel mestiere tendevano a fare stramberie come arrestare chi confessava di aver commesso un omicidio o due, soprattutto se sapevano dove viveva.

Stiles era stanco e pronto più che mai a farsi qualche altra ora di sonno, ma questa volta nel suo letto. Erano passati giorni da quando aveva osato tornare all’appartamento ed era stufo. Non vide traccia di auto di pattuglia appostate in zona, quando fece un giro cauto e tortuoso tra le strade attorno a casa. O Derek aveva abbandonato la caccia o non l’aveva mai iniziata. Pensava che la seconda opzione fosse più probabile. Non c’era stata rabbia nella sua voce quando Stiles gli aveva detto delle sue ultime uccisioni. Solo… rassegnazione. E interesse. Come se avesse sinceramente voluto aiutarlo.

Quando finalmente ci ragionò un po’, anche lui, sorprendentemente, non aveva problemi con il suo ultimo pasto e, benché la rivelazione di Derek l’avesse scosso, stava lentamente iniziando a perdonarsi per non aver cercato di esercitare prima il controllo. La prima volta sarebbe stato impossibile e le volte successive erano accadute in situazioni pericolose, in cui la morte dello stupratore avrebbe significato la salvezza di qualcun altro. E, ora che sapeva, avrebbe potuto tentare. Come… come aveva sempre detto suo padre, per essere una brava persona non ci si doveva soffermare sui propri errori, ma cercare sempre di imparare da essi.

Era comunque difficile cercare di stare al passo con i cambiamenti nella sua vita. Benché stesse affrontando abbastanza bene l’ultimo, la sensazione di solitudine e di essersi perso cresceva man mano che si avvicinava a casa.

Magari chiamare Derek _non_ era una cattiva idea.

S’infilò nella sua caffetteria preferita, invece di andare dritto all’appartamento, e ordinò qualcosa da bere. Mentre aspettava, si guardò attorno, osservando le persone sedute ai tavoli per soddisfare sia i suoi istinti che la curiosità. Un ragazzo carino con occhi e capelli scuri e la pelle di un tono bronzeo voltò lo sguardo verso di lui e gli rivolse un sorriso un po’ civettuolo. Lui ricambiò, ma non si soffermò. Non era venuto qui per flirtare o, a essere onesti, per bere caffè. Era un cliente abituale per più di un motivo: non solo le cose che vendevano erano buone, ma avevano dei telefoni a pagamento appesi alla parete di fondo.

Si fece cambiare un paio di banconote con delle monete quando ordinò e, quando il caffè fu pronto, prese la tazza e s’inoltrò nella caffetteria, verso i telefoni vecchiotti. Sembrava quasi che fossero lì più come decorazione che non per un motivo pratico, ma funzionavano. Era di gran lunga meglio che starsene all’aperto, a un angolo della strada. Soprattutto quando si sentiva vulnerabile, come adesso. Questa volta si ripromise che, se avesse di nuovo risposto Melissa, l’avrebbe almeno salutata prima di riattaccare.

Il locale era relativamente tranquillo, così sfilò la sedia da uno dei tavoli e la posizionò in modo da sedersi e tenere d’occhio la via d’uscita. Poi infilò qualche moneta nella fessura apposita e digitò un numero che conosceva bene.

_“Scott Mc-”_ ci fu un tonfo, una risata, il tintinnio di un mazzo di chiavi e un _‘ahi!’_ smorzato.

“Scott, ehi amico. Tutto bene lì? Come va?” chiese, ridacchiando e infilando un altro paio di quarti di dollaro, ora che aveva risposto qualcuno.

_“Stiles! Ehi, ciao! Cazzo, com’è bello sentire la tua voce, amico,”_ disse, emettendo un sospiro contento. _“Sono felice che tu mi abbia beccato, stavo giusto per tornare alla clinica.”_

“Pensavo che avessi i lunedì liberi…”

_“I mercoledì, adesso. È il solito cambiamento di orari, sai, per adattarli alle lezioni al centro di formazione professionale. Ma, seriamente, tu come stai?”_

“Né bene né male,” rispose, passando il pollice sul bordo della tazza usa e getta. “Mi sto ancora ambientando.”

_“Ambientando dove?”_ chiese Scott, non prendendosi la briga di fingere discrezione.

“A New York.” Non cercò di nasconderlo. Sarebbe bastato controllare il prefisso per sapere da dove chiamava. E poi era una città troppo grande per rintracciarlo facilmente, come la maggior parte delle città attraverso le quali si era fatto strada negli ultimi cinque anni. Vivere sfruttando le risorse in eccesso di altre persone rendeva estremamente difficile tenere traccia dei suoi movimenti.

_“Davvero? Wow. Ti piace lì?”_ chiese Scott, come se gli importasse sinceramente. Come se fosse solo un nuovo posto in cui si era trasferito un amico. E, dopo anni passati a girovagare per il Paese, forse ormai era così che la vedeva.

“Non è male. Come ti ho detto, mi sto ancora ambientando. Sono qui solo da qualche settimana. Ci sono dei night club fantastici in giro e c’è un sacco di arte, il che è figo. Ora, come vanno le cose sul tuo fronte? Tra te, Isaac e Allie la situazione è ancora ‘complicata’?”

Scott si lanciò in un resoconto iniziando con un: _‘Non ne hai idea.’_ A lui andò benissimo ascoltarlo, mentre l’amico gli raccontava fin troppi dettagli sulle particolarità del loro terzetto. Era familiare ascoltarlo parlare delle sue relazioni neonate e di tutti i sentimenti in conflitto tra loro, proprio come avevano fatto da adolescenti. C’era quella fiducia completa, quella certezza di non essere giudicati per i loro sentimenti onesti.

Ma alla fine Scott cambiò argomento e chiese: _“E che mi dici di te? Hai incontrato qualcuno?”_

Si ritrovò a esitare, benché di solito liquidasse la domanda blaterando sul fatto di essere troppo occupato a viaggiare e così via.

_“Amico,”_ intervenne l’altro, con voce assolutamente compiaciuta ed entusiasta, _“hai incontrato qualcuno eccome! Parlami di lei o lui!”_

Scoppiò a ridere. E infine che male poteva fare parlarne con il suo migliore amico? “Okay, forse sì. Ho conosciuto un uomo. È, ehm… abbiamo delle cose in comune. È un poliziotto.”

Scott rise. _“Di’ la verità: ti ha arrestato, vero?”_

“No!” rispose, sorridendo a discapito dell’indignazione. “Taci! Voleva solo farmi qualche domanda da potenziale testimone.”

L’altro si limitò a ridere più forte. _“Amico – non ti devi neanche portare le manette!”_

“Oh mio Dio,” gemette lui, ridendo e appoggiando la spalla alla parete della nicchia. Ma non poteva opporsi, dato che c’era stato un certo incidente in cui aveva dovuto chiamare Scott usando solo le dita dei piedi, perché le sue mani erano state… occupate. Ovvero se le era ammanettate alla testiera e aveva lasciato accidentalmente le chiavi sulla scrivania, troppo lontana dal letto, nella sua fretta di spogliarsi e approfittare della disponibilità della casa vuota, per dar sfogo all’inesauribile eccitazione adolescenziale ed esplorare uno dei suoi tanti fetish.

Scott, all’epoca, aveva aderito alla lettera al codice d’onore tra amici, venendo immediatamente a casa sua e non giudicandolo. Non aveva raccontato a nessuno dell’accaduto e non gliel’aveva mai ritorto contro. Ovviamente, ciò non escludeva il diritto di prenderlo in giro senza pietà quando erano da soli.

Quando le risate di entrambi si calmarono, Stiles sospirò e continuò: “Comunque, è una cosa nuova. Non so se… sai, se andrà a parare da qualche parte.”

_“Capisco. Tienimi informato. E, a proposito di relazioni, mia mamma ha un_ ragazzo _adesso! Ed è assolutamente fantastico ma allo stesso tempo strano da morire, perché è un mio professore, insegnava il corso di letteratura inglese di base. Tipo, le scrive_ poesie _e roba così!”_

Inserì altri quarti di dollaro nel telefono, ascoltandolo raccontare di come la sua motocicletta fosse stata vandalizzata e come ciò avesse avuto un risultato positivo, perché il suo professore gli aveva offerto un passaggio a casa dopo la lezione e poi era stato invitato a cena e le cose avevano continuato a evolvere.

Stiles non doveva neanche spingerlo a condividere le informazioni che voleva sapere sugli altri a Beacon Hills. Melissa stava benone e il lavoro andava alla grande. Deaton aveva assunto un nuovo assistente per fare il lavoro che prima toccava a Scott, dato che adesso era ufficialmente un apprendista veterinario. Allison aveva iniziato a lavorare con suo padre, accompagnandolo di tanto in tanto a vendere armi. Isaac aveva venduto tutti i beni di suo padre e stava iniziando da zero, prendendo in considerazione l’idea di una laurea in scienze bibliotecarie. Lo sceriffo… suo padre stava bene, apparentemente. Aveva risolto un caso importante di rapimento e aveva ricevuto un riconoscimento ufficiale. Ma non era finita lì.

_“Gli manchi, Stiles, lo sta distruggendo. Da fuori sembra che stia bene, più o meno, quando è occupato a lavoro. Ma a volte vado a casa vostra per vedere come, sta, sai? Ed è sempre… lì seduto, a fissare vecchi album fotografici. Dovresti tornare a parlargli.”_

“Non posso… si aggrappa a…” s’interruppe, sospirando. “Non mi sente. Sai che quando gli parlo finiamo sempre a litigare sulle stesse cose.”

_“Ma non deve per forza essere così!”_ sbottò l’altro, eternamente ottimista. _“Potete trovare un modo di parlare e io posso aiutarvi.”_

Era un’offerta sincera. Scott avrebbe fatto del suo meglio e anche di più. Ma il pensiero di tornare a casa, d’inserire nel suo terreno di caccia persone con cui era cresciuto… non poteva farlo. Ed era sempre quello che suo padre gli chiedeva di fare: tornare a casa e mettere tutto a posto.

“Non sono più la stessa persona, Scott. Neanche lontanamente. Non può capire, ci sono cose che ho fatto…” strinse forte gli occhi. Commettere un omicidio era sempre più facile nella foga del momento. Quando era affamato o ebbro di energia o eccitato, la rabbia per i crimini degli stupratori bruciava con intensità e la forza delle sue convinzioni era incrollabile. Ma in momenti come questo, mentre parlava con il suo migliore amico d’infanzia, idealista e puro di cuore, era molto più difficile far conciliare il ragazzo a cui piaceva testare i limiti con il pragmatista spietato che era diventato.

Accettarsi era una cosa, ma la comprensione di suo padre era una questione del tutto diversa.

L’altro sospirò e non perse tempo a riesumare vecchi incoraggiamenti che gli assicuravano che suo papà l’avrebbe perdonato e che non potesse essere complicato quanto pensava lui. Si limitò a dire: _“Pensaci, okay? O, non so, mandagli una cartolina. Qualcosa.”_

“Sì, forse sì.” Guardò con una smorfia la tazza vuota. “Ho finito le monete, amico. Ci sentiremo un’altra volta.”

_“Cavolo. D’accordo. Beh, prenditi cura di te, okay? E chiamami presto! Non far passare più di una settimana, chiaro?”_

Fece le promesse necessarie e i vari saluti, mettendo poi giù. Era sempre dura sentire Scott. Si sentiva meglio alla fine, sapendo che stesse bene e ricordando con affetto le loro conversazioni, ma subito dopo aver riattaccato la cornetta si sentiva sempre così distante dalla vita che aveva avuto.

‘Comprò’ un altro caffè perché aveva voglia di viziarsi un po’. Flirtò distrattamente con la barista cicciottella, perché aveva un bel sorriso e lui si ricordava che effetto avesse, mille anni fa, quando una persona attraente ti sorrideva in modo gentile e ti faceva un complimento sincero. Adesso non sapeva più come fosse. Non riusciva mai a separare chi era da _cosa_ era e ciò rendeva la maggior parte delle interazioni con gli altri automaticamente falsate.

Mentre si dirigeva verso l’uscita, un ragazzo attraente e dall’aria arrogante spinse la porta di vetro verso l’interno, bloccandolo tra essa e l’orlo del tavolo lì accanto. I suoi occhi azzurri erano inflessibili e lo fissavano in modo diretto, mentre Stiles faceva una smorfia e le sopracciglia perfettamente incurvate dell’altro si abbassavano; sentiva l’irritazione ribollirgli nell’addome e sulla punta della lingua iniziavano a mettersi in fila frecciatine pronte all’uso. Ma quelle sensazioni si attenuarono quando vide il bastone bianco e rosso picchiettare sul pavimento, entrando nella caffetteria. Il ragazzo interruppe il contatto visivo per aiutare la persona non vedente a entrare, poi si lasciò Stiles alle spalle senza voltarsi neanche per sbaglio.

Trattenne uno sbuffo infuriato, fulminando con lo sguardo le nuche di entrambi, poi uscì dal locale, scrollandosi di dosso la stizza. Anche uno stronzo come quello non avrebbe potuto rovinare l’energia positiva data dalla conversazione con Scott, da sapere che tutte le persone che gli stavano a cuore stavano bene. Aspettò di avvertire la diffidenza quando osservò la strada verso il suo palazzo, desiderando di poter avere di nuovo la sensazione di essere a casa. Ma non avvenne nessuna delle due cose. E poi il suo appartamento era un sostituto accettabile.

Un’occhiata furtiva in giro non rivelò nulla al di fuori del normale, ma d’altro canto si poteva dire lo stesso di lui. E di Derek. Okay, non era esattamente vero: Derek era uno schianto. Ma il punto era che non aveva scritto in viso ‘licantropo’. Aver confermato che altri _fae_ come lui esistessero al di fuori delle favole e leggende antiche lo rendeva più propenso a fidarsi dei suoi istinti, quindi quando non avvertì nulla di sospetto attorno al suo rifugio temporaneo, cominciò a incamminarsi verso il palazzo, di nuovo da solo.

Eppure non si sentiva completamente isolato. Era uno scherzo della natura, ma ce n’erano altri come lui nel mondo. Scoppiò a ridere. Dopotutto quello era uno dei motivi per cui era venuto a New York: trovare un luogo in cui non fosse la persona più stramba in giro. O semplicemente scomparire, mescolarsi alla stranezza altrui.

A ogni modo, rinnovò la sua determinazione. Di recente aveva scelto obiettivi un po’ troppo evidenti, se ne rendeva conto. Era ora di smettere di cacciare così vicino al luogo in cui dormiva, di conoscere meglio il territorio. Perché forse, _forse_ , aveva smesso di scappare. Se agiva con intelligenza e cautela, c’era la possibilità di stabilirsi qui. Il suo appartamento era intatto, proprio come l’aveva lasciato. Passò qualche ora a leggere, poi diede un’occhiata su internet alla ricerca di locali notturni di tendenza.

New York aveva molto da offrire. Compresi i cacciatori, a quanto pareva. Ma, tenendo a mente gli avvertimenti di Derek, nei giorni successivi si avventurò più a fondo in territori inesplorati della città, cercando nuovi club e punti di ritrovo meno ovvi. Non cacciò, non esattamente. Si limitò a esplorare. Cercò di divertirsi come una persona vera.

Non si aspettava di fare amicizia in locali a caso, ma era piacevole aprirsi un po’, ballare con le persone che incontrava, giocare a biliardo o ascoltare le loro storie. Lo aiutava a non pensare troppo ai suoi problemi, almeno per un po’.

Si stava avvicinando il fine settimana, quando successe qualcosa di nuovo. Stava camminando per strada di notte fonda, tornando da un night che aveva trovato on-line ma che non l’aveva colpito granché, quando avvertì una strana sensazione che gli fece sollevare i peli sulla nuca. Non era negativa, sembrava più una specie di consapevolezza. Si guardò alle spalle, passando lo sguardo sulla strada semi-buia, cercando tracce di qualcosa fuori dal comune. Più che altro vide negozi, con le serrande abbassate per la notte, con i soliti gruppi di persone che percorrevano i marciapiedi. Su un lato, però, c’era un’apertura tra due edifici che conduceva a un vicolo laterale. Quando ne osservò le ombre, iniziò ad avere l’impressione che la sensazione provenisse da lì.

Quando riportò lo sguardo davanti a sé, si ritrovò davanti un viso dalla pelle bronzea, con zigomi alti e labbra pallide, e un paio d’occhi scuri e attenti che lo fissavano. Il giovane aveva un aspetto vagamente familiare, ma lo sguardo scivolò su Stiles man mano che quello continuava ad avanzare, tenendo chiusi i lembi del cappotto grigio. Invece di seguire la traiettoria che l’aveva portato a superare Stiles, svoltò nel vicolo buio con movimenti svelti, lanciando un’ultima breve occhiata verso di lui.

Incuriosito, abbandonò il marciapiede e s’infilò anche lui nell’ombra della stradina. Non lo seguì, esattamente, perché non era così strano da pedinare la gente, ma s’inoltrò lentamente nel vicolo. Solo per vedere cosa ci fosse lì. Se non ci fosse stato nulla, l’avrebbe attraversato fino all’altra strada e avrebbe continuato a tornare a casa.

Sentì un lieve stralcio di musica più avanti e il suo sguardo venne attratto dal giovane, mentre la lampada a ultravioletti posta dietro a una porta illuminava il suo cappotto. Ma fu solo per un attimo: scomparve dietro l’uscio e nel vicolo tornò a regnare il silenzio.

Probabilmente era un piccolo night. Non ne avrebbe neanche scoperto l’esistenza se non avesse guardato il tizio entrarci e se non avesse sentito la musica. Ma quello che lo interessò fu la strana sensazione che avvertì quando si avvicinò. L’entrata era scura, in un vicolo laterale un cui avrebbe avuto più senso mettere un’uscita. Non c’erano cartelli o pubblicità lì attorno. Per trovare questo posto bisognava sapere dove fosse.

Era un night rivolto a una clientela fedele fino al fanatismo, non un buon posto in cui cacciare. Benché la sua curiosità fosse stata risvegliata, stava per superarlo, quando un’altra persona affiorò dalla porta, stringendosi il cappotto più in alto sulle spalle. Scoccò un’occhiata nervosa verso Stiles e lui scorse il rosso innaturale dei suoi occhi e la sfumatura bluastra della pelle. Si aggiustò il cappello per coprirsi meglio il volto e s’inoltrò tra le ombre, ma Stiles aveva visto abbastanza.

Non era solo un night club esclusivo. Era un night per _fae_! E la curiosità era sempre stata la sua debolezza più grande. Aspettò che l’altra persona si fosse allontanata, poi scese i gradini che conducevano alla porta nera. Flettendo le dita per sfogare un po’ della tensione nervosa che lo attraversava, prese un respiro profondo, allungò la mano e tirò la porta verso di sé.

Fu immediatamente raggiunto dalla musica. Gli sembrava perfettamente normale, del tipo che si suonava in qualsiasi club notturno, il che gli parve un buon segno. Dopo l’ingresso con la luce a ultravioletti, si allungava un corridoio verniciato di nero come la porta, ma questa volta era illuminato da lampadine di vari colori. Non sembrava che fossero disposte in un ordine particolare e si chiese se ci fossero _fae_ che vedevano la luce ad altre lunghezze d’onda.

Quando svoltò l’angolo, il corridoio si aprì in un ampio locale pieno di persone – di _fae_ – con tanto di bar e aree intime in cui potersi sedere. Nel night c’era un miscuglio bizzarro di arredi all’antica e atmosfera contemporanea. Benché le luci si alternassero tra buio e colori al neon e la musica fosse attuale, il resto dell’ambiente dava una sensazione diversa: oltre a dipinti in cornici elaborate, lungo le pareti c’erano delle strette nicchie con delle statue realistiche di umani e mostri provenienti da svariate culture. Si rese conto in un secondo momento che quei mostri probabilmente erano reali quanto lui.

Sulla sinistra c’era la postazione del DJ. A destra c’era un lungo bancone in legno lucido dall’aria più vecchia che nuova. La pista da ballo era affollata e gli avventori non avevano niente di diverso dalle persone che si trovavano tipicamente in un night club, tranne per la comparsa qua e là di pelle dai toni che, finora, non aveva creduto che si potessero trovare in natura. Si guardò attorno, cercando di avvicinarsi con disinvoltura al bar. Ma non gli ci volle molto per accorgersi di quante persone gli stessero scoccando delle occhiate incuriosite. Non si vedeva spesso un estraneo in un posto come questo, apparentemente, ma finora nessuno l’aveva fermato né aveva messo in discussione la sua presenza qui. Si sedette su uno sgabello e la barista gli si avvicinò. Era di piccola statura, quasi come una persona affetta da nanismo, ma adesso che sapeva dell’esistenza del popolo, stava iniziando a chiedersi se gnomi e folletti esistessero davvero.

La barista sollevò le sopracciglia, fermandosi di fronte a lui e osservandolo lentamente. Poi gli porse la mano per presentarsi.

“Io sono Pip.”

Stiles guardò per un attimo la mano, ma non gli venne in mente alcun motivo per non essere educato, così gliela strinse con cautela. E ovviamente si sbagliava. Quando i loro palmi si toccarono, gli occhi della donna vennero invasi da una luce dorata sovrannaturale e lui si affrettò a lasciare la presa. Anche Pip la stava già allontanando, però, scuotendola come se le avesse dato la scossa.

“Beh, non posso dire di essermelo aspettato,” disse lei, con una nota divertita e profondamente sorpresa nella voce. “Non ci sono molti incubi in giro, di questi tempi. E meno che si farebbero vedere qui,” aggiunse, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Stiles spalancò la bocca, con l’intento di chiederle come facesse a sapere cos’era, ma quando il suo cervello registrò l’ultima frase, fu troppo occupato ad avere paura. “Cosa? Perché?”

Pip lo osservò con aria strana, inclinando leggermente a testa di lato e strofinandosi in modo assente la mano. “Oh. Che sfortuna, allora. Ti offrirei qualche consiglio, ma mi sa che stanotte ci sono altri piani in serbo per te. Che cosa vuoi da bere? Te lo manderò, offre la casa.”

“Me lo _manderai_?”

Lei fece un cenno del mento e focalizzò lo sguardo dietro di lui. Stiles si voltò sullo sgabello, notando un paio di _fae_ che si stavano avvicinando e i frequentatori del locale che si allontanavano in modo evidente per lasciare loro spazio. Uno di loro era una creatura umanoide con dei tratti da rettile, mentre l’altro era il giovane che aveva visto entrare poco prima; aveva ancora un aspetto umano, sembrava una persona normale se non fosse stato per il pallore mortale che ora tingeva la sua pelle bronzea e gli occhi nero ossidiana.

“Il duca vuole vederti,” disse con voce piatta, afferrandogli il braccio. “Io sono Danny. Jackson e io ti faremo strada.”

Si dimenò per cercare di liberarsi, ma l’uomo-lucertola si affrettò a metterglisi di fianco e afferrargli il bicipite dell’altro braccio con una stretta morsa. La pelle della mano era chiara e di colore umano, ma dalle dita spuntavano artigli ingialliti. Scuotendo il braccio, notò che la pelle era strappata attorno alla base degli artigli, assomigliando a dei guanti di silicone bucati.

“Che drink vuoi?” chiese Pip, con voce non particolarmente turbata dagli ultimi sviluppi – o almeno non era preoccupata per _lui_.

Stiles le scoccò un’occhiataccia da sopra la spalla. “Seriamente?! Fammi un fottuto Shirley Temple, per quel che me ne frega!”1 sbottò, mentre lo facevano alzare di forza dallo sgabello e iniziavano ad attraversare il night.

Okay, no, si rifiutava. Non voleva infilarsi ancora più a fondo in un locale in cui a quanto pareva non sarebbe neanche dovuto entrare.

“Ehi, lasciatemi andare!” esclamò, sforzandosi di liberarsi dalla presa delle due creature. L’uomo-lucertola lo fissò con occhi completamente gialli con al centro una pupilla verticale, ammiccando con un secondo paio di palpebre interne. Sentiva la punta dei suoi artigli sulla pelle mentre si dimenava, ma non ottenne alcun risultato.

Erano forti. Molto forti. Se ci fosse stato solo uno di loro a trattenerlo, magari avrebbe potuto sopraffarlo e svignarsela, ma tra tutti e due e il fatto che non si fosse nutrito da _giorni_ , non c’era modo di averla vinta: si limitarono a sollevarlo di peso e portarlo dove volevano quando si rifiutò di camminare. Lo trascinarono nel retro del night club, raggiungendo l’alta entrata di un’alcova, separata dal locale con delle lunghe tende di seta rossa.

S’infilarono tra le tende ed entrarono, gettandolo senza tante cerimonie su un divano. Dibatté gli arti non appena ne ebbe la libertà, dando a uno di loro un forte calcio sulla mandibola e raddrizzandosi, mettendosi in una posizione difensiva sul cuscino della seduta.

L’uomo-lucertola sibilò minacciosamente, sgranando gli occhi gialli.

Uno schiocco deciso di dita e un basso avvertimento – “Jackson” – furono sufficienti a farlo indietreggiare, ma non prima di lanciargli un’ultima occhiata raggelante. I due scagnozzi riattraversarono le tende, scomparendo, ma al momento scappare non sembrava una buona idea e, se Pip si voleva prendere la briga di mandargli un drink, probabilmente gli rimaneva abbastanza tempo per berlo, prima che dovesse iniziare a temere per la propria vita.

Girò il capo verso il punto in cui aveva sentito lo schiocco e si ritrovò davanti un uomo – non che fosse umano. Era chiaro che non lo fosse, benché avesse un aspetto vagamente familiare, come Danny. I suoi occhi avevano iridi argentee, leggermente riflettenti, e non si vedevano le pupille o altri dettagli oltre a quella lucentezza metallica e assente. A parte quello, i suoi lineamenti erano umani. Aveva capelli piuttosto lunghi, intrecciati con cordini di pelle che gli superavano le spalle. Indossava un completo ceruleo scuro, di taglio asciutto ed elegante, con un tocco stravagante. Il suo viso stretto e spigoloso era modellato da un sorriso attraente e lievemente divertito, benché il suo sguardo non sembrasse rivolto esattamente su Stiles. Notò il lungo bastone appoggiato accanto al suo ginocchio e la sensazione di familiarità crebbe.

“Sei nuovo da queste parti,” disse a voce bassa, con dei toni armonici bassi e attraenti, quasi a contrasto con la sua corporatura magra e angolare.  E non era una domanda.

“Ho solo pensato di dare un’occhiata al night,” rispose Stiles, cercando di usare un tono disinvolto e riuscendo solo a sembrare giovane, almeno alle proprie orecchie.

“Sei nuovo anche in città,” aggiunse l’uomo, allungando la mano verso un bicchiere di liquore, posto sul tavolino di fianco al divano su cui era seduto. Era un gesto preciso ma cauto e non si guardò la mano mentre la muoveva, dando credito alla sua supposizione che fosse effettivamente cieco.

“Permettimi di darti il benvenuto. Il mio nome è Deucalion,”2 disse, rivolgendogli un elegante cenno della testa e sollevando il bicchiere come a fare un brindisi.

Le tende si schiusero di nuovo e nell’alcova entrò una donna: aveva i piedi nudi e indossava un abito morbido di seta semitrasparente, drappeggiato alla perfezione sul suo corpo sinuoso. Aveva in mano due drink, uno era un dirty martini e l’altro, insopportabilmente, uno Shirley Temple.

Era assolutamente magnifica, con folti capelli neri, pelle scura di un tono caldo e occhi misteriosi in cui ci si perdeva. Ma lui si sentì immediatamente a disagio in sua presenza, come se fossero due magneti che respingevano le rispettive cariche. Posò il cocktail analcolico sul tavolo di fianco al divano di Stiles, come se non volesse passarglielo direttamente o stargli troppo vicino. Poi si accomodò sull’altro divano, accanto a Deucalion, portando con sé il martini.

“Lei è Kali,” spiegò quest’ultimo.

Lei sollevò il bastoncino con l’oliva, avvicinandolo alla bocca dell’altro, e lui vi avvolse attorno la lingua biforcuta e se la infilò tra le labbra. Ogni gesto di Kali era avvolto da un velo di sensualità, come se la emanasse dalla pelle, ma aveva anche un’aria stanca.

“Ciao,” disse lei con tono di sdegno, sospirando in modo teso e procedendo a ignorarlo quasi del tutto.

“È davvero così spiacevole?” le chiese Deucalion, con espressione sinceramente curiosa.

Kali posò lo sguardo su Stiles, il che gli provocò un formicolio di disagio sulla pelle.

“Sì,” rispose con tono piatto. “Ma sopporterò la sua presenza.”

L’altro accettò la risposta abbassando il capo, poi riportò lo sguardo vuoto su di lui.

“Ehi, me ne andrò con piacere se ti farà sentire meglio,” propose Stiles.

Deucalion si limitò a rivolgergli un piccolo ghigno divertito e ignorare l’offerta.

“La presenza di Kali ti mette a disagio?” chiese invece con tono premuroso.

Sì, ma non per un motivo valido, da quanto riusciva a vedere. “Non particolarmente. Perché, dovrebbe?”

“Sono una succuba,” intervenne lei, come se credesse davvero che non lo sapesse, come se non fosse ovvio. E non avrebbe dovuto esserlo. Ma, in qualche modo, Stiles sapeva cosa fosse, lo sentiva nel profondo, come se avesse riconosciuto una melodia che si era scordato da tempo.

“Già,” rispose lui, come se si stesse aspettando una battuta. Non aggiunsero nient’altro, così continuò: “Scusate, dovrebbe importare?”

“Vedi?” disse lei, a bassa voce e rivolgendosi a Deucalion con aria annoiata. “È tollerabile e irrilevante.”

“Bene, bene,” disse quello. “Speravo in effetti che potessimo essere amici. Mi diresti il tuo nome?”

Lui esitò, ma non era certo un segreto. E poi non c’era nulla nel suo soprannome che avrebbe potuto portarli ai suoi cari, a meno che non sapessero già cosa cercare.

“Sono Stiles. Quindi, cos’è, ho commesso una gaffe o roba simile? Se è così, mi dispiace. Ero solo curioso di vedere come fosse il night.”

“No, mio caro ragazzo, affatto! Sei più che benvenuto, qui. È solo che sono interessato a te.”

“Perché?” chiese, senza girarci attorno.

L’altro ridacchiò e scosse la testa, confuso. “Un incubo che fa una domanda diretta…”

Kali esalò una piccola risata al suo commento, come se il comportamento di Stiles fosse una stranezza divertente. Ma lui non ne fu intimidito. La sua particolarità non era niente di nuovo.

“Sei uno di noi. Al momento m’interessa soprattutto farti sentire a casa.”

Alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Beh, mi spiace deluderti, ma la tua tecnica per creare il primo contatto è discreta quanto un pugno in faccia. Malmenarmi e mandarmi dietro due tizi inquietanti mi sembra un po’ esagerato per un semplice interessamento, quindi mi spiace, amico, ma voglio sapere qual è il tuo obiettivo prima di unirmi al tuo piccolo club.”

“Mi scuso per il trattamento che hai subito. Non mi aspettavo la tua presenza e forse sono stato avventato a chiedere ai ragazzi di portarti qui. Ero solo molto impaziente d’incontrarti.”

“Certo certo, sono molto lusingato. Ma non mi hai ancora spiegato perché,” rispose, giocherellando con la sottile cannuccia nel cocktail invece di usarla per bere.

Deucalion fece un gesto noncurante della mano. “Basti dire che, dato che sei un incubo, vedo del potenziale in te. Tutto qua. E voglio sinceramente darti il benvenuto in città. Qualsiasi cosa abbia in mente, può aspettare. Tu sistemati in città, fatti degli amici… Dei dettagli potremo parlare in un secondo momento.”

“Parliamone adesso, invece,” ribatté, tenendo la testa alta e cercando di assumere un’espressione sicura di sé, nonostante lo sfarfallio del suo battito cardiaco.

Per un lungo momento, Deucalion rimase in silenzio e lui ignorò l’occhiataccia che gli stava rivolgendo Kali. Si avvicinò al _fae_ e gli sussurrò qualcosa nell’orecchio, facendolo sospirare. Lui le posò la mano su un ginocchio e mormorò: “Faresti in un altro modo?”

Kali osservò Stiles per un lungo momento, valutandolo, poi sospirò; sembrò rimpicciolirsi quando concordò con l’altro.

Deucalion tornò a rivolgersi a lui. “Potresti assistermi in un modo che riterrei di estremo valore. Kali mi è indispensabile,” mormorò, prendendole la mano e portandosela alle labbra. Lei avvolse le dita attorno alle sue e gli posò la testa sulla spalla. “Benché non sia ancora pronto a spiegarti completamente tutti i modi in cui mi aiuta, spero che tu possa accettare di fare quello che fa lei, di assumere parte del suo carico di lavoro.”

Stiles strinse le labbra e osservò la succuba. Per quanto fosse attraente, la sua bellezza aveva un che di acuminato. Aveva davvero un aspetto esausto. Ed era troppo magra, a discapito della struttura ossea che suggeriva un corpo curvilineo. Inclinò la testa all’indietro, osservando il viso di Deucalion. “E perché vorrei farlo, esattamente?”

“Conoscenza. Potere. Status nella comunità.” Fece un gesto eloquente con le dita. “Molte altre cose. È anche importante che tu sappia che sono generoso con chi mi è di fondamentale aiuto. Se tu desiderassi qualcosa, io farei del mio meglio per aiutarti a ottenerlo.” Sollevò lentamente un angolo della bocca. “Ed è probabile che riuscirei nel mio intento.”

Stiles emise uno sbuffo scettico, pugnalando una ciliegina con la cannuccia. Era più che altro interessato a sopravvivere. Non desiderava nulla che gli potesse procurare un’altra persona. Poteva ottenere da sé tutto quello che voleva, tranne la cosa più importante: la sua famiglia. E quella era impossibile da riavere.

Deucalion unì le mani, formando un angolo con le dita, ma poi il suo atteggiamento divenne così improvvisamente disinvolto che Stiles poté quasi sentire fisicamente il cambiamento. Gli rivolse un sorriso caloroso e disse: “Sono abbastanza saggio da sapere anche quando non insistere. Prego, vai a goderti la serata! I _fae_ che frequentano il nostro locale sono un gruppo magnifico. Sono certo che farai amicizia in un batter d’occhio.”

Non ne dubitava, ma ora aveva decisamente meno voglia di mettersi a ballare rispetto a quando era arrivato.

“E mi raccomando, torna a trovarmi qualche altra volta, se ne vorrai sapere di più.”

“Certo,” rispose, tentando di mantenere un tono neutrale e alzandosi. “Beh, grazie per l’inquietante comitato di benvenuto.”

Kali lo guardò in cagnesco, ma la bocca di Deucalion abbozzò un movimento divertito e… lui non riuscì a trovarlo assolutamente antipatico, non ancora. Chiunque avesse un senso dell’umorismo non poteva essere del tutto malvagio.

Jackson l’uomo-lucertola e il suo pallido compare erano di guardia dall’altro lato delle tende e rimasero a guardarlo mentre si allontanava dall’alcova. Jackson gli rivolse uno sguardo truce – o almeno così suppose, non era sicuro di stare interpretando correttamente le espressioni sul viso squamoso.

Il sorrisetto dell’altro divenne allusivo mentre gli passava lo sguardo lungo il corpo, spogliandolo con gli occhi. Stiles era consapevole di star emettendo feromoni o roba simile, a causa della situazione minacciosa e della sua naturale reazione fisiologica ai pericoli. E il tizio era molto bello, benché il pallore cadaverico non fosse di suo gusto, e se la situazione fosse stata diversa, probabilmente avrebbe accettato il suo interesse sottinteso. Ma adesso l’unica cosa che voleva era uscire dal fottuto night e rintanarsi nel suo territorio – o almeno in territorio neutrale – quindi li superò senza rivolgere loro più di un’occhiata veloce, costeggiando la pista da ballo e dirigendosi verso la porta. Sentiva lo sguardo di parecchie persone su di sé e non gli piaceva affatto, non gli piaceva essere al centro dell’attenzione in un mondo di cui non conosceva le regole.

Fu un sollievo uscire nell’aria fredda della notte. Allontanarsi di qualche quartiere e mescolarsi al traffico pedonale della città fu anche meglio. Si diresse automaticamente verso casa, ma dopo un po’ cominciò a chiedersi quale fosse il suo valore per questo Deucalion e se fosse abbastanza elevato da spingerlo a sorvegliarlo. Il fatto che li avesse inspiegabilmente riconosciuti quando aveva visto lui e Danny lo rendeva estremamente diffidente.

Così decise di cambiare direzione e puntare verso un hotel, uno di qualità. Si prese una suite semplice e fece un percorso relativamente tortuoso tra i corridoi per raggiungerla, assicurandosi di poter accorgersi di eventuali pedinatori prima di avvicinarsi al luogo in cui voleva fermarsi a riposare. La sicurezza di questo posto probabilmente era elevata: era un bell’hotel. Stava scialacquando un po’ le sue risorse, ma non gliene importava, soprattutto quando entrò nella camera, che lo accolse con terreno neutrale e immacolato.

Si era quasi abituato a essere il cacciatore e sentirsi di nuovo una preda non stava avendo dei begli effetti sulla sua calma o fiducia in sé – considerando particolarmente quanto fosse rimasto turbato dall’ultima volta che aveva parlato con Derek. Ma erano comunque state le sue informazioni a turbarlo, non Derek in sé. E forse anche lui gli stava dando la caccia, ma gli dava una sensazione diversa: Derek lo considerava un suo pari e lo cercava con l’idea di mantenere l’equità tra loro. Non lo riteneva uno strumento da corteggiare e sfruttare.

Non aveva tenuto il biglietto da visita. L’aveva buttato dopo aver imparato a memoria i numeri, come faceva con tutto quello di cui non aveva un bisogno materiale. Ma giocherellò con la penna dell’hotel come avrebbe fatto con il bigliettino, se l’avesse tenuto, trastullandosi e cercando di decidere se chiamarlo.

Sospirò, poi usò la penna per digitare i numeri della tastiera. La situazione era _molto_ più complicata di quanto potesse gestire e non aveva idea di chi potesse fidarsi, tra le persone che aveva incontrato stanotte. Ma era sicuro di una cosa, dopo aver incontrato i _fae_ al night: poteva fidarsi di Derek, almeno fino a un certo punto. A prescindere da cos’altro fosse, Derek era una brava persona. Ne era _certo_ , come se ne avesse sentito il sapore sulla sua pelle quando aveva usato l’influenza magica per farlo andare via. Credeva davvero nel suo giuramento di proteggere e servire.

Era tardi, più di quanto avesse pensato, e non gli era venuto in mente di controllare. Quando Derek rispose, la sua voce era roca per il sonno. Se non fosse stato così stressato, si sarebbe ritrovato con una semi-erezione solo dopo aver sentito il basso borbottio del suo saluto.

“Derek. Ciao, sono Stiles.”

_“Stiles?”_ chiese, cambiando posizione tra le lenzuola, a giudicare dai suoni di sottofondo. _“Stiles, sono contento che tu abbia chiamato. Ero preoccupato per te.”_

“Davvero? Mi hai pensato?” disse, non riuscendo a trattenersi. Poi si schiarì la gola. “Sì, insomma, sto bene. Perché?”

L’altro emise una risata divertita. _“Beh, l’ultima volta che ci siamo sentiti mi hai detto di essere stato pugnalato. Come sta guarendo?”_

“Piano. Cioè, lentamente da morire, ma migliora costantemente. Dovrei preoccuparmi?”

Derek fece un suono indeciso. _“Tienila d’occhio e basta. Dimmi se peggiora. Magari posso aiutare.”_

Un’offerta senza condizioni. Così, fuori dal nulla. Attorcigliò le dita al filo del telefono, sorridendo lievemente tra sé e sé. “Grazie. Dico sul serio. Ehm, senti, volevo chiederti una cosa. Conosci un _fae_ di nome Deucalion?”

_“Cosa?”_ sbottò l’altro, con voce d’un tratto brusca e piuttosto allarmata.

Si demoralizzò immediatamente. Allora il suo istinto non mentiva. Deuc non credeva nella dottrina del proteggere e servire.

“È solo che l’ho incontrato stanotte e voleva che diventassimo amiconi e, sai, tu sei l’unico altro _fae_ che conos-”

_“È pericoloso, Stiles. Non ha pietà. È…”_ sospirò, rimanendo un attimo in silenzio mentre pensava a cosa dire. _“Non è…_ cattivo _, ma è sempre al limite dell’accettabile. Non sto cercando di dirti con chi fare amicizia o no. Ma… non permettergli di farti favori.”_

“Non ne avevo intenzione. Ma…”

_“Ma cosa?”_ chiese, con tono più dolce.

Sospirò, stendendosi sul letto. “Frequenti quel night?”

_“A volte, sì,”_ rispose, con voce ancora bassa e affettuosa. _“Ti piace ballare?”_

E il pensiero di Derek in un night club, che ballava e magari spingeva i fianchi contro i suoi al ritmo della musica… Si schiarì la gola, sentendo il pene pulsare, interessato. Strinse la mano attorno al filo per resistere alla tentazione di toccarsi l’inguine.

“Sì. Mi piace. È un buon tipo di energia e porta allo stesso tempo a buoni terreni di caccia. Passo la maggior parte del tempo nei night club, a essere onesto. Ma questo posto era… Non lo so. Qualche settimana fa non sapevo neanche dell’esistenza del popolo e ora invece potrei, sai, andare a ballare con altri _fae_. Non sono più solo.”

_“No. Non sei più solo, se non vuoi,”_ concordò dolcemente, con una voce che ebbe effetti diretti sul suo corpo. _“Ma non hai neanche bisogno di Deucalion, per quello. Il suo night non è male, almeno se non ha gli occhi puntati su di te, ma ci sono molti di noi a New York e ci sono molti altri locali_ fae _che puoi frequentare e in cui trovare amici, se vuoi.”_

Emise un piccolo sospiro di sollievo. Non era obbligato a tornare al night club di Deucalion per incontrare altri _fae_.

_“Ti ci potrei portare,”_ propose Derek, con voce ammorbidita da strati di desiderio e d’interesse sincero.

Stiles si morse il labbro per trattenere un gemito, dimenandosi sul letto e affondando il viso nel cuscino imbottito di piume. Liberò la bocca in modo da poter parlare nella cornetta e disse: “Non credo che sia una buona idea.”

_“Perché no?”_ domandò con voce roca.

“Perché,” ribatté velocemente, rimettendosi seduto. “Perché ti voglio, Derek, e faccio già fatica a controllarmi in generale, figurati quando sono vicino a _te_ , una persona che _voglio_. E, sai, davvero non vorrei ucciderti, per quanto possa sembrare strano,” spiegò con voce traboccante di sarcasmo. Emise un sospiro pesante, poi aggiunse più seriamente: “Uccido stupratori, non poliziotti decenti.”

_“Ho cercato di dirtelo, Stiles: è_ possibile _imparare a controllarti! E non devi preoccuparti di uccidere me, davvero,”_ rispose con decisione.

Emise uno sbuffo sarcastico. Magari i _fae_ con un secolo e tre quarti di età non si ricordavano come fosse agli inizi. Non si ricordavano come fosse non avere un briciolo di controllo. _Forse_ avrebbe potuto imparare, ma aveva l’impressione che ci avrebbe messo molto tempo. Non era mai stato bravo a tenere a freno i suoi impulsi, anche prima di avere avuto abilità sovrannaturali contro cui lottare.

“Sì, certo…” disse, benché il suo tono non fosse esattamente positivo. “Okay, beh, grazie per le informazioni. Farò attenzione.” Esitò un attimo, non volendo mettere giù e sapendo allo stesso tempo che se avesse parlato con lui ancora per un po’, la conversazione si sarebbe trasformata in sesso telefonico, imbarazzante e non corrisposto, e si sentiva già abbastanza pervertito, grazie.

“Dormi bene,” riuscì a concludere, nonostante avesse la gola secca.

_“Aspe-”_

Mise giù la cornetta e ricadde sul letto con un gemito, abbassandosi la mano in grembo e ondulando ritmicamente i fianchi per sfruttare l’attrito contro i jeans. Già, l’autocontrollo non era uno dei suoi punti forti. Sperava solo di riuscire a resistere all’offerta di Derek abbastanza a lungo da fare qualche tentativo a non ammazzare con un bacio.

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 – Lo Shirley Temple è un cocktail analcolico inventato negli anni trenta e dedicato all’attrice omonima. La presenza di granatina (una bibita analcolica a base di melograno) gli da una sfumatura rosso acceso. Essendo analcolico, dolce e di colore brillante, è considerato ‘da ragazzine’.

2 – Il titolo nobiliare di Deucalion viene da un gioco di parole tra Deuc e _duke_ , che si pronunciano nello stesso modo; in una risposta a una recensione, Trilliath ha anche detto che è possibile che Deucalion sia stato un vero e proprio duca, in passato, e che il titolo gli sia rimasto.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Derek tenne d’occhio con discrezione i rapporti che corrispondevano al modo di uccidere di Stiles. Fece attenzione a non cercarli troppo frequentemente o in modo troppo specifico, sfogliando dozzine di dossier alla volta ed evitando di lasciare tracce. Nessuno dei casi che studiava erano finiti sulla scrivania della squadra omicidi – non ancora. Comunque non gli ci volle molto per trovare quello che stava cercando, non sorprendendosi quando lesse della giovane donna indicata come vittima di un’aggressione sessuale, a cui apparentemente era stato risparmiato un destino peggiore di una lieve overdose da GHB. I rapporti degli agenti non sembravano indicare sospetti che qualcuno avesse giocato sporco, dato quello che avevano trovato nell’appartamento e la testimonianza della donna. Però queste due uccisioni portavano il totale a ventitré e quello era un problema, secondo i messaggi dal tono severo che gli inviò Lydia. Se qualche giovane agente zelante avesse collegato le morti e gli fosse venuto in mente che c’era dietro qualcosa di più di una nuova droga potenziata…

Si doveva fare qualcosa, ma era da giorni che Stiles non tornava al suo appartamento, o almeno non c’era le volte in cui lui andava a controllare. Stava cercando di non farselo sfuggire, di trovarlo, di continuare la loro conversazione interrotta, ma non aveva avuto fortuna, finora. Non si era imbattuto in una scia recente dell’incubo né lì né in tutti gli altri luoghi che aveva setacciato, benché fosse andato alla sua ricerca quasi ogni volta che aveva del tempo libero. Senza un colpo di fortuna, l’unica strategia che gli rimaneva era farsi dire tutto quello che sapeva Lydia, per imparare di più su questo raro tipo di _fae_. Seppe che non ci fosse più tempo da perdere quando gli inviò un messaggio invitandolo a bere qualcosa con lei quella sera tardi. Un incontro faccia a faccia al di fuori del contesto poliziesco non prometteva nulla di buono.

Erica era umana, ma ci metteva impegno e tempo nel suo lavoro, ed era perspicace: non le sarebbe sfuggita una visita senza motivo all’obitorio, così sfruttò una pausa servizi per mandare a Lydia un SMS e confermare. Benché la questione fosse collegata al loro lavoro in polizia, non ne faceva davvero parte. Al centro di tutto c’era un problema _fae_ e voleva evitare di aggiungere quel peso alle spalle di Erica il più a lungo possibile.

Si ritrovò così seduto in un locale chic in cui la maggior parte dei poliziotti non si sarebbero fatti vedere neanche morti, ma non ci si opponeva al volere di Lydia Martin. Almeno ci sarebbero stati dei drink buoni. Il caffè era eccellente, ma quella sera passò all’Irish coffee dopo solo una tazza. Non beveva spesso, ma questa sera sembrava l’occasione giusta.

Lydia arrivò con il suo solito stile, allo stesso tempo mozzafiato e discreto. Era difficile non notare una persona così bella e sicura di sé, ma trasmetteva anche l’impressione che fosse meglio non far soffermare lo sguardo su di lei troppo a lungo. La osservò comunque, ma l’altra non aveva un’espressione compiaciuta quando rivolse lo sguardo vede bottiglia verso di lui; gli fece un’impressione potente e Derek resistette all’impulso d’incurvare ulteriormente le spalle, mentre lei si avvicinava, facendo ticchettare i tacchi a spillo con una lieve eco sul pavimento. Fermandoglisi di fronte, s’infilò nell’altra panca imbottita del loro tavolo con un movimento aggraziato che contrastò con i gesti impacciati e nervosi del cameriere, apparso pochi momenti dopo per prendere la sua ordinazione.

Scelse un cocktail e ordinò anche da mangiare, benché lui non sapesse se ciò indicava che stessero per fare una conversazione più lunga di quanto avesse pensato o se avesse solo fame. Lo fissò in silenzio mentre aspettavano entrambi il ritorno del cameriere; per fortuna non c’impiegò molto a prepararle il drink, lasciandoli in pace dopo un’occhiataccia di Derek.

Lydia prese qualche sorso, poi lo osservò per un lungo momento. “Andiamo dritti al punto. Ci sono troppe morti, più di quanto sia accettabile, causate dell’incubo. E la situazione peggiorerà,” aggiunse, mentre i suoi occhi si sfocavano e le iridi vorticavano in modo abbastanza lieve da poter sembrare un effetto dato dal gioco di luci, a chi non conosceva la sua vera natura. “Ci saranno altre morti simili,” affermò con convinzione, e lui sapeva di non dubitare l’editto di una chiaroveggente.

Supponeva che ci fossero persone che avrebbero trovato scioccante un annuncio del genere, ma la morte faceva inesorabilmente parte della vita. Soprattutto della loro.

“È una grande città,” le fece notare. “E non tutti i suoi abitanti meritano di viverci.”

“Concordo. Forse sarebbe meglio abbattere il tuo piccolo incubo,” affermò, inclinando di lato la testa, mentre nella luce soffusa i suoi occhi brillarono di un verde non del tutto sovrannaturale.

Avvertì una vampata di rabbia protettiva nel petto, sproporzionata rispetto a quanto conosceva Stiles, a quanto fosse effettivamente coinvolto.

Trattenne una risposta brusca, imponendosi di calmarsi abbastanza da sorseggiare il drink. Sarebbe stato uno sciocco a far finta che il suo lupo non fosse particolarmente interessato a Stiles, cercando il suo odore, ansimando tutto il tempo. Ma c’era anche qualcos’altro. Non era solo attrazione animale. E non voleva vederlo soffrire.

“Mi sembra eccessivo. È solo un ragazzo,” disse, riuscendo a mantenere la risposta priva di emozione.

Lydia inarcò comunque le sopracciglia. “Una ventina di morti nell’ultimo mese è ‘eccessivo’. Un incubo che sceglie così spesso di nutrirsi fino alla morte della preda si sta comportando irresponsabilmente. Presto sarà difficile per me nascondere cosa sta succedendo. Se non rallenta immediatamente – la scelta responsabile – l’unico modo per tenere il popolo _fae_ al sicuro sarà rimuovere il problema.”

Derek scosse la testa, infilzando un cubetto di ghiaccio per la frustrazione. “Concordo che si debba fare qualcosa. È solo che… gli ho parlato. Non ha idea di quello che sta facendo. È letteralmente solo un ragazzino che sta comprendendo da solo la sua natura.”

L’altra assottigliò gli occhi, stringendo le labbra in modo severo, come se stesse per fargli notare che le scuse non valevano granché quando c’erano tutti quei morti, ma lui sollevò una mano per bloccarla, perché le mancava un’informazione vitale.

“Lydia, prima di me non aveva mai incontrato un altro _fae_. E so per certo che ne abbia uccisi tre, ma gli altri venti… Quello che sto cercando di dire è che non penso che sia stato lui. Non per tutti, comunque.”

Sollevò le sopracciglia con aria scettica. “Derek, le morti provocate da incubi e succube sono molto particolari. Stai suggerendo che c’è _un altro_ demone mangia-sesso senza scrupoli a zonzo per il distretto?” Inclinò la testa, corrugando la fronte. “Forse non sai quanto siano rari di questi tempi? È altamente improbabile che due _fae_ di quella stirpe appaiano allo stesso tempo, fuori dal nulla, e che entrambi si stiano comportando in modo così irresponsabile.”

“Forse hai ragione,” disse, scuotendo la testa. “Ma a prescindere da ciò, Stiles ha… motivazioni. Regole. Sceglie solo stupratori,” spiegò. “Ha perfino tentato di proteggermi, quando avrebbe potuto facilmente…” face spallucce, includendo nel gesto una marea di possibili scenari.

La sua risposta le fece assumere un cipiglio riflessivo, mentre ragionava sulle nuove informazioni. “Regole?” disse tra sé e sé. Il suo sguardo scattò da una parte all’altra, mentre esaminava le nuove probabilità nella sua mente, correggendo i calcoli. “Se è vero – _se_ ,” enfatizzò, sollevando un dito dalla manicure perfetta, “allora sarei incline a dare più peso alla tua teoria che stia succedendo qualcosa di diverso.” Inclinò la testa in avanti e spiegò: “Uno dei decessi più recenti è di una giovane donna e, benché sia vero che anche le donne possano stuprare, lei non mi sembra un candidato probabile, sulla base del suo fascicolo.”

Derek fu sollevato da quell’informazione. Nonostante i dubbi di Lydia, era certo che non fosse stato Stiles a uccidere la giovane. “Ce ne sono due. Dovremmo cercare discrepanze tra i casi. E non siamo ancora al punto di doverlo uccidere.”

Lydia corrugò la fronte quando sentì l’ultima frase, ma poi sospirò e ci ragionò, concedendogli la vittoria con un guizzo delle dita.

“Comunque, se le cose continuano così, qualcuno farà domande che non saranno facili da mettere da parte. Il tuo piccolo amico è nei guai a prescindere.”

Sorseggiò di nuovo il suo drink, assaporandone il calore e il sapore ricco sulla lingua. “Lo so. Che faresti se ti dicessi che Deucalion ha cercato di attrarlo nella sua tela?”

Gli occhi di Lydia divennero impassibili e indecifrabili. Inspirò lentamente, riflettendo sulle sue parole, poi distolse lo sguardo. “Direi che ha tutta l’aria di una questione di politica _fae_ e ciò è al di fuori dei limiti della mia neutralità. E che alcuni, appartenenti alla tua fazione, potrebbero consigliarti di trovarlo. E in fretta.”

Inarcò un sopracciglio. “Non ne so molto di Deucalion. L’ho sentito nominare, ma niente di più.”

Lei si limitò a osservarlo, attenta a non intervenire.

Sospirando e accettando la sua presa di posizione, sollevò di nuovo il bicchiere per un altro sorso. “Beh, il punto è che Stiles si merita di avere la possibilità di trovare la sua strada e la comunità _fae_ gli deve un po’ di sostegno, nel frattempo. Sto ancora cercando di contattarlo, di aiutarlo a capire le norme, ma non credo che stargli alle calcagna sia il metodo giusto. È irrequieto-”

“È nella sua natura,” mormorò lei.

“Esatto. Quindi sto cercando di non spaventarlo. Ha il mio numero. Mi ha già chiamato due volte, quindi spero che sia solo una questione di tempo. Intanto…”

“Sì, sono certa che abbiamo entrambi una serie di persone con cui testare le acque e che magari ci possono aiutare a fare pulizia prima che le ‘overdose’ diventino casi di omicidio,” disse, inclinando la testa di lato e mescolando il liquore rosso sul fondo del suo bicchiere, usando lo spiedino di vetro su cui erano infilzate le ciliegie al maraschino. “Che ingarbuglio,” mormorò.

“È alle prime armi,” ribatté lui.

Ci fu una pausa mentre lei beveva il cocktail, concentrando lo sguardo su un punto lontano mentre ragionava sul problema. Ormai sapeva di non poterle stare al passo: non solo Lydia apparteneva a una delle poche specie di _fae_ che erano costrette ad agire nel bel mezzo del ciclone, distaccate dalle varie fazioni e dalle loro regole e responsabilità, ma aveva anche centinaia di anni più di lui e sapeva interpretare intrecci di energie che andavano molto più a fondo di quanto lui non potesse immaginare.

“Quanti anni ha di preciso?” gli chiese, stringendo gli occhi.

“Ventuno,” rispose Derek, con uno sbuffo ironico. Non era considerato anziano, per un licantropo, ma a confronto di Stiles la sua età lo faceva sentire un fossile.

Lydia sollevò un sopracciglio e si portò lo spiedino alle labbra, sfilando una ciliegia, con il rossetto rosa corallo che creava un contrasto attraente con il rosso acceso del frutto. Rivolse su di lui uno sguardo intenso e incuriosito, masticando.

Derek sospirò e spiegò: “Orfano di madre _fae_ , cresciuto tra umani. Umani non al corrente dell’esistenza del popolo. A quanto pare scappò quando scoprì la sua natura. E da allora è sempre stato da solo.”

Lei corrugò la fronte. “Non ha avuto _alcun_ insegnamento, allora? In quel caso…” disse con un lieve sospiro, mentre la sua espressione perdeva un po’ di severità. Anche lei compativa un tale colpo di sfortuna.

Il suo lupo si rilassò un po’, ora che sembrava che Stiles non rischiasse più d’incontrare il boia. Sciacquò i residui della tensione con un altro sorso di Irish coffee.

“Tutto solo,” disse Lydia, con un mormorio che gli fece sollevare di scatto lo sguardo sul suo viso, all’erta. Gli occhi di lei assunsero un’espressione divertita e felina, mentre usava lo spiedino per indicarlo. I capelli rossi le scivolarono sulla spalla, mentre inclinava il capo di lato e imbronciava le labbra con un’aria di finta sorpresa, come se le fosse appena venuto in mente qualcosa – ma lui sapeva che avesse avuto quell’idea molto prima. “Dovresti fargli compagnia tu, poiché t’interessa così tanto che viva.”

Derek fece una smorfia. Non aveva problemi a fare da mentore a un lupo senza un branco, ma con un incubo… che tra l’altro era ancora un bambino… non avrebbe saputo da dove cominciare. O almeno fu quello che si disse.

L’altra continuò a passo di marcia, ignorando la sua reticenza. “Hai già fatto da guida ad altri orfani, no?”

“Lupi,” ribatté, benché sapesse di aver già perso la battaglia.

Fece un gesto non curante con le dita. “ _Fae_.”

Non aveva neanche tutti i torti.

“E poi fa parte del tuo ruolo: servire e proteggere la tua comunità. Inoltre il sesso è da capogiro,” aggiunse Lydia, fissando lo sguardo nel vuoto con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

“Pensi che dovrei giacere con lui? Stavo cercando di trovare un modo di evitarlo,”1 rispose, corrugando la fronte. Ci stava tentando, ma non stava avendo molto successo.

Lo sguardo dell’altra tornò a incontrare il suo e sollevò le sopracciglia, con aria sinceramente sorpresa. “Perché mai? Giacere con lui potrebbe essere la cosa migliore per tutti. Aiuterebbe ad attenuare il suo appetito.”

Non era che non desiderasse Stiles – lo desiderava _molto_ – ma era raro che le cose fossero così semplici. “È un ragazzino,” controbatté con poca convinzione e Lydia alzò gli occhi al cielo al suo tono incerto.

“Però è maggiorenne, non è così, agente?” disse con falsa dolcezza, mettendosi l’ultima ciliegia in bocca e sbattendo le palpebre in modo civettuolo.

La mossa insolita lo confuse per un attimo. Poi gli tornò in mente il ricordo di Stiles che diceva la stessa cosa e gemette, perché in quel momento detestava davvero la sua chiaroveggenza.

“Non preoccuparti così tanto. È praticamente inevitabile,” mormorò con la sua voce normale, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Le lanciò un’occhiataccia, poggiandosi allo schienale, perché stava barando. Ma d’altro canto le era impossibile fare altrimenti, quindi perché sorprendersi?

Rimase con lei mentre mangiava, sorseggiando lentamente un altro drink e parlando di cose banali, come facevano due colleghi qualunque. Ma quando si separarono, Lydia lo avvertì di nuovo che avrebbe fatto meglio a trovare Stiles.

L’irritazione lo spinse a setacciare le strade, invece di dirigersi verso casa. L’appartamento era la sua tana, il suo rifugio, non un luogo in cui andare quando si sentiva teso. Questa notte in particolare aveva molte cose per la testa, il che in effetti non era una novità. Era abituato a bilanciare un’impegnativa carriera tra gli umani e le responsabilità che avvantaggiavano i _fae_ rispettosi delle regole. Di solito era facile mettere a tacere quella parte della sua mente, tornare alla sua vita privata alla fine della giornata. Ma questa volta, inaspettatamente, c’era un coinvolgimento personale nella faccenda. E per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a togliere l’incubo neofita dai suoi pensieri.

Così vagò. Percorse i vicoli bui con la testa abbassata e le mani nelle tasche della giacca di pelle, permettendosi di esaminare il problema del demone mangia-sesso in città da varie angolazioni. Lo frustrava immensamente che Stiles continuasse a sfuggirgli – e non solo per ragioni pratiche. Il modo in cui continuava a eludere le sue ricerche faceva ansimare il suo lupo, che non voleva altro che rincorrerlo, pronto a iniziare una caccia vera e propria, facendola durare finché l’altro non avrebbe più avuto alcun luogo in cui rifugiarsi e sfuggire da Derek o dalla sua passione.

E pensare che una volta aveva accusato Stiles di fare fatica ad accettare il consenso altrui.

Era da ipocrita, ma il pensiero di quel corpo flessuoso sotto il suo diventava ancora più eccitante quando immaginava che fosse accaduto _nonostante_ un tentativo di fuga.

Non che accogliere Stiles, venuto di sua volontà, non fosse altrettanto piacevole. Era solo un tipo diverso di emozione. Probabilmente. Anche in quel caso c’era una scintilla di pericolo, quel potere che s’illuminava negli occhi color whiskey. Beh, perlomeno le sue fantasie ipocrite funzionavano in entrambe le direzioni. Sapere che l’incubo fosse in grado di avere la meglio su di lui, com’era _già_ successo, che potesse prendersi tutto quello che voleva da Derek…

Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò per calmarsi, permettendosi di accettare l’idea di fare sesso con lui. S’immaginò come sarebbe stato montarlo. O con quanta sensualità quel torace flessibile si sarebbe mosso mentre Stiles scopava lui. Quanto avrebbero potuto entrambi lasciarsi andare, conoscendo la forza reciproca. Benché Stiles non avesse mai giaciuto con un altro _fae_ , aveva letteralmente il sesso nel DNA. A prescindere da quanta poca esperienza avesse, di certo si sarebbe adattato meravigliosamente al sesso con un’altra creatura come lui, con perfetto talento naturale. Se Stiles avesse potuto fidarsi gradualmente di lui… invitarlo invece di sfuggire…

Essere così distratto per poco non si rivelò essere la sua rovina. Fu solo all’ultimo momento che si accorse dell’odore dolciastro dei cacciatori umani, di tutte le loro pozioni protettive e dei vestiti macchiati di sangue che, all’olfatto sensibile di un lupo, puzzavano di _fae_ morti. Non era un’abilità comune tra le creature del popolo, quindi i cacciatori non si prendevano la briga di coprire il loro olezzo.

Si voltò per cambiare strada, ma lo stesso odore arrivava anche dall’altro sbocco, impedendogli la fuga dal vicolo. Non pensava che stessero dando la caccia a lui – stavano facendo troppo rumore – ma il suo primo istinto fu comunque quello di combattere. Di uccidere. Dopotutto, questo era il suo territorio; non avevano il diritto di invaderlo, almeno non secondo i suoi istinti.

Ma in realtà non era così. Era una città pubblica e tutti avevano la libertà di coesistervi. A prescindere da quanto ciò stesse sui nervi al suo lupo.

Era anche uno dei motivi per cui così pochi licantropi vivevano nei confini cittadini. Oltre agli odori insopportabili e alla scarsità di alberi e animali, c’erano delle differenze fondamentali nelle norme sociali accettate. Aveva imparato molto tempo prima che queste ultime erano le più difficili da gestire, per i lupi. Ma lui aveva delle ragioni per andare contro la sua natura e aveva il vantaggio di essere una presenza inaspettata. Ciò a volte lo favoriva, come nel caso di questi cacciatori, che non avevano pensato di mascherare il loro odore.

Erano numerosi, però, molti più del normale. Quando fu chiaro che stessero effettivamente per incrociare il suo percorso, saltò con agilità sovrannaturale e atterrò su una scala antincendio, salendo i gradini fino al tetto invece di affrontarli. Si accovacciò per un po’ in cima all’edificio, guardando le lente pattuglie percorrere tragitti sovrapposti. C’erano spesso dei cacciatori in vari angoli della città, che lavoravano da soli o in coppia, e per quanto fossero un problema, facevano anche del bene ai cittadini. Alcuni aiutavano a fermare crimini normali, oltre a stanare il loro tipo preferito di _fae_.

Ma quando cacciavano in branchi così… era un bruttissimo segno. Significava organizzazione, condivisione d’informazioni, unità con un qualche obiettivo comune. Per un po’ si arrischiò a seguirli. Era possibile che uno di loro sollevasse lo sguardo e notasse un paio di occhi dorati che brillavano alla luce lunare, quindi procedette con molta cautela, rimanendo sempre indietro almeno di un edificio. Li ascoltò e quello che udì era estremamente vago, ma sufficiente a farlo preoccupare.

Stava succedendo _qualcosa_ nel mondo sovrannaturale e, qualunque cosa fosse, poteva includere in qualche modo Stiles; nonostante gli avvertimenti di Lydia, però, Derek era certo che la colpa non fosse attribuibile solo a lui.

Quando si stufò di sentire sempre le stesse lamentele sul freddo e sulle famiglie dei cacciatori, interruppe l’inseguimento e tornò a dirigersi verso casa. La preoccupazione non era diminuita, ma si stava avvicinando al punto in cui il sonno sarebbe riuscito ad avere la meglio sulle sue precauzioni, se gliel’avesse permesso. Così s’incamminò verso l’appartamento con solo un po’ di diffidenza in più, controllando di tanto in tanto di non essere pedinato.

Aveva una gran voglia di farsi una doccia o magari un lungo bagno per attenuare in parte la tensione. A ogni modo, si tolse la giacca, appendendola con cura all’appendiabiti accanto alla porta, in mezzo agli altri due cappotti simili. Lasciò le luci spente, camminando senza scarpe sulla moquette verso camera sua. Teneva l’appartamento in ordine, senza oggetti in eccesso, quindi non era difficile trovare la strada anche nell’oscurità quasi totale.

Abbandonò il contenuto delle tasche sul comodino di fianco al letto, gettando le calze nel cesto del bucato. Affondò le dita dei piedi nella moquette folta, sospirando per il sollievo datogli da quella libertà, che gli faceva apprezzare sempre la privacy di casa. Si sfilò l’orlo della camicia dai calzoni, entrando in bagno e morendo dalla voglia di farsi una lunghissima doccia calmante. Ma, prima che potesse aprire l’acqua, sentì la vibrazione del cellulare sul comodino.

Con un sospiro, si voltò e uscì dalla stanza, andando a prendere l’infernale aggeggio. Era un numero sconosciuto: di solito avrebbe lasciato rispondere la segreteria telefonica, ma in questo caso era proprio quello che stava aspettando, quindi si affrettò ad accettare la chiamata.

“Parla il detective Hale,” disse.

Sulla base del mormorio compiaciuto che ottenne per risposta, chi chiamava altri non era che l’incubo in questione.

_“Ciao a te e alla voce sexy,”_ disse Stiles, con voce affettuosa e scherzosa.

Non era un’emergenza, allora. Si rilassò un po’. “Ciao anche a te.”

_“Che combini?”_

Derek cercò di sentire qualche suono distintivo nel sottofondo, ma c’era silenzio, si sentiva solo la sua voce.

“Niente di che. Sono appena tornato a casa.”

_“Lavori fino a_ tardi _,”_ mormorò. _“Dovresti rilassarti.”_

“È quello che avevo in mente,” rispose, sedendosi sul letto e appoggiando la schiena alla testiera con un piccolo sospiro.

L’altro emise un mormorio interessato, che lui cercò d’ignorare.

“Speravo che mi chiamassi. Come stai? Hai avuto altri problemi con… qualcun altro?” chiese, calandosi nel ruolo di mentore. Era da un po’ che non ci provava.

_“No,”_ rispose lui, ridendo. _“No, sto cercando di tenere un profilo basso. Al momento sei tu la mia unica fonte di guai,”_ continuò, con voce ricca di doppi sensi con cui stuzzicarlo.

Derek inspirò, cercando di trattenersi e di non far deragliare del tutto la conversazione. “Ho tenuto d’occhio le tue uccisioni, a dirla tutta. Io e il medico legale stiamo tentando di far classificare tutte quelle che possiamo come overdose. Speravo di potertene parlare, magari, di parlare dei tuoi casi.”

_“Derek, credi davvero che ti abbia chiamato a quest’ora della notte,”_ mormorò, mentre il tono di voce si abbassava, _“per parlare dei miei casi?”_

S’innescò una scintilla ustionante di desiderio nel suo addome. Inclinò il capo all’indietro, poggiandolo alla testiera, e sussurrò: “No.”

_“No,”_ concordò Stiles.

“Perché hai chiamato, allora?” chiese, benché una parte del suo corpo fosse convinta di sapere la risposta, dato il modo in cui i pantaloni gli parvero improvvisamente più stretti.

_“Derek,”_ lo rimproverò con una lieve risata. _“Derek, ti ho chiamato perché sono eccitato e mi sento solo. E tu sei l’unico che… Tu capisci. Quello che sono.”_

“Sì,” rispose piano. Stiles, come gli aveva ricordato Lydia, era uno di loro. Una creatura con bisogni particolari e una dose eccessiva di alienamento dalle norme umane con le quali dovevano vivere.

L’altro emise un sospiro teso e continuò: _“Ti prego, dimmi che anche tu sei a casa da solo e che sei eccitato, prima che io muoia di umiliazione.”_

“Sì. Sono da solo,” confermò, per poi guardarsi in grembo. “Ed eccitato.”

La sua ammissione venne accolta da un sospiro di sollievo. _“Beh, magari dovremmo darci una mano a vicenda.”_

C’era una domanda nel suo tono di voce e Derek prese tempo, rispondendo con un mormorio indecifrabile mentre decideva il da farsi. Il ragionamento di Lydia era assolutamente valido. Magari era giovane rispetto a lui, ma Stiles era di certo un adulto, in grado di prendere le sue decisioni. Ed era solo e privo di una guida. Usare la tensione sessuale tra loro per rafforzare il loro rapporto avrebbe potuto essere la cosa migliore per tutti.

E poi… Derek lo _desiderava_ , come non desiderava nessun altro da moltissimo tempo.

“Ti penso, sai? Non riesco a _smettere_ di pensarti,” ammise, perché era la pura verità.

L’altro emise un basso mormorio compiaciuto. _“Davvero?”_

“Davvero. Il tuo-” s’interruppe, sbuffando in modo divertito e scuotendo la testa.

_“Cosa?”_ lo incoraggiò, con tono leggero e una sfumatura d’impazienza.

Quel legame tra _fae_ , quella comprensione, andava in entrambe le direzioni. Poteva parlare di quello che provava davvero, non dargli una versione censurata dei suoi desideri adatta a un umano. Era da così tanto tempo che non si avvicinava ad altri lupi, o anche solo ad altri _fae_ , in modo intimo… L’idea di poter essere se stesso… Si stese sul letto, mettendosi comodo e chiudendo gli occhi, permettendo ai ricordi di inondargli la mente.

“Il tuo odore. Per un licantropo, l’aroma che emetti è…” Sospirò, inalando quel ricordo, cercando le parole giuste con cui spiegare.

_“Sì…?”_ intervenne di nuovo Stiles, incoraggiandolo a proseguire.

“Inebriante. Non so come descriverlo, dirti quant’è acceso, piccante e aspro. So solo che non appena lo sento, ti voglio. E quanto attivi i tuoi poteri… Voglio toccarti più di qualsiasi altra cosa, premere la faccia contro la tua pelle e respirarti.”

_“Mmm,”_ rispose Stiles, con tono basso e sensuale e incoraggiante tutto insieme. _“Mi piacerebbe. Anche il tuo odore è parecchio piacevole, sai? Ehi, che vestiti hai addosso? La giacca di pelle sexy?”_

“L’ho tolta. Ho addosso i vestiti da lavoro, calzoni e una camicia. Tu?”

Ridacchiò. _“Un po’… meno.”_

“Quanto di meno?” domandò lui, con la gola stretta per la tensione.

_“Tipo… tecnicamente sono coperto da un asciugamano. Tu dovresti, ehm, toglierti la camicia.”_

“Ah sì?” mormorò scherzosamente, ma tenne comunque in posizione il cellulare tra l’orecchio e la spalla, andando ad aprire la camicia. “Va bene.”

_“Te la stai sbottonando?”_

“Sì. È blu scuro, con le maniche lunghe e adesso… è sul pavimento,” aggiunse, gettandola di lato.

_“È un ottimo posto in cui tenerla,”_ affermò Stiles. _“Dovresti mandare i tuoi calzoni a farle compagnia, però. Non vorrei che si sentisse troppo sola…”_

Derek scoppiò a ridere. “Mi vuoi nudo?”

_“Dio, sì,”_ rispose con un gemito. _“Ce l’hai duro? Io ce l’ho così duro…”_ aggiunse, mentre nel sottofondo si sentiva il suono di stoffa.

“Non toccarti!” disse, slacciandosi la cintura. “Fammi recuperare terreno, prima.”

L’altro emise un suono di frustrazione, ma sentì che aveva obbedito dal tonfo della mano sul cuscino. Quel legame, quella disponibilità ad aspettarlo, provocò una piccola scarica di eccitazione che gli attraversò tutto il corpo.

_“Sbrigati…”_ si lagnò.

“Voglio mettere la bocca su di te,” disse Derek, abbassando la cerniera e sollevando i fianchi, per abbassarsi i pantaloni e l’intimo in un sol colpo. L’altro gemette alle sue parole e lui continuò: “Voglio scoprire se il tuo sapore è buono quanto il tuo odore, leccare ogni parte di te finché non conoscerò ogni centimetro.”

_“Cazzo,”_ mormorò Stiles, con la voce accompagnata dai sussurri della stoffa su cui si muoveva.

“Quindi, sì, anch’io ce l’ho duro,” disse, scalciando via i pantaloni, facendo urtare l’erezione contro l’addome con il movimento, inspirando bruscamente. “Parlami del tuo cazzo, prendilo in mano per me.”

Stiles gemette, ma rispose, senza fiato: _“Non sono circonciso. Ehm, è più lungo della media, credo. S’incurva un po’ verso l’alto quando sono così,”_ inspirò tra i denti. _“Dio, quant’è duro! Non ne hai idea.”_

“Dimmi,” disse lui, massaggiandosi lentamente.

_“È tutto così… Non ho mai… Non c’è mai stato qualcuno con cui io potessi… Tu ti stai toccando? Sei con me?”_ chiese, usando una voce un po’ più nervosa, più disperata.

“Sì,” confermò, facendosi scappare un piccolo gemito mentre muoveva la mano. “Sono con te, ho la mano sull’uccello per te.”

Stiles emise un suono di piacere. _“Dio, ti ho voluto da morire, fin dal primo secondo in cui ci siamo incontrati. Sai quando mi hai premuto contro al muro? Ce l’avevo duro, lo sapevi? Stavo quasi per tirarlo fuori e farmi una sega nel vicolo, quando sei arrivato tu. Sei stato fortunato che non ti sia saltato addosso proprio lì. Dio, quanto vorrei vederti. Sei circonciso?”_

“No,” rispose, facendo scivolare il prepuzio per rivelare la punta bagnata del pene. “La maggior parte dei _fae_ non lo sono.” 2

Quello emise un lieve suono interessato che si trasformò in un gemito. _“Scommetto che hai pure un uccello bellissimo.”_

“La prossima volta dovresti venire a controllare di persona,” suggerì, rendendosi conto di dire sul serio. Di essere pronto e disponibile, qui e ora, a raggiungere quel livello d’intimità con lui.

Stiles esalò un suono frustrato e disse: _“Smettila di stuzzicarmi.”_

Derek dissentì con un mormorio. Aveva messo da parte la reticenza che l’aveva frenato in passato. “Non ti sto stuzzicando. Credimi, ce l’avevo duro quanto te tutte e due le volte che ci siamo incontrati.”

Non era facile superare i decenni di cautela che lo facevano esitare, prima di condividere a pieno i suoi desideri, ma Stiles si meritava onestà e franchezza. Fece scivolare le dita in basso lungo la sua erezione, mormorando: “Stare con te è così piacevole, così primitivamente naturale. Mi fa venire voglia di montarti, come un lupo in calore. Come un animale.”

_“Lo voglio,”_ sussurrò. _“Voglio essere…”_

“Dimmelo,” lo incoraggiò, anche lui con il fiatone, ormai.

L’altro gemette e si costrinse a dire quello che trovava così difficile da spiegare. _“Voglio qualcuno che mi sopraffaccia. Voglio che qualcuno mi tenga fermo. Che mi monti. Che mi_ prenda _e basta!”_

Gli sfuggì un gemito, mentre stringeva la presa sull’erezione e si contorceva sul letto. Il suo lupo _ululò_ a quell’immagine.

“Che altro?” chiese, senza fiato, con il sangue che gli pulsava nelle orecchie. “Cos’altro vuoi?”

Stiles emise un piccolo suono vulnerabile. _“Tutto! Voglio- Voglio che tu mi fotta la bocca. Che mi tenga fermo e mi costringa a succhiarti. Che me la riempia con il tuo cazzo, con le dita, con qualsiasi cosa! Io- Ti voglio, ma non voglio farti del male. Non voglio farne a nessuno.”_

E in quel momento capì. Nelle sue parole c’era un desiderio profondo, ma anche dolore. Forse voleva sinceramente quelle cose, tanto quanto Derek, ma non necessariamente solo per le ragioni giuste. Forse voleva infliggersi dolore che non si meritava e di cui non aveva bisogno. Nonostante le proteste indignate del suo lupo e il calore pulsante del corpo, fermò la mano e si sedette più dritto sul letto, tenendo il telefono premuto contro l’orecchio in modo che la sua voce fosse forte e chiara quando disse: “Non _puoi_ farmi del male, Stiles. Sono più forte degli umani con cui sei stato. Puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi con me.”

_“Non-”_ emise un suono di frustrazione. _“Dici così, ma le altre volte sono riuscito a… farti… Cazzo! Non posso, Derek, è troppo-”_ Gemette, con il suono della sua mano che si massaggiava la carne bagnata udibile nel sottofondo.

“Va tutto bene,” disse lui, tentando di calmare il turbamento che sentiva nella sua voce. Non era il momento giusto e il suo lupo era troppo coinvolto in quello che stavano facendo per permettergli d’insistere. “Farei tutto quello che vuoi,” disse, cedendo al bisogno di Stiles e tornando a masturbarsi. “Basta che tu me lo dica.”

L’altro emise un gemito sollevato. _“Mi terresti fermo?”_ lo supplicò.

“E ti fotterei la bocca,” concordò, accelerando i movimenti della mano sull’erezione, mentre Stiles gemeva. “Sì, potrei farlo. Ti bloccherei le braccia facendoci leva con le ginocchia. Ti terrei la testa ferma dove la voglio e guarderei il mio cazzo affondare nella tua bocca stupenda, ancora e ancora.”

_“Sì…”_ La parola era un gemito.

Derek chiuse gli occhi, immaginando la scena e l’incubo nel suo letto. “Ti terrei immobile finché non fossi soddisfatto. È questo che vuoi? Vuoi assaggiarmi, farmi venire in fondo alla tua gola?”

_“Dio,”_ mormorò. _“Ti prego…”_

“Non riuscirò a pensare ad altro, sai, la prossima volta che vedrò le tue labbra.”

_“Cazzo,”_ sussurrò.

“E quando avrei finito, toccherebbe a me: ti prenderei in bocca. Hai detto di avercelo lungo. Pensi che riuscirei a ingoiarlo tutto?”

Stiles emise un suono a metà tra un gemito e un’imprecazione. Riuscì a pronunciare mezza supplica, proprio come aveva fatto quando Derek l’aveva ascoltato fuori dalla finestra del suo appartamento. Stava muovendo velocemente la mano sul pene, mentre permetteva al lupo di abbandonarsi a quella fantasia.

“Ma tu non mi fotteresti la bocca. No… Ti terrei fermi i fianchi, succhiandoti a lungo,” disse, tenendo il cellulare in posizione con la spalla per liberare una mano e portarla in basso. “Quanto dureresti prima di iniziare a supplicarmi?” chiese, massaggiandosi i testicoli e ringhiando, rivelando l’impulso di dominazione del lupo. “Perché non ti renderei le cose facili. Ti stimolerei e ti succhierei finché non m’imploreresti di lasciarti venire. Cazzo, scommetto che il tuo sapore è buono quanto il tuo odore.”

Stiles emise un gemito acuto, smorzando la voce, forse con un cuscino.

“E i suoni che faresti… i suoni che _stai facendo_ …” riuscì a dire tra un ansito e l’altro. “Stai per venire per me? Voglio sentirti, voglio venire con il suono di te che-”

_“Oh cazzo! Cazzo, sto per-”_

Il gemito che emise con il suo orgasmo fu perfetto – ansimante e roco, lasciandolo senza fiato.

Avrebbe voluto essere lì con lui. Avrebbe voluto leccare gli schizzi di seme. Leccare la sua entrata finché non lo supplicasse di affondare in quel corpo per il secondo round. Non era neanche certo di non aver detto quelle cose ad alta voce, ansimando mentre si massaggiava in fretta il glande.

_“Forza,”_ gli mormorò Stiles nell’orecchio, senza fiato e con tono sensuale. _“Vieni per me.”_

E non gli ci volle altro.

“Ah-” gemette, mentre i muscoli dell’addome si contraevano e l’orgasmo lo investiva come un’onda. Gemette liberamente, lasciando che la sua voce comunicasse a Stiles tutto il suo piacere. Emise un ultimo suono ansimante, carezzandosi più lentamente, godendosi la parte finale dell’orgasmo e ritrovandosi la mano e i riccioli neri alla base dell’erezione ricoperti di sperma.

_“Wow,”_ mormorò l’altro, respirando più a fondo del normale.

“Già,” concordò. Era da un po’ che non veniva in quel modo, a essere onesti. E da altrettanto tempo che non lo condivideva con un’altra persona. Benché l’unico odore che riempisse la camera fosse il suo, era abbastanza da calmare i suoi istinti, avvolgendoli in un caldo mormorio soddisfatto, mentre si allungava sul letto, passandosi le dita tra la peluria morbida dell’addome e ascoltando Stiles respirare.

_“Grazie,”_ disse piano, dopo un attimo di silenzio condiviso. _“Dico sul serio. Io, ehm…”_ Si schiarì la gola, poi continuò: _“Beh, comunque: buonanotte, Derek.”_

Il suo cervello, frastornato dal piacere, non capì subito cosa stesse succedendo, e quando finalmente riuscì a dire: “Stiles, aspetta-” la linea suonava già a vuoto.

Rise, lasciando ricadere la testa sul letto, frustrato per esserselo di nuovo lasciato sfuggire. Irrequieto era davvero la parola giusta. Il suo lupo divenne petulante, mentre il silenzio s’introduceva di nuovo nella stanza e la realtà della sua solitudine diventava innegabile. Non era ideale, ma aveva comunque fatto progressi, e per ora era meglio così. Oh, tecnicamente avrebbe potuto usare le risorse del dipartimento per rintracciare la chiamata, ma tutto quello che aveva imparato sugli incubi gli diceva che mettere Stiles sulla difensiva, farlo sentire braccato, non fosse una buona idea. E le cose erano andate bene: Stiles l’aveva cercato e, sebbene fosse un po’ seccato per il fatto di essere solo nel letto, adesso si sentiva fisicamente soddisfatto e rilassato. Tutto quello che gli rimaneva da fare era confidare nel fatto che la loro interazione fosse stata altrettanto soddisfacente per lui e sperare che volesse ripetere l’esperienza.

La prossima volta si sarebbe fatto ascoltare.

Non credeva che avrebbe richiamato questa notte, ma non lasciò il cellulare sul comodino quando tornò in bagno, ignorando l’appiccicume sulla pelle, per farsi quella doccia che aveva agognato mezz’ora prima. Attivò la suoneria e lo posò sul piano accanto alla doccia, dove l’avrebbe sentito se avesse suonato. Sul suo viso comparve lentamente un sorriso, mentre il cuore si riempiva di bolle di anticipazione e nostalgia. Una cosa era chiara: non sarebbe riuscito a fare il mentore responsabile e distaccato con lui. No, questa volta era coinvolto emotivamente, a livello personale. Come un cucciolo con una cotta.

Aveva l’impressione che fosse positivo.

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 – Derek e Lydia iniziano a usare termini obsoleti – come _to bed_ (giacere) e _lad_ (ragazzo) – per comunicare la loro vera età.

2 – Sono informazioni strane da scambiarsi per noi, dato che in Europa la pratica è poco diffusa, ma negli Stati Uniti, secondo un rapporto del 2007 dell’Organizzazione mondiale della sanità, la percentuale di uomini circoncisi va dal 20% all’80%. [Fonte](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prevalence_of_circumcision#United_States). Ovvero è comune, a prescindere dalla religione che si pratica. Il motivo per cui non lo sia neanche tra i _fae_ non è specificato – probabilmente è dovuto al fatto che si effettua sui neonati in ospedale e molte di queste creature sovrannaturali non si rivolgono a medici umani quando partoriscono. Questa è la nota più stramba che abbia mai scritto.. XD


	7. Chapter 7

 

Stiles sapeva di avere uno stupido sorrisetto in faccia, mentre scendeva le scale del palazzo. Abbassò la testa e fece un cenno di saluto cordiale alla signora Sato e al suo corgi quando superò la sua porta. La donna sgranò gli occhi e le sue pupille si dilatarono, fermando la mano con cui teneva le chiavi e rivolgendogli un sorriso che verso la fine divenne lievemente sensuale, assumendo un’espressione di apprezzamento mentre lui passava. Si morse il labbro per l’imbarazzo e camminò più in fretta, tentando di controllare la sua aura o quello che era. Non c’era bisogno di sedurre la signora gentile che abitava al primo piano, o i passanti per strada, solo perché si sentiva felice.

L’aveva davvero fatto! Aveva condiviso un’esperienza sessuale consenziente che non era finita con la morte del suo amante! E sì, d’accordo, magari l’orgasmo era stato più mite rispetto a quando beveva l’energia vitale dell’altra persona, ma quello non importava. Il punto era che c’era speranza per la sua vita sessuale.

C’era il sole, il pomeriggio era caldo e il cielo sereno. Dopo una notte galvanizzante passata a masturbarsi nell’hotel, verso l’alba era tornato pigramente a casa, per poi passare il resto della mattina a toccarsi oziosamente a letto, assaporando il ricordo della voce roca di Derek. Il suono che aveva emesso quando era venuto… Se non avesse esaurito tutte le energie, gli sarebbe venuta una semi-erezione al solo pensarci.

Felice, decise di viziarsi con un caffè e magari anche una brioche danese, così si diresse verso la caffetteria all’angolo con un sorriso in volto.

Ma la sua felicità non era destinata a durare. Jackson e Danny, entrambi con aspetto completamente umano, lo stavano aspettando – nella _sua_ caffetteria. E, benché avessero delle tazze di caffè posate sul tavolo, il modo in cui lo stavano guardando quando entrò gli disse che non erano lì per caso.

Mettendo da parte l’eccellente sesso telefonico, stava davvero iniziando a pensare di doversene andare da New York. E in fretta.

“Pensate davvero di non essere inquietanti?” chiese, abbandonando ogni finzione e avvicinandosi direttamente al loro tavolo.

Danny si limitò a incurvare un sopracciglio, divertito, ma Jackson lo fissò pieno di disgusto.

“Vatti a prendere un caffè e siediti con noi,” gli ordinò quest’ultimo.

Danny roteò gli occhi e sorrise, sollevando lo sguardo su Stiles. “Per favore. Vorremmo parlarti.”

L’altro sbuffò, ma dopo un attimo alzò gli occhi al cielo e aggiunse a denti stretti: “Per favore.”

Lui inclinò la testa di lato. “Sei allergico alle buone maniere, eh?” disse, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia. Ma l’invito era stato sincero. Fece spallucce. “Okay. Va bene, immagino di poter stare qualche minuto con voi. Potrete dirmi dove comprate il trucco e parleremo di ragazzi!” li prese in giro, stringendo le spalle e rivolgendo loro un sorrisetto falso – anche se diceva sul serio a proposito del trucco: sembravano completamente umani, alla luce del giorno.

Li tenne d’occhio, diffidente, mentre ordinava. Danny si limitava a osservarlo a sua volta, calmo e con un’aria accuratamente priva di minaccia. Jackson rimaneva lì seduto con atteggiamento indisponente, con le braccia incrociate e le gambe spalancate, posizionandosi in modo da sfoggiare il torace snello anche mentre faceva il broncio.

Aveva iniziato a pensare favorevolmente all’idea di tornare al night per _fae_ – o almeno di andare a uno dei locali che aveva menzionato Derek, ma adesso… con questi due che piombavano nel suo territorio… E poi c’era quell’inquietante senso di déjà-vu. Ci volle un po’, ma quando osservò le sopracciglia perfettamente incurvate di Jackson, gli tornò in mente: l’aveva già visto qui. E anche Danny. Era il ragazzo carino che gli aveva sorriso. Gli si raggelò il sangue nelle vene. Certo, avrebbe potuto essere una coincidenza… ma lo fece di nuovo sentire braccato, il che lo fece incazzare. Aveva appena iniziato a sistemarsi, qui.

La barista gli passò il caffè con un ghigno civettuolo. Lui le fece l’occhiolino, poi raccolse il coraggio e si diresse verso gli intrusi, pronto a raccogliere informazioni.

“Allora, parlate,” affermò, reclamando una delle sedie.

Tolse il coperchio dalla tazza usa e getta e passò un dito tra la panna montata. Si sentì un po’ sconcio quando lo ripulì con la lingua, non cercando neanche di tenere a bada l’aura sensuale, ma ricordare loro del suo potere lo fece sentire meglio. E gli piacque vedere Jackson stringere la mandibola, a disagio, e cambiare lievemente posizione.

“Non sei tornato al night. Speravamo di vederti lì,” disse Danny, regalandogli un sorriso molto attraente che prese anche una sfumatura sensuale quando abbassò lievemente le palpebre; non sapeva decidere se fosse solo una reazione naturale alla sua presenza o se stesse davvero tentando di sedurlo. “Dovresti venire, stasera. Siamo qui per invitarti ufficialmente.”

“E perché dovrei accettare?” chiese, inclinando la testa all’indietro ed emettendo uno sbuffo ironico. “Voi due non avete certo reso la mia prima visita piacevole.”

Quello ebbe almeno la decenza di fare una smorfia contrita. “Sì… Ci dispiace. È solo che è da molto che il duca cerca una persona come te. Magari ci siamo fatti prendere un po’ troppo dall’entusiasmo.”

Non gli credette neanche per un attimo.

Danny si sporse in avanti con un sorriso. “Ma possiamo prometterti che stasera sarà indimenticabile! Abbiamo un sacco di amici che sanno come divertirsi e i drink e tutto il resto saranno offerti da noi. Vero, Jackson?” aggiunse, dandogli un calcio da sotto il tavolo.

L’altro si schiaffò in faccia una specie di sorriso e disse: “Sicuro. Sappiamo divertirci.”

Stiles fece una smorfia. Di _quello_ non dubitava, ma non era il punto che gl’interessava. “Non mi avete ancora spiegato perché,” ribatté, sorseggiando il caffè.

“Non sto cercando d’ingannarti o nulla di simile. Il duca è interessato a te per via di quello che sei e perché…” strinse le labbra, passando velocemente lo sguardo nel locale, “sei uno di noi. Rimanere uniti rende la vita più divertente e più facile. Deucalion se ne assicura. Si prenderà cura di te.”

“Sì, ma perché?” ripeté, picchiando il fondo della tazza sul tavolo, seccato. Il modo in cui Danny evitava di rispondere e cercava di persuaderlo alla bell’e meglio lo stava facendo incazzare. Magari le sue tattiche sarebbero andate a buon fine con qualcun altro, ma giocare con la persuasione era il modo in cui era sopravvissuto per gli ultimi cinque anni. Anche di più, a essere onesto.

L’altro sospirò. “Non lo sappiamo, di preciso. Non ha condiviso le sue ragioni.”

“Allora voi cosa siete, il suo fan club? Gli portate regalini e lui vi da pacche sulla testa?” li punzecchiò.

Jackson sollevò un sopracciglio. “Lavoriamo per lui. Abbiamo una posizione elevata nella sua organizzazione, non siamo _groupie_.”

“Magnifico!” rispose lui, con un tono entusiastico che traboccava di sarcasmo.

L’altro assunse una postura rigida e Danny scoccò al collega un’occhiata di avvertimento, ma annuì quando Stiles si voltò verso di lui con un sopracciglio inarcato. “È vero, lavoriamo per lui. È un buon capo e paga bene. E vuole soltanto che siamo tutti amici,” tentò di convincerlo.

Jackson alzò gli occhi al cielo e Stiles concordò con uno sbuffo ironico. Si sporse in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo, osservandolo con occhi stretti. “Ehi, cos’è che sei di preciso, ragazzo-lucertola?”

Quello sbuffò dal naso, irritato, e lanciò un’occhiataccia a una donna seduta a un tavolo vicino che negli ultimi minuti aveva continuato a osservarli non troppo discretamente. Lei si affrettò ad abbassare lo sguardo sul suo caffè, mentre Danny si sporgeva verso di lui e si copriva la bocca con una mano, in modo che gli altri avventori non gli vedessero le labbra.

“Come definizione ‘ragazzo-lucertola’ è piuttosto accurata. Comunque, sì, lui è un kanima e io sono un vetàla,” disse sottovoce.

Stiles fece una smorfia piagnucolante.

L’altro roteò gli occhi e spiegò: “Un tipo di vampiro.”

“Giusto,” disse lui, trattenendo le domande. Il fatto che esistessero tipi diversi di vampiri poteva anche essere una cosa risaputa, ma ora non era il caso di rivelare la sua goffaggine. E, d’accordo, magari avrebbe potuto accettare la loro presunta offerta di amicizia e raccogliere più informazioni, di cui aveva disperatamente bisogno, ma si fidava più della sensazione di disagio nel ventre che del sorriso sul viso di Danny.

“Esci con noi, stasera! Ne varrà la pena, ce ne assicureremo noi.”

Giocherellò con l’orlo della tazza con il pollice, pensandoci un attimo, ma non riusciva a scorgere alcun vantaggio per sé che gli tornasse utile. Sospirò, poggiando le mani sulle cosce e allontanando la sedia dal tavolo. “Beh, è una gran bella offerta, ragazzi, ed è stato bello chiacchierare con voi. Ma ho persone da fare, cosa da vedere…” disse, facendo loro un occhiolino derisorio per accompagnare il detto storpiato – divertente proprio per quanto era ironico – mentre si alzava in piedi.

“Almeno ci penserai su?” chiese Danny, con un velo di frustrazione che tinse il suo tono di voce.

“Certo,” mentì. “Ci vediamo!”

Buttò la tazza nel cestino e aprì la porta, uscendo alla luce del giorno e incamminandosi nella direzione opposta a casa sua, tanto per stare sicuri. Andò a passo svelto, iniziando a pensare più seriamente a trovare un altro appartamento – o tre – come rifugio di riserva. Ma si era allontanato a malapena di un quartiere, quando sentì qualcuno che lo chiamava.

“Stiles, aspetta!” esclamò Danny.

Lui gemette e si voltò. “Amico, insistere non ti porterà a nulla di buono.”

Ma quello continuò a camminare verso di lui.

Ci fu uno stridore di gomme sull’asfalto e Stiles si voltò verso la strada proprio mentre la porta del veicolo si apriva di schianto. Si girò per iniziare a correre dall’altra parte, mentre due uomini saltavano fuori dal retro del furgoncino, ma Jackson gli stava già bloccando la via di fuga, guardandolo con quella stupida faccia compiaciuta. Lo spinse all’indietro, scaraventandolo tra le braccia dei due tizi. Lo afferrarono con dei movimenti troppo veloci perché lui potesse reagire e, prima che se ne potesse accorgere, lo avvolsero in una coperta e lo spinsero nel furgone: non poteva influenzarli, bloccato com’era.

Si dimenò, ovviamente, ma i muscoli che lo tenevano fermo – muscoli _fae_ – erano non indifferenti. Il veicolo iniziò a muoversi.

“Non c’è bisogno di placcarlo,” intervenne Danny, e dopo un attimo il peso che lo teneva fermo sul fondo del furgoncino si spostò e lui venne fatto sedere. Liberò la testa dalla coperta con uno strattone, guardando in cagnesco le due facce che si ritrovò davanti. O erano gemelli o il trucco che avevano addosso dava loro un aspetto identico.

“Che _cazzo_ vi è venuto in mente?” chiese con tono esigente, dimenandosi nei confini stretti della coperta.

Danny sospirò. “Senti, ti abbiamo proposto la via facile. Ma devi parlare con Deucalion ed è difficile rintracciarti. Non potevamo rischiare di perderti di nuovo.”

“Oh mio Dio!” gemette, calciando con forza il sedile che gli stava davanti. “Perché non potete lasciarmi stare?!”

“Perc-”

“Era una domanda retorica, tonto del cazzo!” sbottò, dando un altro calcio al sedile per la frustrazione. “Non parlarmi e basta!”

Stiles ribollì per la rabbia, in silenzio, per il resto del tragitto fino al night club, fulminando con lo sguardo chiunque lo guardasse. Ma Jackson e Danny sembravano più interessati a infilarsi felpe e guanti, non lasciando tratti di pelle scoperta con cui lui li potesse influenzare. Quando il furgoncino si addentrò nel vicolo, non si prese neanche la briga di opporre resistenza quando i gemelli lo liberarono dalla coperta e lo passarono agli altri due, che lo aspettavano in strada e gli afferrarono saldamente le braccia. Sapeva che fossero in troppi e forse era meglio conservare le energie per quello che lo aspettava.

Si lasciò condurre nel night. Le luci al neon erano spente, ma normali lampadine bianche illuminavano il locale. Mancava ancora parecchio all’orario in cui avrebbero aperto. Invece di portarlo verso la pista da ballo, percorsero un altro corridoio di fianco al bar che conduceva ai bagni e proseguiva verso il cuore dell’edificio. Aprirono una porta con un cartello che diceva _Accesso riservato ai dipendenti_ , attraversandola e superando vari magazzini e stanze più piccole con cartelli simili. I lati di questo corridoio erano decorati da statue orripilanti in stile realistico surreale. A differenza di quelle nel night, erano grottesche. Alcune avevano un’espressione terrorizzata, benché in prevalenza fossero in pose sessuali. Si fermarono alla fine del corridoio e Jackson fece un passo in avanti, digitando un codice su un tastierino sul muro.

“Arredamento inquietante,” borbottò Stiles.

“Deucalion è un gorgone,” disse Danny con tono pacato, aspettando pazientemente mentre il suo collega imprecava e inseriva di nuovo il codice numerico più lentamente.

Se quell’informazione aveva a che fare con il suo commento… tutte queste statue erano…

“Ma è cieco!” esclamò, per poi fare una smorfia, perché magari i poteri delle gorgoni non funzionavano nel modo suggerito dalle leggende. In quel momento desiderò disperatamente di non essere così giovane e inesperto.

“Sì. Molto tempo fa qualcuno lo accecò con il riflesso del suo potere. Ma non riuscì a ucciderlo,” spiegò il vampiro, con una nota di meraviglia o fierezza nella voce.

Jackson riuscì ad aprire la porta ed entrarono in un ambiente che assomigliava molto di più a una casa privata che a un ufficio. Jackson e Danny lo guidarono attraverso un soggiorno formale e uno più personale, ampio, con scaffalature alle pareti che contenevano qualche strumento musicale e postazioni per vari hobby. Il resto era occupato da librerie. Era di certo un luogo in cui rilassarsi e divertirsi. Sul lato opposto della stanza si apriva un ambiente protetto da tende.

Erano chiuse, ma attraverso la stoffa semitrasparente riusciva a scorgere delle sagome. Era certo che dall’altra parte ci fosse Kali, come minimo, e che stesse usando i suoi poteri. Benché non la potesse vedere, riusciva a percepire l’energia sessuale che si librava e si contorceva nell’aria. Guardò i _fae_ che gli tenevano le braccia, ma sembrava che non stessero subendo granché gli effetti di quello che stava succedendo lì vicino. Stiles, invece, stava cercando furiosamente di non farsi venire un’erezione.

Non c’erano molte chance che riuscisse nel suo intento. I gemiti che attraversavano le tende gli andavano dritti all’inguine, purtroppo. I suoi jeans erano troppo stretti, creando un certo disagio man mano che il sangue affluiva verso il basso. Se le sue mani fossero state libere, avrebbe riposizionato la semi-erezione in modo da dargli meno fastidio, ma gli stavano tenendo le braccia con troppa forza.

“Cazzo,” borbottò, riposizionando il peso per cercare di alleviare il disagio.

“Seriamente? Ti stai _eccitando_?” chiese Jackson, rivolgendogli un ghigno di scherno.

Lui roteò gli occhi, troppo incazzato e abituato alla propria natura per farsi imbarazzare. “Che parte dell’essere un _incubo_ non capisci? Sono letteralmente _sempre_ eccitato e sono certo che anche una creatura a sangue freddo come te riesca a sentire l’influenza ustionante di Kali. Stronzo.”

Mosse di nuovo i fianchi in modo più evidente, ora che non c’era più niente da nascondere. “E poi siete voi che mi avete portato qui a fare i voyeur. Non hai il diritto di scagliare la prima pietra.”

La postura dell’altro s’irrigidì, come se volesse reagire, ma prima che potesse muovere un muscolo, una tenda si aprì e ne uscì un _fae_ dall’aspetto felino, portando a spalla il corpo immobile di un uomo. Fu seguito da un altro _fae_ dello stesso tipo, con un altro cadavere. Stiles sentì un nodo allo stomaco osservandoli portare le vittime lungo il corridoio.

La tenda era ancora aperta e riuscì a vedere Deucalion, nudo e steso su un divano; aveva l’aria stanca e la testa poggiata alla parete. Kali, invece, era solo parzialmente visibile.

Una donna cominciò a gemere, facendo suoni degni di una porno star. Un angolo della bocca di Deucalion s’incurvò all’insù, mentre le grida diventavano più disperate. Poi, improvvisamente, vennero smorzate quando Kali si sporse in avanti, uscendo dal suo campo visivo. Ma Stiles riusciva a sentire il flusso di energia sessuale nell’aria, abbastanza intenso da costringerlo a trattenere un gemito a sua volta.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, la prima cosa che vide fu il corpo di una donna che cadeva sul pavimento vicino all’apertura, con in viso un ghigno estremo di piacere.

Il richiamo dei suoi istinti si stava amplificando e una parte di sé moriva dalla voglia di sapere cosa stesse succedendo in quella stanza. Jackson e Danny l’avrebbero condotto a forza lì dentro comunque, prima o poi. Dopo averci pensato brevemente, decise di non aspettare più e di avanzare con un po’ di dignità, questa volta. I suoi rapitori si affrettarono a seguirlo, stringendo la presa sulle sue braccia e sibilandogli di aspettare.

Disse loro di andare a quel paese e, quando Danny ripeté l’ordine di fermarsi, Deucalion fece loro un cenno con il dito e lo lasciarono andare.

Percorse la distanza che lo separava dalle tende, poi scoccò un’occhiataccia ai due scagnozzi e le richiuse con decisione. Riappropriarsi di un po’ di controllo sulla situazione era piacevole, ma a quel punto non gli rimase nulla da fare se non voltarsi verso la scena in corso. La pelle gli formicolava, come se ci fosse elettricità statica nell’aria che gli stesse drizzando tutti i peli delle braccia. In passato aveva provato una strana repulsione in presenza di Kali, ma ora gli sembrava di stare quasi vibrando alla stessa lunghezza d’onda, seguendo le pulsazioni di sesso che emanava dalla pelle.

Sembrava una dea, con i capelli sciolti e scarmigliati, il corpo reso lucente da un velo sottile di sudore e i seni che si sollevavano con ogni respiro profondo. Deucalion si stava masturbando lentamente e, benché i suoi occhi fossero chiusi e avesse gli occhiali da sole sul naso, Stiles aveva l’impressione di non dover assolutamente incontrare il suo sguardo perché, gorgone cieco o no, davanti a lui c’era una statua nuova di zecca.

E poi non riusciva a smettere di guardare Kali.

Era seduta cavalcioni sul grembo di un uomo, presumibilmente un umano. I suoi occhi erano sgranati, sia per il terrore che l’eccitazione, mentre lei si massaggiava tra le cosce e muoveva ritmicamente i fianchi. Stiles si ritrovò a respirare a fondo, seguendo il suo ritmo mentre portava l’uomo sempre più vicino all’orgasmo, esalando con forza dalla bocca schiusa. Abbassò il capo, coprendo la bocca della preda con la sua, e iniziò a bere la sua forza vitale, facendosi sfuggire un basso gemito. Fu un processo veloce e spietato, con l’energia che sgorgava impetuosamente tra loro. L’uomo fu preso dalle convulsioni provocate dalla sua morte estatica, mentre Kali rabbrividì sopra di lui.

Poi si sfilò da lui e si alzò in piedi con fare instabile, muovendosi in un modo che Stiles conosceva fin troppo bene, galleggiando sulla corrente di energia, come se stesse per spalancare le sue ali mitologiche e spiccare il volo. Camminò verso Deucalion, mettendosi cavalcioni su di lui con facilità. Lui era più che pronto e le ci volle solo un guizzo del bacino per farsi scivolare dentro la sua erezione.

“Osserva,” gli ordinò quello con voce perentoria.

Come se potesse fare altro…

Kali gl’incorniciò la mandibola con le mani, abbassandogliela e iniziando a ondeggiare più lentamente i fianchi. Stiles era perplesso, ma poi avvertì un cambiamento nell’aria e le energie mutarono. Cambiarono direzione. Il vapore azzurro fuoriusciva da lei e veniva assorbito da Deucalion, dapprima lentamente, poi sempre più rapidamente mentre lei lo cavalcava, accelerando gradualmente i movimenti. I suoni umidi del loro rapporto diventavano sempre più forti man mano che lei si muoveva.

Il corpo di Kali iniziò a irrigidirsi, avvicinandosi all’orgasmo, e Stiles temette di poter svenire quando fosse venuta. Di certo stava per imitarla, con ancora i jeans addosso, senza che nessuno l’avesse sfiorato. Deucalion gemette sotto di lei, sollevando i fianchi allo stesso ritmo. Stiles ansimava con la stessa cadenza della succuba, che si stimolava furiosamente, non riuscendo neanche a battere le palpebre mentre quella emetteva un suono basso e appassionato, contraendo i muscoli.

Imprecò quando il suo corpo lo tradì, sentendosi inondare dall’orgasmo mentre Kali veniva. Si aggrappò allo schienale di un divano di pelle, ansimando con forza mentre si faceva attraversare dal piacere.

Quando Kali si accasciò di lato, Deucalion allungò le braccia con riflessi lampo per afferrarla, sfidando i limiti della sua cecità.

“Ah, sei troppo generosa con me, tesoro,” mormorò, facendola stendere con gentilezza sul divano.

“Sei troppo magro,” mormorò lei.

“Anche tu,” ribatté maliziosamente l’altro.

Intanto Stiles era solo felice di essersi messo i jeans neri.

Deucalion le carezzò i lunghi capelli, dicendo: “Stiles, spero che ci concederai un attimo per riposarci, prima che parliamo. Non mi aspettavo di vederti fino a stasera.”

Lui fece una smorfia e disse suo malgrado: “Sì, certo.”

“Se hai fame o sete, basta dirlo; tra poco entrerà qualcuno a riordinare,” aggiunse, premendo un pulsante sul tavolo di fianco al suo divano.

Lui fissò per un attimo la statua e i dettagli perfetti del viso della donna. La sua testa era inclinata, il viso sereno, come se fosse stata priva di sensi prima di essere trasformata in pietra. I suoi polsi erano legati al torace con una corda, che non aveva subito alcun mutamento; una volta che l’avessero tagliata e tolta dal carrello montacarichi manuale a cui era fissata, la statua sarebbe sembrata quella di una donna che soffriva per amore, tenendosi le mani sul cuore.

Come promesso, un attimo dopo un _fae_ entrò nella stanza: era uno di quelli che avevano portato via due cadaveri poco prima. Se avesse dovuto tirare a indovinare, avrebbe detto che fosse femmina, ma era difficile da capire con i suoi lineamenti felini – pelliccia inclusa. Posò una bottiglietta d’acqua accanto a ognuno di loro senza che glielo chiedessero, poi sollevò lo sguardo su Stiles in attesa di altre istruzioni.

Lui scosse la testa e quella gli rivolse un piccolo inchino, per poi dedicarsi alla statua della donna. Afferrò con attenzione l’impugnatura del carrello e lo inclinò, trasportandola lentamente verso le tende, richiudendole quando fu uscita.

Gli umani erano ancora sul pavimento.

Dopo un po’, Kali riaprì gli occhi, osservandolo per un attimo per poi mettersi lentamente seduta. Stiles s’immobilizzò quando lei si alzò in piedi, continuando a guardarlo, ma poi si voltò e si allontanò. Recuperò una vestaglia di seta e se la infilò, passandone un’altra a Deucalion.

Quello corrugò la fronte e l’accettò.

“Sembra a disagio,” spiegò Kali, scoccandogli un’occhiata.

Lo sguardo vacuo dell’altro scattò su di lui mentre indossava doverosamente la vestaglia, riducendo di molto la nudità nella stanza.

“Perdonami, la mia esperienza con Kali mi ha portato a presupporre che tutti gli individui come voi preferissero la nudità.”

“Non è quello,” rispose, imbarazzandosi per quanto fosse roca la sua voce, perché davvero non era infastidito dalla vista di tutta quella pelle. “È… tutto il resto. Che diavolo avete fatto?”

L’altro rimase in silenzio per un momento. Poi sorrise lievemente e affermò: “Abbiamo cenato, più che altro.”

Kali si scostò qualche ciocca di capelli dalle spalle, prendendo una delle bottigliette sul tavolino. “Lavoro per Deucalion da secoli, ormai. Uso i miei poteri per fornirgli il nutrimento di cui ha bisogno.”

“Perché?” chiese, incrociando le braccia e scostando bruscamente lo sguardo dal punto in cui c’era stata la statua.

Lei fece spallucce con aria noncurante. “Perché non può più cacciare da solo.”

“Ah sì? E come mai?” domandò, benché presumibilmente conoscesse già la risposta.

Deucalion fissò lo sguardo su di lui in modo inquietante. “Perché sono un gorgone, ma sono stato accecato.”

“Ciò significa che non si può nutrire dell’energia delle sue prede come avrebbe fatto con la vista intatta. Sarebbe dovuto morire di fame…” spiegò a bassa voce Kali, carezzandogli la spalla.

Quello le rivolse un sorriso affettuoso. “E sarebbe successo, se non fosse per Kali, che raccoglie energia in eccesso e la passa a me, a volte utilizzandola per guarire temporaneamente i miei occhi, per aiutarmi a soddisfare ogni mio bisogno,” continuò, facendo un gesto verso il vuoto lasciato dalla sua nuova creazione.

“Energia _in eccesso_ ,” ripeté Stiles con uno sbuffo ironico, osservando i due corpi nudi abbandonati per terra come spazzatura. “Vuoi dire che uccidete queste persone.”

“E con ciò?” ribatté quello, con l’ombra di un sorriso sardonico sulle labbra mentre lo osservava. “Sono solo umani. Tra l’altro, anche tu hai ucciso una volta o due, per così dire.”

Lui fissò il pavimento, non potendo negare.

“Un _fae_ come te che si nutre di energia vitale umana di certò capirà che esiste una gerarchia. Un ordine naturale. Noi siamo in cima alla catena alimentare. Dopotutto, gli umani non si fanno problemi a soggiogare le creature a loro inferiori. Che differenza c’è?”

Stiles si mordicchiò il labbro per un momento, cercando di ragionare su quelle parole senza lasciarsi andare a una reazione istintiva.

“Forse sono dell’opinione che si debba tirare una linea prima degli esseri senzienti.”

Deucalion inclinò la testa di lato, pensando alla sua risposta, passandosi una mano tra i capelli leggermente arruffati. “Eppure gli umani mangiano i maiali, i cani e le balene, giusto per citarne un paio. È una nozione estremamente ipocrita, non credi?”

Ammise che avesse ragione con una smorfia. Erano argomenti a cui aveva già pensato quando aveva lottato con la sua coscienza. Non aveva mai consumato solo il necessario per sopravvivere, quando aveva creduto di essere umano. E le cose non erano cambiate.

“Ma dovete per forza ucciderli?” chiese, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso Kali, che lo guardò di rimando in tutta calma. Era una domanda impegnativa, lo sapeva. Voleva che la risposta fosse ‘no’, per quello che ciò avrebbe significato per se stesso, ma allo stesso tempo quasi sperava che fosse ‘sì’, solo per attenuare la follia della situazione.

“No,” rispose l’altro. “Benché ci siano… circostanze attenuanti, questa volta.”

E tali circostanze gli fecero scattare automaticamente lo sguardo vuoto verso Kali, che gli strinse brevemente la mano.

Stiles sospirò. “Tutto quello che voglio dire è che ‘sta storia mi puzza di malvagio.”

Deucalion lo osservò per qualche secondo e, nonostante la sua cecità, Stiles distolse lo sguardo.

“La cosiddetta malvagità è raramente così semplice. Perdonami per insistere con questo argomento, ma sono curioso: perché stai ancora utilizzando le contorte regole umane per distinguere tra bene e male?”

“Cosa ti dice che le stia usando?” ribatté, benché probabilmente fosse una bugia. Gli ci sarebbe voluto del tempo per abituarsi a quell’idea e non aveva granché voglia di rivelare la sua età. “Ma, lo ammetto, quasi mi aspetto che la prossima cosa che mi dirai è che hai un piano per conquistare il mondo.”

L’altro scoppiò a ridere, liberando suoni bassi e melodiosi, e ancora una volta lui se ne sentì attratto, invece di avere una reazione negativa.

“No, mi spiace deluderti. Ma… non hai tutti i torti sul mio modo di vedere la questione. Sono dell’opinione che sette miliardi di persone sia un numero eccessivo per il benessere di questo pianeta. È come permettere alla popolazione di cervi dalla coda bianca in questo Paese di crescere troppo: è un male per tutti, inclusi i cervi. Quindi non mi è mai stato chiaro neanche perché non siamo noi la forza al potere, con l’opzione di abbattere i membri in eccesso della mandria se necessario, ma quello è un punto che causa dispute accese tra le fazioni _fae_ più importanti.”

“Okay, Magneto,” ribatté lui con uno sbuffo sarcastico.

Deucalion voltò la testa e fissò infallibilmente lo sguardo su di lui, benché i suoi occhi fossero ovviamente pietrificati. Era inquietante da morire. Sul suo viso stretto si allargò lentamente un sorriso e il suo tono di voce era più basso quando riprese a parlare.

“Può darsi che sia un’analogia azzeccata. Ma di certo ti è capitato di trovare i suoi ragionamenti persuasivi, a volte,” disse.

Non gli era successo da ragazzino, credendosi umano. Non voleva pensarci troppo a fondo adesso che sapeva di non esserlo. O almeno non in questo esatto momento.

“Beh, come ti pare. Non me ne frega granché della vostra politica.”

“Certo che no,” mormorò Deucalion. “E oltre a conversazioni oziose per il nostro reciproco divertimento, non vorrei che perdessi il tuo tempo in questioni simili, comunque.”

“E su quali ‘questioni’ preferiresti che mi concentrassi, allora?” domandò, incrociando le braccia e mettendosi sulla difensiva.

Kali corrugò la fronte, benché questa volta non fosse per la seccatura. Era un’espressione più che altro contemplativa, mentre osservava la sua postura diffidente.

L’altro gli rivolse un sorriso cordiale e si sporse in avanti. “Giusto, sei diretto, me lo devo ricordare.”

Lui emise un piccolo suono concorde mentre Deucalion pensava a come rispondere.

“Francamente, spero che accadano le seguenti cose. Che tu ci conosca, permettendoci di diventare tuoi amici, tuoi amanti. Che ci permetta di impegnarci per soddisfarti al meglio delle nostre capacità. Che tu impari da Kali, apprendendo come prendere la vita altrui e condividerla con il suo stesso livello di abilità. E poi, quando sarai pronto, che tu mi serva come fa lei. Che mi aiuti a sopravvivere condividendo l’energia raccolta. E sì, con la tua assistenza, potrebbe essere tutto compiuto senza uccisioni, se ciò rimarrà una condizione importante per te.”

La sua offerta… sembrava in effetti qualcosa che avrebbe voluto. Se c’era qualcosa che desiderava, in quel momento, era approfondire la sua conoscenza del popolo _fae_ , del controllo menzionato da Derek e di come avesse potuto acquisirlo. Ma nella sua mente risuonava anche l’avvertimento del licantropo. Non voleva fare il passo più lungo della gamba prima di avere la possibilità d’imparare a camminare da solo e la presenza di Deucalion gli dava la sensazione che sarebbe stato difficile rimanere in equilibrio. E poi c’era un altro fattore da considerare. Osservò con un cipiglio in viso Kali, che aveva ancora l’aria esausta. “Mi sembra impegnativo.”

L’altro annuì con aria solenne. “Non nasconderò il fatto che il tuo aiuto sia di estremo valore per me, anzi, letteralmente di vitale importanza. Il tuo talento non si trova in altri _fae_. E gli incubi e le succube stanno  diventando sempre più rari, il che ti rende doppiamente prezioso. Ciò significa che farei di tutto, o quasi, per offrirti in cambio qualcosa che tu desideri.”

Stiles sollevò le sopracciglia, poggiando un piede sul ginocchio piegato e scuotendolo leggermente per sfogare un po’ del suo nervosismo. “Sì, beh, sei stato abbastanza vago sui vantaggi per me, l’ultima volta che abbiamo parlato.”

L’altro gli sorrise. “Sì, perché sicuramente vorrai selezionarli da solo. Come Kali, dubito che t’interessi il denaro.”

“È facile procurarmelo con le mie abilità,” concordò. Lasciò che il silenzio si allungasse, in modo che fosse Deucalion a fare la mossa successiva.

Quello esitò, rimuginando sulle sue opzioni. “Ho molto da offrire, bada. Sono un _fae_ influente. Posso offrirti parte di quel potere. Ad esempio, potrei assegnarti del personale al tuo servizio, che si occuperanno di ogni tuo desiderio senza che tu debba spendere energie a esercitare i tuoi poteri di persuasione.”

Giocherellò con la cucitura dei jeans che gli percorreva la coscia. Essere una merce di tale valore sarebbe stato eccellente, se avesse voluto mettersi sul mercato. Se avesse desiderato qualcosa, avrebbe dato un prezzo elevato ai suoi servizi. L’unico problema era che non aveva alcun interesse a essere una _merce_ ed era in quel caso che il suo valore diventava pericoloso. A quanto pareva era una rarità, un gioiello prezioso. Il tipo di oggetto che i ladri e i cacciatori di tesoro si sgraffignavano a vicenda per dimostrare la loro bravura. E, considerando il modo in cui era stato portato qui, dubitava che queste persone in particolare si facessero problemi a prendersi quello che volevano.

Il meglio che poteva fare era raccogliere tutte le informazioni che poteva, poi far finta di stare al gioco e guadagnare un po’ più di tempo per ‘pensarci su’. Ovviamente con ‘pensarci su’ intendeva abbandonare la città e darsi alla macchia, ma non l’avrebbe certo detto a Deucalion.

“Okay, beh, neanche quello mi sembra particolarmente allettante, ma penso che ci sia qualcos’altro che ho bisogno di capire, prima. La mia vera domanda qui è: _perché_?” chiese, corrugando la fronte. “Voglio dire – d’accordo, vuoi il mio aiuto, ma mi avete detto poco fa di avere questa collaborazione da secoli e invece, tutto d’un tratto, mi osservate giorno e notte e mi rapite per incontrarmi, quindi cos’è che è cambiato?”

“Ti rapiamo?” ripeté Deucalion, con l’intonazione della voce che suggeriva sorpresa sincera.

“Beh, non so come altro definire quattro _fae_ che ti spingono a forza in un furgoncino e poi ti portano fin qui contro la tua volontà,” disse, con voce più tagliente di quanto fosse saggio, probabilmente.

Il viso dell’altro divenne impassibile, mentre Kali chiuse gli occhi e sibilò: “Io li _ammazzo_.”

Deucalion sospirò. Ricominciò a parlare con voce bassa e tesa. “Mi scuso. Non sarebbe dovuto succedere. Devono aver interpretato male quello che intendevo quando ho detto loro che fosse urgente che ti trovassero e ti chiedessero d’incontrarmi.”

“Quindi se volessi andarmene adesso, tu mi lasceresti?” domandò con voce decisa, stringendo le dita contro la stoffa dei jeans.

Kali aveva un’espressione turbata quando lo guardò, onestamente preoccupata e infelice all’idea che se ne andasse. Ma strinse le labbra e non disse una parola.

L’altro abbassò il viso ed emise un sospiro, dicendo: “Sì, certamente, benché io speri che tu rimanga ancora un po’, almeno per finire di parlare.”

Quasi gli credette – _quasi_. Ma la cosa importante era che, qualsiasi cosa succedesse, le sue future mosse rimanevano invariate. Si rilassò lievemente, accomodandosi meglio sul divano e cambiando la gamba accavallata. “Sì, va bene. Ti ascolterò.”

“Grazie,” gli disse, sorridendogli. “Ora, per rispondere alla domanda di prima, c’è un avvenimento che detta i nostri tempi d’azione.”

“Le vostre circostanze attenuanti?” suppose.

“Esattamente,” rispose quello con un sorriso compiaciuto, come se apprezzasse la sua astuzia. “Quello che sto per dirti è un segreto molto prezioso, che ci metterebbe in estremo pericolo se certe persone ne venissero a conoscenza. Nessuno al di fuori di questa stanza lo conosce.”

Stiles esalò un lungo respiro dalle labbra, strofinando i palmi sui jeans. “E suppongo che vogliate che prometta di mantenere il segreto.”

“È quello che spero, che non ci metterai in pericolo.”

Fece una smorfia e scrollò le spalle. “Non ho intenzione di fare un giuramento solenne o roba simile, ma prometto di non parlare con altri di cose che non mi riguardano.”

L’altro annuì lentamente. “Allora la tua parola sarà sufficiente.” Si voltò per allungare una mano verso Kali e lei la afferrò gentilmente, posandosela sul basso ventre. “È accaduta la più rara delle meraviglie.”

“Sono incinta,” annunciò con tono solenne Kali, abbassando lo sguardo sul proprio corpo come se anche lei facesse ancora fatica a crederci.

Non sapeva bene cosa farci con quell’informazione. Data la segretezza e l’espressione sui loro visi, sembrava un avvenimento notevolmente significativo, ma non sapeva perché. Sapeva che i _fae_ come lui e Kali fossero rari, ma…

“Congratulazioni,” disse con tono impacciato.

Sul viso di Deucalion si allargò un sorriso agrodolce. “È per questo che abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto. Mangiare per due richiedeva già un grande sforzo. Mangiare per tre… si sta dimostrando una sfida più grande del previsto. È per questo che ci stiamo nutrendo in modo così eccessivo e, andando avanti, diventerà sempre più difficile. È questa la ragione per cui stiamo agendo così di fretta.”

L’espressione dell’altra era guardinga, ma nei suoi occhi c’era chiaramente un velo di preoccupazione mentre si guardava le mani.

“Non so quanto a lungo potrò continuare a nutrirci tutti da sola ed è da anni che non incontriamo un altro _fae_ come me, tu sei l’unico.” Kali sollevò lo sguardo implorante su di lui. “Chiedo il tuo aiuto, se non per noi, allora per la nostra specie. Ci sono così poche nascite…” disse, abbassando lo sguardo sull’addome.

“Ora capisci perché sia pronto a offrirti qualunque cosa in mio potere per convincerti ad aiutarci. Perché io speri che, con il tempo, tu ci desideri quanto noi desideriamo te.”

Gli sembrava sincero. Aveva la sensazione che ci fosse qualcos’altro, che non avesse tutte le informazioni, ma doveva ammettere che la loro richiesta gli sembrava onesta. Sospirò.

“Okay. Ascoltate, forse m’interessa aiutare. Ma non voglio fare alcun patto senza prima averci pensato un po’. Voglio dire, questa è una questione importante e voglio davvero riflettere sui termini che voglio chiedere in cambio, in modo da non farmi fottere-” s’interruppe, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e sbuffando con tono divertito, “eccetto, ehm, in senso letterale.”

Sulle labbra di Kali sbocciò per la prima volta un sorriso sincero e Deucalion scoppiò a ridere, per poi mormorare con un sorriso malizioso: “Spero proprio di no.”

Il timbro della sua voce gli fece percorrere la pelle da un’onda di sensazioni. Era davvero attraente, così come il resto di lui. Li osservò, concedendosi di immaginarsi per un attimo come sarebbe stato trovarsi tra loro, protetto dalla loro esperienza, dagli insegnamenti e dalle conoscenze che avrebbero potuto impartirgli.

“Bene,” intervenne quello, con tono più spiccio. “Mi sembra una richiesta ragionevole. Quanto tempo ti serve per pensarci su? Due giorni ti sembrano sufficienti?”

Stiles si grattò il mento, poi fece spallucce e rispose: “Sì, va bene. Penso di sì.”

“Allora è il caso che ti lasciamo in pace a decidere cosa vuoi fare. Hai bisogno che qualcuno ti mostri come uscire?”

Fece una smorfia seccata. “No, ce la faccio da solo.”

“Il codice della porta è 1-2-6-3, in caso ne avessi bisogno per uscire o se volessi tornare prima del tempo stabilito,” disse Deucalion, sorridendogli. “Sarai il benvenuto qui, tutte le volte che vorrai.”

Anche Kali gli sorrise quando lui si alzò, rivolgendole un cenno del capo e salutandoli, per poi infilarsi tra le tende e uscire. Le sue emozioni erano un po’ scombussolate, gli sembrava che essere passato così rapidamente dalla diffidenza all’amichevolezza gli avesse causato un colpo di frusta.

Uscito dalla stanza, però, la sensazione piacevole svanì più in fretta. Gli avvenimenti della giornata avevano attivato tutti i suoi impulsi di sopravvivenza, portandolo a guardarsi le spalle ogni tre secondi man mano che marciava verso l’uscita. Si sentiva affamato, indebolito e sopraffatto, ogni passo era più rapido di quello precedente mentre si dirigeva verso il mondo esterno.

Quando finalmente raggiunse la strada, era sull’orlo dell’iperventilazione. Non voleva fermarsi a tranquillizzarsi, così assunse una camminata regolare e cercò invece di concentrarsi sulla respirazione. Inspirava per cinque passi ed espirava per sette. Poi ripeteva.

Un conto era provare comprensione per la loro situazione, un altro sottomettersi a quel tipo di servitù. Certo, il suo primo pensiero era stato di doverli aiutare, di fare il possibile, ma era anche spaventato. Darsela a gambe e iniziare da capo in un altro luogo iniziava a sembrargli un’ottima idea.

Non doveva loro niente. Non era sbagliato prendersi cura di sé. Doveva prendere la sua decisione per i motivi giusti, non d’impeto.

Si ripeté queste cose come un disco rotto mentre si affrettava a raggiungere il suo appartamento. Ma il viso preoccupato di Kali continuava a riaffiorare tra i suoi pensieri, come anche le offerte di amicizia apparentemente sincere.

Quando arrivò a casa, stava sudando e gli sembrava di stare per avere una specie di crollo mentale. Di certo stava per scoppiare a piangere quando chiuse la porta a chiave dietro di sé. Gli sembrava che il petto facesse male ogni volta che cercava di contenere un nuovo respiro. Si mise a cercare un luogo che lo facesse sentire ancora più sicuro; chiudendosi a chiave in bagno, aggiunse un’altra barriera tra sé e il resto del mondo. Aprì il rubinetto e il rumore dell’acqua rese il silenzio ancora più evidente, poi si appoggiò al lavandino, cercando di calmarsi.

Non era più il bambino che era scappato di casa cinque anni prima, quello era certo, ma quando fissò il suo riflesso nello specchio vide ancora tantissima giovinezza, malgrado la tensione sul suo viso. Era perseguitato da molte più cose rispetto alla maggior parte delle persone della sua età, benché fosse sicuro che questo fosse solo l’inizio. New York avrebbe dovuto essere un luogo in cui avrebbe potuto perdersi nella folla, invece sembrava che non potesse nascondersi da nessuna parte.

L’acqua fredda con cui si sciacquò il viso non fu molto rinvigorente. Si asciugò la pelle con un asciugamano che aveva ereditato quando si era appropriato dell’appartamento, stringendo forte gli occhi e strofinandoseli con la stoffa fino a vedere puntini bianchi nel buio delle palpebre.

Ammiccò fino a rifocalizzare la vista, incurvandosi sul lavandino. Lasciò scorrere l’acqua per un po’, guardandola seguire la curva del lavello per poi tuffarsi nello scarico.

La vita non si fermava mai. Il cambiamento era inevitabile. Ne era passata di acqua sotto ai ponti.

Mise il borsone sul letto e lo riempì a casaccio con i suoi averi. Le cose più importanti erano già nello zaino che aveva riposto nell’armadietto in stazione. Ora si trattava solo degli oggetti superflui: i vestiti, qualche gingillo che aveva accumulato nel tempo. Alla fine dei conti non c’era granché.

Come sempre. Ed era così che doveva essere, adesso. Pronto a sparire senza alcun preavviso.

E lo era, se non fosse stato per un dettaglio.

Derek.

New York aveva dimostrato di essere troppo difficile da gestire per lui, alla fine. Non c’era nulla di cui vergognarsi, non ora che sapeva la verità: che non era da solo, ma in alcuni modi era più isolato di quanto avesse creduto, e che era decisamente troppo giovane per affrontare tutte queste stronzate _fae_. Si voleva trovare un posto meno complicato in cui farsi le ossa. E se avesse deciso di aiutare Deucalion e Kali, decise che sarebbe stato lui a dettare le condizioni, in un luogo in cui si sentisse più al sicuro. Quella sarebbe stata una delle sue richieste: sarebbero stati loro a venire da lui, non viceversa.

Per quanto riguardava New York, sarebbe sempre potuto tornare in futuro. Dopotutto, se i _fae_ erano davvero così longevi, sparire per qualche anno sarebbe stato una goccia nell’oceano. E se Derek fosse stato ancora qui al suo ritorno, beh… sarebbe successo quello che doveva succedere.

Esitò davanti alla porta, con il borsone in mano. Si rese conto di sentirsi stanco e affamato, in più di un modo. Non era un bene iniziare un viaggio in quello stato. Non era una situazione che permetteva di prendere buone decisioni. L’armadietto nella stazione ferroviaria sarebbe rimasto lì e non era il caso di andarci adesso e condurci uno dei suoi possibili pedinatori; quello che aveva in borsa era sacrificabile, se non fosse riuscito a tornare all’appartamento prima di saltare su un treno.

Per quanto le offerte di amicizia di Deucalion potessero sembrare sincere, il suo pragmatismo era spietato. Era certo che avesse incaricato uno dei suoi di tenerlo d’occhio, ma ciò avrebbe potuto diventare un vantaggio. Se fosse uscito stasera, andando per night invece di scappare, avrebbe avuto una chance migliore di svignarsela in un secondo momento, uscendo di nascosto dal palazzo tramite il tunnel degli addetti alla manutenzione. Ora aveva un piano. Avrebbe passato il resto della giornata a riposarsi, per poi uscire una volta che fosse buio e frequentare un’ultima volta i night club della città. Avrebbe trovato un ultimo umano malvagio, un ultimo stupratore newyorkese con cui rifocillarsi per il viaggio, e se ne sarebbe andato.

A debita distanza dalla città, avrebbe lasciato un messaggio a Derek.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo dedicato a tutti gli sfigati come me che stanno a casa a leggere fic su personaggi che escono a divertirsi il venerdì sera invece di prendersi la briga di _uscire il venerdì sera_.

 

La porta della stazione di polizia si aprì di schianto e Derek si mise subito all’erta non appena sentì l’odore entrare nella sala operativa. Un misto di morte, veleno e cuoio, combinato al residuo di sparo bruciato su armi pulite impropriamente: un bouquet di aromi unico che identificava i cacciatori. Si alzò con calma dalla sua scrivania, allontanandosi con noncuranza verso gli schedari in metallo in fondo alla stanza. Non contenevano nulla che gli fosse utile, ma gli permettevano di nascondersi alla loro vista.

Inoltre l’odore stantio della carta vecchia, della polvere e della ruggine era di gran lunga preferibile all’olezzo dei cacciatori. Era un gruppo numeroso. Cercò di contare i battiti cardiaci, ma ce n’erano troppi per distinguerli. Dubitava che stessero seguendo lui, dato che non aveva dato loro alcun motivo per farsi dare la caccia, ma non aveva neanche alcuna voglia di stare nelle loro vicinanze. Erica non reagì in alcun modo al suo spostamento e, ancora una volta, fu grato di avere una partner che si fidava di lui in modo così implicito.

“Chi è in carica, qui?” domandò la voce roca di un uomo anziano, con tono esigente, rivolgendosi a tutti i presenti.

Erica si alzò dalla sua postazione, assumendo una postura che comunicava accuratamente fiducia in sé e cortesia. Era la detective con maggior anzianità di servizio, al momento, e benché il loro capitano fosse presente, nessuno di loro aveva intenzione di dare accesso a chicchessia al suo ufficio.

“Sono la detective Reyes. Come posso esserle utile?”

“Può chiamare la persona che è in carica,” rispose quello, con tono sprezzante.

Derek non sapeva decidere se la risposta fosse dettata dalla misoginia o dall’arroganza dei potenti, ma la mancanza di rispetto gli fece saltare i nervi. Parecchio. Strinse con forza il bordo dello schedario per trattenere la rabbia, inspirando velocemente per dar sfogo all’adrenalina. Poteva intervenire in sua difesa se necessario, certo, ma sapeva benissimo che lei si sapesse prendere cura di sé. Così aspettò, guardandola attentamente.

Incrociò le braccia, assolutamente in controllo. “Sono la detective di grado superiore disponibile,” affermò con voce glaciale. “Voi ragazzi vi dovrete accontentare di me.”

Riuscì solo a vedere l’uomo in testa al gruppo quando si avvicinò a Erica; i suoi capelli erano bianchi per l’età e la sua espressione era intrisa di arroganza. “Mio nipote, Darrell Argent, è stato ucciso.”

Derek imprecò silenziosamente. Sapeva che Stiles avesse fatto fuori un cacciatore e dal rapporto degli agenti sembrava un’uccisione giustificata, secondo le sue regole morali. Ma aveva sperato, invano, che non si fosse trattato di un personaggio degno di nota, che magari fosse la pecora nera di qualche famiglia. Ma se invece aveva per nonno il leader degli Argent… Uno dei marchi distintivi del loro clan era istigare vendette a livelli sproporzionati.

Aveva un’esperienza di prima mano con loro.

Erica inclinò il capo con fare teso. “Sono a conoscenza del suo decesso.”

S’irrigidì. Non era un buon segno. Non aveva alcun buon motivo per leggere quel dossier, a meno che non stesse anche lei tenendo d’occhio queste strane ‘overdose’.

“Le mie condoglianze,” continuò, con calma. “Tuttavia è stato ufficialmente dichiarato che la morte di suo nipote sia stata accidentale.”

L’altro emise una risata amara. “È stato un omicidio. E richiedo di avere accesso al suo fascicolo e alle informazioni trovate sulla scena.”

Erica strinse le labbra, prendendo un respiro per tranquillizzarsi. “Non è un caso pertinente al nostro dipartimento. Se desidera procedere con la richiesta, le consiglio di compilare un modulo ufficiale-”

“Non voglio compilare un modulo, dolcezza. Non m’interessa se dichiarerete che sia stato un omicidio o no, dopotutto non è che voi idioti sappiate a chi dare la caccia. Quello che voglio vedere è il rapporto del medico legale.”

Lei si posò i pugni sui fianchi, raddrizzando le spalle e stringendo la mandibola, mentre assumeva una postura che comunicasse il potere di cui era incaricata. “Com’è suo diritto. Quindi, come le dicevo, le _suggerisco_ di andare negli uffici amministrativi dell’obitorio durante gli orari di apertura al pubblico e _compilare il modulo apposito_.”

I cacciatori la fissarono, ma lei non batté ciglio. Non ci volle molto che gli altri poliziotti iniziarono ad alzarsi dalle scrivanie o a interrompere le loro attività per tenere d’occhio questi nuovi intrusi. Come un branco che circondava il nemico. I cacciatori non ci misero molto a capire quale fosse la situazione. Il vecchio inclinò la testa all’indietro, con un’espressione disgustata in viso, poi scosse il capo e si voltò.

Uscì, imitato dalla banda eterogenea dei suoi seguaci, e Derek si riavvicinò lentamente alla sua collega quando fu certo che se ne fossero andati.

Erica gli lanciò un’occhiata con una smorfia, allontanando con uno sbuffo i capelli davanti agli occhi e lasciando ricadere le braccia, abbandonando la posizione di sfida.

“Che cazzo sta succedendo là fuori?”

Lui scosse la testa, evitando di mentirle.

“Chiamo Lydia,” disse invece, girandosi e tornando alla sua postazione. “Sarà meglio avvertirla di cosa debba aspettarsi.”

“Buona idea,” concordò lei, con ancora lo sguardo puntato sulla porta mentre lo seguiva. “Ehi, credi che dovremmo dare un’occhiata al caso? Quel tizio sembrava piuttosto sicuro che si trattasse di omicidio.”

Fece spallucce.

“Oh, andiamo! Non prendermi per il culo. Lo so che anche tu sei interessato: ho visto il file di Argent aperto sul tuo computer,” disse, appoggiando il fianco alla scrivania a lei assegnata.

Ciò spiegava tutto. Riordinò i documenti sul tavolo, formando una pila e mettendola in uno dei cassetti.

“Un po’ sì,” ammise, tentando di sembrare noncurante. “Sai che queste cose di solito si estinguono da sole, quando gli spacciatori capiscono che la droga sta uccidendo più clienti del dovuto. La fonte di denaro si esaurisce in fretta se la tua clientela finisce all’obitorio,” disse, chiudendo il cassetto a chiave. “Tanto vale aspettare di vedere cosa dirà Lydia. Lei saprà se è una perdita di tempo.”

Negli occhi di Erica comparve un luccichio predatorio quando lo vide controllarsi automaticamente le tasche e la cintura, come un gatto che aveva sentito l’apertura della scatola di cibo. Si sedette e appoggiò i gomiti alla scrivania, distratta per il momento dal caso.

“Stai andando da Bella?” chiese con innocenza calcolata.

La guardò un attimo ed emise uno sbuffo divertito. “Già. E, sì, ti porterò qualcosa.”

“Una brioche danese!”

Alzò gli occhi al cielo e guardò in modo significativo l’orologio da polso. A quest’ora i dolci della caffetteria erano sempre finiti.

“Che c’è? La speranza è l’ultima a morire!”

Scosse la testa e si diresse verso l’uscita. Fare una capatina alla caffetteria lì vicino aveva più di un obiettivo: poteva avere un po’ di privacy, allontanandosi dalle orecchie della sua scaltra partner, e poteva controllare che non fossero rimasti cacciatori nei paraggi. Cambiare ambiente gli permetteva di occuparsi di un problema alla volta – e inoltre avrebbe potuto prendersi un caffè _buono_ invece della sciacquatura di piatti che c’era in stazione: il suo naso sensibile trovava sempre una nota ammuffita nel suo odore, a prescindere da quanto spesso venisse pulita la caraffa.

Era una bella giornata, ma non era uscito per godersi il panorama. Si concentrò a osservare i passanti per strada, cercando di individuare persone che sembrassero fuori posto nel suo territorio. Avere dei cacciatori nella sua zona gli faceva accapponare la pelle.

La chiamò quando fu abbastanza lontano da non farsi sentire dagli agenti che gironzolavano attorno alla stazione.

_“Ottimo tempismo,”_ disse Lydia non appena accettò la telefonata. _“È arrivata un’altra ‘overdose’.”_

Derek sospirò. Ciò non volgeva a suo favore. Aveva sperato che, dopo la loro ultima conversazione, Stiles lo chiamasse, dandogli una chance di aiutare invece di andare di nuovo a caccia da solo.

“Ti stavo chiamando per avvertirti. Dei cacciatori si sono fatti vedere nella sala operativa. Una delle vittime delle recenti ‘overdose’ era uno di loro.”

Non aveva menzionato quel fatto quando le aveva parlato la volta prima, benché ne fosse stato a conoscenza da tempo. Per quanto la stimasse e gli fosse simpatica, sapeva che fosse impossibile per loro vedere le cose dalla stessa prospettiva o tenendo a mente gli stessi obiettivi.

“Stanno sentendo voci su quello che sta succedendo in città. Vogliono vedere il rapporto dell’autopsia di Darrell Argent. A quanto pare suo nonno è il leader del clan.”

_“Suo nonno?”_ ripeté, imprecando a bassa voce e con una certa creatività, passando a una lingua così antica che perfino lui non la riconobbe. La sentì sospirare e camminare avanti e indietro con un gran rumore di tacchi in sottofondo.

_“Beh,”_ continuò, _“questo spiega tutto… Alcune cose ora sono chiare. È finito il tempo dei giochi. Derek, temo che l’occasione per occuparsi del ragazzo con gentilezza sia passata.”_

Strinse le labbra. Non era sorpreso dalla spietatezza della sua decisione, ma ne era comunque scontento. “Non è lui il problema,” affermò con decisione, stringendo la mandibola e preparandosi alla discussione imminente.

Lei sospirò. _“Lo so.”_

S’infilò nell’entrata di un vicolo per avere un po’ più di privacy. “Allora perché-”

_“È stata avviata una serie di eventi. Mi dispiace, Derek, ma qualcuno deve intervenire per fermarlo o dovremo affrontare una Gran Caccia.”_

Una Gran Caccia? Un evento simile… sarebbe stato una catastrofe. Ma l’arroganza e la mancanza di discrezione nelle parole di Argent rivelava la verità della sua predizione. Le tensioni in città si stavano inasprendo da tempo, da molto prima dell’arrivo di Stiles. Lo sapeva, ma ciò non rendeva meno ingiusto il modo in cui Lydia voleva risolvere la situazione. Trattenne un ringhio che l’altra non si meritava.

“Vorresti immolarlo come l’agnello sacrificale?” chiese a denti stretti.

_“Una vita al posto di molte…”_ mormorò.

“Non è mai così semplice,” ribatté, fissando le persone che superavano l’entrata del vicolo, giustamente ignare di tutto. Il cielo era troppo azzurro, l’aria troppo piacevolmente tiepida per la loro conversazione; i freddi mattoni a contatto con il suo braccio, le ombre degli edifici… quelli erano elementi molto più appropriati alla soluzione che stavano contemplando.

L’altra rimase in silenzio per un lungo attimo.

_“Vero,”_ ammise con voce triste.

Passò le dita sul muro in mattoni di fianco a lui, sulle piccole macchie di muschio che crescevano tra le crepe. La loro conversazione si stava già avvicinando a territori in cui la banshee non sarebbe dovuta intervenire. Ma gli Argent non rispettavano le regole che sostenevano di seguire e Derek non aveva ancora intenzione di alzare bandiera bianca. Si appoggiò al muro, sperando che l’altra gli potesse dare qualche altra informazione. “Lydia, non c’è nient’altro che si possa fare? Non si merita tutto questo.”

_“Lascia che…”_ Emise un piccolo suono, basso e sospiroso. Avvertì una fitta di meraviglia e dolore quando si rese conto che stesse accedendo di proposito alla sua Vista. Sapeva che fosse un processo difficile e che stesse piegando le regole fin quasi al punto di infrangerle. Stava facendo qualcosa che pochissimi _fae_ potevano anche lontanamente comprendere, sforzandosi di superare i limiti di quello che le veniva naturale, impegnandosi in parte per lui.

Avrebbe anche potuto costarle la vita che si era costruita qui. Avrebbe potuto essere obbligata ad andarsene, a separarsi dalle maree delle fazioni che lottavano per il controllo della grande città. A prescindere da cosa potesse succedere, sapeva di dover prendere le distanze da lei: Lydia stava sacrificando la loro amicizia, la sua casa, per lui. Per Stiles.

Le parole che infine pronunciò erano state scelte con cura: _“Può essere salvato. Ma… l’equilibrio non tornerà. Non per anni o perfino decenni, a seconda del sacrificio. Dipende tutto da una scelta.”_

“Una scelta,” ripeté lui.

Esitò a lungo, per poi aggiungere: _“Una tua scelta. Non posso…”_

“Capisco,” si affrettò a dire. “Grazie.”

L’altra esalò un sospiro triste e malinconico, continuando: _“Le cose dovranno cambiare.”_

“È l’unica costante,” rispose lui, allontanandosi con una spinta dal muro e riprendendo il tragitto verso la caffetteria.

_“Sì. È proprio vero.”_ Rise, mentre l’umore della conversazione si alleggeriva, finalmente. _“Beh, devo tornare a lavoro, e anche tu.”_

“Sì,” disse, infilandosi tra il flusso di pedoni. Non si sentiva meglio, ma almeno ora sapeva una cosa: questa sera sarebbe andato a caccia. Il suo lupo lo incoraggiò a inalare a fondo l’aria della città, a iniziare a raccogliere odori, preparandosi all’inseguimento.

_“Trovalo, Derek,”_ mormorò Lydia.

“Sì,” ripeté.

 

“Ti stai comportando in modo strano.”

Sollevò lo sguardo, guardando Erica con un sopracciglio sollevato, mentre lei si sporgeva in avanti e gli rubava un pezzo di brioche. Aveva ragione, lo sapeva, ma non era niente di nuovo. Non era umano, quindi c’era da aspettarsi che, lavorando al suo fianco ogni giorno e a così stretto contatto, Erica dovesse far fronte a tutte le sue piccole stranezze. Finora, per tutta la durata della loro collaborazione, le aveva accettate senza problemi, tanto che lui riusciva a rilassarsi in sua presenza. Ma questa sera… tra un certo incubo che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa e il fatto che mancassero pochi giorni alla luna piena – il che lo rendeva ancora più inquieto – non era sorprendente che avesse notato che ci fosse qualcosa di diverso.

“E allora?” rispose, prendendo un enorme boccone di quel che rimaneva del suo dolce prima che l’altra ci mettesse sopra le manacce. Non vedeva l’ora di finire di occuparsi delle scartoffie e di sfuggire dai confini troppo stretti dell’ _interno_. Il giorno si sarebbe presto trasformato in notte e Derek aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo a rimuginare sulle possibilità disponibili: dove avrebbe cacciato, quale fosse questa sua futura scelta.

“È solo un’osservazione,” disse Erica, osservandolo a occhi stretti.

“Farò sapere al capitano che ti meriti un riconoscimento ufficiale…” ribatté con un’occhiata sardonica.

Lei gli mostrò il dito medio e fissò con la fronte corrugata il tovagliolo vuoto sulla propria scrivania, su cui ormai non c’era più nulla oltre a briciole di pasta sfoglia della brioche danese. Se gliene avesse portate due, però, l’avrebbe insultato per dover compensare con una dieta ancora più severa. Erica accartocciò il tovagliolo e lo lanciò verso il cestino della spazzatura, alzando il braccio in segno di vittoria quando fece centro, come accadeva ogni giorno. Le rivolse un mezzo sorriso, ma lei sospirò e si risedette, tamburellando la penna sulla tastiera e guardandolo con espressione corrucciata.

“Quindi… Quei tipi strani hanno preoccupato anche te?” chiese.

Sollevò un sopracciglio ma non la contraddisse, accettando la spiegazione che aveva trovato per decifrare la stranezza del suo comportamento. Era una copertura migliore dell’essere semplicemente strambo.

“Un po’.”

“Il vecchio era uno stronzo, ma è stata la tipa bionda con gli occhi da pazza che mi ha fatto più impressione.”

Derek s’impose di cliccare qua e là con il mouse per non farle notare il raggelante senso di allerta che gli attraversò il corpo alle sue parole.

“Non l’ho vista.”

“Mmm, sulla trentina…” Sulla quarantina, secondo i suoi calcoli. “Con lunghi capelli biondi, truccata, giacca di pelle e il resto in tono. Ma aveva uno sguardo da pazza e sono piuttosto certa che avesse delle armi con sé, perfino qui.”

Era peggio di quanto non avesse pensato se Kate era qui. La sua presenza rendeva la predizione di caos di Lydia ancora più probabile. Ovunque lei fosse, le tensioni tra _fae_ e cacciatori si esacerbavano in fretta.

“Sì, di certo erano un gruppo strano,” concordò.

L’altra sospirò, posandosi il mento su una mano e fissando lo schermo del computer.

“Che peccato che tu non abbia trovato quel ragazzino,” mormorò Erica.

“Che ragazzino?” chiese, benché sapesse esattamente a chi si riferisse.

“Sai, quello che era sulla scena di Cahill,” rispose, sorseggiando il caffè. “So che tu non pensi che ci sia nulla di strano, ma credo che queste morti stiano iniziando a diventare inquietanti e, finora, lui è l’unico testimone.”

“Vero,” disse, perché lo era, se si considerava l’autore del crimine un testimone. “Ancora non riesco a credere di non averlo acciuffato,” borbottò – e anche quello era vero, più o meno.

Erica emise uno sbuffo divertito. “Doveva succedere, prima o poi! Non possiamo sempre essere il team perfetto, o i comuni mortali inizierebbero a insospettirsi,” disse, facendo scherzosamente il broncio e sistemandosi i capelli con un guizzo di dita da _femme fatale_.

Derek rise all’ironia nascosta nella battuta, scuotendo la testa e resistendo alla tentazione di lanciarle una penna.

“Seriamente, però… Magari dovremmo cercarlo, giusto per stare tranquilli,” disse, torcendo la bocca nel modo che indicava che il suo istinto la stesse portando in una certa direzione.

Lui fissò con la fronte corrugata la propria scrivania, il fascicolo aperto da ore di cui non aveva letto una parola, troppo impegnato a preoccuparsi di Stiles e della Gran Caccia e di tutto il resto. Le scoccò un’occhiata, poi inclinò la testa, decidendo di rivelarle parte di quello che voleva fare, sperando in questo modo di persuaderla da prendere parte a quello che stava succedendo.

“Sì… Magari andrò di pattuglia, stanotte, può darsi che lo trovi.” Al suo lupo di certo piaceva quell’idea. Voleva girovagare per le strade e cacciare e godersi la luce lunare come un cucciolo spensierato.

Erica sospirò, voltandosi verso di lui con la fronte aggrottata. “Ogni tanto _devi_ tornare a casa e farti una vita, sai, Hale?”

“E chi lo dice che devo tornare a casa per divertirmi un po’?” le rispose maliziosamente.

“Nessuno,” disse lei, assottigliando gli occhi, “se invece di controllare i vicoli vuoi controllare i night club.”

Le rivolse un ghigno compiaciuto, cercando di evitare che diventasse troppo feroce, assicurandole: “Non preoccuparti. Ho intenzione di godermi la serata.”

 

Mancavano due giorni alla luna piena e ciò era già sufficiente a fargli emettere un sospiro di piacere, quando si addentrò nell’aria fredda della notte e lasciò che la sua luce gli inondasse il viso. Normalmente avrebbe scelto uno dei night per _fae_ più piccoli, in una notte come questa, per cercare un altro lupo o una creatura lunare galvanizzata quanto lui per divertirsi un po’. Ma questa notte aveva un obiettivo particolare in mente.

Stiles.

Per prima cosa avrebbe controllato il suo appartamento. Prese un taxi per la maggior parte del tragitto, scendendo nel quartiere precedente al suo per avvicinarsi con più libertà. Camminare circondato dall’aria fredda era una bella sensazione e avere la possibilità di fare un giro dell’edificio e controllare che non ci fossero potenziali minacce, prima di dirigersi verso il suo obiettivo, calmava il suo istinto.

Trovò l’odore di Stiles e, benché fosse un po’ affievolito, era recente. Sarebbe stata una scoperta incoraggiante, se non avesse avuto una nota di stress e non fosse accompagnato alla scia di altri _fae_. Una creatura dalle caratteristiche rettili e un altro che puzzava di sangue stantio erano stati qui – più di una volta.

Le luci non erano accese nell’appartamento e Derek concentrò l’udito in quella direzione, ma non sentì nulla. Ciò ebbe l’effetto di rinnovare la sensazione di urgenza e dargli la certezza che Stiles fosse da qualche altra parte. Il marciapiede lungo la facciata dell’edificio era particolarmente segnato dal suo aroma e vi si concentrò, seguendolo a ritroso nella notte.

In alcuni punti si sfilacciava, interrotto dalle persone che l’avevano intercettato dopo il suo passaggio, ma con la sua determinazione riuscì a seguirlo per un bel po’, prima di perderlo del tutto. Quando ciò avvenne, si ritrovò vicino a una zona ricca di night. Aveva senso: Stiles gli aveva detto che erano i posti in cui preferiva cacciare e divertirsi. Prese in considerazione i locali nelle vicinanze, cercando di capire quali potessero attrarlo.

C’era più di una possibilità, ma solo un posto che era di certo sulla lista. Il duca. Non sarebbe stato la sua prima scelta, ma era l’unico night in cui sapeva per certo di poter trovare Stiles. Dovette attraversare solo qualche quartiere, prima di arrivare al vicolo laterale che ospitava l’entrata al pubblico. Era mascherata da alcuni incantesimi, nascosti con cura e riconoscibili solo da chi li conosceva abbastanza bene; servivano a impedire che gli umani vi si avvicinassero per sbaglio. Erano innocui, più che altro. Ma vibravano a una frequenza che Derek riusciva a sentire, a differenza della maggior parte delle persone. Il suono lo infastidiva leggermente quando s’introdusse a passo svelto nella stradina, aprendo la porta con uno strattone.

La musica martellante soffocò il ronzio abbastanza velocemente e Derek percorse il corridoio stretto, raggiungendo la pista da ballo.

Riuscì subito a vedere che Deucalion stava tenendo banco: le tende erano aperte in modo che leccapiedi e ammiratori vari potessero elemosinare un attimo del suo tempo. Lui non aveva intensione di unirsi a loro. Soprattutto perché non c’era traccia di Stiles sulla pedana. Si voltò invece verso il bar, infilandosi tra la folla con più discrezione possibile. Scorse un paio di volti familiari, scambiando dei cenni del capo qui e là, ma passò più che altro inosservato.

Pip, però, non si perdeva mai un dettaglio. Aveva già una pinta di bitter in mano quando Derek raggiunse il suo dominio.

“Cosa ti porta da queste parti?” gli chiese, lasciando libero sfogo alla cadenza del suo accento, ora che era faccia a faccia con un compatriota.

“ _Sláinte_ ,”1 mormorò, sollevando il bicchiere e toccando il suo, per poi prendere un sorso di birra. “Sto cercando qualcuno,” disse, facendo sentire anche lui un po’ di accento.

“Qualcuno in particolare, ragazzo? O renderai qualcuno qui molto felice scegliendo uno o una tra loro?” lo stuzzicò.

“È la notte giusta, vero?” ribatté, guardandosi alle spalle, seguendo lo sguardo della barista per prendere nota delle occhiate civettuole rivolte verso di lui.

“Ma non stai cercando a caso,” sospirò lei. “Bene, allora. Conosci le regole.”

Vero. Estrasse il blocchetto degli appunti da una tasca della giacca e scrisse qualche domanda pertinente e delle informazioni – non solo su Stiles, ma anche su se stesso – e non tutte avevano un’utilità specifica. Segreti e sciocchezze, cose di valore e cose vuote di significato, proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno la leprecauna per giocare con le forze della fortuna.

Pip si spostò avanti e indietro lungo il bancone, servendo i drink agli altri avventori mentre lui metteva per iscritto le sue verità. Staccò il foglio e lo strappò in strisce, piegandole e spargendole davanti a sé. Non veniva spesso qui, ma in un secolo e tre quarti aveva giocato con lei parecchie volte.

Pip posò un dado sul bancone: era antico, in osso, con incisi dei simboli gaelici sulle sue facce. Accanto appoggiò una piccola moneta, anch’essa in osso, con sopra inciso un quadrifoglio. Poi allungò la mano e separò i pezzetti di carta in due pigne di segreti. “Pari,” disse, indicandone una, “dispari,” puntando il dito sull’altra e poi rivolgendolo verso di lui.

“E io sono pari,” disse Derek con un sorriso ironico. “Perché tu sei sempre dispari.”

L’altra rise e prese in mano il dado, scuotendolo nella gabbia delle dita. “O forse sono dispari perché so che tu sei sempre pari?” Lo fece rotolare sul bancone di legno, mentre lui sorseggiava la birra e rifletteva sulle sue parole. Il piccolo dado si fermò sul numero due.

Pip prese una striscia dalla pigna pari e l’aprì. “Ma guarda, questa sì che è una sorpresa,” commentò, sollevando le sopracciglia quando lesse il nome di Stiles. Fece passare la carta tra le dita lentamente, una, due volte, poi la picchiettò sul banco. “Pensavo che non t’invischiassi in politica.”

Corrugò la fronte. “Infatti.”

“È un incubo,” continuò lei, facendo una smorfia. Fece scattare lo sguardo sulla corte di ammiratori di Deucalion e Derek si chiese di quante cose non fosse a conoscenza, di cosa significasse la stirpe di Stiles da queste parti. “Ed è stato qui,” aggiunse, riportando lo sguardo verde acceso su di lui. “È una questione politica, che a te piaccia o no.”

“Non è per quello che lo devo trovare,” disse, afferrando il dado. Vibrava seguendo i mulinelli delle energie creati dal gioco, grazie all’influenza della leprecauna.

“No. Ma non credo che importerà,” ribatté, muovendo le dita in aria, tracciando le scie delle forze che lui non riusciva a vedere.

La prima informazione si era rivelata utile e avrebbe preferito non perdere tempo a setacciare le altre. “Mi sai dire di più su di lui?” chiese, interrompendo il gioco e approfittando della moneta della loro amicizia per la fretta. Sarebbe tornato dopo a finire la partita, se per ora non aveva altro da condividere con lui.

“No,” rispose, tamburellando un dito sulla moneta della fortuna. “Motivo per cui dovresti continuare a giocare. Darti informazioni non è l’unica cosa che posso fare per te.”

Esitò, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Mi daresti un po’ di fortuna? Perché?”

Lei fece spallucce, come se non stesse offrendo un tesoro per cui alcuni erano disposti a sacrificare il loro primogenito. “Mi piaci. E mi sembra che il ragazzino abbia bisogno di una pausa.”

Derek sospirò, inclinando la testa mentre scuoteva il dado sul palmo. “Non ti posso dare torto.”

Pip si versò un bicchiere di whiskey irlandese. “Non preoccuparti. Te ne darò solo un pochino, giusto per qualche ora.”

Così era diverso. Poteva pagare senza esitazioni il prezzo di un pizzico di fortuna. Tirò il dado sul bancone. Il numero su cui si fermò era un quattro, quindi prese un foglietto dalla pila pari. Invece di aprirlo, se lo mise in tasca senza leggerlo. Una domanda persa. Uno scherzo della sorte. Sentì la peluria sulla nuca sollevarsi mentre Pip intesseva le energie provocate dalla sua mossa.

Fu il suo turno; il dado le diede un tre e lei pescò una striscia di carta dal gruppo dispari, appiattendola sul legno. Scoppiò a ridere quando lesse la domanda banale. “Cos’hai mangiato a colazione?”

Lui emise uno sbuffo divertito, recuperando il dado e facendolo rotolare. “Caffè e una brioche danese. La mia partner mi ha convertito.”

“Partner? Allora rincorri il ragazzo per un _ménage à trois_?” lo prese in giro, facendo l’occhiolino. “O sei stato soppiantato? Non ne vale la pena, tesoro, non ho mai incontrato nessuno che potesse resistere al richiamo di un incubo.”

“La mia partner di lavoro,” chiarì con espressione accigliata, prendendo un foglietto dalla pila di Pip. “Colore preferito?” le chiese quando lo aprì.

Lei scoppiò di nuovo a ridere, scostandosi la treccia ramata dalla spalla con una mano ricoperta da anelli d’oro. “Mio caro, questa è una domanda sciocca, non credi?” disse con tono giocoso e ancora più accentato, ricolmando i loro bicchieri.

Giocarono velocemente, pescando foglietti dalle pigne, facendo a turno a condividere e mantenere segreti. L’aria attorno a loro era carica di energie quando esaurirono le strisce di carta: frammenti di fortuna erano stati sfilacciati e denudati nell’universo. Quando ebbero finito, Pip chiuse gli occhi e canticchiò una dolce filastrocca sottovoce, i cui suoni antichi gli erano familiari, dato che condividevano la stessa eredità culturale.

La tensione nell’aria crebbe, finché Pip non aprì gli occhi: brillavano di luce dorata luccicante quando pronunciò l’ultima parola. Poi schioccò le dita e toccò con decisione la moneta, infondendo la scarica di energia nel disco d’osso. Gli parve di avvertire una sensazione di risucchio provenire da quel punto, ma le persone attorno a lui non sembrarono accorgersi di nulla.

“Ti ringrazio,” disse solennemente, mettendosi la moneta in tasca quando gliela porse.

L’altra scrollò le spalle. “Vieni a trovarmi più spesso. Ci sono cose in gioco di cui sai poco e potresti trovare alcune delle risposte che cerchi, qui. Dopo che avrai trovato il ragazzo, ovviamente.”

Fece schioccare lo straccio verso di lui con un guizzo della mano, congedandolo, per poi voltarsi e spostarsi lungo il bancone per servire i clienti in attesa, abbastanza saggi da sapere di dover aspettare quando la barista si stava occupando dei suoi affari. Derek diede le spalle al bar e fu sconcertato di ripiombare nel mondo reale con il tonfo ritmico del basso della musica. Scosse la testa e roteò le spalle.

Leprecauni…

Quando sollevò il viso, si ritrovò rivolto verso Deucalion, visibile nell’apertura tra le tende dell’alcova, il cui sguardo cieco era puntato verso di lui. Sentì la peluria sulla nuca sollevarsi per il disagio, sapendo che ci fossero tantissime cose che succedevano qui di cui non aveva la minima conoscenza. Non si pentiva della scelta di rimanere apolitico, ma al momento era uno svantaggio.

Non c’era traccia di Stiles, qui, era chiaro anche senza la garanzia di Pip di non averlo visto, così scivolò tra la folla, diretto verso l’uscita. Arrivato in strada, strinse le dita attorno alla moneta d’osso che aveva in tasca e si rilassò, in modo da percepire il flusso e riflusso delle forze del caso. Chiuse gli occhi e girò lentamente su se stesso finché non sentì un piccolo strattone. Lo seguì, percorrendo il vicolo e tornando nella strada principale. Girarsi verso alcuni dei night di cui conosceva la posizione fece rafforzare il richiamo. Aveva l’impressione che avrebbe frequentato solo night umani, per il resto di quella notte. Luoghi che Stiles avrebbe usato come terreni di caccia.

Non era la prima volta che si affidava alla fortuna di un leprecauno. Il trucco era rilassarsi, cercare di non anticipare la prossima mossa. Vagò tra gli edifici, seguendo i marciapiedi senza una destinazione precisa in mente. Si affidò ai sensi, camminando finché non arrivò a un bivio e si accorse che il volume della sensazione si era attenuato, raffreddandosi. Indietreggiare di qualche passo e scegliere l’altra direzione riportò l’effetto di armonia. Gli sembrava quasi di essere guidato da una musica, da un motivo antico e vagamente familiare.

Stava andando tutto bene, era facile, finché non svoltò un angolo e la musica si trasformò in un trambusto dissonante che gli fece aprire gli occhi di scatto, affrettandosi ad appiattirsi contro un muro, girando di nuovo attorno all’angolo che aveva appena superato. La sensazione di pericolo si attenuò, ma non scomparve, man mano che si allontanava.

Scese una scalinata che portava all’entrata di una cantina: non era così incosciente da affrontare un pericolo sconosciuto senza un motivo valido. Aveva imparato molto negli anni passati a vivere da lupo solitario e una di queste cose era che essere sconsideratamente audaci non era sintomo di coraggio, solo di stupidità.

Aspettò e la sua cautela venne ricompensata quando il suo naso colse il puzzo di cacciatore. Il suo lupo ringhiò, si accovacciò e si nascose tra le ombre. Osservò una piccola pattuglia superare il suo nascondiglio. All’apparenza avrebbero potuto sembrare un gruppo di persone che passeggiava, magari il loro stile era un po’ dark, ma non c’era niente di particolare nel loro aspetto. Derek però avrebbe saputo all’istante cos’erano, anche senza il suo olfatto. Soprattutto considerando i capelli biondi e sciolti della donna che guidava il gruppetto con occhi febbricitanti e sguardo indagatore.

Kate.

In una notte come questa e con quella luce folle negli occhi, sospettava che fosse pronta a sparare prima e fare domande poi. Notò il riflesso di una lama, accanto alla pistola sistemata sul fianco: era preparata a tutto. Non dubitava che avesse le armi giuste per ferirlo – per non parlare della voglia. Anzi, non si sarebbe sorpreso se Kate gli avesse sparato a prescindere dal luogo e momento in cui si trovavano. Sapeva cosa fosse; conosceva anche Cora. E avrebbe di certo ucciso a bruciapelo sua sorella, dopo quello che era successo in Argentina venti anni fa. A ogni modo, era estremamente grato della fortuna che Pip gli aveva prestato e dell’avvertimento che probabilmente gli aveva salvato la vita.

Ora più che mai, però, sperava che gliene fosse rimasta abbastanza per trovare Stiles. L’incubo poteva avere un aspetto innocuo, ma sottovalutare Kate o un Argent qualsiasi avrebbe portato solo guai. Dopo che se ne furono andati, quando finalmente riuscì a rilassarsi abbastanza da sentire di nuovo il dolce richiamo della melodia, invitandolo ad addentrarsi nella notte, salì i gradini e riprese il cammino. Fortunatamente la direzione in cui era attratto era del tutto opposta a quella presa dai cacciatori, ma l’incontro l’aveva reso ancora più certo della necessità di trovare Stiles.

La musica iniziò ad aumentare d’intensità, a scivolargli tra i pensieri in modo più vivido, e Derek si chiese _quanta_ fortuna fosse stata infusa nella moneta che aveva in tasca… E se il coinvolgimento e le opinioni di Pip fossero più forti di quanto non avesse dato a vedere. Non ne sarebbe sorpreso. La conosceva da troppo tempo per pensare davvero che si limitasse a fare da spettatrice, per quanto insistesse di limitarsi a osservare. Non aveva mai conosciuto un leprecauno che riuscisse a resistere alla tentazione d’impicciarsi in un modo o nell’altro negli affari altrui.

Ma, per ora, quello non era importante. Quello che contava era seguire la melodia che l’avrebbe portato a Stiles, o così sperava.

Non mancò molto che il suono di musica reale coprì il richiamo della fortuna, trapelando a sprazzi dalla porta di un night club che rimaneva aperta abbastanza per fare entrare dei clienti, per poi richiudersi. Ora sapeva qual era la sua destinazione. Era un locale popolare, lo conosceva per reputazione, tramite i rapporti che venivano redatti con regolarità e che avevano una connessione o un’altra con questo posto. Giovani, spericolati e predatori di ogni genere venivano qui quotidianamente, ma in una notte come questa arrivavano a frotte. La luna era gonfia nel cielo, sembrava che stesse per scoppiare. Nell’aria c’era un’energia particolare, un’impazienza avvertita implicitamente con ogni respiro sia dagli umani sia dai _fae_.

Bastò a fargli sfoderare il distintivo, superando la coda a cui avrebbe dovuto unirsi per entrare. Ma d’altronde, tecnicamente stava seguendo un sospettato, nonostante non avesse intenzione di arrestarlo, andando contro alla legge umana. Entrò dietro a un gruppo di ragazze, che chiacchieravano per l’emozione e le aspettative che affidavano a quest’uscita, attraversando l’atrio e arrivando al night vero e proprio, per poi dirigersi subito verso il bar.

Derek invece si spostò verso la pista da ballo.

L’energia nel locale era positiva, un pulsare lento e sensuale sotto al ritmo più elevato della musica dance che vibrava nell’aria. Il suo lupo brontolò per l’impazienza, fiutando il richiamo degli istinti di caccia e di accoppiamento ispirati dalla folla di umani che s’intrecciavano gli uni agli altri, benché fossero impulsi distinti. Si sentiva come una pietra scura sul fondo di uno stagno che guardava le increspature dell’acqua: un intruso che si apriva un varco tra i bagliori delle lucciole che gli danzavano attorno, riflettendosi sull’acqua senza però toccarlo. Perché c’era qualcosa che lo attirava tra la calca, spingendolo ad addentrarsi tra i corpi che ballavano. Una tensione familiare che gli strinse la gola.

Tutto ebbe improvvisamente senso quando un gruppo si spostò e il mare di persone si aprì brevemente, abbastanza per scorgerlo. Stiles stava ballando, seguendo il ritmo della musica con movimenti sinuosi, accentuati dalla forza implacabile che fluiva sotto la sua pelle. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e la testa inclinata all’indietro, le labbra lievemente schiuse mentre si muoveva allo stesso ritmo della folla, galleggiando sull’energia che gli vorticava attorno.

Derek non aveva imparato abbastanza sugli incubi da sapere se potessero avvertire l’energia sessuale in quel modo, ma sospettava di sì, data l’espressione di pura estasi sul suo viso mentre si muoveva. Non era esattamente solo: le persone attorno a Stiles erano consapevoli della sua presenza, osservandolo con ammirazione e ballando in armonia con lui. Ma nessuno di loro stava ballando _con_ lui.

I suoi vestiti lasciavano ben poco all’immaginazione: jeans attillati e a vita bassa, con una canottiera color rosso sangue larga e incrociata sulla schiena. Quello che colpiva di più non era il colore o la foggia, ma quello che rivelava. Derek si spostò, rimanendo al limitare delle persone in pista, per riuscire a vedere meglio la schiena di Stiles e il tatuaggio che la copriva, partendo dalle spalle fino alle reni, scomparendo sotto l’orlo dei jeans.

Ali.

Non erano le tipiche ali piumate da angelo. Era invece un disegno molto più adatto a un incubo: sembravano le ali di un drago, nude, spigolose e sensuali. Erano di pelle viva, con degli artigli alle estremità. Il tatuaggio era in stile classico, con delle semplici ombreggiature grigie, ma ciò lo rendeva ancora più realistico. Si flettevano e tendevano con il corpo di Stiles, come se fossero una parte vivente del suo corpo. Il suo lupo emise un mormorio compiaciuto per aver trovato la sua preda, soddisfatto e pronto a iniziare la caccia, ora che l’aveva stanato.

Un altro frequentatore del night gli ostruì la visuale, mettendosi dietro a Stiles e strusciandoglisi contro. Come ballerino faceva abbastanza schifo, però, così Stiles si allontanò da lui dopo un attimo, facendogli l’occhiolino e dicendogli qualcosa, indistinguibile per via della musica, per poi voltarsi e cercare un altro punto in cui ballare.

Il tizio però non recepì il messaggio. Gli afferrò il braccio e tentò di tenerlo dov’era. Gli istinti protettivi di Derek s’infiammarono immediatamente, ma Stiles aveva tutto sotto controllo. Il suo sguardo era impassibile e il sorriso spietato, quando si voltò di nuovo per guardarlo in faccia. Posò deliberatamente le dita sul polso dell’uomo, avvicinandoglisi e sussurrando qualcosa.

L’espressione dell’altro divenne vacua e confusa, mentre l’aura di Stiles lo influenzava. Con un piccolo incoraggiamento, l’uomo si allontanò con passo sognante e l’incubo si voltò, affondando nella marea di gente, dirigendosi questa volta verso Derek. Forse era la piccola moneta d’osso nella sua tasca che lo stava attraendo verso di sé, manipolando leggermente la fortuna e la scelta della direzione casuale che aveva preso. Non sembrava che si fosse accorto della sua presenza, mentre s’infilava tra i corpi in pista, cercando qualcuno di meglio con cui ballare.

Derek si ritrovò davanti a una scelta: rimanere dove si trovava o allontanarsi inosservato e, improvvisamente, si rese conto di quanto non volesse più aspettare.

Voleva essere il prossimo a venire scelto da Stiles.

Che fosse il caso o la consapevolezza più profonda di creature della loro natura, Stiles avanzò verso di lui, infilandosi nello spazio che si stava creando attorno a Derek, tra gli umani danzanti. Rimase fermo dov’era, uno scoglio tra le onde, non seguendo le movenze di tutti gli altri. Fu quello ad attirare finalmente lo sguardo di Stiles. Era stato portato qui dall’istinto, seguendo la danza della corrente, senza scegliere intenzionalmente una destinazione. Scorgere Derek lo fece fermare.

La notte, l’energia del locale, lo spinsero a rimanere in silenzio, immobile in quel momento, per paura d’infrangerlo. Ma c’era un magnetismo tra loro, un ritmo al di sotto di ogni altra musica che li faceva muovere seguendo uno schema unico. Fu abbastanza a convincere Stiles a non scappare – benché lui si accorse che ci avesse pensato. I suoi occhi erano color ambra, molto più complessi dell’oro dei lupi che aveva conosciuto: rivelavano strati nella sua identità che Derek non capiva, benché fosse più grande di lui di oltre un secolo.

Anche Stiles non disse nulla. Si limitò ad avvicinarsi, muovendosi nella tensione tra loro senza spezzarla, riunendoli come i lembi di una cucitura. E poi gli arrivò di fronte, posando la schiena contro il suo petto, allungando una mano dietro di sé per posargliela sulla nuca, allungando il corpo e ondeggiando a ritmo di musica. Il resto del mondo svanì, irrilevante, mentre Derek cominciava a muoversi con lui, affidandosi all’istinto quando gli avvolse una mano sul fianco, azzerando la distanza tra i loro bacini, premendoli l’uno contro l’altro con ogni battito del basso.

Il suo lupo ringhiò.

Da così vicino, il suo odore si distingueva da quello della massa, tinto da una punta d’intensità, di fame. Risuonava con qualcosa di primitivo, di feroce, nel petto di Derek, che abbassò la testa per passare la punta del naso sulla pelle morbida dietro al suo orecchio. Il sudore stava inumidendo l’attaccatura dei capelli castani e non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di passarsi la lingua sulle labbra, desideroso di sentire il suo sapore.

Le mani di Stiles si aggrapparono con forza alle sue cosce, mentre strofinava il corpo contro di lui, scostando la testa in modo da dargli più accesso al collo. Era un’offerta a cui non poteva resistere. Assaggiò la sua pelle, un lento centimetro alla volta, mentre si muovevano e si strusciavano lentamente l’uno contro l’altro, passando le labbra dal suo collo all’incavo in cui incontrava la spalla, dove si trovava l’artiglio di una delle ali.

Sapeva di dovergli parlare, aiutarlo a imparare come trovare il suo posto nella comunità _fae_ in generale, abbastanza da non farsi ammazzare. Invece passò le dita sulle linee sinuose delle sue ali, godendosi il brivido che attraversava la pelle accaldata quando lo sfiorava.

Pip aveva ragione quando diceva che tentare di resistere a un incubo fosse uno sforzo vano. Così si abbandonò, premendosi alla schiena dell’altro e passando le mani sul suo costato, stringendo i loro corpi l’uno all’altro mentre gli lasciava un succhiotto sul collo. Il marchio svanì come l’eco della musica, mentre il DJ passava a un altro brano, ma il modo in cui Stiles aveva stretto la presa sulle sue cosce quando aveva succhiato la sua pelle gli disse che ne fosse valsa la pena.

Avrebbe dovuto parlargli. Avrebbe dovuto trovare un punto meno rumoroso in cui dargli almeno le informazioni più urgenti.

E l’avrebbe fatto. Era ovvio.

Ma… dopo la prossima canzone.

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 – _Sláinte_ è una parola gaelica che significa ‘salute’ e che si usa per fare brindisi in Irlanda e Scozia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qua un capitolo extra-lungo ed extra-emozionante! :D

Se Derek pensava che essere in pubblico bastasse a impedirgli di risucchiare la sua forza vitale fino all’ultima goccia, si sbagliava di grosso.

Le minacce imminenti delle macchinazioni di Deucalion avevano risvegliato i suoi istinti di attacco o fuga e al momento gli sarebbe bastato un nonnulla per reagire in un modo o nell’altro. E aveva così tanta fame, in così tanti modi… La bocca gli formicolava dal desiderio, dal bisogno di premere le labbra su quelle di Derek. Si era già voltato in modo da ballare con il torace premuto contro il suo, non riuscendo a trattenersi dall’avvolgergli un braccio attorno alle spalle per affondare la mano nei suoi capelli incredibilmente sexy. E l’altro non gli stava rendendo le cose facili, oh no.

Per ora si era limitato a stuzzicarlo, premendo la bocca solo contro il collo di Stiles e mai il viso. L’unica parte del corpo con cui Derek gli toccava le labbra erano le dita, che ogni tanto gli risalivano la gola e gliele sfioravano – come una promessa di tenerle chiuse. Ma in un certo senso ciò peggiorava solo la situazione. La bocca era probabilmente una delle sue zone erogene più sensibili, data la sua natura, quindi ogni tocco lo faceva rabbrividire per lo sforzo di tenerla chiusa. E poi c’era l’eccitazione controintuitiva che aveva sviluppato attorno alle fantasie che si concentravano sull’astensione proprio per quella zona. Non dubitava che Derek si ricordasse di quando l’aveva implorato di riempirgliela con le dita e tenerlo fermo quando avevano immaginato di fare sesso al telefono. Nelle sue notti più scure e solitarie, a volte si era chiesto se qualcuno avesse potuto fare sesso con lui e sopravvivere con la forza, magari mettendogli una specie di museruola, o legandolo… Ma no, nell’intensità del piacere avrebbe perso il controllo, persuadendo il suo partner a rimuoverla.

Derek gli aveva assicurato di essere più forte degli umani, che Stiles non gli avrebbe fatto del male, ma era comunque riuscito a piegarlo al suo volere in più di un’occasione, sforzandosi solo un po’ di più rispetto a quando influenzava gli umani, che prosciugava così facilmente e _compulsivamente_. Quindi avrebbe anche potuto essere più forte, ma Stiles temeva che, senza il freno aggiuntivo del _proprio_ autocontrollo, potesse soccombere al bacio mortale. E perché avrebbe rischiato di provarci quando l’idea di frenarsi era così nuova? Una volta che avesse perso il controllo, Derek che difese aveva contro di lui?

Ed era _così_ affamato.

In quello stato, stava diventando sempre più difficile non _incoraggiare_ Derek a spostare ‘accidentalmente’ le labbra verso le sue e decidere il suo fato. Cercò invece di concentrarsi sui loro fianchi, sul modo in cui le loro cosce s’inserivano alla perfezione le une tra le altre. O il calore, le luci, qualsiasi altra cosa. La musica esplose in un pulsare ritmico del basso, accompagnando echi discordanti delle melodie precedenti. Era un orgasmo musicale, condiviso in parte da tutte le persone in pista, e Stiles inclinò la testa all’indietro, in un tentativo disperato di usare il crescendo di energia umana provocato dai suoni per soddisfare il lato più estremo della sua fame.

Ma quando Derek strinse la presa sul suo bacino e allungò il ritmo con un movimento dei fianchi, facendo scivolare le sagome dure delle loro erezioni l’una contro l’altra con una mossa lunga e carica di tensione, gli sembrò che una scarica elettrica partisse dal suo inguine e andasse dritta alle labbra. Fu una sensazione troppo intensa perché, prima di accorgersene, afferrò i capelli neri e li tirò con forza eccessiva, spostandogli la testa ed esponendogli la bocca.

Derek allentò la presa sul suo bacino e sollevò le sopracciglia con espressione di sfida. Gli mostrò i denti in una smorfia primitiva e ribelle, mentre si arrendeva con il corpo. Come se lo volesse, come se lo stesse sfidando a farlo.

Proprio come succedeva sempre. Tutti lo desideravano, alla fine, anche sapendo che sarebbero morti.

“No!” ansimò, spingendosi via da lui, urtando un’altra persona.

“Stiles,” disse Derek, avvicinandosi a lui con espressione serena e parecchio eccitata. Ecco un altro partecipante ‘consenziente’ al suo gioco di seduzione mortale.

Una vittima immeritevole di quella sorte. Stiles indietreggiò, cercando di raccogliere la forza per resistere al desiderio di divorarlo.

“Stiles,” ripeté, cercando di calmarlo con il tono di voce, sollevando le mani come se stesse domando un cavallo spaventato.

“No,” sussurrò lui, scuotendo la testa. Gli afferrò un polso quando Derek allungò la mano verso di lui. “No. Ho intenzione di andarmene da New York. Ti chiamerò quando sarò abbastanza lontano.”

“Non andare,” rispose l’altro. Implorandolo.

“Non seguirmi,” ordinò, allontanandosi con uno spintone da lui. Derek era veloce, ma lui lo era di più.

Si mise a correre.

Farsi strada sulla pista da ballo gli veniva naturale: scivolare tra una persona e l’altra, lasciando il caos dietro di sé, seguendo le correnti fino a trovare la porta, riaffiorando bruscamente nella fredda aria notturna per poi accelerare il passo. Tutto quello che riusciva a sentire era il suono delle suole sull’asfalto, dell’aria che gli sfrecciava attraverso. Scappò da tutto, dalla folla, dalla musica e dalla luce, rintanandosi in vicoli e ombre.

E dopotutto cosa c’era di nuovo? Non faceva altro da cinque anni. Era stato uno stupido anche solo a sperare che potesse succedere qualcosa di diverso. A pensare di essere all’altezza di una situazione nuova. Decise di mandare a fanculo questa città, troppo grande e complicata per rimanere sano di mente. Non sapeva gestire neanche Derek, anche lui era troppo intenso. Lo voleva, lo voleva così tanto che una parte di lui era stata pronta a farlo, a rubargli la vita solo per la soddisfazione di portarselo a letto. Ma non poteva. Magari non era umano, ma non era un mostro. Non poteva semplicemente diventarlo e dimenticarsi i valori con cui era stato cresciuto.

Correva ciecamente tra le strade buie, non facendo attenzione a dove stava andando. Il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata e voleva solo scappare. E, per un po’, funzionò. Fuggì da tutto, addentrandosi nella notte.

Finché, improvvisamente, la notte non si fece sentire a gran forza.

Scorse un guizzo grigio di fronte a sé, poi avvertì un grande dolore, come se fosse andato a sbattere contro un muro – anzi, peggio, perché il muro si stava muovendo verso di lui. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, sentì una costola incrinarsi quando il suo slancio in avanti venne interrotto e invertito. Cadde a terra con un gran tonfo, sbucciandosi il gomito e il palmo. Gemette, voltando la testa per vedere cosa ci fosse lì davanti, ma il vicolo era vuoto, per quello che riusciva a vedere. Aveva scelto il percorso per la sua oscurità, non pensando che gli potesse essere ritorta contro. A malapena riusciva a vedere la mano che aveva davanti al viso.

“Pensavi davvero di poter scappare a piedi? Quanto sei stupido?” sibilò una voce.

E lo intendeva letteralmente: le S erano allungate eccessivamente, echeggiando nella stradina deserta. Si contorse verso la voce, ma tutto quello che vide fu qualcosa di un grigio verdastro muoversi a scatti sopra di lui.

“Ma in effetti tutto quello che sai fare è pensare con l’uccello, no?” lo prese in giro la creatura. Si accorse che la voce gli fosse familiare, se ignorava i sibili. Degli occhi di un verde dorato lampeggiarono nell’oscurità e Stiles capì improvvisamente di chi si trattasse. Per la prima volta vedeva Jackson nella sua vera forma.

La voce veniva da un’altra direzione e lui decise di alzarsi in piedi, invece di continuare a voltarsi da una parte all’altra cercando di seguire i movimenti del kanima.

“Cosa te ne frega di quello che faccio, stronzo?” ribatté con tono sprezzante, premendosi la mano sanguinante contro il costato ammaccato. Doveva ammettere, però, che mettersi a correre in pubblico fosse stata una mossa stupida, dato che era stato certo che gli scagnozzi di Deucalion lo stessero seguendo. Almeno ora sapeva di aver avuto ragione.

“Hai reso il duca infelice. E quando il duca è infelice, la mia vita diventa più difficile.”

“Come no. Sono piuttosto sicuro che sia stato _tu_ quello a mandare tutto a puttane quando mi hai rapito!” sbottò, indietreggiando lentamente verso l’uscita del vicolo.

Con un sibilo infuriato, l’altro gli passò accanto, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio graffiandogli la spalla con gli artigli. I tagli bruciavano e Stiles si passò una mano sulla pelle per togliere la bava trasparente che si era lasciato dietro Jackson.

“Puzzi di lupo,” si lamentò quello.

Per un attimo fu confuso dall’accusa, ma poi capì: intendeva Derek.

“Mi spiace…?” rispose, con tono a metà tra il sarcasmo e la perplessità per il cambio d’argomento.

Lo frustò con la coda massiccia, questa volta dall’alto, sbattendolo a terra e facendolo finire sulle ginocchia. Ma stava iniziando a riconoscere i suoni dei suoi movimenti, dei guizzi serpeggianti della coda. Jackson era _sopra_ di lui, si arrampicava sulle mura degli edifici! Si affrettò a rimettersi in piedi e ad allontanarsi dalla fonte dei rumori.

Sollevò le mani con cautela, cercando di capire la situazione. Poteva permettersi di fare un bagno di umiltà se gli avesse permesso di uscire da questo fottuto vicolo. “Senti, è vero, penso che tu sia una testa di cazzo, ma non ho mai avuto intenzione di far del male o offenderti o roba così.”

Ci fu un sibilo che sembrò affrettarsi verso di lui. Un lampo di occhi lucenti tra le ombre. “Non volevi far del male? Tu sei pericoloso! Lasci tracce troppo evidenti. Uccidi in modo negligente e troppo vicino al nostro territorio. Stai mettendo il duca a rischio!”

Questa volta, quando fece guizzare la coda verso di lui, Stiles sollevò le braccia per intercettarla. Gli colpì con forza le mani, ma riuscì ad afferrarla abbastanza saldamente da tirare: Jackson assecondò lo strattone, facendolo incespicare all’indietro mentre saltava giù dal suo appiglio e atterrava in strada.

“Dai, cazzo! Non è che l’ho fatto apposta! Perché mi stai attaccando? Non succederà di nuovo!”

Il suo sibilo di risposta aveva un tono oltraggiato. Affondò gli artigli nell’asfalto, frantumandolo quando li sollevò. “Come mai? Conti che i tuoi cacciatori mi catturino stanotte?”

“Cosa?” chiese con voce esigente, più confuso che mai.

“O sei un coglione e sei riuscito a infastidire un nido di cacciatori per sbaglio, o l’hai fatto di proposito per coprire le tue tracce quando saresti scappato. A ogni modo, dovrei ucciderti per tutti i problemi che hai causato a me e alla mia gente. Non tutti noi abbiamo il lusso di avere sempre un bel visino, ma quelli come te si scordano sempre quel dettaglio. Non è questo il mio problema, però.”

“Chiaramente,” borbottò Stiles.

Si guadagnò un altro sibilo furioso, mentre Jackson si avvicinava lentamente, inclinando la testa di lato con un movimento da rettile. “Il problema è che Deucalion ti vuole.”

“E allora?” ribatté bruscamente. “Io non gli ho chiesto nulla e non gli _devo_ nulla!”

Il kanima balzò in avanti e atterrò, accovacciandosi, proprio di fronte a lui, inarcando gradualmente la spessa coda e fissandolo con quegli occhi giallastri dalle pupille assottigliate. “Io procuro a Deucalion quello che vuole. Anche sgualdrine come te.”

Stiles emise una risata cupa, valutando la distanza che lo separava dall’unico oggetto nelle vicinanze che poteva usare come arma: una bottiglia di birra vuota accanto al cassonetto. Scosse la testa, rispondendo: “Perfino tu apprezzeresti l’ironia della reputazione che hai di me – sai, se avessi un senso dell’umorismo. E ho detto a Deucalion che ci avrei pensato, okay?”

“Vuoi pensarci?” sibilò l’altro con voce derisoria, artigliando minacciosamente l’aria tra loro. “Ti renderò le cose più facili: farai quello che vuole.”

“Cos’hai in mente, riportarmi da lui a forza?”

La sua risata fu raggelante. “Potrei provarci. Ma penso che picchiarti a sangue sia meglio. Ti massacrerò finché non _m’implorerai_ di portarti da Deucalion per avere la sua protezione.”

Strinse la mandibola. Non traboccava di energia, ma non era neanche indebolito dalla fame. Era ancora più forte di un comune umano e non aveva intenzione di arrendersi senza combattere. Quando vide i muscoli dell’addome di Jackson contrarsi, segnale di un attacco imminente, si gettò di lato, rotolando sull’asfalto. Fu un movimento impacciato e gli fece un male cane al costato dolorante, ma la grande coda muscolosa non lo colpì e neanche gli artigli.

“A Deucalion non piaceranno i tuoi metodi,” disse, tentando un nuovo approccio mentre si alzava in piedi goffamente. Stava già iniziando a sentirsi lento e irrigidito – il suo corpo stava subendo troppo in fretta gli effetti del duello.

Jackson gli sibilò contro. “Pensi di conoscerlo? Non sai nulla di lui!”

Non lo contraddisse, perché non aveva torto. Riuscì ad afferrare la bottiglia con movimenti abbastanza sicuri, per poi infrangere il fondo contro il cassonetto per renderla un’arma pericolosa. Non si poteva dire che avesse combattuto con lame o coltelli, prima d’ora, ma conosceva qualche trucco e non se la sentiva di escludere nulla dall’armamentario, quando si trovava di fronte a una creatura contro cui non aveva idea di come combattere. Nei manuali di addestramento alla lotta che aveva preso in prestito di suo padre non si menzionavano artigli e code. Almeno non in relazione a un essere senziente.

Si voltò e si gettò verso l’addome di Jackson, momentaneamente esposto, ma perse l’occasione quando quello si protesse velocemente con un braccio. Gli artigli gli ferirono l’avambraccio, colpendolo di striscio, ma non fu abbastanza a fargli perdere la presa sulla bottiglia e, ora che il kanima era distratto dal vetro seghettato, Stiles riuscì a sferrargli un pugno alla gola.

Ma Jackson si limitò a ridere.

Non perché non l’avesse colpito abbastanza forte, ma perché apparentemente la gola non era un punto debole, per i _fae_ come lui. E di certo non fu una mossa sufficiente a rallentarlo, perché lo seguì senza esitazione, schiaffeggiandolo in viso e ferendolo con gli artigli.

Quella avrebbe potuto essere la fine.

Se avesse voluto uccidere Stiles, quella sarebbe stata la mossa finale: gli sarebbe bastato mirare un po’ più in basso e squarciargli la carotide. Incubo o no, con il suo livello attuale di energia non sarebbe riuscito a guarire quel tipo di ferita all’istante, soprattutto dato che non sapeva quanto durassero gli effetti di un taglio impartito da un altro _fae_. Ma per qualche motivo era abbastanza fortunato da ritrovarsi soltanto stordito e con il viso sanguinante.

La risata sibilante dell’altro, tuttavia, gli ricordò un fatto importante. Non era umano: doveva iniziare a lottare da incubo. Lasciò cadere la bottiglia e si gettò di peso su Jackson, cercando freneticamente di posare una mano su di lui, superando la difesa tagliente degli artigli.

L’altro lo spinse via, sibilando con tono indignato, ma dopo un paio di tentativi Stiles riuscì a posare il palmo sulla pelle squamata abbastanza a lungo da avvertire il caldo formicolio che indicava che avesse un contatto sufficiente a influenzare la preda. Fece tutto quello che era in suo potere per aprire al massimo la connessione, per ampliare il canale che gli avrebbe permesso di soggiogare la volontà di Jackson.

“Smettila. Lasciami in pace!” ordinò.

Il lucertolone indietreggiò di qualche passo con movimenti incerti e Stiles scattò via, non sprecando neanche un secondo di vantaggio. C’era della gente nella strada oltre il vicolo e sperava fervidamente che ciò bastasse: perfino Jackson non sarebbe stato pronto a scatenare il panico tra gli umani, se non erano troppo ubriachi da capire che stesse succedendo qualcosa d’importante.

Ma non era neanche lontanamente veloce quanto bastava. Riuscì ad allontanarsi solo di una dozzina di passi, prima di essere placcato di nuovo a terra. Tutta la massa di Jackson gli pesò sulle costole incrinate e lui gemette dal dolore. Il suono si trasformò in un urlo quando l’altro affondò gli artigli nella carne della sua schiena. Gli sembrò di sentire una costola spezzarsi.

Cercò di far leva con il corpo e levarselo di dosso, ma non ci riuscì, e una fitta al polso lo fece guaire dal dolore quando cercò di spingere con la mano. Gli artigli di Jackson si curvarono attorno alla sua nuca, dandogli una presa abbastanza sicura da sbattergli il viso a terra una, due, tre volte. La vista gli si annebbiò per qualche secondo e si afflosciò sull’asfalto freddo, cercando di concentrarsi abbastanza da esercitare di nuovo la sua influenza – o magari da non svenire e continuare a respirare.

Jackson lo fece voltare sulla schiena e gli avvolse una mano attorno al collo. Si sporse in avanti e gli sibilò in faccia, usando la lingua biforcuta per assaggiare l’aria o per farsi beffe di lui – non ne era sicuro. Ma sapeva di certo una cosa. Qualcosa di importante. Gli ci volle un attimo per far affiorare l’idea dai pensieri confusi, ma quando capì cosa fosse agì con decisione.

Mandò giù il disgusto e la paura e premette la bocca contro quella del kanima, avvolgendo le labbra alla punta della lingua e abbandonandosi all’istinto. L’energia iniziò a inondargli il corpo, magnifica e pronta a essere consumata, benché in qualsiasi altra circostanza sapere che Jackson si eccitasse con tutta questa violenza l’avrebbe disgustato. La vista iniziò a schiarirsi, ma all’improvviso perse l’appiglio quando la testa dell’altro si sollevò bruscamente, emettendo un orribile ruggito sibilante e pieno di schiocchi. Il kanima si voltò, attaccando qualcosa dietro di lui, nell’oscurità.

Stiles era abbastanza in forze da alzarsi in piedi a fatica. Le costole gli facevano male da morire, dando fitte di dolore con ogni respiro, ed era piuttosto sicuro che il polso sinistro fosse rotto. Jackson si stava allontanando da lui, muovendosi a zig zag, mentre un rivolo abbondante di un fluido verde bluastro – probabilmente sangue – gli scorreva sulla schiena, sgorgando da un brutto taglio. Vide qualcosa di argenteo riflettere la luce, più in là nel vicolo, e finalmente capì cosa – chi – aveva distratto il suo avversario. Era una donna con addosso abiti in pelle nera e i capelli biondi legati in modo che non le finissero in faccia. Era accovacciata in una posa difensiva e teneva in mano una lama seghettata, mentre Jackson si avvicinava lentamente a lei. Fece guizzare la coda da una parte all’altra e Stiles uscì incespicando dal suo raggio d’azione, gemendo quando sbatté di nuovo contro il cassonetto.

La donna emise un grido di guerra e partì nuovamente all’attacco, cercando di ferire il _fae_. Quest’ultimo urlò dal dolore quando il pugnale gli lasciò un taglio sul braccio, facendo zampillare altro sangue. Si girò di scatto, colpendola con la coda e facendola inciampare all’indietro, ma non la seguì. Saltò invece su un muro, arrampicandosi rapidamente utilizzando le varie sporgenze dell’edificio fino a raggiungere il bordo del tetto e scomparire.

Stiles fissò il punto in cui era sparito a bocca aperta, rialzandosi a fatica e scostandosi dal cassonetto. Di colpo di rese conto di non essere da solo nel vicolo e si affrettò a rivolgere lo sguardo verso la donna. Il movimento gli fece girare la testa, ma riuscì a vedere che si stesse spostando verso di lui.

“Ehi, stai bene?” chiese quella, assumendo un’espressione compassionevole.

Ma lui non si fidò del suo atteggiamento amichevole. “Cos’era quella _cosa_?” chiese, cercando di esprimere confusione e shock, sperando che non li avesse sentiti parlare. Era una cacciatrice, a occhio e croce, e Stiles non era esattamente in condizione di combattere.

L’altra scrollò le spalle, avvicinandosi con aria disinvolta. “Un mostro.”

Già, davvero non si fidava del sorrisetto che aveva in faccia. O della quantità eccessiva di cuoio o del fatto che i suoi capelli non sembravano neanche un po’ scarmigliati. Faceva impressione.

“Ehm, giusto,” disse, facendo leva sul cassonetto per allontanarsi di più, pronto più che mai a riprendere il cammino, a prescindere da quanto gli girasse la testa. “Beh, grazie per averlo fatto scappare, ma io me la caverò-”

“No, invece,” lo interruppe con voce piatta e, prima ancora che lui potesse prendere un respiro, fece uno slancio in avanti e Stiles avvertì una fitta atroce nell’addome. Un dolore che aveva già provato.

“Muori, mostro!” sussurrò a denti stretti, con un ghigno derisorio sulle labbra. “Non so cosa sei, ma non sei umano e quello mi basta.”

Aveva uno sguardo feroce mentre spingeva il peso sul pugnale, allargando il sorriso quando il suo sangue le fluì sulla mano. Con un’intensità perfino maggiore rispetto a Jackson, il suo corpo emetteva ondate di cupa eccitazione, un’energia di cui lui poteva nutrirsi senza neanche provarci, benché fosse acre come un vino rosso. Stiles non era ancora fuori gioco. Quasi d’istinto, schiaffò una mano sulla gola spoglia della donna.

“Fermati,” le ordinò, mettendo ogni briciolo del suo potere di persuasione nel comando, benché ciò lo lasciasse ansimante.

Lo sguardo dell’altra si sfocò e lasciò andare l’impugnatura del pugnale. Stiles torse la mano e gliel’infilò nella maglietta, mantenendo il contatto sulla pelle, palpandole il seno e provocando un’altra onda di energia nell’aria, fondamentale per mantenerlo in vita. Inspirò a fondo l’aria carica di forza vitale, cercando di riprendere fiato, ma la lama nelle sue carni lo rendeva impossibile. Doveva estrarla e in fretta.

Il contatto tra la sua mano buona e il corpo della cacciatrice era l’unica cosa che lo teneva in vita, quindi non poteva spostarla. Mordendosi il labbro, si preparò e posò il lato del polso rotto contro l’elsa del pugnale. La guardia era abbastanza ampia da permettergli di farci leva, estraendo la lama dal corpo. Gridò quando iniziò a spingere. Grugnì e sibilò; doveva andare per forza lentamente e faceva un male accecante; a volte doveva interrompersi per sporgersi in avanti e stimolare un po’ più di energia dal corpo della donna, ma riuscì nel suo intento. Non appena se la fu sfilata, riuscì a sentire la scomparsa dell’intrusione putrefacente nelle sue carni, sentendo le energie che tornavano a incontrarsi all’interno del corpo.

Eppure non era abbastanza. Era così debole, quando la lama cadde a terra con un clangore metallico, così impaurito ma ciononostante eccitato, perché aveva una preda tra le mani. La donna si spinse contro il suo palmo, strofinandovi il seno, mentre l’influenza a rimanere ferma iniziava ad affievolirsi.

Una parte di lui si opponeva all’idea di usare il suo potere contro un umano che non era uno stupratore: l’abitudine innescava un lieve panico al rischio di far crollare il suo sistema morale. Ma gli si bloccò una risata in gola mentre il sangue continuava a scorrergli lungo il fianco. La cacciatrice aveva tentato di _ucciderlo_ per il semplice motivo di essere una creatura diversa da lei! E, da quello che aveva dedotto dalle sue esperienze, uccidere o essere ucciso era la morale più pura della sopravvivenza.

Le carezzò il capezzolo con il pollice, premendo la bocca sulla sua, deglutendo il suo gemito ansimante, mentre l’altra spingeva con forza il bacino contro il suo. E a quel punto bevve _tutto_ , al massimo della sua velocità. Versò l’energia nell’addome, nella piaga creata dalla strana lama. Quella era la ferita peggiore, la più pericolosa, e quella che ogni suo istinto gli stava imponendo di guarire.

La donna rabbrividì sotto la sua mano, emettendo un forte gemito mentre gli occhi le si rovesciavano all’indietro. Stava per raggiungere la fine, lo sentiva. Stava per morirgli tra le braccia.

Sarebbe _riuscito_ a fermarsi?

Gli altri avevano detto che era possibile. Ma Stiles sapeva già che non sarebbe successo questa notte. Forse se non fosse stato ferito avrebbe potuto provarci. Ma adesso… L’energia vitale in lei non bastava neanche a guarire completamente le sue ferite e l’istinto stava avendo la meglio: era alla sua mercé con una totalità che non gli era mai capitato di provare, prima, e per la seconda volta nella sua vita una donna bionda morì al tocco delle sue labbra.

Quando il corpo si accasciò contro di lui, Stiles barcollò: era così debole che tutto quello che poté fare fu lasciarlo cadere a terra in un ammasso di membra inanimato. Sul suo viso c’era un ghigno folle, tanto quanto quello che gli aveva rivolto quando l’aveva pugnalato, benché ora nei suoi occhi non ci fosse alcuna scintilla di vita.

Gli faceva male respirare. Aveva ancora una costola rotta, riusciva a sentirla strofinare irregolarmente contro le altre quando inspirava. Sentiva ancora i crampi della fame e, quando si allontanò dal muro, fu con passo vacillante. La vita della cacciatrice era servita solo a rimediare al danno che gli aveva inflitto e a parte di quelli provocati da Jackson. Le altre ferite e la fame erano rimaste inviolate.

Fanculo New York. Ma non poteva certo andarsene chiamando un taxi o prendendo un treno, messo com’era. Se fosse andato in un hotel c’erano tante possibilità che il personale chiamasse un’ambulanza o la polizia quante ce n’erano che gli desse una stanza – e non aveva l’energia necessaria a persuadere nessuno. Non gli rimaneva che il suo appartamento, quindi, con la sua doccia e i vestiti puliti e il letto. Presa la decisione, iniziò a camminare. Non era neanche troppo lontano, ormai.

Ma tornare a casa si dimostrò difficile. Doveva muoversi abbastanza velocemente da non essere raggiunto di nuovo da Jackson o da un cacciatore o perfino da un normale poliziotto, ma abbastanza lentamente da non svenire per strada a causa della perdita di sangue. La sua canottiera era ingarbugliata e appiccicaticcia per via del sangue che continuava a gocciolargli dai tagli che aveva in faccia e sulla schiena. Il ginocchio era una tortura, ma non si avvicinava neanche al dolore causato a ogni respiro che prendeva, allargando le costole incrinate.

Barcollò tra vicoli e ombre sempre più familiari, facendo del suo meglio per evitare le luci. Non era certo di come ci fosse riuscito, ma ce la fece: arrivò a casa. Aveva pure le chiavi ancora in tasca e una mano dal polso funzionante per aprire la porta del palazzo.

Il tempo che passò nell’ascensore fu, a dire la verità, la parte più difficile, perché smise di muoversi, si accasciò a una parete per un minuto a riposarsi e, interrompendo così improvvisamente il suo moto, per poco non crollò sul pavimento. Era sicuro di avere una commozione cerebrale, dato quanto fosse traballante la sua andatura quando uscì dall’ascensore e si diresse verso l’appartamento. Ma non cadde. Diamine, magari non era davvero in uno stato così grave, benché queste fossero le ferite peggiori che gli fossero mai state inflitte. Magari ci sarebbe voluto molto di più per mettere a repentaglio la sua vita. A ogni modo, quando riuscì ad aprire la porta si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo di sollievo quando vide l’interno dell’appartamento, la sicurezza apparente della sua casa vuota e tranquilla. Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e andò dritto in bagno.

Era uno spettacolo pietoso, ricoperto di sangue e con i vestiti strappati e sporchi. Scoppiò a ridere, quasi euforicamente, quando sollevò la canottiera, usando la parte interna per togliere dei sassolini dalle ferite sul viso. Stavano guarendo, piano ma in modo visibile, e non voleva che la sua pelle si chiudesse sopra a pezzetti d’asfalto. Pulirsi era il passo più importante, adesso.

Togliersi la maglietta fece un male atroce, ma fu anche un sollievo quando si sfilò la stoffa strappata dai tagli sulla schiena. Riusciva a sentirli iniziare a guarire, ora che non c’era più quell’ostacolo. L’abbandonò nella vasca. Poi, lentamente e con agonia costante, dato che aveva solo una mano buona, si liberò anche del resto degli abiti. L’ammasso di stoffa nella vasca era così zuppo di sangue che creò una macchia rossa che iniziò a colare lentamente verso lo scarico.

Finalmente nudo, si passò un asciugamano sul resto del corpo, in modo spiccio ma a ritmo dolorosamente lento, per ripulire la maggior parte del sangue ed eventuali piccoli detriti che stavano impedendo la guarigione. Alla fine, però, anche l’asciugamano finì in vasca, perché stava tremando troppo violentemente. Non era un buon segno che gli girasse la testa, ma non sapeva decidere se fosse a causa del trauma alla testa o se fosse un segnale di shock.

Aveva un freddo terribile e voleva farsi una doccia o un bagno, ma temeva di svenire e annegare, se ci avesse provato. Sapeva che l’acqua calda potesse fargli abbassare la pressione, così si accontentò d’infilarsi l’accappatoio e appoggiarsi al piano del lavandino, mentre si guardava allo specchio per togliersi gli ultimi sassolini rimasti nelle abrasioni in viso. Poi sarebbe potuto andare a stendersi, rassegnandosi a imbrattare inevitabilmente le lenzuola con sangue e sporcizia.

La sola idea del letto gli fece attraversare il corpo dal sollievo e dovette afferrare il bordo del lavello, abbassando un attimo la testa per riprendere fiato. Non fu neanche sorpreso quando le lacrime cominciarono a scorrergli spontaneamente sulle guance, bruciando un po’ quando toccarono i tagli in via di guarigione. Era sopravvissuto. Cazzo, era _sopravvissuto_! Scoppiò a ridere in modo quasi isterico, il che, si ripeté, non era granché sorprendente, dato il colpo alla testa. Così, quando la risollevò e vide Derek riflesso nello specchio, per un attimo si chiese se non stesse avendo un’allucinazione. Ma il modo in cui l’altro allargò le narici, aggrottò la fronte e gli si avvicinò con passo infuriato gli disse che non se lo stava immaginando. Se fosse stato un’illusione, Stiles se lo sarebbe di certo immaginato meno irritato e molto più nudo.

Probabilmente. Quelle sopracciglia aggrottate erano parecchio sexy…

Si voltò, barcollando, e afferrò il bordo della vasca mentre concentrava lo sguardo su Derek-che-non-era-un’allucinazione e sbottò: “Come hai…?”

Quello roteò gli occhi e indicò il pavimento. Stiles fu confuso dal gesto, ma poi abbassò lo sguardo, notando le gocce di sangue che si era lasciato dietro fin dalla porta d’ingresso, ed emise uno sbuffo ironico. Supponeva che fossero tracce facili da seguire per un licantropo. “Oh.”

“Stiles,” disse l’altro, bloccandosi quando vide l’ammasso di sangue e stoffa strappata nella vasca. Strinse la mandibola, ma quando rivolse lo sguardo su di lui nei suoi occhi c’era solo preoccupazione, concentrandolo sul punto in cui l’accappatoio si apriva, mostrando il petto e la gola.

Benché il modo in cui lo osservava fosse dettato dalla preoccupazione, l’istinto di Stiles si aggrappò a un’altra interpretazione. Sentiva il suo corpo reagire, il modo in cui l’aria nel piccolo bagno fu attraversata da una scarica di tensione sessuale, vedere Derek inalare e aguzzare lo sguardo.

Aveva un aspetto magnifico. Il che era pericoloso per entrambi. Per un attimo lampeggiò una fantasia nella sua mente: magari Derek sarebbe riuscito a fare sesso con lui, a sopraffarlo, considerando quanto era indebolito. Avrebbe potuto spingerlo sul materasso e montarlo, affondargli la faccia tra i cuscini, neutralizzando la sua bocca. C’era una parte di lui che gli voleva chiedere se ai licantropi piacesse farlo a pecorina o se l’ironia fosse troppo grande.

Mandò giù una risata euforica, tentando di resistere al richiamo dell’isteria. Non che servisse a qualcosa, dato che era una situazione senza via d’uscita: non sarebbe riuscito a rimanere cosciente abbastanza a lungo da godersi la sua prima volta senza prima nutrirsi. Aveva perso tanto di quel sangue… Così tanta energia. E Derek era come un cavo percorso da corrente, come nettare, traboccante di energia vitale, di vigore sessuale. Il resto del mondo svanì, insignificante.

“Derek,” mormorò, raddrizzandosi e allontanandosi dalla vasca, camminando verso di lui in modo instabile, in una penosa parodia della sua solita andatura sensuale.

Avrebbe dovuto essere un avvertimento per chi conosceva la posta in gioco. Per chi sapeva di cosa fosse capace.

Ma l’altro si limitò a osservarlo con occhi attenti, del tutto privi di diffidenza.

“Derek, tu…”

Si scordò quello che stava cercando di dire, al suo corpo interessava molto di più avvicinarsi. Derek si stava togliendo la giacca, poi afferrò l’orlo della maglietta. Stiles non poté far altro che guardarlo, mentre gli rivelava sempre più pelle. Poi il licantropo sollevò una mano, avvolgendogliela con forza attorno alla nuca, tirandolo verso di sé e tenendolo stretto.

“Non mi farai del male,” affermò a voce bassa, con assoluta e impossibile sicurezza.

Stiles pensò fugacemente al patetico accenno di autocontrollo che era riuscito a esercitare, ma sapeva che le ferite avrebbero smorzato ogni suo tentativo di trattenersi. Nella sua mente c’era un turbinio confuso di speranza, paura e vergogna, ma il desiderio e il dolore sottomisero tutto il resto senza sforzo e perse del tutto l’abilità di ragionare, scattando in avanti per azzerare la distanza tra le loro bocche.

Per un attimo – un attimo sensuale, dolce e glorioso – fu solo un bacio. Solo la sublime sensazione di labbra asciutte e calde che s’incontravano, si sfioravano, spingevano le une contro le altre e si separavano in armonia. Per un attimo lo baciò con tutto se stesso.

Ma nel momento successivo la sua mente s’illuminò con il flusso improvviso di energia e di desiderio che gli attraversarono il corpo. L’energia di Derek… era… Non aveva mai sentito niente di così puro, vibrante e potente.

Non era solo questione di vita, solo per il suo sostentamento: era reale, con qualcuno che _desiderava_. Per la prima volta dopo Heather, desiderava la persona, non solo la sua energia sessuale. Pensare alla morte di Heather fu uno shock sufficiente a far affiorare un pensiero di fermarsi. Un pensiero, ma nulla di più. Non era in controllo del suo corpo, perso com’era nell’istinto, nel bisogno di sopravvivere e nel desiderio.

Il mondo attorno a loro era un vortice di lampi di luce color ambra e azzurro chiaro, bellissima e calda e piacevole. Sentì lo schiocco della costola rotta che si rinsaldava quando inspirò, benché fosse un suono distante, come se stesse succedendo a qualcun altro. Era troppo immerso nella luce per interessarsi a qualcosa che non fosse continuare a bere.

Ma Derek era forte. Molto più forte di tutte le altre persone che avevano affrontato il suo bacio. Infranse l’incanto che li legava con agio, tenendo ferma la testa di Stiles mentre scostava la propria. Aveva il fiatone, ma gli occhi erano vigili e per nulla sfocati, quando incontrò il suo sguardo; incurvò brevemente l’angolo della bocca all’insù, per poi premerla di nuovo sulla sua.

Quella forza, quell’abilità di resistergli, sconvolse Stiles, tanto che non protestò quando l’altro infilò la lingua tra le sue labbra, avvicinandolo a sé e facendoli muovere verso la camera da letto. Non poté fare a meno di estrarre un altro po’ di energia, ma a Derek non sembrava dispiacere. Sembrava che ne avesse in abbondanza, come gli aveva promesso. Era più forte delle sue altre prede, molto più forte, perché un umano sarebbe già dovuto essere morto, con tutto quello che aveva bevuto, con il corpo che cercava disperatamente di guarirsi e Stiles che voleva disperatamente assaggiarlo.

Di certo anche Derek aveva dei limiti, ma in questo momento lui era così debole che probabilmente non si avvicinava neanche un po’ a fargli davvero del male, prima che l’altro gli facesse interrompere il bacio. Gli girava la testa, gli mancava il fiato con tutti quei baci, mentre la sua mente esaminava queste presupposizioni e ricominciava da capo, cercando di essere certa di avere ragione. Derek era abbastanza forte – era _davvero_ abbastanza forte da sopravvivergli!

Stiles non gli avrebbe fatto del male! Non ne era in grado.

Quando finalmente accettò la verità, emise un suono di sollievo, di gioia, e si sfilò l’accappatoio mentre si dirigevano impacciatamente verso il letto. Derek gemette quando la stoffa cadde a terra, passando le mani lungo la sua schiena, fino a incorniciargli le natiche e stringerle. Stiles imprecò sottovoce, aggrappandosi ai suoi fianchi, guidandolo con più forza a indietreggiare verso la camera. Non aveva più alcuna esitazione.

Quando arrivarono al letto, Derek lo sollevò facilmente, facendolo stendere sul copriletto morbido e osservandolo con desiderio evidente. Lui prese un respiro profondo a quella vista e si rese conto improvvisamente che quell’azione non gli avesse provocato dolore, questa volta. Le costole erano guarite, o almeno mancava loro poco. Le altre ferite facevano ancora male, ma era molto più facile ignorarle, adesso.

Si premette una mano sul costato e inspirò di nuovo. “Cosa…” cercò di dire, mentre Derek si posizionava sopra di lui. “Come…”

L’altro non rispose, occupato com’era a infilare una coscia tra le sue, spingendo ritmicamente l’erezione coperta dai jeans contro di lui, e Stiles gemette, facendo ricadere la testa all’indietro mentre si abbandonava alle attenzioni che stava per dedicargli. Derek succhiò la pelle del suo collo, poi mordicchiò l’incavo morbido dietro all’attaccatura della mandibola, per poi sollevarsi e baciargli di nuovo le labbra. Fu solo un semplice bacio, questa volta: Stiles non sentiva il bisogno irresistibile di nutrirsi, quindi si astenne, concedendosi di perdersi nella sensazione vertiginosa della bocca calda e umida di Derek sulla sua.

O forse era la commozione cerebrale a fargli venire le vertigini. O magari entrambe.

“Dimmi cosa vuoi,” mormorò l’altro contro le sue labbra, passandogli un’ampia mano sulla tempia e tra i capelli. “Faremo qualsiasi cosa di cui tu abbia bisogno.”

Abbassò le palpebre, sopraffatto dal flusso d’immagini, di anni di fantasie represse e bisogni, e dalle loro conversazioni passate. Si leccò le labbra secche e strinse la presa sui suoi fianchi. Quello di cui aveva bisogno, però, era non far del male a Derek. Aveva bisogno che fosse lui a esercitare il controllo.

“Voglio che tu mi… p-prenda,” riuscì a dire, con tono ansimante e incerto. L’altro s’immobilizzò sopra di lui e Stiles maledisse la propria inettitudine e inesperienza. Aprì gli occhi e fissò lo sguardo su quello di Derek, passando le mani sul suo petto, verso l’alto, fino ad avvolgerle ai lati della sua mascella, mantenendo il contatto visivo.

“Scopami. Forte,” affermò con più convinzione e vide il fuoco innescarsi negli occhi dell’altro.

E questa volta, quando Derek lo baciò, non poté fare a meno di prendersi un altro po’ di quella magnifica energia. E l’altro continuò a dare, senza remore, spingendosi ritmicamente contro di lui mentre le loro lingue si attorcigliavano e si carezzavano. Quando Derek sollevò la testa stava ansimando, ma il suo sorriso era selvaggio, e iniziò a lasciare una scia di baci sulla sua pelle, andando sempre più giù.

Sicuro che in serbo per lui ci fosse solo piacere e avendo attenuato la parte più esigente della fame, Stiles riuscì a prendere fiato e osservare Derek percorrere il suo corpo. La barba gli graffiava la pelle in modo delizioso, facendolo inarcare verso il contatto. Intrecciò le dita nei capelli neri quando la sua bocca superò l’ombelico e iniziò a mordicchiare la scia di peluria che puntava verso l’inguine. Ma Stiles lo tenne fermo, non sapendo decidere se lasciargli esplorare punti più in basso o se riportarlo in alto per baciarlo fino a togliergli di nuovo il fiato.

“Voglio assaggiarti,” mormorò quello, con le labbra premute sulla sua pelle, e sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, inarcando un sopracciglio e sfidandolo a dissentire. Lentamente, Stiles sfilò le dita dalle ciocche, lasciandolo libero di fare quello che voleva.

Si mordicchiò il labbro e guardò Derek schiudere la bocca, passandola dolcemente sul glande arrossato, visibile in parte sotto al prepuzio. Esalò un suono strozzato quando la sua lingua guizzò fuori per leccare le gocce lucenti di liquidi pre-orgasmici. Derek chiuse gli occhi, facendo posare quelle lunghe ciglia nere sulla pelle degli zigomi, mentre lo assaporava, emettendo un mormorio di piacere che lo fece imprecare dalla meraviglia.

Essere stimolato così non era al livello di quello che provava quando si nutriva, ma c’era un’ondata di quella speciale energia sessuale che gli attraversò il corpo, mentre Derek lo toccava, avvolgeva le labbra su di lui. Quel contatto non accelerava di certo la sua guarigione, ma ogni taglio e distorsione e incrinatura gli sembrava più viva, più sana, mentre tremava sotto le sue lente cure.

Le sue dita afferrarono di riflesso le coperte quando Derek abbassò la testa, continuando a muovere la lingua mentre ingoiava la sua erezione. Stiles stava per esplodere e avevano solo appena iniziato! Riuscì a riprendere il controllo di una delle mani abbastanza da riportargliela tra i capelli folti e scuri. L’altro emise un mormorio compiaciuto come risposta e lui si limitò a rabbrividire, inarcandosi.

Ma non era ancora pronto a venire, non era pronto a lasciare che la sinfonia di energie e vibrazioni arrivassero al crescendo. Contrasse i muscoli addominali, cercando di trattenersi, benché la destinazione finale fosse inevitabile.

“Andiamo, andiamo…” lo implorò, tirandogli le ciocche nere. Derek allontanò la bocca con uno schiocco e un cipiglio in viso. C’era un lieve bagliore dorato nei suoi occhi quando incontrò lo sguardo di Stiles e lui emise un suono bisognoso.

“Andiamo, togliti quei fottuti pantaloni e scopami, ti prego!” disse.

Quello ringhiò, ma scese dal letto. Come gli era stato ordinato, aprì la cerniera dei jeans e se li spinse giù, spogliandosi per lui. Sfilò le gambe una alla volta, poi si occupò delle calze, togliendosele senza usare le mani mentre si abbassava per recuperare i calzoni e cercare qualcosa nelle tasche.

Stiles era troppo concentrato a fissare l’erezione di Derek per fare attenzione a quello che stava facendo. E aveva avuto ragione: perfino quella era bellissima. Spessa, gonfia e circondata alla base da uno strato di peluria folta ma all’apparenza morbida. Aveva addirittura dei bei testicoli, grandi e tondeggianti ma disposti ad altezze leggermente diverse, abbastanza da essere adorabili.

O forse quell’opinione era causata dalla commozione cerebrale.

Ma, d’altro canto, forse no. Ondeggiarono mentre Derek risalì sul letto, inginocchiandosi tra le sue cosce, e Stiles pensava seriamente che fossero belli. Il _sesso_ era bello, la cosa più bella dell’universo intero! L’unione di due corpi, la creazione e condivisione di piacere, il calore… per non parlare di tutta quella magnifica pelle nuda. Fissò quello che aveva davanti, affascinato. Allungò le braccia verso Derek, in modo da sfiorargli con i polpastrelli le cosce, passandoli dolcemente tra la peluria morbida che gli ricopriva i quadricipiti. L’altro disse dolcemente il suo nome. Fu solo a quel punto che sollevò lo sguardo per vedere cos’avesse in mano.

Un pacchettino monouso di lubrificante.

“Oh, cazzo sì!” ansimò, allargando di più le gambe.

Sul viso di Derek si allargò un ghigno mentre si avvicinava, facendo scorrere l’erezione su quella di Stiles. Strappò il lato superiore della bustina e si versò il lubrificante sulle dita, poi abbassò la mano tra le sue cosce aperte. I polpastrelli ricoperti di gel erano freddi e lui sussultò leggermente quando toccarono la sua entrata. Ma si scaldarono velocemente quando Derek le mosse in modo circolare, premendo gentilmente sul centro dello stretto anello di muscoli. Stiles emise un suono impaziente, sollevando il bacino verso la sua mano.

Ogni volta che i loro gesti rallentavano, la vista gli si annebbiava, le fitte di dolore si acuivano e la testa ricominciava a girargli. Non voleva aspettare o andarci piano. Non _poteva_. Affondò le dita nella spalla dell’altro, incoraggiandolo ad accelerare. Derek spinse i fianchi contro i suoi, premendo l’erezione pesante contro quella dolorante e appiccicosa di Stiles. Il movimento bloccò le dita che aveva infilato tra loro, ma gli fornì anche la leva necessaria a spingerne uno dentro di lui. Si sporse in avanti, sospeso sul suo corpo, continuando a far affondare lo spesso dito, abbassando la testa per catturargli la bocca mentre lo avvolgeva per intero nello stretto canale.

Non era neanche lontanamente abbastanza.

Stiles rispose al bacio, afferrandogli con forza la nuca e spalancando la bocca, infilandovi dentro la lingua fino in fondo. Quell’intrusione era più di quanto non avesse mai ricevuto, meglio di quanto non avesse mai immaginato. Ma aveva bisogno di qualcosa di più. S’impalò ritmicamente sul dito, estraendo nutrimento da Derek e dall’aria attorno a loro, intrisa delle scariche dell’energia sessuale di entrambi. Continuò a bere e bere, finché l’altro non gli posò una mano sul torace e spinse, interrompendo il bacio e ansimando. Stiles riusciva a vedere il sudore che gli ricopriva la fronte quando Derek si allontanò un po’ e abbassò lo sguardo, concentrandosi a inserire un secondo dito nel suo corpo. Aveva un aspetto più arruffato di prima. Ma, quando tornò a guardarlo, i suoi occhi erano vigili, non sfocati, e le labbra avevano un’incurvatura soddisfatta mentre lo preparava.

Tornò a concentrarsi sulla sua entrata, infilando l’altra mano sotto il suo ginocchio e spingendolo più in alto, dandosi una visuale più ampia mentre faceva scivolare lentamente il pene accanto al suo. Essere esposto in quel modo era eccitante, come anche guardare Derek che pianificava la sua mossa successiva. Ma, un attimo dopo, Stiles si rese conto che volesse far sesso con lui in quella posizione, faccia a faccia. In teoria era un’immagine fantastica, ma si tirò indietro quando pensò a quanto sarebbe stato facile raggiungere la sua bocca. Una cosa era non bere la sua energia adesso, un’altra quando avesse avuto Derek dentro di sé.  Una volta che si fosse abbandonato alla rincorsa del piacere finale…

Non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe successo quando fosse venuto.

S’irrigidì, spingendo il torace di Derek con abbastanza forza da farlo scostare – quello corrugò la fronte, confuso, ma fece immediatamente ciò che gli chiedeva. Non perse tempo a spiegare. Si limitò ad allontanarsi da lui, avvicinandosi di più alla testiera del letto e mettendosi carponi. Il polso gli fece ancora un po’ male quando vi appoggiò il peso, ma ciò perse ogni rilevanza quando si abbassò ulteriormente, sostenendosi sui gomiti e allargando le ginocchia; il modo in cui gli girava la testa non lo fece esitare neanche un secondo a mettersi in una posizione sfacciata come questa.

“Così. Scopami così,” disse, torcendosi per guardare Derek dietro di sé.

Il bagliore dorato nei suoi occhi non dava cenno di affievolirsi e Derek aveva ancora un po’ di fiatone, ma ciò non attenuò l’espressione di bisogno viscerale che apparve sul suo viso mentre fissava l’offerta del suo corpo, né la tensione con cui s’imponeva di rimanere immobile a una sessantina di centimetri di distanza.

“Vuoi che ti monti?” chiese, scostando bruscamente lo sguardo dal suo sedere e incontrando il suo. Aveva occhi da lupo, dorati e intensi, e pronunciava le parole con attenzione perché tra le sue labbra ora si potevano scorgere delle zanne.

“Dio, sì,” rispose Stiles, incredibilmente eccitato dal modo in cui il suo lato _fae_ stesse evadendo il controllo di Derek. “Proprio come abbiamo detto. Fottimi come-”

L’altro non perse tempo, afferrandogli con forza i fianchi e sistemandolo nella posizione in cui lo voleva. Stiles voltò la testa più che poté, cercando di vedere cosa facesse. L’erezione gli stava già sfiorando lo spazio tra le natiche e, con una breve spinta, tutto cambiò.

Faceva male il modo in cui lo spesso glande di Derek lo allargò molto di più delle sue dita – e lo _continuava_ ad allargare. Stiles ansimò contro le lenzuola, mentre l’atro continuava a spingere lentamente, tenendogli fermo il bacino con una presa brutale anche quando il suo corpo cercava di allontanarsi. La fitta di dolore si attenuò quando il glande superò del tutto lo stretto anello di muscoli che Stiles non riusciva a rilassare, per quanto ci provasse, ma allo stesso tempo era una sensazione meravigliosa. Si sentiva così fottutamente pieno! Si strinse attorno all’intrusione e Derek ringhiò, spingendo in un colpo solo contro la resistenza, finché il bacino non entrò in contatto con le sue natiche con un suono simile a uno schiaffo, seguito subito dopo dai testicoli.

Strinse forte gli occhi per trattenere il pizzicore delle lacrime, provocate sia dal disagio sia dalla gioia di essere penetrato così a fondo. Avvolto completamente in lui, Derek modificò lievemente la loro posizione, allargando le ginocchia, poggiate ai lati dei polpacci di Stiles, e gli sollevò un po’ di più i fianchi in modo che, quando spingeva in avanti, lui lo sentisse in profondità incredibile.

“Ti piace così?” chiese quello con voce esigente, con le zanne che modificavano la sua pronuncia, mentre si abbassava lungo la sua schiena per passare i denti sula sua nuca. “Ti piace farti montare così?”

Lui annuì a scatti, stringendo le lenzuola tra le mani mentre Derek muoveva i fianchi, facendo sfregare con forza il suo pene dentro di lui.

Passò le mani sul suo costato, raggiungendo le sue ascelle e seguendo le braccia in basso, fino a chiuderle attorno ai suoi polsi. “Proprio come abbiamo detto,” ringhiò, facendo leva sulle mani con il peso, premendogli i polsi contro il materasso.

Stiles emise un gemito acuto alla fitta di dolore che partì dal polso danneggiato, ma non gliene fregava nulla, perché Derek stava ancora muovendo i fianchi, facendo spinte sempre più lunghe, affondandogli dentro. L’altro non aveva molto spazio per muoversi, dato il modo in cui gli copriva il corpo e il fatto che fosse alto più o meno quanto lui, ma ciò aumentava solo il contatto tra loro, la vicinanza dei loro corpi. Faceva male. Faceva _male_ , ma l’endorfina gli fluiva come un’onda inarrestabile nell’organismo e ogni stilettata, ogni bruciore, era solo una sensazione in più. Riusciva a sentire i peli pubici di Derek sfiorargli il sedere, il suo addome scorrergli sulla schiena. Riusciva a sentire il suono di carne che sfregava su altra carne e l’odore di sudore e sangue e sesso.

E, tutto d’un tratto, ogni sensazione si fuse l’una all’altra. Il mondo si mise a fuoco: azzurro, etereo e concentrato su quello che stava accadendo qui e ora tra loro. Non era più un insieme di membra, angolazioni, tocchi e sensazioni.

Stava facendo _sesso_.

I suoi respiri erano ansiti uggiolanti, da quanto era sopraffatto dalle sensazioni, e parzialmente smorzati dalle lenzuola contro cui stava premendo il viso. Derek assunse un ritmo rapido e spietato, mantenendolo a lungo, punteggiandolo ogni tanto con una spinta lenta e inaspettata che gli faceva contrarre ogni muscolo, aspettandola, e gemendo quando arrivava in ritardo. Era tutto, era soverchiante, ogni sua cellula innalzava un canto all’energia che lo permeava.

I denti di Derek gli pizzicarono la curva del collo, la spalla, ma erano movimenti distratti, piccole aggiunte disperate alla cadenza vigorosa con cui muoveva i fianchi.

“Di più…” lo implorò con un basso gemito, contorcendosi nella sua presa, gioendo della forte morsa che gli stringeva i polsi, del modo in cui perfino le dita dei piedi si aggrappavano alla pelle dell’altro, nel punto in cui le loro gambe si toccavano.

Il suono che Derek emise come risposta fu un ringhio vero e proprio, profondo e così intenso da vibrargli nel petto, premendo ancora di più il corpo al suo, intrappolandolo con la presa dei suoi arti. Sollevò di scatto una mano, afferrandogli prepotentemente i capelli e facendogli girare la testa di lato, per poi affondare i denti nella curva creata dal suo collo. Il movimento di contrappunto causato dalle spinte fece affondare ulteriormente le zanne e Stiles non seppe come definire il suono che gli sfuggì. Il concetto di dolore era troppo semplice per descrivere quello che provò, così come anche quello di piacere. Era tutto l’insieme, comprendeva perfino cose che ancora non conosceva, e le racchiudeva in una sola sensazione.

Riusciva a sentire il morso a un livello totalmente diverso, come se un frammento del suo stesso bacio mortale gli stesse penetrando nella pelle, inondandogli il corpo con feroce eccitazione. Ogni ondata, pura e disperata, gli faceva attraversare l’organismo da spasmi, facendolo tremare e contorcere sotto alla presa di Derek, mentre il flusso di sensazioni si scontrava con la marea successiva, formando un vortice violento che, quando implose e lo investì con tutta la sua forza-

_Ululò_.

O forse Derek ululò. Forse stava sentendo il suono dell’universo. Non ne era certo. Non era neanche sicuro di star respirando. Non avrebbe neanche saputo dire se il cuore gli stesse ancora battendo in petto, se non ne avesse sentito il rombo pulsante nelle orecchie. Tutto vibrava in perfetto disaccordo.

Riuscì a sentire la sensazione familiare del pene che si stringeva e veniva attraversato dalle pulsazioni finali dell’orgasmo, insieme alla novità di avvertirne un’eco dentro di sé, mentre anche Derek veniva. Il suo corpo si strinse attorno all’altro, aggrappandosi a ogni pulsazione, a ogni tremolio. Il fisico di Derek lo intrappolava come una gabbia, scosso anch’esso da un piacere dopo l’altro.

Un calore indolenzito e soddisfatto si diffuse in lui dopo l’orgasmo, come non gli era mai capitato, e gli sembrò che le ossa si trasformassero in gelatina. Derek estrasse i denti dal suo collo e, quando accennò ad allontanarsi del tutto, lui fece un suono di protesta, portando dietro di sé la mano libera per cercare di mantenere il contatto tra loro, almeno per un altro po’. L’altro lo accontentò, riappoggiando con decisione il peso su di lui, ma allentò la presa che aveva ancora sui suoi capelli e sul polso, passandogli invece le mani lungo i fianchi con gesti calmanti, per poi avvolgergli le braccia attorno alla vita e facendoli stendere sul fianco.

Stiles adagiò la mano su quella che Derek gli aveva posato sul ventre e infilò le dita tra le sue. Sentiva ancora nell’addome le braci rimaste dal turbine di sensazioni, incredibilmente perfette, qualcosa che non aveva mai provato in vita sua. Per la prima volta da quando era diventato adulto, si addormentò soddisfatto.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Stiles si svegliò gradualmente. La prima volta che aprì gli occhi, ebbe un’impressione di luce e calore. Li richiuse e si riaddormentò avvolto da quella piacevole sensazione. La volta successiva, riaffiorò dalle nebbie del sonno abbastanza a lungo da notare di sentirsi un po’ dolorante. Ma non molto. Vaghi accenni di ricordi dolorosi vennero attutiti da una nuova nuvola di torpore e si accoccolò più vicino alla massa calda accanto a lui.

Finalmente, molto tempo dopo, quando il sole era abbastanza alto nel cielo da non trafiggere più la finestra con i suoi raggi, ammiccò e si liberò completamente dalla sonnolenza. Avvertiva quella sensazione calda e pesante nelle ossa che gli diceva di aver dormito molto, ma non perché aveva oziato, piuttosto perché aveva avuto bisogno di riposarsi.

Oh, sì. Ne aveva proprio avuto bisogno.

Dopotutto non si erano affatto trattenuti, durante la scopata della notte prima. E sì, Derek Hale era davvero nel suo letto, caldo e rilassato, respirando in modo regolare e facendo con le dita disegni senza senso sulla pelle del suo fianco. Era steso supino, con gli occhi chiusi e un braccio dietro alla testa, come se si fosse svegliato da un po’ ma avesse deciso comunque di rimanere con lui.

Sveglio. Vivo. Ancora qui.

Stiles aveva un braccio posato sul suo petto e la testa sulla parte muscolosa della spalla. Si rese conto che la mano fosse in corrispondenza del cuore di Derek, nel punto giusto per avvertire le vibrazioni costanti che provavano che la persona nel letto con lui fosse sana e salva. Ma, ovviamente, quello non era l’unico motivo per toccargli il torace. Passò in modo venerante le dita tra la peluria scura che c’era in quel punto e, quando sollevò lo sguardo, l’altro lo stava osservando con occhi dolci e intensi, con un sorriso altrettanto affettuoso.

Quando Stiles cambiò posizione, avvicinandosi ancora un po’, si accorse di una nuova sensazione proveniente dal fondoschiena. Non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione d’infilarsi le dita tra le natiche, toccando l’orlo della sua entrata. La pelle era ancora scivolosa, grazie ai residui di lubrificante e sperma, e al contatto avvertì una scintilla d’interesse nell’inguine. L’eco di dolore si approfondì quando inserì un dito: il suo corpo era stato fin troppo occupato a guarire le ferite più gravi per permettergli di evitare un po’ d’indolenzimento post-sesso. Era così felice di poterlo sentire, benché non potesse trattenere una smorfia di fastidio.

“Stai bene?” chiese Derek, corrugando la fronte per la preoccupazione.

“Sì!” rispose con una risata piena di gioia. “Sono solo indolenzito. Non è fantastico? Non riesco a credere di averlo finalmente fatto!”

L’altro cambiò posizione, mettendosi sul fianco, in modo da intrecciare lentamente le gambe alle sue. “Fatto cosa?” domandò, ancora confuso ma con le labbra che formavano un sorriso compiaciuto.

“Sesso!” disse, avvicinando il corpo al suo con movimenti allusivi. Okay, si sentiva in grado di ripetere l’esperienza. Allungò una mano…

Ma Derek si era irrigidito e, quando sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso, vi trovò un’espressione costernata. “Vuoi dire…”

Lui lo osservò, stringendo gli occhi. “Ieri notte era la mia prima volta. Ti ho detto che non ho mai…”

Si morse il labbro. Una parte di lui era felice che la propria inesperienza non fosse stata penosamente chiara, ma d’altro canto non gli piaceva l’espressione sul viso di Derek. Osservò i suoi occhi guizzare da una parte all’altra mentre esaminava i suoi ricordi e le loro conversazioni; il turbamento fu evidente quando mise insieme i pezzi e capì il sottinteso che gli era sfuggito.

“Non avevo… Mi dispiace, sono stato troppo violento ieri notte! Non avrei dovuto-”

Gli premette le dita sulle labbra, avvicinandosi con un movimento sinuoso e facendolo stendere sulla schiena, mettendoglisi cavalcioni in grembo; ciò portò a contatto le loro calde semi-erezioni e – _oh_ sì – quella era una sensazione meravigliosa. “Mi sembra che tu abbia fatto esattamente quello che ti chiedevo,” affermò.

Derek lo guardò a lungo con la fronte corrugata, passando lo sguardo sul suo corpo e la faccia, alla ricerca di tracce di dolore. Quando infine non ne trovò, si rilassò. “Non hai torto.”

“Vuoi continuare a fare quello che ti dico?” gli chiese, facendo ondeggiare i fianchi.

Le palpebre dell’altro si appesantirono e un angolo della bocca s’incurvò all’insù, rivelando un accenno di denti. “Eccome.”

Stiles si sporse in basso e gli diede un bacio dolce e veloce. L’istinto di approfondirlo e bere era intenso, ma lo contenne e risollevò la testa per qualche secondo, giusto per osservarlo, studiando i suoi occhi nella luce mattutina. Ed erano bellissimi: verdi per la maggior parte, ma con schegge azzurre e ambrate verso la parte esterna dell’iride. Non era del tutto sazio, dato che il corpo aveva dovuto usare così tanta energia per guarirsi, ma non era così affamato da non riuscire a resistere alla tentazione del banchetto che aveva sotto di sé, godendosi il panorama.

Almeno finché l’altro non sollevò la testa e ricambiò il bacio.

A quel punto non poté fare a meno di schiudere le labbra e bere un po’ della sua energia, mentre si strusciava lentamente contro di lui, godendosi il calore morbido e nudo di tutta quella pelle a contatto. Posò il corpo sul suo, passandogli le mani lungo i fianchi e poi facendo lo stesso percorso a ritroso. La sua bocca era calda, bagnata e pronta e anche il suono che Derek emise mentre le loro labbra si modellavano le une alle altre era sexy da morire.

Non ci volle molto prima che il suo corpo fosse pronto all’azione; la sua erezione si strofinava su quella di Derek mentre ogni muscolo partecipava al contatto creato dal bacio. Bevve, ma non come prima. Provò a fare qualcosa di diverso, perché adesso ne aveva la possibilità. Leccò il flusso di energia sessuale, giocando con la corrente e la resistenza, facendola scorrere a piccoli sorsi che lo facevano rabbrividire per l’attesa. Aveva anche lo stesso effetto su Derek, a giudicare dai suoi gemiti e dai movimenti tremolanti delle sue mani.

Si spostò un po’ più in alto sul suo bacino, spingendo il proprio contro la cima dell’erezione sotto di sé, facendola scorrere nel residuo scivoloso sulla pelle. Derek corrugò la fronte e strinse la presa sui suoi fianchi.

“Sei sicu-”

“Sto bene,” lo interruppe lui, avvicinandoglisi e riprendendo a muovere il bacino. “E pronto più che mai a sentirti di nuovo dentro di me.”

A quell’affermazione l’altro denudò brevemente i denti ed emise un basso suono, mentre Stiles si divincolava contro di lui, spingendo il sedere contro il suo pene, cercando di guidare il glande verso l’alto e infilarselo dentro senza usare neanche un dito. Non fu facile e avvertì un lieve bruciore quando l’erezione gli tirava l’anello di muscoli in angolazioni scomode, ma riuscì nel suo intento. Dopo la parte iniziale, abbassarsi un centimetro alla volta con piccoli movimenti del bacino, impalandosi su di lui, fu così tremendamente piacevole che lasciò entrambi senza fiato, quando finalmente l’ebbe completamente dentro di sé.

Gli sembrò la cosa più naturale del mondo allargare le ginocchia solo quel che bastava e mettersi seduto dritto sul grembo di Derek, allungando le braccia verso l’alto come un gatto che si stiracchiava, per poi intrecciare le mani dietro la testa. Abbassò lo sguardo sul bellissimo uomo steso sotto di lui, osservando il modo in cui la luce gli baciava la pelle, creando ombre lungo le curve dei muscoli. Amava il modo in cui la propria erezione, di colore rosa scuro, si adagiava nell’incavo delle addominali dell’altro. I toni della loro pelle erano un magnifico accostamento: la propria era pallida, mentre quella di Derek aveva una sfumatura più calda e bronzea.

Benché le costole non gli facessero più male con ogni respiro, sentiva una piccola fitta nell’addome ogni tanto, nel punto in cui la cacciatrice l’aveva pugnalato. Si passò una mano sulla ferita, ora che poteva vederla. Anche Derek sollevò una mano per passare le dita sulla linea in via di guarigione, aggrottando la fronte. Ma lui scostò le mani di entrambi e si sporse leggermente all’indietro, spostando parte del proprio peso sulle braccia, ancorate alle cosce dell’altro. Emise un dolce suono di piacere quando il cambio di posizione fece affondare ancora di più l’erezione dentro di sé. Si sentiva così pieno, così allargato e caldo, ed era perfetto stare lì seduto con Derek avvolto in profondità dentro al corpo. Prese un respiro profondo per assaporare quello che provava.

Poi iniziò a muoversi.

Fece ondeggiare il bacino, muovendolo semplicemente avanti e indietro, dapprima. La notte scorsa era stata colma di disperazione e di quel bisogno travolgente che aveva confuso ogni sensazione, mescolandole in un garbuglio incomprensibile. Ora poteva prendersi tempo, godendosi la pressione lenta e scivolosa del pene che si muoveva dentro di sé, e non assomigliava a _nulla_ che avesse sperimentato prima. Ma, allo stesso tempo, gli sembrava atrocemente _giusto_ , familiare come tornare a casa. Una volta che ebbe trovato il ritmo di base, non gli ci volle molto a punteggiarlo con delle variazioni, sollevandosi o affondando con più forza, torcendo i fianchi e allungando le spinte, in una danza che si sentiva fin dentro alle ossa.

Forse non aveva mai fatto sesso così, prima d’ora, ma conosceva questi movimenti, era da anni che li accennava sulla pista da ballo. Il modo in cui le mani di Derek gli percorsero le cosce e gli sfiorarono il petto non era neanche molto diverso da quello succedeva quando ballava, benché l’angolazione fosse un tantino differente. Ma questa visuale privilegiata, poter guardare gli occhi dell’altro seguire ogni suo movimento con pupille dilatate, vedere i muscoli contrarsi sotto di lui e sentire il suo calore su di sé, _dentro_ di sé… era assolutamente perfetto.

Mormorò qualche nota della melodia che sentiva nella mente. Era nato per danzare in _questo_ modo. Era sempre stato il suo destino sentirsi così: vivo e connesso intimamente a un altro. Non c’era la ferocia degli intrecci confusi della notte prima, ma a modo suo questa era un’esperienza altrettanto intensa. Si limitò a guardare Derek negli occhi mentre si muoveva su di lui, osservando ogni scossa di piacere che li attraversava.

Il suo istinto esigeva che si appropriasse della sua bocca, che succhiasse la sua energia. Ma Stiles resistette al meglio delle sue abilità. Schiuse le labbra, ansimando, estraendo solo l’energia che saturava l’aria, ed era un assaggio stuzzicante e tentatore che sparse un pizzicore sulla sua lingua.  C’era un’intensità nel modo in cui Derek fissò lo sguardo sulla sua bocca aperta, un’eccitazione che spinse Stiles a leccarsela di riflesso.

Quello sollevò le dita, premendogliele sulle labbra aperte e trascinandole lentamente in basso, così che i polpastrelli si posassero su quello inferiore. Stiles vi passò sopra la lingua, gustando le scariche di ardore sulla pelle dell’altro. Poi Derek le inserì più a fondo nella sua bocca, tre insieme, riempiendogliela e tenendogli ferma la lingua con il loro peso.

“Proprio come abbiamo detto,” mormorò.

Stiles gemette a quel gesto, al fatto che Derek stesse assecondando una delle sue fantasie, occupandogli la bocca con le dita, impedendogli di fargli del male. Oh, ora capiva che tentare e perfino riuscire a trattenersi fosse alla sua portata, che non aveva bisogno di essere imbavagliato per farcela, ma lo eccitava comunque sentirle in bocca dopo averlo immaginato così tante volte. E sapere che Derek lo avesse ascoltato… Le succhiò, mandandole più a fondo possibile, benché l’altro le mantenesse rilassate e non cercasse di farle avanzare, limitandosi a fargli sentire la loro presenza. Rimasero così, con Stiles che respirava a fondo dal naso e che gli leccava le dita fino a renderle tutte bagnate e scivolose.

A quel punto Derek cambiò le regole del gioco, estraendo la mano e avvolgendo le dita umide attorno all’erezione di Stiles, che finora era rimasta appoggiata al suo addome, lasciandosi dietro scie di liquidi pre-orgasmici con ogni movimento. _Oh_. Oh, sì. Sentire Derek dentro di sé e allo stesso tempo essere toccato da lui era… Spinse verso la presa allentata del suo pugno, ma l’angolazione non era sufficiente a sfruttare al meglio la sua iniziativa e grugnì per la frustrazione. Raddrizzò di nuovo la schiena, in modo da sollevarsi maggiormente sulle ginocchia. Ciò non permetteva più al pene dentro di sé di andare altrettanto a fondo, ma non gliene importava, perché in questo modo la pressione aumentava. Iniziò a muoversi in grembo a Derek con movimenti più brevi e in verticale, mordicchiandosi il labbro alla sensazione della mano di un altro avvolta attorno alla sua lunghezza, facendo scivolare il prepuzio sul glande con ogni spinta.

Gli strinse con forza le spalle per fare maggiore leva, aggiungendo vigore alle sue spinte, poi velocità. Il suono della pelle dei loro corpi che si scontrava crebbe d’intensità, creando un ritmo perfetto per la loro danza. Era così diverso dalla notte prima, con lui ad aver il controllo, muovendosi e torcendosi per impalarsi sul proprio partner. Ma era altrettanto meraviglioso, nel suo modo.

S’incurvò sempre più in avanti man mano che il piacere cresceva, ansimando sempre più forte, sforzandosi di continuare a muoversi. Anche Derek stava inseguendo l’orgasmo con lui e, a giudicare dall’espressione di feroce concentrazione nel suo sguardo, stava cercando con tutte le sue forze di non venire prima di lui. Quel pensiero innescò una scintilla di eccitazione che lo attraversò da cima a fondo: Derek si stava negando l’abbandono al piacere solo per compiacere _lui_. Perché voleva vederlo venire per primo. In quel momento sentì il _bisogno assoluto_ di catturare la sua bocca, di liberare la propria natura, ma… non aveva intenzione di farlo. Questa volta non avrebbe permesso ai suoi istinti di avere la meglio. Si rifiutava.

La presa di Derek si strinse, massaggiandolo in contrappunto ai movimenti dei suoi fianchi. Stiles contrasse di riflesso i muscoli, piegandosi sul corpo dell’altro mentre continuava a spingere il bacino con piccoli movimenti disperati. Ma non seguì il richiamo della sua bocca. Voleva farlo senza. Voleva venire sentendo solo la mano di Derek su di sé e la sua erezione all’interno, nient’altro. Aveva bisogno di farlo così.

“Sì!” ansimò, premendo la fronte contro quella dell’altro, tenendo le labbra a solo qualche centimetro di distanza dalle sue. Ma si trattenne. “Sì!”

“Sì,” ripeté Derek, sollevando i fianchi per andargli incontro.

Stiles sussultò, mentre il corpo s’irrigidiva e perdeva il controllo della coordinazione, gemendo sulla bocca di Derek, venendo sulle sue dita. La gioia esplose dentro di lui. Ce l’aveva fatta! Si era trattenuto! Aveva avuto un orgasmo senza baciare l’altra persona. Aveva mantenuto il controllo, anche di fronte a tentazioni irresistibili. Scoppiò a ridere, felice, e l’altro emise un mormorio contento.

Mentre l’intensità dell’orgasmo si attenuava, Derek allontanò la mano dal suo pene e gliel’avvolse attorno al fianco, distendendo le dita sulle sue pelle. Stiles riprese il movimento del bacino e finalmente si concesse di abbassare la testa e posare la bocca sulla sua, intrecciando le loro energie in un garbuglio scintillante, mentre beveva l’eccitazione dell’altro per rincorrere il calore rilasciato dal piacere, che iniziava a calmarsi.

Riuscì a individuare delle varie sfumature nei nastri di energia, ora che aveva cavalcato l’onda dell’orgasmo e che i suoi appetiti principali erano stati saziati. Gli sembrava di poter giocarci, assaggiarla, ma di non doverne consumare granché, se non ne aveva voglia. Aveva molto da imparare, così tanto da provare… La tirò, s’immerse nel piacere di Derek, ma non lo bevve. Le dita dell’altro strinsero la presa, seguendo le sue azioni, mentre un basso gemito gli risuonò nella gola. Lo prese per un buon segno e andò più a fondo: il suo corpo venne attraversato da un formicolio piacevole, facendolo tremare al contrasto delle sensazioni. A questo punto Derek stava spingendo dentro di lui in modo disperato e Stiles tirò l’energia, mandandola più in alto che poteva.

L’altro irrigidì il corpo, gemendo contro le sue labbra quando raggiunse l’orgasmo. Stiles gli fece eco, godendosi la gloriosa sensazione dell’energia di Derek che vorticava attorno a loro, come anche il piacere fisico di sentire ogni schizzo del suo seme colpire i tessuti in profondità dentro di sé. Ma sapeva per istinto di poter andare oltre. Non si fermò. Mandò l’orgasmo sempre più in alto, raggiungendo picchi che Derek non aveva mai sperimentato prima. Quello s’inarcò sul materasso, mentre un grido strozzato gli percorreva la gola e l’erezione pulsava valorosamente ancora per un po’ dentro di lui.

Solo a quel punto Stiles interruppe il bacio, scostando di scatto la testa e lasciando che l’altro si accasciasse sul letto, ansimante e completamente sconvolto.

Ma vivo più che mai.

Derek lo osservò con occhi pieni di soddisfazione e meraviglia, con la bocca spalancata, mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. Lui si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, trattenendo un sorriso mentre gli osservava il volto, cercando di mandare a memoria ogni dettaglio del suo rossore e dell’espressione che seguiva il piacere.

Infine, però, si sollevò dal suo grembo prima che la sensibilità dei loro corpi connessi diventasse insopportabile, quindi allungò una mano verso i fazzolettini che teneva accanto al letto, ripulendo la maggior parte dei fluidi corporei che avevano addosso. L’altro si limitò a rimanere lì steso, lasciandosi pulire, ancora con il fiatone. Ciò lo fece sorridere: era parecchio fiero di sé. Desiderava disperatamente che ci fossero vantaggi ad avere sesso con un incubo.

Quando si rinfilò tra le coperte di fianco a lui, gli si accoccolò vicino, guadagnandosi un mormorio di approvazione da parte di Derek. Affondò nel calore, nella profonda calma che seguiva i loro sforzi. Posò la testa sul suo petto, ascoltando i battiti del suo cuore. L’altro appoggiò una mano sul suo fianco, lasciandola immobile mentre riposava.

Ma nessuno di loro si addormentò. Erano stanchi, ma non assonnati. Avevano già dormito a lungo durante la notte. Le dita di Derek iniziarono a muoversi, finalmente, seguendo le sagome delle sue costole. Il suo tocco si soffermò sulla cicatrice violacea lasciata dalla lama della cacciatrice. Osservò la linea con la fronte corrugata, preoccupato.

“Mi dispiace di non essere stato presente quando avevi bisogno di aiuto,” disse infine, interrompendo il silenzio.

Stiles sbuffò dal naso, sollevando le sopracciglia mentre incontrava il suo sguardo. “Sono io a essere scappato – letteralmente. Sarebbe stato ridicolo aspettarmi che tu mi seguissi e che apparissi d’incanto per tirarmi fuori dai guai.”

“Ma l’ho fatto,” disse quello, osservandolo con un cipiglio in viso. “Certo che ti ho seguito,” aggiunse, e lui si mise il labbro inferiore tra i denti, cercando di non ghignare come un matto quando l’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ma sei così veloce da darmi sui nervi e prima di riuscire a raggiungerti sono incappato in una pattuglia di cacciatori.”

Lui sollevò la testa per osservargli il corpo, cercando eventuali ferite, ora che il suo cervello non era invaso dalla nebbia del dolore o del sesso. Derek sospirò, ma girò doverosamente un braccio per mostrargli la linea rosa scuro che gli solcava la parte alta dell’arto, ancora in via di guarigione, e Stiles la sfiorò con cautela. Mancava poco perché fosse guarita del tutto, ma corrugò comunque la fronte.

“Stai bene?” gli chiese con tono preoccupato.

Derek fece un gesto noncurante con la mano. “Sono a posto. Mi hanno solo preso di striscio prima che riuscissi a togliermeli di dosso, poi ho passato un po’ di tempo a farli girare a vuoto. Di certo me la sono cavata meglio di te. Cosa ti è successo?!”

Stiles fece una smorfia seccata e riappoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. “C’è questo stronzo di un kanima che ce l’ha con me. Penso che mi abbia pedinato o forse sono stato io a entrare nel suo territorio, ma il punto è che ha colto quell’opportunità per massacrarmi di botte. Mi sa di dover essere grato che non mi volesse davvero uccidere. Me la sono vista brutta.”

L’altro assunse un’espressione comprensiva. “I kanima ci vanno giù duro. I lupi hanno la pelle relativamente dura, ma perfino io non ne affronterei uno da solo, se potessi evitarlo.”

“Oh.” Mise quell’informazione nel suo archivio mentale sul popolo _fae_ , che si stava espandendo sempre di più. “Beh, ha senso. Sono piuttosto sicuro che Deucalion non lo tenga in giro per la sua personalità,” disse, con uno sbuffo divertito.

“Lavora per Deucalion?” chiese l’altro, accigliandosi.

“Penso di sì… Ma a quanto pare gli rendo la vita difficile, come una mosca nel suo gel per capelli o roba simile. Voleva darmele di santa ragione finché non fossi stato pronto a implorarlo di portarmi da Deucalion per, ehm…” esitò, ricordandosi del segreto di Kali, “per accettare la sua offerta. Deucalion- Okay, io mi _rifiuto_ di chiamarlo ‘il duca’, insomma, ma non si rendono conto di quanto sia ridicolo?!”

Derek scoppiò a ridere mentre lui gesticolava, criticando l’appellativo melodrammatico.

“Dicevo, vuole _davvero_ che vada a lavorare per lui. Tanto che si è offerto di ricompensarmi con qualsiasi cosa io voglia, il che, ripeto, è inquietante. Non lo capisce?! Non sono granché convinto dal suo modo di gestire una trattativa… Magari per altre persone un’offerta del genere è allettante, ma a me sembra solo disperata.”

“La disperazione è pericolosa,” mormorò l’altro.

“Già. Lo so meglio di chiunque altro,” borbottò con tono cupo.

Derek gli passò una mano sulla spalla con fare comprensivo, lasciando una scia di calore dietro di sé.

“Cosa vuole che tu faccia, per essere così disperato?” chiese, abbassando le sopracciglia, con espressione sia preoccupata che pensierosa, come se stesse prendendo in considerazione possibilità che non stava condividendo con lui.

Una parte di Stiles voleva sputare il rospo, dirgli tutto e lasciare che fosse lui a risolvere la faccenda. Ma allo stesso tempo non era del tutto sicuro che Derek – o chiunque altro – potesse comprendere il suo punto di vista, a meno che non si trattasse di un altro incubo come lui. Emise un lungo sospiro. “Non è davvero importante. Penso che rifiuterò, soprattutto dopo quello che è successo ieri notte – almeno finché non potrò dettare io le condizioni.”

Derek sembrò sollevato dalla sua decisione e parte della tensione lasciò il suo corpo quando udì le sue parole, benché fosse evidente che la cosa lo preoccupasse ancora.

Ma a parte quello, a Stiles adesso interessava _molto_ di più il presente. “Comunque, non voglio parlare di quello. Parliamo di qualcos’altro.”

L’altro ammiccò, liberandosi dall’espressione pensierosa, e gli sorrise. “Tipo cosa? Magari del fatto che sono finalmente riuscito a farti rimanere fermo abbastanza a lungo da avere una conversazione?” lo prese in giro, stringendo la presa del braccio con cui gli avvolgeva la vita.

“Sì, qualcosa di simile,” rispose lui, ridendo.

“Potresti procurarti un cellulare, sai,” suggerì Derek, avvicinandoglisi e posando un bacio sull’angolo della sua bocca. “Così almeno potrei chiamarti invece di darti la caccia in night a caso, sperando di trovarti.”

“Non so…” rispose, assecondando la sua presa e rivolgendogli un ghigno sfrontato. “Mi sembra che funzioni, come metodo. Mi è piaciuto il modo in cui mi hai trovato. E ballare con te.”

Emise un mormorio concorde, strofinando la punta del naso lungo la sua mandibola.

“Chiamami e lo rifaremo,” ribatté.

“Mmm,” disse Stiles. “Non hai tutti i torti.”

Derek emise un borbottio compiaciuto contro il suo zigomo. Poi rise piano, posando di nuovo la testa sui cuscini. “A proposito di ballare, mi sono appena ricordato. Mi stavo chiedendo, ieri notte cos’è che gli hai detto?” chiese, circondato dalla calda quiete dell’appartamento.

Lui si contorse per guardarlo in viso. “A chi?”

Gli occhi di Derek erano dolci e calmi quando li rivolse verso di lui. “A quello stronzo nel night che non sapeva seguire il ritmo, quello che ti ha afferrato il braccio perché non voleva che smettessi di ballare con lui.”

Stiles scoppiò a ridere, allargando le dita per premerle sul costato dell’altro. Oh. _Quello_ stronzo. Non era un’occorrenza insolita, benché lo vedesse succedere più frequentemente alle donne, che si trovavano addosso le zampe di tizi che pensavano di avere il diritto di appropriarsi del loro tempo e del loro corpo solo perché erano su una pista da ballo.

Gli rovinavano sempre la gioia che trovava in pista, almeno brevemente, ma trovava sempre divertente dar loro un assaggio della loro stessa medicina. Non si era reso conto che Derek l’avesse visto all’opera. “Ha provato a dirmi che non fosse giusto farglielo venire duro e poi andarmene. Che testa di cazzo. Allora gli ho detto di trovare una ragazza interessata a divertirsi e succhiarle la passera per tutto il tempo che lei avesse voluto. _Senza_ avere il permesso di tirare fuori l’uccello. Lo chiamo ‘birdwatching in solitaria’. L’hai capita? Perché esamina la passera da vicino ma i due pennuti non s’incontrano!”

L’altro scoppiò a ridere, avvicinando il capo al suo, respirandogli sull’attaccatura dei capelli. “Mi piace.”

“Mi hanno detto che ho un talento per la giustizia poetica,” continuò lui con un ghignetto spensierato, e Derek rise di nuovo, più dolcemente.

Per un po’ rimasero lì stesi, rilassandosi tra le braccia l’uno dell’altro e godendosi il senso d’intimità costruito con ogni piccola informazione personale, ogni momento privato condiviso. Era piacevole. Era così bello essere se stesso, senza nascondere nulla di sé, con Derek. Gli sembrava di avere un rapporto reale e ciò gli faceva venire voglia di condividere altre cose e, anche meglio, saperne di più sul licantropo.

“Dov’è la tua famiglia?”

“Sono sparsi in tutto il mondo. Ma qui a New York… no, non ce ne sono. Nessuno a cui sono vicino. Non faccio neanche parte di un branco, qui.”

Dal modo in cui disse quell’ultima parte capì che ci fosse qualcosa di più, nascosto tra quelle parole, come se il concetto di branco oltrepassasse quello che si potesse comunicare verbalmente. E, se ci pensava un po’, si rese conto che i lupi solitari non sopravvivessero facilmente in natura. Non che Derek fosse un semplice lupo. Era possibile che per un licantropo fosse totalmente diverso. Ma anche se fosse stato un umano…

“Quindi sei solo, come me?”

L’altro lo guardò e strinse il braccio attorno a lui. “Sì,” concordò a voce bassa. Poi un sorriso sghembo si allargò sul suo viso. “A meno che, ovviamente, non si conti la fratellanza dell’NYPD.”

“Giusto, quello è un bene,” disse. “Lo capisco. Mio papà è lo sceriffo, a casa.” Ma il sorriso gli si spense al pensiero di suo padre.

Derek esitò, poi corrugò la fronte e chiese: “È…”

Fece spallucce, passando le dita tra la peluria del suo petto, rispondendo: “È ancora in California, nella cittadina in cui sono cresciuto. Io… non lo vedo da cinque anni. Non dal giorno in cui ho…”

Ucciso la sua migliore amica. Scoperto di essere una specie di scherzo della natura. Simulato il proprio violento rapimento. Pianificato di scappare di casa e non tornare mai più. Le solite cose, insomma.

Ma Derek capiva. Sapeva abbastanza aneddoti sulla sua vita da poter mettere insieme i pezzi e si limitò a offrirgli un’occhiata comprensiva e un tocco confortante.

“Vi parlate?”

“Ehm, sì.” Deglutì, cercando di sbarazzarsi del pizzicore del pianto che sentiva in gola. “Di rado. Lo chiamo solo per fargli sapere che sono ancora vivo. Lui… Non gli ho detto cosa sono, cosa ho fatto.”

“Ma vorresti?”

Sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso, poi lo distolse di scatto non appena scorse la compassione profonda che lo aspettava in quegli occhi verdi. “Sì. Sì, certo che vorrei dirglielo. Vorrei tornare a casa e abbracciare mio papà e guardare film stupidi con lui e assicurarmi che stia mangiando abbastanza verdure. Ma ho ucciso troppe persone per poter semplicemente farmi rivedere come se non fosse successo nulla. Anche se tutte le prede tranne Heather erano dei bastardi. Anche considerando solo il periodo in cui ho vissuto a New York, il numero di stronzi di cui mi sono liberato mi fa entrare nella categoria dei serial killer. Mio papà… Per lui il suo lavoro, la legge, è… tutto! Quindi è meglio che lo tenga all’oscuro di tutto e non peggiori la situazione.”

“È umano, vero?” domandò, muovendo il pollice in lenti cerchi sul suo fianco.

“Già…” rispose Stiles, guardandolo con fronte corrugata. “Beh, sono sicuro al 99% che lo sia, ma a pensarci bene che ne so io?”

La bocca di Derek s’incurvò leggermente a quell’uscita. “Secondo la mia esperienza,” iniziò, guardandolo prima di continuare, aspettando che gli facesse un cenno affermativo del capo, “presi in gruppo, gli umani tendono a reagire male quando scoprono dell’esistenza dei _fae_ , ma presi uno per volta… e con persone a cui tengono… se la cavano molto meglio.”

Stiles rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, mentre il cuore iniziava a battere in modo irregolare nel suo petto al pensiero di farlo, di dire la verità a suo padre.

“Pensi che dovrei dirglielo?” chiese.

“Non nego che sia una cosa difficile o complicata da fare,” rispose. “Ma se stai solo aspettando il momento giusto… Non aspettare troppo per rivederlo. Vivrai… La durata della tua vita è molto diversa dalla sua.” Sospirò, osservando con un cipiglio il petto di Stiles, sfiorandogli con le nocche il punto corrispondente al cuore. Quando risollevò lo sguardo, aveva un’espressione contrita. “Potrai passare solo una piccola parte del tempo che hai con i tuoi cari, se sono umani, prima che…” lasciò la frase in sospeso, facendo un piccolo gesto con la mano.

Prima che morissero.

Quell’idea… “Quanto-” gli si strinse la gola. Kali aveva parlato di _secoli_. Prese un respiro che assomigliava più a un singhiozzo, cercando di calmarsi e tenere a bada la bolla di panico che si gonfiava nel suo torace. “Quanto vivrò?”

“Molto tempo,” rispose l’altro. “Non lo so con esattezza, ma conosco qualcuno che forse ti può dare una stima più accurata, se vuoi.”

Il suo disagio doveva essere evidente, dato il modo in cui Derek abbassò le palpebre e prese un lento respiro per analizzare gli odori nell’aria, passando il palmo lungo il suo fianco: il suo corpo era più che felice di offrirgli sesso come soluzione a ogni cosa che l’avesse turbato. L’istinto gli fece affondare il viso nell’incavo del collo dell’altro, avvicinandosi a lui. Derek strinse la presa delle braccia che lo cingevano, premendo i loro corpi l’uno contro l’altro ed emettendo un basso mormorio di piacere, facendo scivolare una mano sul suo sedere.

Ma non era calmante. Quella reazione riportava alla luce una vecchia preoccupazione, un promemoria che ci fosse una differenza tra l’affetto che si dimostrava a Stiles-l’incubo e Stiles-la-persona.

“Per quanto mi piacerebbe fare un altro round,” disse Derek, allentando di nuovo il suo abbraccio, “non è esattamente facile farti rimanere fermo abbastanza a lungo da ascoltarmi e ci sono ancora delle cose di cui ti devo parlare.”

Lui si allontanò, poggiando la testa sul proprio cuscino. “Ehm, okay.”

“Per prima cosa, parliamo delle tue vittime.”

Stiles impallidì. Non era che non fosse una definizione _accurata_ , ma, _cazzo_ , non era la giustapposizione più piacevole che si potesse fare con la persona con sui si stava a letto.

“Prede,” corresse l’altro con un sorriso imbarazzato. “Dovremmo parlare della frequenza con cui colpisci.”

Lui sospirò, mentre l’imbarazzo gli faceva arrossire le guance. “Lo _so_ , cinque è tanto. So che dovrei cercare d’imparare a controllarmi. Normalmente me ne sarei già andato e-”

“Cinque?” ripeté quello con tono cupo. “Stiles, non è che non ti creda, ma è stato provato che ci siano state ventisei uccisioni provocate da un incubo in città, negli ultimi due mesi,” affermò con decisione.

Si sollevò facendo leva con i gomiti, fissando Derek – il poliziotto che _apparentemente_ non si faceva scrupoli ad andare a letto con qualcuno che riteneva responsabile di un dannatissimo omicidio di massa. Solo che adesso lo stava più o meno interrogando, dopo che si erano tolti di mezzo la distrazione del sesso. Ora che aveva _soddisfatto_ i bisogni di Stiles per dedicarsi al suo vero obiettivo. Il modo in cui le palpebre dell’altro si appesantirono di nuovo quando lui avvertì un’altra ondata di turbamento attraversargli il corpo gli fece venire la nausea per i significati celati nella reazione di Derek. Si allontanò ulteriormente dalla portata delle sue mani, cercando di trattenere le emozioni.

“Assolutamente no! Lo giuro, ho solo-”

Si bloccò, chiudendo la bocca così velocemente da scontrare i denti. Pensò a Kali e Deucalion e al discorso di mangiare per tre dalla cima della catena alimentare.

“Cosa c’è? Cosa sai?” chiese l’altro, assottigliando gli occhi.

Esitò. “Non sta a me…” si mordicchiò il labbro, cercando di decidere cosa fosse giusto condividere con lui. “Non sono l’unico incubo in giro da queste parti.”

Derek assunse un’espressione un po’ più sollevata, ma non abbastanza, per Stiles.

“Ma lei ha un buon motivo per quello che sta facendo,” aggiunse, perché era vero. O almeno così lui credeva. Gli sembrava che lasciare gli umani in vita richiedesse uno sforzo maggiore e Kali stava già facendo fatica a procurarsi il minimo nutrimento indispensabile.

L’altro strinse la mandibola. “Forse è così. Ma quello che state facendo sta per diventare un problema per tutti noi.”

Il suo primo istinto fu di avvicinare il corpo al suo, di usare le proprie abilità di persuasione per attenuare il suo cipiglio. Ciò lo fece indietreggiare ancora di più, mentre una sensazione orribile gli invadeva l’addome. C’era una vocina in un angolo della sua mente che stava assumendo un tono sempre più isterico, chiedendosi quanto Derek avesse acconsentito a fare tutto quello che era successo.

“È questione di _sopravvivenza_ ,” disse Stiles, ricordandolo tanto a se stesso quanto all’altro, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alle ginocchia piegate.

L’altro gli toccò un piede con il ginocchio. “Non è così semplice. Ti ricordi quel cacciatore che hai ucciso? Era un Argent.”

Lo disse come se il nome fosse importante, come se avesse dovuto sapere cosa ciò significasse. _Odiava_ non conoscere le regole del mondo in cui era stato scaraventato, non avere l’esperienza necessaria a valutare concretamente queste filosofie morali e affidarsi solo alle prime impressioni. Scrollò le spalle, mettendosi sulla difensiva. “Che vorrebbe dire?”

“Gli Argent sono una famiglia di cacciatori. Sono…” gli passò una mano calda lungo il braccio, “ossessionati dalla vendetta. Stanno alzando polvere e la situazione non potrà che peggiorare se non si farà qualcosa per calmarli.”

Il modo in cui lo stava toccando avrebbe dovuto essere rassicurante, invece gli fece solo stringere i denti. Non riusciva a capire se fosse Derek a volerlo sinceramente confortare o se il suo bisogno di essere confortato lo stesse spingendo a toccarlo. Spostò il braccio fuori dalla sua portata, grattandosi il cuoio capelluto e domandando: “Tipo?”

L’altro rimase in silenzio e Stiles fece scattare lo sguardo su di lui. Derek aggrottò la fronte e inspirò con fare teso, mentre le parole gli rimanevano bloccate in gola e pensava a cosa dire.

“Corromperli?” tirò a indovinare invece di aspettare che componesse una risposta adeguata. “Dare loro un capro espiatorio? Un sacrificio?”

L’altro strinse le labbra e sospirò, teso. Tanto valeva ammettere che ci avesse azzeccato.

Stiles lo osservò, poi fissò lo spazio vuoto tra di loro.

“Dargli me?”

“No!” esclamò bruscamente. Ma dalla sua espressione capì che non gli stesse dicendo tutto.

“Ma ci hai pensato.” Non era una domanda. Derek non negò. E, diamine, perfino Stiles l’avrebbe preso in considerazione se fosse stato al suo posto.

“Ma non lo faremo,” affermò con tono tassativo, sollevando con impeto lo sguardo su di lui.

Stiles deglutì per tenere a bada la nausea che gli saliva in gola. “Ma qualcuno sì. Qualcosa. Quindi che si fa, voi-” s’interruppe, per poi correggersi: “noi _fae_ ci facciamo calpestare così? Da questi cacciatori?”

“No!” Fece una smorfia schifata all’insinuazione, arricciando automaticamente il naso. Si sollevò, mettendosi seduto e abbandonando ogni pretesa di rilassarsi tra le coperte. Il suo viso era serio quando appoggiò i gomiti sulle cosce e aggiunse: “No, ma non vanno presi alla leggera.”

“Va bene, okay, devo fare più attenzione – d’accordo. Ma da quello che dici non sarà abbastanza. E non capisco perché. Perché stiamo parlando di riconciliazione? Perché non toglierli di mezzo? Quelli che stanno alzando un polverone, dandoci la caccia.”

“Vorresti ucciderli per un attacco che _potrebbero_ commettere?” ribatté con tono furbesco, stringendo le labbra.

“Oh, andiamo, non sto dicendo di fare come in _Minority Report_! Non sto parlando di predire il futuro! Sto parlando di difendere la nostra posizione. Tu sei un poliziotto. Sai meglio di chiunque altro che le leggi e le regole sono sempre relative,” affermò, sollevandosi sulle ginocchia e voltandosi verso di lui, posando il sedere sulle caviglie.

Derek assottigliò gli occhi, ma mormorò: “Sto ascoltando.”

“Penso che abbiamo il diritto di esistere. Di proteggerci, di nutrirci. Se stanno andando in giro con l’obiettivo di darci la caccia a priori, allora sì, direi che la loro intenzione di farci del male è piuttosto evidente. Perché non dovremmo spargere la voce che tutti quelli che… ci cacciano o possiedono armi speciali o… fanno quello che di solito fanno i cacciatori… stanno infrangendo le nostre regole e sono un bersaglio accettabile?” propose, mentre le parole di Deucalion tra i suoi ricordi gli sembravano sempre più vere.

Ma l’altro non era affatto persuaso. Grugnì, raddrizzando la schiena e rispondendo: “Perché i conflitti s’inasprirebbero. Ci sono dei cacciatori che lo preferirebbero, che ci sterminerebbero tutti se potessero, anche i più innocenti tra noi. Nessun _fae_ ci guadagnerebbe qualcosa soffiando sul loro fuoco. Sono in una posizione di superiorità, in quanto umani. Agire in modo visibile ci rende vulnerabili. La pace e l’equilibrio sono la nostra unica protezione.”

Stiles lo fissò a lungo. Gli sembrava proprio che stesse suggerendo di farsi calpestare…

“Lo dici tu,” mormorò. Avrebbe tanto voluto saperne di più sui _fae_.

“Lo dice la maggior parte del popolo. Vero, non tutti. Ma la maggior parte sì – gli individui che reputo buoni.” Lo osservò stringendo gli occhi. “Qualcuno che conosci dice il contrario?”

Lui esitò, ma questa volta fu il turno di Derek di tirare a indovinare.

“Deucalion.”

Si mordicchiò brevemente il labbro, poi scrollò le spalle. “Forse sì.”

L’altro emise un sospiro. “Ha qualcosa a che fare con la succuba, vero? Stiles, ti stanno mettendo in pericolo. E non hai ancora un controllo adeguato delle tue abilità per uscire in strada ad affrontare tutto questo in modo sicuro,” insisté. “Devi permettermi di aiutarti.”

E doveva anche avvertire Kali e Deucalion dei cacciatori che erano stati sguinzagliati in città _per colpa sua_. Forse le uccisioni di Kali avevano peggiorato le cose più in fretta, ma non si poteva negare che fosse stato lui a provocare l’invasione. Magari concordava di più con la posizione di Derek che con quella di Kali e Deucalion, magari voleva Derek più di loro, ma non aveva intenzione di voltare semplicemente le spalle a Kali e al suo bambino.

“Senti, grazie per le informazioni,” disse con tono spiccio, allontanandosi scivolando sulle coperte, “ma ora devo andare. Puoi rimanere qui o andartene o-”

“ _Tu_ devi rimanere qui. Non devi dare nell’occhio,” insisté l’altro, facendo scattare una mano in avanti e avvolgendogliela con forza attorno al polso, impedendogli di alzarsi dal letto. “Ci sono cose in moto che tu non capisci! Sei-”

“ _Perché_ sei qui, Derek?” chiese lui, cercando di non far tremare la voce, sperando disperatamente di starsi sbagliando.

Quello emise un suono esasperato. “Per aiutarti. Per tenerti al sicuro.”

“E impedirmi di uccidere altre persone?” domandò con tono esigente, mentre il suo cuore si stringeva e i sentimenti delicati che aveva coltivato durante la dolce mattinata passata insieme venivano strappati dalla lama impietosa della realtà. “Sei venuto a letto con me per mantenere la pace e rendere tutti i _fae_ felici?”

Derek corrugò la fronte, osservandogli il viso. “Anche.”

Si sentiva stupido per essersi permesso di pensare che la presenza dell’altro non fosse solo in funzione della sua natura e dei doveri di Derek in quanto poliziotto _fae_ o qualcosa di simile. Così fottutamente stupido.

“Come sei pragmatico,” borbottò, strattonando il braccio per liberarlo dalla presa e dandogli le spalle.

Ma prima che potesse alzarsi dal letto, le mani del licantropo gli afferrarono i fianchi, tirandolo verso di sé. Lo fece stendere, in modo da poterlo guardare in faccia quando gli si mise sopra carponi, intrappolandolo.

“Disse il pragmatismo fatto persona,” ribatté con tono sarcastico, sedendoglisi in grembo e tenendolo fermo. “Rimani qui. Al sicuro.”

“È colpa mia!” esclamò. “Come posso nascondermi e ignorare il resto?”

“Nessun _fae_ ti rinfaccerebbe questi errori. Sei praticamente un bambino,” disse dolcemente.

Aveva intenzione di rassicurarlo, ma quella frase ebbe l’effetto opposto. Stiles chiuse gli occhi e si raggomitolò su se stesso.

“Non è quello che hai detto la notte scorsa,” sussurrò. Tenne la propria aura stretta a sé il più possibile, tanto che le dita di mani e piedi iniziarono a formicolargli per la mancanza dell’energia magica.

Derek lo riteneva un bambino, un demone dello stupro senza controllo, un omicida che non si curava delle conseguenze. Una qualsiasi di quelle cose avrebbe dovuto tenerlo alla larga dal suo letto. E invece il suo autocontrollo era stato sottratto dai bisogni di Stiles, dal suo potere incontrollato. E, d’accordo, si sarebbe potuto perdonare per la notte prima, perché era stata questione di vita o di morte. Ma quella mattina… Perfino adesso lo voleva, voleva scivolare vicino a lui, accettare le sue offerte di conforto e dimenticarsi del mondo esterno. Tornare indietro nel tempo, fino alla notte passata e a quella mattina. Voleva _fargli_ dimenticare tutti questi problemi, a prescindere da cosa volesse Derek.

Gli venne la nausea.

“Stiles,” lo chiamò l’altro con tono frustrato.

Lui si rifiutò di guardarlo, fissando un punto del soffitto oltre la sua spalla.

“Stiles, sono _qui_ anche perché pensavo che tu mi volessi con te.” Passò le mani calde lungo il suo corpo, inclinando la testa mentre si sporgeva in basso. “Non è quello che volevi?”

Lui gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, incapace di resistere al suo tocco. “È quello che vuoi tu?” chiese, con aria di sfida ma con voce così incerta che temette che si spezzasse.

L’altro emise uno sbuffo divertito, scaldandogli la gola con il respiro.

“Non è ovvio?” ribatté, premendo con più forza i palmi sul suo torace, sfiorandogli lentamente i capezzoli morbidi. “Ti ho voluto dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto.”

Quando era stato avvolto da guizzi incontrollati di energia sessuale, che aveva emesso a ondate, sazio com’era dopo un’uccisione recente, eccitato dall’inseguimento.

Già. Era proprio quello che aveva temuto.

“Mi vuoi?” domandò, lasciando che la voce si abbassasse, ricca di toni seduttivi.

“Sì,” rispose Derek, mantenendo il contatto visivo.

“Mi _vuoi_ davvero?” insisté, spingendo l’inguine contro il corpo dell’altro, sentendo il pene riempirsi.

“Sì,” ripeté, con voce più bassa e concentrata, sporgendosi verso di lui.

Stiles s’incurvò verso l’alto e lo baciò, dapprima dolcemente, avvolgendogli un braccio attorno al collo e godendosi il suo tocco. Ma le sue emozioni erano come un maremoto, aumentando inesorabilmente d’intensità fino a invadergli il corpo, arrivandogli fino in gola.

Bevve. Succhiò l’energia dentro di sé.

E Derek gliela diede. Gli permise di prenderne ancora di più, fino al punto in cui di certo era doloroso – come se pensasse di placare il suo umore. Pensando di nuovo ai propri fini. O forse era semplicemente così facile sedurlo, tanto era intrappolato nella rete della sua aura.

Ma Stiles era già pieno. Non aveva fame. Eppure continuò a bere, sempre di più. Quando finalmente Derek iniziò a rendersi conto che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato, a irrigidirsi contro la sua presa, era troppo tardi. Cominciò a far leva con le mani contro il materasso, per cercare di allontanare la testa. Ma il braccio che gli aveva avvolto attorno al collo non cedette e la forza del licantropo era già diventata sua. Stiles si avvolse attorno a lui in ogni modo, non lasciandolo andare neppure quando Derek cercò di spingerlo via, aprendo gli occhi di scatto per la sorpresa e la paura. Neppure quando le sue dita gli graffiarono la schiena abbastanza a fondo da farlo sanguinare.

Il controllo aveva molte forme e questa volta Stiles stava esercitando il suo decidendo di _non_ fermarsi.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Quando Derek si svegliò, fu con un mal di testa martellante. Non si sentiva così male da quando Peter l’aveva portato ad Amsterdam, qualche decennio prima. Quando allungò un braccio accanto a sé, scoprì che il materasso era freddo. Il sole aveva cominciato la sua discesa ormai e i raggi ambrati attraversavano la finestra in lame sottili.

Lentamente si mise a sedere, premendosi le mani sulla testa e respirando a fondo, affrontando l’ondata di vertigini provocata dal cambio di posizione. Era da solo nell’appartamento, non aveva bisogno di concentrarsi per saperlo. L’odore di Stiles si stava già affievolendo ed era circondato da silenzio assoluto. Non era neanche sicuro di come avesse fatto a finire in questo stato. Setacciò i ricordi annebbiati, cercando di scoprire quale fosse l’ultima cosa di cui si ricordava.

_‘Mi vuoi?’_

_‘Sì.’_

_‘Mi_ vuoi _davvero?’_ aveva insistito Stiles.

_‘Sì,’_ aveva risposto lui, perché era vero, ma anche mentre lo diceva, aveva avuto la sensazione che fosse la risposta sbagliata.

Prima di poter rimediare, però, era stato travolto da un turbine di calore e baci e… E poi si era svegliato. Da solo e con il peggior mal di testa che avesse mai avuto. Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, evidentemente aveva fatto qualcosa che aveva turbato Stiles così profondamente da non solo andarsene, ma anche metterlo k.o. e abbandonarlo. Il rifiuto lo ferì più a fondo di qualsiasi lama di cacciatore.

Si alzò in piedi e guardò fuori dalla finestra, prendendo nota della luce che diminuiva, poi si abbassò per recuperare il cellulare, nella tasca dei jeans sul pavimento. Gli si spezzò il cuore quando vide che non c’erano notifiche di chiamate perse, solo l’orologio digitale a farsi beffe di lui.

Che bravo mentore che era: era riuscito a turbare Stiles invece di aiutarlo. A causa dei vuoti di memoria, non era certo di cosa di preciso in quello che aveva detto l’avesse fatto alterare, ma sapeva di aver mandato la situazione a puttane. Probabilmente più di una volta. Il che non lo sorprendeva. C’era un motivo per cui era stato così esitante quando Lydia gli aveva suggerito di assumere quel ruolo.

Forse sapeva anche quale fosse una di quelle volte. A prescindere da tutte le sue rassicurazioni, sapeva di aver esagerato, di essersi preso troppo durante la prima volta di Stiles. Si era perso nella nuvola inebriante di eccitazione sessuale che aveva pervaso l’aria attorno all’altro, nella disperazione e nel bisogno da cui si era lasciato coinvolgere. Il modo in cui l’aveva tenuto fermo, ferendolo con i denti… Aveva sangue secco sulle dita, per amor di Dio!

Andò con passo incespicante in bagno per lavarsi la faccia. Ma lì si scontrò con l’odore stantio del sangue di Stiles, ancora più forte ora che lo poteva sentire in fondo alla gola. Fissò per un lungo momento i vestiti strappati e insanguinati nella vasca. Ecco un altro modo in cui era mancato al suo dovere. Rivolse al suo riflesso un’occhiataccia quando si appoggiò al lavello. Arrabbiarsi con se stesso teneva a bada altri pensieri, altri sentimenti, che non era ancora abbastanza sveglio da affrontare. Ora che aveva perso la maggior parte della giornata, non aveva tempo da sprecare autocommiserandosi.

Si lavò il viso con acqua fredda fino a eliminare tutto il residuo del sangue e sentirsi la testa meno piena di ovatta. Fatto ciò, tornò lentamente nell’ambiente principale, più vigile di prima e pronto ad agire come un detective. Non gli ci volle molto ad accertarsi che l’appartamento non fosse solo vuoto, ma abbandonato. Svuotato di tutti i suoi effetti personali. Anche prima gli oggetti per casa erano stati pochi, ma adesso non era rimasto nulla, tranne qualche libro e gli scarti che rimanevano delle disavventure della notte prima.

Incluso Derek.

Se Stiles se n’era andato, se aveva lasciato New York con i cacciatori alle calcagna e senza un modo di rimanere in contatto con lui…

L’idea gli fece attraversare il petto da una scarica di panico. Prendersi cura di Stiles non era solo un suo dovere in quanto membro delle forze dell’ordine o in quanto suo mentore. Il suo lupo scalpitava, impaziente di andare là fuori a cercare il suo _compagno di vita_. E quando si accorse di quel dettaglio… si lasciò cadere sul divano, sedendosi e gettando la testa all’indietro, fissando il soffitto.

Un compagno? Era passato così tanto dall’ultima volta in cui quella parte di sé era stata risvegliata che in un angolo della mente aveva cominciato a chiedersi se avrebbe mai trovato qualcun altro. Non che ci avesse pensato di recente o che avesse tentato di convincere il suo lupo che Stiles fosse speciale – quello era successo solo a causa della compatibilità dei loro animi – ma il modo in cui l’altro lo faceva sentire… Erano adatti l’uno per l’altro. Gli piaceva Stiles, la sua presenza e la sua parlantina scherzosa. Per quanto fosse uno sviluppo sorprendente, probabilmente si sarebbe dovuto accorgere della piega che stavano prendendo le cose dal modo in cui il suo lupo era diventato inquieto dal primo momento in cui l’aveva incontrato. Ma ora era troppo tardi: il lupo era coinvolto emotivamente.

In qualsiasi altra circostanza, non avrebbe portato a letto Stiles marchiandolo con tanta aggressività senza almeno riconoscere l’influenza _fae_ in quello che stava facendo. E se l’altro non fosse stato così volubile, almeno avrebbero potuto parlarne, ora che era evidente cosa avesse fatto la notte prima. Probabilmente il suo atteggiamento faceva parte di quello che l’aveva spaventato abbastanza da fuggire di nuovo. Non che fosse una sua responsabilità gestire gli istinti di Derek…

Aveva vissuto abbastanza a lungo da sapere che i bisogni di alcuni _fae_ non erano compatibili con quelli di una relazione. Se Stiles ricambiava i suoi sentimenti, beh, nulla l’avrebbe reso più felice! Ma non aveva intenzione di premettere al suo lupo d’infastidirlo. Dopotutto, dubitava che un incubo apprezzasse l’intensa propensione alla monogamia di un licantropo. Sospirò, stringendo forte le dita sulle cosce per la frustrazione. Sarebbe riuscito a controllarsi. Probabilmente.

In ogni caso, doveva trovare Stiles. Almeno per scusarsi e aiutarlo a trovare una via di fuga sicura che gli permettesse di allontanarsi dai cacciatori e da chiunque altro da cui non volesse essere seguito.

Tornò in camera da letto e si rinfilò lentamente i vestiti. Il miglior modo che conosceva per rintracciarlo era usando l’olfatto, ma dubitava che oggi gli sarebbe stato utile. Notò che l’odore di Stiles fosse già svanito dai corridoi del palazzo man mano che scendeva fino al piano terra. Prima ancora di uscire dalla porta d’ingresso era sicuro che fosse uno sforzo inutile.

Percorse comunque un breve tratto di strada e aprì al massimo tutti i sensi all’assalto degli odori della città. Inspirò puzza di gasolio, di gas, di spazzatura e di sudore, di tutto quel turbinio di attività in cui s’intrappolavano gli umani e perfino qualche _fae_ , ma l’unica cosa di cui non trovò traccia fu Stiles.

Neanche un piccolo accenno che non fosse del tutto sommerso dal residuo sanguinolento del suo ritorno a casa della notte prima.

La strada era piuttosto affollata di tardo pomeriggio e il suo lupo marciava avanti e indietro nella sua mente, sollecitandolo a iniziare la caccia e allo stesso tempo diffidando di tutte le persone in giro e delle possibilità soverchianti di percorsi che non lo avrebbero portato a nulla. Tornò nell’appartamento e nella sua relativa sicurezza.

Si sedette sul letto, fissando le lenzuola sgualcite. Lo terrorizzava il fatto che Stiles fosse là fuori, ignaro di quali tattiche volessero usare i cacciatori alle sue calcagna. Derek lo trovava così imprevedibile, così diverso da lui in alcuni modi. I lupi tornavano _sempre_ a casa, prima o poi. Gli incubi, da quanto ne sapeva, forse non tornavano affatto.

E poi c’era da considerare il fatto che Stiles non fosse l’unico a essere in pericolo. Anche altri _fae_ – perfino umani che si fossero trovati nel luogo sbagliato al momento sbagliato – avrebbero potuto essere in pericolo, se la situazione fosse peggiorata. Fissò il cellulare, poi usò la selezione rapida per chiamare un numero senza pensarci due volte. Tenere Erica all’oscuro della verità funzionava solo fintanto che fosse per la sua sicurezza, ma se c’era una Gran Caccia in programma…

_“Ti prego, dimmi che sei riuscito a divertirti almeno di striscio, ieri notte,”_ disse quella a mo’ di saluto.

Lui emise una risata spenta. Non c’erano abbastanza parole per descrivere tutto quello che era successo. Ma fu quasi facile immergersi nello scambio di battute sconce con lei. A volte era l’unico modo di rimanere sani di mente, sul posto di lavoro. Fissò le lenzuola sgualcite sotto le sue dita, rispondendo: “Diciamo solo che il letto su cui sono seduto non è il mio e la testa mi fa così male da sospettare che qualcuno l’abbia presa a mazzate.”

L’altra scoppiò a ridere.

_“Lo sapevo che potevi farcela!”_

“Già,” sospirò. Poi si premette la fronte contro una mano. “Senti, Erica-” cominciò.

_“Oh, merda, lo sapevo che era troppo bello per essere vero.”_

Derek emise un grugnito concorde, massaggiandosi la fronte con le dita nel punto in cui sentiva più male. “Stanno succedendo alcune cose in città. È difficile da spiegare, ma è meglio che tu ne sia informata. È possibile che accadano cose strane… e pericolose.”

_“Cose che hanno a che fare con mostri magici?”_ chiese Erica con voce ironica, ma non del tutto scherzosa. Come se dicesse sul serio.

Esitò, emettendo un sospiro frustrato quando lei rise.

_“Andiamo, Hale, non sei discreto quanto credi. E accetterai la critica, perché l’alternativa è che mi reputi stupida e_ quello sì _che mi farebbe incazzare.”_

Lui rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, cercando di capire come risponderle.

“Beh, stupida non sei,” ammise, con tono abbastanza riluttante da farla sbuffare, e sapeva che se fosse stato alla sua portata Erica gli avrebbe lanciato addosso qualcosa. “Quindi occhi aperti e stai alla larga da vicoli bui e scene del crimine strane, se puoi. E alcuni umani sono pericolosi quanto noi mostri magici, capito? Anche peggio. Ti ricordi quelle persone che si sono presentate in sala operativa parlando di Darrell Argent? Non fidarti di loro per nessun motivo.”

L’altra indugiò brevemente. _“Okay,”_ disse infine, abbassando la voce. _“Bisogno di aiuto?”_

“No,” rispose bruscamente, per poi sospirare e continuare: “Non questa volta. Non finché non sarò riuscito a dirti delle cose. Va bene? Stavolta ho bisogno di sapere che te ne starai al sicuro, così non dovrò preoccuparmi per te.”

_“Contaci, partner! Mi farebbe comodo una scusa per tenere Boyd a letto per tutto il fine settimana. Ma non pensare che ciò ti autorizzi a non tenermi informata.”_

“Da quando riesco a impedirti di ficcanasare dove non devi?” chiese lui, guadagnandosi una selezione d’insulti di alta qualità. “Okay, ora devo andare. Ti farò sapere.”

_“Mi raccomando!”_ ribatté Erica, poi mise giù.

Ed era tornato al punto di partenza. I suoi ricordi di quel mattino non erano diventati più chiari, quindi dubitava che migliorassero in futuro.

Se Stiles fosse stato un lupo, tutto quello che lui avrebbe dovuto fare sarebbe stato rimanere lì, aspettarlo nel suo territorio, sapendo che sarebbe tornato quando fosse stato pronto. Ma non era un licantropo. Era volubile, fuggevole. Non metteva radici né lasciava tracce. Anzi, non gli era mai capitato di fare così fatica a convincerlo a rimanere in un posto o a rintracciarlo. Non sapeva come dargli la caccia, in questa situazione. Se non fosse stato per le circostanze attenuanti, questo era esattamente il tipo di dilemma per cui avrebbe chiesto l’aiuto di Lydia.

Sapeva di non doverla chiamare, di non doverle chiedere d’interferire ulteriormente. Se lo faceva, sarebbe potuto costarle la vita che si era creata qui. Ma Derek non aveva la minima idea di cosa fare e _sapeva_ di dover fare qualcosa. Stiles non capiva cosa comportava una Gran Caccia, non aveva fatto in tempo a spiegarglielo. E non gli aveva neanche detto delle premonizioni di Lydia, della possibile importanza del suo ruolo.

Doveva correggere il suo errore.

Camminò avanti e indietro sul pavimento in legno non rifinito, incrociando le braccia con fare protettivo, tenendo stretto in mano il cellulare, rimuginando su come risolvere il problema.

Forse era questa la scelta di cui aveva parlato la banshee: sacrificare la loro amicizia per salvare la vita di Stiles.

Faceva male anche solo pensarci. Ma l’idea di perdere Stiles per sempre era un’agonia perfino maggiore.

Prese un respiro profondo e digitò il suo numero.

Pochi secondi dopo, però, la scelta gli venne sfilata di mano quando udì i toni standard discordanti, seguiti dal messaggio registrato che lo informava che il numero selezionato non era più attivo.

Mise giù e appoggiò la fronte al cellulare. Allora l’aveva già persa. Tutto, ogni singola cosa stava sfuggendo a quel briciolo di controllo che aveva pensato di avere.

Ma quando terminò la chiamata e tornò alla rubrica, vide un nome un po’ più in basso che avrebbe potuto fare la differenza.

Peter.

Anzi, probabilmente suo zio era una fonte più ricca d’informazioni. Era notte fonda in Europa, ma se c’era una cosa che sapeva di lui era che, a prescindere da quanto si lamentasse e brontolasse, non diceva mai di no alla famiglia. Ma ci si doveva preparare alla solita dose di scherno in cambio.

Il telefono squillò a lungo, poi scattò la segreteria. Non lasciò un messaggio, mettendo giù e chiamandolo di nuovo. Questa volta, Peter rispose dopo il terzo squillo con tono brusco: _“Che c’è?”_

“Scusami se ti chiamo a quest’ora, ma ho bisogno del tuo aiuto,” disse. “Di un tuo consiglio.”

Ci fu una pausa, mentre Peter sospirava e si sentivano i suoni delle coperte mentre si alzava. Ci fu un basso mormorio di sottofondo e suo zio rispose con un sussurro rassicurante, per poi allontanarsi dal letto. Derek riuscì a sentire il cigolio di una delle pesanti porte di legno di casa sua aprirsi e chiudersi con un tonfo, e infine la voce di Peter: _“Di cos’hai bisogno?”_

“Si tratta di Stiles. L’incubo di cui ti ho parlato,” iniziò.

Ciò gli restituì subito la carica e ridacchiò piano. _“Stai ancora facendo fatica a conquistarlo, cucciolo?”_

“No, io-”

_“Oh, che emozione!”_ disse con tono melodrammatico. _“Sei finalmente riuscito ad agganciarlo e la prima cosa che fai è chiedere consiglio al tuo zio preferito?”_

“Peter, ho bisogno di chiarimenti sulla tua succuba. Gli appunti s’interrompono improvvisamente.”

_“Ah,”_ rispose quello, con voce più mesta.

“Mi hai mandato tutto o…?” lasciò la domanda in sospeso, non volendo saltare alle conclusioni.

L’altro sospirò. Quando rispose, fu con voce stranamente piatta. _“Un giorno svanì.”_ 1

Era esattamente quello che aveva temuto. Si massaggiò la spalla con la mano libera, cercando di allentare un po’ di tensione nel collo. Ma non servì a nulla.

“La cercasti?” chiese, sperando quasi che la risposta fosse negativa.

_“Certo che la cercai!”_ sbottò suo zio. Poi emise un lungo sospiro, aggiungendo con voce più calma: _“Certo. Andai in tutti i luoghi che avevamo frequentato insieme. Parlai con tutte le persone che pensavo che la potessero conoscere e, verso la fine, anche con estranei a caso. Ma se n’era andata. Senza neanche una parola. No la rividi mai più. Ma fu molto tempo fa e venivamo da due luoghi diversi. Con la globalizzazione e la tecnologia…”_

“Capisco,” mormorò Derek.

_“A giudicare dalle informazioni che sono riuscito a raccogliere da allora, la mia esperienza non è un caso unico. Una volta che se ne vanno, non c’è modo di rintracciarli,”_ spiegò. _“Non tornano. Tutte le storie che ho sentito, quello che è accaduto a me… Quando tagliano i ponti è definitivo.”_

Il suo lupo uggiolò al solo pensiero, esortandolo ad agire. Non era assolutamente pronto a una separazione così finale. Si appoggiò alla parete, incurvandosi come a proteggersi dalle possibili perdite future.

_“Sulla base della mia esperienza, l’unica possibilità che hai è inseguirlo prima che si allontani troppo, ma anche in quel caso…”_

“Cosa?” lo incitò bruscamente.

_“Beh, ha scelto di lasciarti. Sono creature volubili, quindi chissà, magari sarà deliziato che tu gli sia andato dietro. Ma è altrettanto possibile che rivedere il tuo muso lo spinga semplicemente a influenzare la tua volontà e farti girare a vuoto. O a succhiare la tua energia e lasciarti in fin di vita, se l’hai davvero fatto incazzare.”_

Era quello che aveva cercato di fare quella mattina?

“Devo tentare.”

_“Quello è ovvio,”_ rispose Peter con uno sbuffo ironico. _“Vai, allora. E non pensare da lupo. Non si rintanerà da qualche parte; cercherà territori di caccia o mezzi di trasporto. Vorrà sentire il vento sotto le ali.”_

“Sì,” concordò. “Grazie.”

_“Buona fortuna, ragazzo,”_ disse, per poi riagganciare.

Passò al setaccio le conversazioni che aveva fatto con Stiles, stando attento ai dettagli. Gli piaceva cacciare nei night. Aveva anche parlato con Deucalion, era stato pronto a difenderlo nonostante il fatto che i suoi lacchè l’avessero attaccato – come se ci fosse qualcosa di importante associato a lui. Forse si era rivolto a Deucalion. Se era andato alla ricerca di mezzi di trasporto, invece, probabilmente aveva scelto il treno o l’autobus, invece di un aereo, ma a New York c’erano troppe possibili stazioni e troppe persone tra cui cercare. Almeno andare da Deucalion gli dava una chance più concreta. Magari sarebbe riuscito a trovare Stiles, a offrirgli un’opinione contrastante, una prospettiva diversa per valutare l’offerta che gli era stata fatta, qualsiasi cosa fosse.

E se invece non era lì… Beh, a prescindere da cosa volesse il gorgone e da cosa avesse a che fare con la succuba che stava abbandonando cadaveri in ogni angolo della città, lasciando che la colpa ricadesse su Stiles, almeno _queste_ erano questioni in cui Derek si poteva invischiare. Era il suo dovere, in effetti, sapendo che questi eventi stessero contribuendo ad aggiungere carne al fuoco, rafforzando le premesse che avrebbero portato a una Gran Caccia.

Aggrappandosi all’ultimo briciolo di speranza, lasciò un biglietto sul letto, pregando Stiles di chiamarlo, se fosse tornato, e di dirgli dove aveva intenzione di andare.

 

Non era abbastanza tardi perché il night club fosse aperto, ma era raro che le porte venissero chiuse a chiave. _Fae_ differenti si attenevano a orari diversi e alcuni di loro s’incontravano in parti della giornata che ad altri sarebbero parse strane. Le luci non erano impostate per il ballo, né sentì della musica quando attraversò l’atrio, ma il locale non era neanche vuoto. Quando entrò nel night vero e proprio, vide Pip al bancone del bar e lei lo osservò con un profondo cipiglio, mettendo da parte il bicchiere che aveva in mano.

Gli venne in mente di andare a parlarle, ma la sua attenzione venne attratta improvvisamente dalla presenza di un kanima che si stava dirigendo verso di lui. _Il_ kanima. Venne invaso dalla furia e ringhiò, pronto più che mai a sfogare un po’ della rabbia e della frustrazione accumulate nelle ultime ventiquattr’ore.

“Tu!” esclamò.

Il kanima emise un sibilo di risposta, inclinando la testa di lato. “Ci conosciamo?”

“No. Ma hai fatto del male a un mio amico,” ringhiò, avvicinandosi lentamente all’altro, sfoderando gli artigli dalle dita spalancate, in un’evidente dimostrazione di ostilità.

La coda del kanima guizzò in modo irritato, oscillando sul pavimento, lunga e pesante: era una minaccia evidente e Derek la tenne d’occhio.

“Allora sei _tu_ il suo lupo,” borbottò. “Sudici meticci che non siete altro.”

“Perché tu profumi di rose,” sbottò lui.

Si stavano muovendo in cerchio e Derek si rese gradualmente conto di essersi lasciato distrarre dalla rabbia. Per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto dargli una bella lezione, non solo non era venuto qui per quel motivo, ma il suo livello di forza era ai minimi storici, dopo il bacio di Stiles. Farsi conciare per le feste non avrebbe giovato a nessuno, adesso.

“Non sono qui per te,” affermò, fermandosi. “Sono qui per parlare con Deucalion. Sono qui per trovare Stiles.”

Il kanima sibilò, contraendo gli artigli e assottigliando gli occhi. “Perché?”

“È qui?” domandò con tono esigente.

“No,” rispose una terza voce, nitida e profonda, apparentemente non infastidita dalla tensione.

Derek era restio a distogliere lo sguardo dal _fae_ , ma dopo un attimo lo fece scattare verso il punto da cui veniva la voce. Pip non era più dietro al bancone, ma Deucalion era in piedi poco distante dalla porta che portava al retro del locale, con le mani avvolte attorno al bastone, all’altezza della vita.

Notò anche un altro _fae_ dietro il nuovo arrivato, che però rimaneva tra le ombre. Aveva la pelle pallida e Derek non si dovette concentrare per sentire l’odore di sangue stantio provenire da lui. Ma dopotutto era Deucalion la persona che aveva voluto incontrare, così si voltò del tutto verso di lui.

“Ma io sono disponibile, se preferisci parlare con me. Vieni, accomodati,” disse, girandosi e dirigendosi con andatura cauta verso la piccola alcova protetta da tende in cui di solito teneva banco.

Lanciò un’ultima occhiataccia al kanima, il quale osservò con aria frustrata il proprio padrone per poi indietreggiare lentamente. Bastò a convincere Derek a far recedere i suoi tratti lupini e a seguire Deucalion.

“Derek Hale…” iniziò quello. “Mi aspettavo che i nostri cammini s’incrociassero, prima o poi.”

Derek fulminò con lo sguardo il kanima finché non si allontanò ulteriormente. Il succhia-sangue si limitò a mantenere la sua posizione, seduto all’altro lato della stanza. Ma lui non dubitava che fosse pronto a reagire in un battito di ciglia.

“Cosa vuoi da Stiles?” domandò con tono perentorio.

Deucalion si sedette con movimenti attenti su un divano, mettendo da parte il bastone e accavallando le gambe. Corrugò lievemente la fronte, rispondendo: “Credo che ciò riguardi solo me e lui.” Rifletté per qualche secondo in silenzio, poi aggiunse: “E, benché io ti conosca di nome, Stiles non mi ha mai parlato di te. Qual è la vostra relazione?”

Derek strinse le labbra e appoggiò la schiena al dorso della poltrona su cui si era seduto, tenendo a bada il suo lupo, che voleva annunciare che fossero compagni di vita. Era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva dovuto avere a che fare con una manifestazione così potente del suo istinto, ma non si lasciò sopraffare. Deucalion stava anche chiedendo se ci fosse un rapporto formale tra loro, una delle varie strutture possibili tra _fae_ , come legami di clan o tra un mentore e un allievo – tutti modi che avrebbero fornito a Stiles la sua protezione, ma, anche in quel caso, non aveva ancora avuto l’opportunità di discuterne con lui. Così si limitò a dire: “Siamo amici.”

“Anch’io spero di diventare suo amico,” mormorò l’altro.

Derek trattenne a malapena un ringhio. “Pestarlo a sangue di certo è uno strano modo di dimostrarlo.”

Le sopracciglia di Deucalion si sollevarono di scatto, esprimendo sorpresa sincera. “Non ho fatto nulla di simile.”

“Ah no? Ho visto le ferite con i miei occhi e mi ha detto questa mattina di essere stato aggredito dal tuo kanima,” affermò, lanciando un’occhiataccia al _fae_ dai tratti da rettile che rimaneva tra le ombre.

Il gorgone rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, poi disse: “Che spiacevole serie di eventi.”

“Spiacevole?!” sbottò Derek. “Lavorano per te! Sono a tua completa disposizione!”

“Sì. Sono stato distratto in questo periodo e forse ho messo pressioni eccessive su di loro. Ma agiscono di loro volontà. Ti assicuro che azioni simili non verranno tollerate.”

“Non sono io quello a cui lo devi assicurare.”

L’altro contorse le labbra in una smorfia. “Eppure eccoti qui. Come mai?”

Emise un suono sprezzante. “Sono qui per dirti di lasciarlo in pace. Stiles deve poter essere libero di scegliere da solo quello che vuole fare.”

Ma l’espressione dell’altro s’incupì all’improvviso. “Perdonami, ma hai detto di avergli parlato oggi, è corretto? Di persona?”

“Sì.”

“Eppure adesso non sai dove si trova?” chiese.

“Mi ha lasciato nel suo appartamento,” ammise. Rifiutarsi di rispondere l’avrebbe solo confermato, comunque, e gli avrebbe impedito di raccogliere altre informazioni. Ma cominciò a preoccuparsi quando l’atteggiamento di Deucalion passò da piuttosto blasé a notevolmente teso.

“Ti prego di scusarmi un secondo,” disse, estraendo un auricolare bluetooth dalla tasca dei pantaloni, infilandolo nell’orecchio e accendendolo.

Pronunciò il comando vocale: “Ethan,” poi aspettò che la chiamata venisse inoltrata. Dopo qualche secondo esigette con voce brusca: “Fai rapporto.”

Ascoltò per un momento, incupendosi sempre di più, per poi ribattere: “Errato.” Tornò ad ascoltare, poi concluse con: “Mossa saggia,” e terminò la chiamata.

Prima che potessero riprendere la conversazione, Deucalion sollevò improvvisamente il viso e lo voltò verso una donna che camminava verso di loro a piedi nudi, portando da bere. Era bella in modo incantevole. Indossava un vestito azzurro di lunghezza media, le cui morbide pieghe le avvolgevano il corpo; la stoffa era attraversata da ricami dettagliati ma non appariscenti.

“Ah, ecco Kali,” intervenne Deucalion, sorridendole.

Derek, d’altro canto, la osservò con attenzione.

“Sei la succuba,” disse. Non era una domanda. Se non fosse stato per la situazione in cui si trovava e la sua esperienza recente di trovarsi a contatto con l’aura sensuale di un membro della sua stirpe, forse non se ne sarebbe accorto, ma adesso ne era certo.

Lei lo guardò con aria diffidente, avvicinandosi a Deucalion e passandogli un bicchiere, tenendo per sé la bottiglietta d’acqua che teneva sotto al braccio.

Ma l’altro le prese la mano e se la portò alle labbra. “Derek è un amico di Stiles,” spiegò. “I gemelli mi dicono che è venuto direttamente dal suo appartamento, ma _Derek_ dice che il suo amico non è più lì.”

Il viso di Kali assunse un’espressione tagliente e preoccupata, facendo istintivamente un passo in avanti. Abbassò lo sguardo su di lui in modo imponente e chiese con tono autoritario: “Dov’è?”

“È quello che voglio sapere anch’io!” rispose Derek in modo altrettanto brusco, sentendo la rabbia montare. Non sarebbe stato preda facile per lei.

Ma, con sua sorpresa, Kali impallidì alle sue parole e si lasciò cadere sul divano accanto a Deucalion, apparentemente svuotata di ogni forza. Si voltò verso il gorgone e mormorò: “Hai già-”

“Sì, certamente, lo stanno cercando tutti,” le assicurò, stringendole la mano.

“Tieni quel kanima lontano da lui!” esclamò Derek.

L’espressione di Kali divenne furibonda. “Cos’ha fatto adesso?” sibilò.

L’altro strinse le labbra e le posò una mano sul ginocchio con l’intento di calmarla, ma inclinò il capo verso Derek per indicare il proprio assenso. “Se quello che dici è vero, faremo i conti con lui. Nel frattempo tutti gli altri _fae_ al mio servizio lo stanno cercando.”

“Tutti? Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea?” chiese lui. Per quanto volesse trovare Stiles, questo non era affatto quello che aveva avuto in mente. Non voleva che fosse Deucalion a trovarlo per primo e soprattutto non gli piaceva la possibilità di peggiorare il clima tra le strade fino ad arrivare a un punto di non ritorno. Così come stavano le cose, c’erano già abbastanza situazioni volatili in città, tanto che un singolo scontro sarebbe stato sufficiente ad accendere la miccia, causando un’esplosione di portata immane.

“C’è qualche ragione per cui non dovremmo usare ogni risorsa?” chiese l’altro, voltandosi di nuovo verso di lui. “Capisco che il ragazzo ti stia a cuore, ma non c’è alcun motivo per cui non si possa essere tutti amici. Anzi, accoglierei e ricompenserei la tua presenza, se davvero Stiles gradisce la vostra amicizia.”

Kali lo osservò, questa volta con sguardo indagatore, mentre nei suoi occhi sembravano nascondersi piaceri voluttuosi e promesse che non riusciva neanche a decifrare.

“No, io-” espirò con fare teso. Non era un’offerta che fosse pronto a considerare, in questo momento, figurarsi discuterla. “Sono certo che abbiate sentito che ci sia stato un aumento dell’attività di cacciatori in città,” affermò invece.

Kali fece spallucce, ma Deucalion annuì. “Sì. Ho sentito voci di pattuglie. Facce nuove.”

“È a causa dei corpi che Stiles e Kali hanno lasciato in giro.”

L’altro corrugò la fronte. “Mi pare piuttosto sorprendente. Vero, siamo stati leggermente negligenti a causa della fretta e del bisogno, ma non abbiamo commesso nulla che possa provocare eccessivo turbamento. Devo ammettere, però, che sta cominciando a essere sconveniente. È uno dei motivi per cui anch’io vorrei trovare Stiles senza indugiare troppo. Dovremo lasciare New York a breve.”

Cioè volevano portare via Stiles? Ma quello non era neanche il solo problema. Esitò, rimuginando su quante informazioni fosse saggio rivelare loro. Lydia era già in abbastanza guai… Ma non poteva permettere loro di scatenare una Gran Caccia con tale leggerezza.

Decise di attenersi ai soli fatti. Non aveva bisogno di tirare in ballo la premonizione di Lydia per ottenere un tono d’urgenza. “Sta accadendo molto più di quello di cui siete al corrente. Stiles ha inavvertitamente fatto fuori un cacciatore. Un Argent. E da allora ho visto altri due membri del clan, due leader. Individui irascibili che ho già incontrato in passato. Questo è solo l’inizio.”

Deucalion fece una smorfia. “Allora dobbiamo andarcene il prima possibile.”

Derek si sporse in avanti, infondendo nella voce tutta la calma e la sincerità di cui era capace. “Allora interrompi la ricerca e vai. Stiles potrà raggiungerti alle sue condizioni.”

L’altro rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, fissandolo, benché i suoi occhi non vedessero nulla. Poi disse con voce bassa e mortalmente minacciosa: “Che sia chiaro, Stiles sarà mio.”

C’era una tale irrevocabilità nelle sue parole che sentì la peluria sulla nuca sollevarsi. Capiva che Deucalion operasse in modo diverso da lui, come anche molti altri _fae_ , in effetti, ma in lui c’erano una spietatezza e un atteggiamento dominante che lo spaventavano.

“Non puoi obbligarlo. Non lo permetterò. Nessuno lo tollererà!” ringhiò, alzandosi di scatto.

L’altro inclinò pigramente la testa, percorrendo con un polpastrello l’orlo del bicchiere. “Mi rincresce, ma non posso permettere a _nessuno_ di esserci d’intralcio. Inoltre, non ci sarà alcun bisogno di obbligarlo,” disse, allungando un dito verso l’alto, segnale che fece alzare in piedi Kali.

La sua presenza e il movimento l’avevano distratto abbastanza efficacemente da fargli perdere d’occhio il kanima e il succhia-sangue: non si rese conto che gli si erano avvicinati da dietro finché non gli furono troppo vicini per poterli superare con uno scatto di corsa. Sfoderò gli artigli, ringhiando contro tutti i presenti, cercando di non dare le spalle a nessuno – tentativo futile, con quattro persone da dover tenere d’occhio.

“Sì, ma avrai bisogno anche della sua cooperazione. È testardo,” lo avvertì, fulminando con lo sguardo il kanima quando sentì il lieve sussurro della sua coda che si muoveva nell’aria. “I tuoi piccoli espedienti l’hanno solo reso più restio a farsi persuadere. Probabilmente faresti meglio a risparmiarti la fatica e rivolgerti altrove.”

Deucalion si limitò a scrollare le spalle. “Apprezzo il consiglio, Derek. Tuttavia, tutti hanno un prezzo, se si è abbastanza impietosi e potenti. E io sono certo di potermi permettere Stiles.”

Derek denudò le zanne. L’altro non le poteva vedere, ma di certo ne sentiva la presenza nella sua voce: “Io non credo.”

Deucalion ghignò, divertito, e fece un altro gesto con il dito. Un attimo dopo due corpi si scontrarono con il suo, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio e forzandolo a inginocchiarsi, mentre i due scagnozzi gli afferravano le braccia. Normalmente sarebbe riuscito a difendersi, almeno abbastanza a lungo da liberarsi dalla loro presa, soprattutto quando mancava così poco alla luna piena. Invece venne sopraffatto quasi tanto facilmente quanto un umano. Stiles l’aveva lasciato con così poca energia, quel pomeriggio, che non ne aveva abbastanza per combattere; non poté fare a meno di prostrarsi di fronte al gorgone, mentre le braccia gli venivano bloccate dietro alla schiena.

“Oh, ma Derek,” mormorò quello, sporgendosi in avanti mentre lui si dimenava per cercare di sfuggire alla presa del kanima e del succhia-sangue. Sollevò una mano fino ad afferrargli i capelli, tenendogli la testa ferma mentre passava le dita dell’altra sul suo viso, visualizzando al tatto i suoi lineamenti. “Non capisci? Se davvero sei un suo amico, mi hai appena portato proprio quello di cui ho bisogno per comprare la sua collaborazione.”

“Non funzionerà!” sbottò.

L’altro fece spallucce, lasciandogli andare il capo. “Allora la tua energia vitale mi fornirà il sostentamento necessario a vivere per un altro po’.”

“Cosa?” sussurrò, sollevando di scatto la testa, fissando gli occhi ciechi di Deucalion.

“Alle gorgoni sono permesse prede _fae_. Non lo sapevi?” Emise dei suoni di disapprovazione. “Devi davvero rispolverare i tuoi studi sulle leggi e la storia del popolo, Derek.”

“È ancora giovane,” intervenne Kali, con tono vagamente annoiato, benché li stesse osservando con un certo interesse.

Deucalion concordò con un mormorio. “Bene, allora, ascolta con attenzione. Le gorgoni hanno bisogno di mietere vite di _fae_. Non ne abbiamo bisogno spesso, soprattutto quando ci sosteniamo con pasti umani tra una volta e l’altra, ma i _fae_ hanno…” fece roteare le dita in un gesto eloquente, “una certa scintilla, diciamo. Qualcosa di speciale.”

Stava iniziando a capire esattamente perché gli fosse concesso tutto quel potere. Perché perfino qualcuno come Pip agisse cautamente, quando si trattava dei giochi di Deucalion. Maledisse la propria stupidità e ingenuità a venire qui impreparato.

“Sì… Se Stiles rifiuterà il mio dono – te – penso che diventerai una magnifica statua da aggiungere alla mia collezione,” mormorò. Poi fece guizzare le dita con aria disinteressata. “Prendetelo.”

E tutto si fece buio.

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 – In una risposta a una recensione Trilliath precisa che Peter sta parlando di avvenimenti accaduti sessant’anni prima.


	12. Chapter 12

 

La _Grand Central Station_ di New York dava l’impressione di essere in un costante stato di frenesia. C’erano sempre maree di persone che marciavano lungo i corridoi a un ritmo che esprimeva urgenza e seccatura verso chiunque non stesse al passo. Ora, verso la fine dell’ora di punta, era particolarmente affollata. Gli ci era voluta un’eternità per attraversare la città, per fuggire verso i mezzi di trasporto che si adattavano meglio al suo istinto. Eppure non si era ancora unito alla corrente di persone che stava lasciando New York.

Si sentiva la testa leggera, straripante dell’energia di Derek. Le vibrazioni di tutti gli individui attorno a lui, dei loro movimenti affrettati, gli facevano avvertire un torpore in tutto il corpo, un’assenza di peso. Gli sembrava che fosse tutto un po’ sfocato. Stiles se ne stava lì impalato, in piedi nel bel mezzo del corridoio all’apparenza infinito, fissando la scalinata che l’avrebbe portato da basso, ai binari che aveva scelto. Da lì partiva un treno per Washington D.C. Dal lato opposto della banchina ne partiva uno per Boston. Andavano entrambi bene. Era buio laggiù, affollato e rumoroso, un luogo in cui poteva sparire facilmente.

Ma non riusciva a imporsi di scendere le scale.

Sarebbe dovuto andarsene. Voleva aiutare Kali, avvertirli del gran casino che poteva aver causato con l’uccisione di quei cacciatori. Ma se fosse andato da Deucalion così, in una posizione di debolezza, avrebbe perso ogni chance di evitare di farsi coinvolgere troppo a fondo, di poter impedire ad altre persone innocenti di essere sacrificate. E solo considerando New York in generale, si era già lasciato dietro una scia di cacciatori, sangue, manipolazioni e una conta di vittime troppo alta per poter riuscire a gestire la situazione che si era creata.

Ma, a essere onesto, nessuna di quelle cose era il vero motivo per cui si era fatto prendere dal panico ed era fuggito dal suo appartamento. La vera ragione era l’orribile consapevolezza che gli pesava sullo stomaco di essere diventato, per quanto involontariamente, proprio quello che più disprezzava al mondo. Nonostante l’apparente consenso di Derek, la realtà era che era stato influenzato dalla sua natura di incubo, non potendo accettare con tutte le sue facoltà di fare sesso con lui.

Era stato sedotto, in una qualche misura, ad andare a letto con Stiles e a soccombere alla sua influenza.

Era stato diverso quando Derek aveva voluto parlargli, aiutarlo e anche flirtare un po’, ma il resto… Il modo in cui l’aveva spinto ad abbandonare l’autocontrollo e prendersi quello che voleva… E quando Derek l’aveva trattenuto e gli aveva impedito di andarsene… Stiles aveva reagito _così_ violentemente. E forse quello non era stato così terribile, era stata una reazione esagerata magari, ma ancora comprensibile. Finché non si era spinto oltre. La parte peggiore era ricordarsi quanto avesse voluto, per un orribile momento, stuprare Derek invece di indebolirlo solo abbastanza da poter fuggire. L’aveva lasciato lì, con il respiro debole e la pelle pallida, immobile su lenzuola che in alcuni punti erano macchiate di sangue… Non sapeva neanche se stesse bene. Quando se n’era andato stava respirando regolarmente, ma…

Era tutto ciò che aveva sempre temuto.

Eppure non riusciva a scendere le scale. Non riusciva a obbligarsi a svanire nel nulla, di nuovo solo e sperduto in folle anonime e senza volto. Si ritrovò invece a sforzarsi di tenere a bada il panico, respirando in modo meccanico e fissando con sguardo vacuo la fila di nicchie con i telefoni pubblici lungo la parete.

Una parte di lui desiderava disperatamente di chiamare Derek, sperando contro ogni aspettativa di trovarlo sveglio e in buono stato e comprensivo.

Avrebbe potuto…

Non se la sentiva di chiamare Derek. Non ancora. Ma Scott…

Si diresse verso un telefono, cercando monetine nelle tasche e nello zaino. Tentava di averne sempre un po’ a disposizione, ma tante monete finivano per pesare e lui cercava di viaggiare leggero. Non aveva molto, ma era abbastanza per una chiamata. Si guardò attorno con aria diffidente, ma non notò nulla di strano, quindi diede le spalle alla fiumana di pendolari. Dopotutto, Jackson aveva avuto ragione su un punto: Stiles non dava nell’occhio. Digitò il numero familiare, che sapeva a memoria, cercando di mantenere la respirazione regolare.

_“Casa McCall,”_ annunciò una voce. Ma non era quella che si era aspettato. Affatto.

“Papà?” disse, con la voce che si spezzava. La voce l’aveva colpito come una secchiata di acqua fredda in viso e un velo di lacrime gli inondò gli occhi.

_“Stiles? Stiles, oh Dio! Ti prego, figliolo, non mettere giù, ti prego!”_ disse suo padre con voce roca e determinata.

“Papà, cosa ci fai…” Sentì delle voci di sottofondo, una risata e il clangore di posate su piatti. Probabilmente era da loro a cena.

_“Oh,”_ sospirò quello. _“Giusto. Immagino di non essere la persona con cui volevi parlare. Devo- Vuoi che vada a chiamare Scott?”_ chiese, come se gli facesse male offrirlo, ma l’avrebbe fatto se era quello di cui aveva bisogno Stiles.

“No, papà,” rispose lui, premendosi il pugno sulla fronte e stringendo forte gli occhi, mentre le lacrime sgorgavano fuori e gli rigavano le guance. “Papà, ho fatto un casino.”

_“Stai bene? Sei al sicuro?”_

Emise una risata cupa, tra le lacrime. “Non lo so. Penso di sì. È tutto molto complicato.”

_“Va bene, ragazzo, andrà tutto bene,”_ lo rassicurò suo padre, con nella voce quella certezza di genitore che si appoggiava più alla fede che ai fatti, ma lo aiutava comunque. Aiutava tantissimo.

_“Io…”_ Si schiarì rumorosamente la gola. _“So che sei un uomo adulto, adesso, quindi non pretenderò di dirti quello che devi fare. O almeno ci proverò,”_ aggiunse, con lo sbuffo di una risata ironica che gli fece emettere un suono simile, dopo aver tirato su con il naso. _“Ma magari puoi dirmi cos’è successo e io posso… non so, provare ad aiutarti.”_

Sentì una fitta di nostalgia, seguita dal desiderio di arrampicarsi in grembo a suo padre e lasciare che le sue ampie spalle sorreggessero il peso che si portava appresso. Chiuse gli occhi per un lungo momento.

“Quello che dirò probabilmente non avrà senso,” tergiversò, giocherellando con l’orlo di un adesivo attaccato sulla nicchia.

_“Posso comunque ascoltare,”_ rispose lo sceriffo. _“Posso fare almeno quello.”_

Si appoggiò alla corta parete divisoria di metallo, cercando protezione. “Okay.”

I rumori di sottofondo della casa dei McCall si attenuarono e capì che avesse portato il cordless nella camera degli ospiti. Non era che non volesse che Melissa e Scott sentissero quello che si dicevano, ma l’impressione di privacy gli rese più facile lasciarsi un po’ andare, smettere si sforzarsi tanto di tenere insieme tutta la situazione. Le lacrime ripresero a scorrere quando suo padre si sedette sull’orlo del letto con uno scricchiolio e disse: _“Allora, dimmi cosa c’è che non va.”_

“Penso di aver fatto del male a qualcuno. Qualcuno a cui tengo molto. E lui-” gli si spezzò la voce, trattenendo un singhiozzo prima che diventasse un pianto disperato.

_“Okay, respira piano,”_ gli disse l’altro, usando lo stesso tono che aveva sempre usato quando, da bambino, era stato turbato da qualcosa: basso, sicuro e calmo. _“Parlami di lui.”_

“È-” Un licantropo. Più grande di un secolo e mezzo. Assolutamente magnifico, sia nel corpo che nello spirito. “È… buono. È una brava persona. Un poliziotto,” disse, ridacchiando, perché pensava che forse suo padre avrebbe apprezzato quel dettaglio. “Abita qui a New York. Mi ha tenuto d’occhio, aiutandomi ad adattarmi.”

Lo sceriffo emise un lieve mormorio, quasi agrodolce. _“Bene, mi sembra una buona cosa. Allora, cos’è successo?”_

Sbuffò con fare ironico. Come diavolo poteva spiegarglielo? “Non capiresti.”

Suo papà ridacchiò piano. _“Ehi, magari hai ragione. Ma in questi anni ho fatto qualche esperienza, sai? Quindi non si sa mai. Dammi una chance.”_

Non aveva torto. E Stiles si sentiva così solo, a cercare di setacciare tutto quello che provava per Derek e di capire come si sentiva riguardo a se stesso e alla sua vita, ora che l’aveva di nuovo allontanato.

“Sono- Provo qualcosa per lui,” cominciò, stringendo forte le palpebre per cercare di bloccare il ricordo della dolce luce mattutina, della voce di Derek, del suo sorriso affettuoso. “Ma io… Non è un bene per lui.”

L’altro emise un suono comprensivo. _“Faccio fatica a crederci. Perché pensi che non sia un bene?”_

“Starmi vicino… annebbierà la sua capacità di giudizio. E ciò non sarebbe un problema se fossimo solo amici. Potrei gestire la situazione, in quel caso. Ma… potrei innamorarmi di lui e non sarò in grado d’impedirmi di fargli di nuovo del male, perché lui non sarà in grado di accorgersene e fermarmi.”

Suo padre rimase un attimo in silenzio, poi emise un sospiro confuso. _“Sai, è buffo,”_ disse, facendo un’altra pausa per un lungo momento. _“Tua madre una volta mi disse qualcosa di molto simile.”_

Le dita di Stiles s’immobilizzarono contro l’orlo della parete divisoria. Non parlava mai di lei. Mai.

“Davvero?” chiese, sperando che stesse per offrirgli altre informazioni.

_“Sì,”_ rispose quello. _“All’inizio. Ovviamente mi hai già sentito dire che mi ero innamorato di lei in praticamente tre minuti,”_ aggiunse con una bassa risata.

“Sì.” Ma non gli sembrava più romantico, sapendo cosa fosse sua madre, che tipo di effetto avesse sulle persone da cui fosse attratta.

_“Oh, era bellissima tua madre. C’era qualcosa di speciale in lei. Ma fu la sua intelligenza a conquistarmi. Era nuova in città e per niente convinta dall’ultima scelta di lettura del club del libro – mi elencò dettagliatamente le sue obiezioni mentre compravo i miei libri nel negozio in cui lavorava. M’innamorai in quel momento. Ovviamente lei non mi credette mai.”_

Non gli aveva mai rivelato quel particolare, prima. “Sul serio?”

_“Sul serio. Anzi, fu scettica fin dall’inizio. Sembrò triste la prima volta che le chiesi di uscire con me. Disse di non essere un bene per me. Non so perché, forse perché stava già aspettando te, ma rifiutò l’invito. Mi disse che io non la volevo davvero. Ma sapevo che avesse torto, quindi tornai il giorno dopo e ci riprovai.”_

“Disse di nuovo che tu non la volevi davvero, giusto?” chiese, benché non fosse davvero una domanda, perché comprendeva il suo ragionamento. Dio, quanto doveva essere stato orribile, quanto doveva essersi sentita sola.

_“Esatto. Il che non mi andò giù. Capisci, le dissi che se lei non era interessata, allora l’avrei accettato, il mio ego si sarebbe ripreso prima o poi. Ma avrebbe dovuto dirmi di essere_ lei _a non essere interessata a me, non viceversa, perché io di certo lo ero ed era un po’ troppo presto per iniziare a mettermi parole in bocca.”_

Stiles rise, asciugandosi le lacrime e poggiando la spalla alla nicchia. Riusciva proprio a immaginarselo mentre lo diceva, come anche a immaginare una madre che capiva sempre meglio con ogni giorno che passava. “Allora poi accettò?”

_“No,”_ brontolò suo papà, benché fosse udibile il suo ghigno ironico. _“No, non accettò. Ma non mi disse neanche di smettere d’invitarla. Così non lo feci. Tornai nella libreria altre tre volte prima che lei mi dicesse di sì e mi permettesse di uscire con lei.”_

Mormorò una risata insieme allo sceriffo, mentre un sorriso dolce gli incurvava le labbra per aver ritrovato il romanticismo del loro corteggiamento iniziale. Che testardi, dal primo all’ultimo.

_“Comunque, quello che mi hai ricordato successe qualche mese dopo, quando litigammo. Non era per nulla d’importante, non mi ricordo neanche quale fosse il disaccordo in sé. Ma la parte indimenticabile fu quando ci riconciliammo, perché subito dopo le chiesi di sposarmi e lei disse… che parole usò…?”_ ci fu una pausa di silenzio mentre si faceva tornare in mente la frase esatta, poi continuò: _“Disse che io_ pensavo solo _di volerla sposare. Che fosse colpa sua e che voleva dire di sì, perché mi amava più di qualsiasi altra persona che avesse mai amato, ma che quello era esattamente il motivo per cui non avrebbe accettato, perché mi avrebbe solo fatto del male.”_

“Già,” mormorò lui.

_“Beh, non ho mai ben capito cosa intendesse, ma in qualche modo la convinsi a non andarsene, anche se quando tornai da una passeggiata la beccai mentre stava facendo le valigie. Le proposi lo stesso patto del nostro primo appuntamento: non poteva decidere da sola cosa provavo. Lei si rifiutò di parlarmi faccia a faccia per un mese intero. Ma alla fine mi credette sulla parola, ritrovò la fiducia in se stessa e disse di sì. Immagino che tu conosca il resto.”_

“In parte.”

Suo padre sospirò e lui sentì quanto dolore ci fosse in quel suono, quindi non gli fece pressioni. Aveva già condiviso più negli ultimi minuti che negli ultimi anni che avevano passato insieme.

“Grazie,” disse a bassa voce. “Grazie per avermelo detto.”

_“Tutto quello che voglio dire è che, se tieni a lui, devi confidare che sia in grado di decidere da solo come comportarsi con te.”_

Emise un sospiro, premendo la fronte sulle nocche. Se fosse stato un umano, quello sarebbe stato un ottimo consiglio. Ma non era così semplice. Comunque aver parlato con suo padre e aver anche solo ascoltato una descrizione di come aveva dovuto sentirsi sua madre… lo fece sentire meglio. Il panico che gli attanagliava il petto si stava allentando, così come l’impulso disperato di scappare.

La voce registrata lo avvertì di avere solo un minuto di tempo rimasto, ma quando frugò nelle tasche dello zaino non trovò altri quarti di dollaro.

“Senti, ho finito le monete.” Si mordicchiò il labbro e aggiunse: “Devo andare, comunque.”

_“Oh,”_ rispose l’altro con evidente delusione nella voce. Ma la coprì velocemente dicendo con tono affettuoso: _“Capisco, figliolo.”_

“Proverò a richiamarti!” esclamò. “Derek ha ragione, è troppo tempo che rimando questa telefonata.”

_“Mi piacerebbe molto risentirti. Prenditi cura di te, ragazzo.”_

“Anche tu,” mormorò, poi mise giù.

Fissò di nuovo la scalinata che scendeva verso la banchina, poi si spinse via dalla nicchia. Non voleva andarsene. Era improbabile non trovare altri guai in un’altra città, comunque, con un altro gruppo di _fae_ , cacciatori e umani. Almeno qui aveva la possibilità d’iniziare a raccapezzarsi di quello che stava succedendo. Voleva capire come aiutare Kali. Voleva capire come smettere di fuggire e iniziare a vivere.

E, per quanto fosse terrificante, capire come non far del male a Derek… In fondo, tranne per quella parte alla fine in cui si era lasciato prendere dal panico ed era scappato, non era stata sua intenzione. Avrebbe potuto imparare a evitarlo. Sua madre ci era riuscita, no? Forse avrebbe potuto essere forte quanto lei. Imparare a trattenere la sua aura tutto il tempo che passava con Derek, o qualcosa di simile. E, se scopriva di non riuscire a impedirsi di sedurlo, di profanare la sua abilità di dare consenso, allora non doveva per forza _andarsene_ : dovevano esserci altre soluzioni! Non era obbligato a scappare da Derek o da questa città o dai problemi che aveva causato. Poteva rimanere. Poteva difendere la sua posizione.

Trovò qualche banconota nello zaino e andò a una macchinetta lì vicino per cambiale in monete, sbuffando per quanto fosse alta la tariffa. Ne ricavò a malapena abbastanza per fare una chiamata, ma tutto quello che gli serviva era scoprire se Derek stesse bene. E se volesse aspettare il suo ritorno.

Infilò le monete nella fessura e digitò velocemente il suo numero.

Squillò e basta. Si demoralizzò quando scattò la segreteria. Forse non aveva ancora ripreso i sensi… o la situazione era peggiorata. Oppure semplicemente non voleva parlargli. A ogni modo, non era un buon segno. Riattaccò la cornetta, facendo cliccare il gancio, e raccolse le sue cose. Lasciare un messaggio non sarebbe servito a nulla, dato che non aveva un telefono a cui Derek lo potesse richiamare. Doveva tornare all’appartamento e scoprire se stesse bene.

Questa volta usò un percorso diretto – almeno fino alla strada vicino all’entrata dei tunnel degli addetti alla manutenzione. Proprio non aveva bisogno di altre interferenze, oggi, che fossero da parte dei cacciatori o degli scagnozzi di Deucalion. Il tempo che passò nel taxi fu tremendamente snervante, non potendo far altro che aspettare e preoccuparsi e maledire il traffico. Quando arrivò alla strada che gli serviva e s’infilò nei tunnel vuoti, l’ansia e l’impazienza cominciarono a lottare per il sopravvento.

Lo aiutò mettersi a correre a tutta velocità nei lunghi cunicoli e su per le scale sul retro del palazzo, permettendo allo sforzo fisico di coprire il nervosismo man mano che si avvicinava al suo appartamento, temendo di trovare Derek senza sensi o ferito o peggio. O infuriato con lui. O-

No, non poteva pensarci. Si limitò a infilare con forza la chiave nella serratura, non permettendo al suo impeto di diminuire, aprendo la porta con una spinta e incespicando nel soggiorno silenzioso, affrettandosi ad attraversarlo e a entrare in camera.

Ma era vuota.

Il che… Si coprì il viso con le mani, appoggiandosi bruscamente contro il muro, inspirando in modo tremolante. Ciò significava che Derek stava bene, fisicamente. Abbastanza da alzarsi e andarsene, comunque. Quando risollevò la testa, si guardò attorno con più attenzione, notando che il letto fosse stato rifatto con cura e che le coperte fossero state raddrizzate, in modo da far risaltare meglio il pezzo di carta su di esse.

Scattò verso il letto, afferrandolo in fretta e furia e lasciandosi ricadere sul materasso.

> _Stiles,_
> 
> _mi dispiace, non volevo turbarti._
> 
> _Voglio davvero aiutarti. Esserti amico, o qualcosa di più, se vuoi. Non so dove sei, ma temo che tu sia andato da Deucalion. È l’unico posto in cui so di poterti trovare, quindi è lì che andrò._
> 
> _Per favore, chiamami._
> 
> _Derek_

“Cazzo!” esclamò, accartocciando il biglietto e premendoselo contro l’addome. Fu investito da un’ondata di emozioni contrastanti. Sollievo che Derek si sentisse abbastanza bene da scrivere un messaggio. Paura che fosse andato da Deucalion, nel suo territorio, e che fosse alla mercé dei cacciatori di pattuglia. E poi un’emozione che non seppe decifrare, provocata dalle parole ‘qualcosa di più, se vuoi’. E il sottinteso che Derek non ce l’avesse con lui, che non volesse mettere fine a quello che avevano costruito finora.

Pazzesco. Ma non gli aveva risposto quando l’aveva chiamato. E se…

Se anche Stiles non avesse potuto mantenere un rapporto romantico con lui, voleva essergli ancora amico. Derek voleva come minimo aiutarlo e proteggere la città e, se Stiles avesse potuto ricambiare l’aiuto… se avesse dovuto accettare la transazione con Deucalion per comprare la salvezza di Derek, almeno si sarebbe assicurato di usare il suo potere solo per una giusta causa.

Si ficcò il biglietto in tasca e uscì a tutta velocità dall’appartamento, affrettandosi a scendere le scale. Non gl’importava nulla di non farsi notare, adesso. Aveva intenzione di usare l’ingresso principale. Diamine, magari avrebbe fatto più in fretta a farsi catturare dai lacchè di Deucalion invece di correre o prendere un taxi. Ma, quando arrivò al piano terra, si bloccò in modo impacciato, evitando per un soffio di travolgere la donna che stava uscendo dal suo appartamento: era bassa, con capelli neri e la permanente, con addosso una tuta rosa.

“Signora Sato,” disse, cercando di riprendere fiato mentre sorrideva, aumentando al massimo il fascino. “Salve! Come sta? Il mio telefono non funziona, potrebbe prestarmi il suo? Solo per un minuto.”

“Certamente, caro,” rispose lei, rivolgendogli un ampio sorriso, facendo un passo indietro e invitandolo a entrare in casa sua.

Era carina. Qua e là c’erano centrini delicati e altri oggetti simili, ma non in quantità eccessiva. Distribuiti con gusto. C’era una gatta seduta su uno scaffale accanto al telefono e, quando lo vide, inclinò la testa per poi scendere e trotterellare verso di lui, strusciandosi tra le sue gambe.

Stiles cercò di non inciampare, raggiungendo il telefono fisso e componendo il numero del poliziotto. Solo quando la linea iniziò a suonare si accovacciò e allungò una mano per farla annusare dalla gatta. Quella iniziò subito a reclamarlo, ricordandogli improvvisamente Derek, strofinandogli la guancia sulle dita e avvicinandosi ulteriormente.

Non ci fu risposta. Scattò la segreteria e fece una smorfia. Questa volta, però, non riattaccò.

“Derek, mi dispiace! Non avrei dovuto reagire così e non sarei dovuto andarmene. Sono tornato. Mi dispiace. Ti prego, non andare da Deucalion! Io… Cercherò di andare al night e vedere se riesco a trovarti. Se ascolti questo messaggio, incontriamoci al mio appartamento. Ti prometto che se non sarai con Deucalion tornerò qui e ti aspetterò. Ti aspetterò.”

Non seppe più cosa dire oltre a continuare a ripetersi, quindi riattaccò e indietreggiò, dirigendosi verso la porta. La signora Sato era lì in piedi che aspettava, evidentemente pronta a uscire per intraprendere una missione tutta sua.

“Grazie mille, signora Sato,” disse, stringendole gentilmente le mani.

“Oh, figurati. Chiamami Joy.”

Lo stava guardando con un’espressione un po’ adorante, con ammirazione evidente e anche con affetto amichevole. Benché sapesse che fosse un po’ influenzata dalla sua aura, nessuna di quelle cose era cattiva. E neanche lui era cattivo.

“Joy,” ripeté Stiles, dandole un bacio sulla guancia per poi voltarsi, pronto ad andare. Era possibile che non l’avrebbe più rivista, ma quello non importava. Aveva un’amica di nome Joy a New York e quello era un bene. Si piegò per accarezzare la gatta un’ultima volta, quindi si affrettò a uscire dall’appartamento e a riprendere il cammino.

 

Nessuno saltò fuori dalle ombre per attaccarlo, _fae_ o umano, anzi: lungo le strade che percorse avvertiva uno strano senso di vuoto. Le vibrazioni erano smorzate, tese, e sentì la gola asciugarsi con l’orribile impressione che fosse già in ritardo. C’erano delle persone in giro, certo, ma si spostavano tutte con una destinazione precisa in mente, entrando nei vari edifici, svanendo dietro agli angoli e nelle auto. C’era qualcosa di sinistro nell’aria serale ed era abbastanza potente che lui non aveva bisogno dei suoi ‘sensi di ragno’ _fae_ per avere una brutta sensazione a riguardo, considerando il modo in cui gli umani si stavano disperdendo.

Era come quando gli uccelli e i roditori della foresta si ammutolivano prima dell’arrivo di una tempesta. Conosceva quel silenzio grazie a una delle avventure più sconsiderate intraprese da lui e Scott nella riserva naturale, proprio prima che iniziasse la tempesta peggiore di quell’anno. Metà del dipartimento di polizia era uscita a cercarli e l’agente Traynor si era rotta la caviglia, tentando di riportarli a casa sani e salvi. Ma si ricordava di come, prima che la pioggia peggiorasse, Scott gli avesse strattonato la maglietta, indicando il silenzio minaccioso tra gli alberi.

Ora era lo stesso.

Si mise a correre. Gli sembrava giusto, con il vento che s’infilava tra i suoi capelli e la sua aura, facendola sventolare dietro di sé, traboccante con l’energia rubata. Non c’erano taxi in giro e comunque in questo modo la velocità era quasi uguale. Questa volta però evitò le ombre ogni volta che era possibile. Di recente non gli avevano portato fortuna.

Quando arrivò al night, il silenzio persistette, ma non si rese conto di cosa ci fosse di strano finché non si accorse che fosse buio ormai, ma non riusciva a sentire la musica mentre percorreva il corridoio. Capì perché troppo tardi. Entrò di corsa nel locale vero e proprio per trovarsi davanti uno scenario terrificante.

Cacciatori.

Parecchi. Armi ovunque. Almeno una dozzina, benché al momento fare un conteggio preciso non fosse la sua priorità. Era leggermente distratto dal fatto che Jackson fosse steso al centro del night club, morto, con schizzi viscosi di sangue verde bluastro sparsi sul pavimento e un paio di cacciatori accovacciati attorno a un altro del loro gruppo, intenti a bendare un brutto taglio.

Male. Male male male. Girò su se stesso, ma un cacciatore si era già posizionato in modo da bloccare l’uscita, e nel locale c’erano ancora persone a cui teneva, quindi indietreggiò verso il lato del bar, dove c’erano meno guardie appostate.

“Oh Dio, che cazzo è successo?!” esclamò, facendo trasparire la sua paura e sorpresa. Non c’era alcun bisogno di fingerle. Non si era aspettato nulla di simile, sebbene gli avvertimenti di Jackson sulle sue uccisioni forse fossero stati più appropriati di quanto non gli avesse dato merito.

C’era un altro cadavere, più in là nel night club; tutto quello che riusciva a vedere era la sua pelliccia e sospettava che fosse uno dei _fae_ felini che aveva visto la volta precedente. Non c’era traccia di Derek tra i caduti, il che almeno era un sollievo.

Uno degli uomini più vicino cominciò a camminare verso di lui, facendolo indietreggiare ulteriormente verso l’angolo, ma non era quello che voleva Stiles. Voleva raggiungere il corridoio con la porta che portava al retro.

“Chi siete? State alla larga da me!” disse con voce perentoria, cercando di mettere più autorità possibile nell’ultima frase. Non stava toccando nessuno, quindi non avrebbe avuto un grande effetto, ma aveva molta energia in questo momento. Tantissima.

Osservò l’espressione infuriata del cacciatore addolcirsi mentre si avvicinava, entrando nel raggio d’azione della sua aura. Si rilassò lievemente, abbassando un po’ la mano che impugnava il coltello, e Stiles si spostò ancora di qualche passo, seguendo il bordo del bancone del bar.

C’era un uomo anziano nel bel mezzo del locale e, quando si mosse verso di lui, tutti gli altri si spostarono per fargli spazio. Era chiaro che fosse un loro leader, data l’età e l’atteggiamento. Si muoveva in modo abbastanza arzillo, per un uomo dei suoi anni, tenendo in mano un pugnale. Stiles quasi sperava che si avvicinasse di più, in modo da poter prendere il controllo del capo del gruppo e guadagnarsi la libertà.

Ma il vecchio si bloccò quando sfiorò il limitare del suo campo d’influenza, sgranando gli occhi, mentre un ghigno inquietante e in qualche modo familiare gli si allargava sul viso teso.

“Sei uno di loro. Uno della specie dell’assassino di mia figlia e mio nipote. Un incubo!” disse, allungando l’ultima parola con toni che rigurgitavano sia disgusto che soddisfazione.

“Cosa?! Di che diavolo stai parlando?” chiese con voce sicura, sentendo lo stomaco contrarsi.

“Prendetelo!” ordinò l’altro.

Lui scattò verso la porta, ma c’erano già altri cacciatori lì davanti e, prima che potesse trovare un modo di superarli e sgusciare nel corridoio sul retro, due uomini lo afferrarono e gli puntarono i pugnali alla gola, bloccandolo contro il lato del bancone.

“Non fatemi del male,” comandò velocemente, cercando d’intensificare al massimo la sua aura e aggrappandosi al bordo del bar per mantenere l’equilibrio, mentre le dita gli scivolavano tra piccoli oggetti, forse gusci di arachidi. Cercò di non farsi sopraffare dal panico, mantenendo la lucidità. Le lame rimasero abbastanza lontane dalla gola da fargli pensare che la sua influenza avesse funzionato, almeno in parte.

Il leader inclinò la testa all’indietro e inalò lentamente. “Non ha senso negare l’evidenza. Lo riesco ad avvertire da qui. Quando un incubo è spaventato,” recitò, voltandosi parzialmente verso le sue truppe e assumendo un tono pedante, “emette un’aura di eccitazione sessuale molto potente e distintiva.”

Si mise a camminare avanti e indietro, lentamente, come un professore saccente e tronfio, osservando Stiles con sdegno deliziato.

“Ora, è possibile che alcuni di noi si eccitino anche alla vista di bei ragazzini spaventati,” continuò quello con una risata tetra, echeggiata da uno o due degli altri cacciatori, “ma di certo non Victor,” affermò, indicando uno degli uomini più vicini a lui, che gli stava rivolgendo uno sguardo un po’ da triglia e aveva un’evidente erezione nei pantaloni, come si rese conto Stiles quando guardò in basso. “Solo un intervento sovrannaturale lo ridurrebbe in questo stato.”

Fissò la lama che teneva in mano il cacciatore, accorgendosi che fosse identica a quella con cui era stato pugnalato. Entrambe le volte. E a quel punto capì perché fossero qui. Era colpa sua, Derek l’aveva avvertito che potesse succedere. S’impose d’ignorare la sensazione spiacevole nell’addome e fissò in cagnesco il vecchio. No. Non era colpa sua o, se lo era, i cacciatori erano altrettanto responsabili. Come aveva detto a Derek.

“Sei un Argent, vero?” intervenne Stiles, smettendo di far finta di non essere un _fae_.

Il vecchio avanzò un po’, rivolgendogli un sorriso compiaciuto. “Così hai sentito parlare di me.”

“Ho sentito che la tua gente innesca vendette personali e ingiuste che minacciano la sicurezza e la pace per tutti,” affermò con tono freddo. “E, credimi, sono un esperto di brutte reputazioni date ingiustamente. Ma dato che ogni Argent che io abbia mai incontrato è stato o uno stupratore o un’aspirante omicida a sangue freddo, diciamo che penso che la vostra ve la siate guadagnata.”

Il viso dell’altro venne inondato di rabbia. “Sei stato tu? _Tu_ li hai uccisi! Mia figlia, mio nipote-” ringhiò, con goccioline di saliva che gli s’impigliavano alle labbra, scattando in avanti.

Ciò lo fece avvicinare al punto da cui poteva pugnalarlo, il che non era un fattore positivo. Ma permetteva a Stiles di sfruttare al meglio la sua aura. Se fosse riuscito a temporeggiare abbastanza a lungo, forse sarebbe riuscito a superare i vestiti degli uomini che lo tenevano fermo, magari perfino a indebolire Argent. Il suo mignolo era posato su qualcosa, ma non era un guscio. Era qualcosa di diverso, un oggetto con una vibrazione tutta sua. Era stranamente familiare e vi avvolse attorno le dita furtivamente, distraendoli con le parole.

“Non ho mai fatto del male a nessuno che non se lo meritasse,” disse con voce bassa. “E tuo nipote… era uno _stupratore_ ,” sbottò, infilandosi l’oggetto sottile nella tasca, mentre con l’altra mano faceva un gesto accusatorio per distogliere la loro attenzione.

“Menti!” affermò, sogghignando. Ma c’era una scintilla dubbiosa nei suoi occhi e si voltò per annunciare in modo arrogante alle sue truppe: “Gli incubi sono abili bugiardi.”

Ma lui vide alcuni cacciatori nelle retrovie scambiarsi occhiate diffidenti e decise d’insistere, usando i trucchi che gli aveva insegnato suo padre per contare gli uomini e le donne presenti e fare una stima delle loro armi, mentre continuava a far sgorgare parole provocatorie dalle labbra.

“Non mi credi? Allora perché nella sua camera la polizia ha trovato una donna stordita dalla droga che non aveva acconsentito a trovarsi lì? Perché teneva bottigliette piene di GHB nel frigo? E perché ucciderei un cacciatore senza un buon motivo? Sarebbe stupido! Do la caccia solo agli stupratori e tuo nipote apparteneva alla categoria!”

Il viso del vecchio assunse un tono violaceo, tanto si stava sforzando di trattenere la furia, mentre la mano con cui teneva il pugnale gli tremava.

“Da come la vedo io, gli unici mostri assassini qui siete voi. Se aveste un briciolo di onore _mi lascereste andare_ ,” disse, aggiungendo influenza magica alle ultime parole.

Argent cominciò a sbraitare, blaterando di menzogne e incubi, ma Stiles non lo ascoltò. Riusciva a sentire la presa dei cacciatori allentarsi e si preparò a sollevare le mani per toccare loro la pelle e dar loro un ultimo ordine infuso del suo potere. Un’espressione di sconcerto e scetticismo diretta verso l’accesso di rabbia di Argent fu sufficiente a gettare benzina sul fuoco e osservò il dubbio diffondersi tra i ranghi.

“Non ti credono,” lo interruppe Stiles, aggiungendo un po’ della sua influenza, guardando in cagnesco Argent e trattenendo uno scoppio di risa euforico quando sentì la sagoma di un’erezione premergli contro al fianco mentre uno dei due cacciatori cambiava posizione.

Nell’attimo in cui l’altro si voltò per iniziare a pontificare alle sue truppe, lui schiaffò i palmi sui colli nudi dei due uomini, usando copiosamente il suo potere e ordinando: “Teneteli lontano da me.” Scattò all’indietro, voltandosi e issandosi sul bancone, atterrando dall’altro lato. La sua mossa provocò una sparatoria e sentì del vetro infrangersi in vari punti sopra di sé, ma il bancone di legno spesso lo protesse dai colpi e si mise a correre verso il corridoio che l’avrebbe condotto fino al retro. La sua influenza spinse i cacciatori a coprirgli la ritirata mentre correva lungo il passaggio, fino ad arrivare alla porta chiusa, mentre dietro di sé sentiva suoni di risse e grida.

Davanti alla porta c’erano degli esplosivi, come se li avesse interrotti prima che avessero iniziato a collegare i vari cavi per farla saltare, e a quel punto scoppiò a ridere in modo quasi isterico, digitando velocemente il codice numerico sul tastierino e sentendo la serratura elettronica aprirsi al primo tentativo. Sgusciò dall’altro lato e la chiuse con forza, emettendo un grido di sollievo quando sentì lo scatto della serratura che si richiudeva, seguito dai tonfi smorzati sul pannello rinforzato provenienti dall’altra parte.

Prese un respiro tremolante, allontanandosi dall’uscio. Ma considerando gli esplosivi in posizione e quanto avesse fatto incazzare Argent, non aveva molto tempo. Attraversò di corsa l’apertura che portava al soggiorno, dirigendosi verso l’ambiente in cui aveva visto Deucalion e Kali l’ultima volta.

“Stiles!” esclamò la voce di Kali da un punto dietro di lui, facendolo inciampare.

Si girò rapidamente, rivolgendosi verso l’angolo del soggiorno meno formale in cui era seduta, mentre Deucalion era steso con la testa sul suo grembo. La stanza era tranquilla, quasi allegra, dato che tutti i suoni provenienti da fuori erano attutiti dagli spessi tendaggi alle pareti e forse con anche altri mezzi.

Deucalion si mise rapidamente seduto – sembrava avere molta più energia dall’ultima volta che l’aveva visto. Si chiese chi fosse stato tanto sfortunato da diventare cibo, stavolta. Mandò giù l’orribile timore che potesse trattarsi di Derek.

“Stiles,” ripeté Kali, abbandonando il suo libro e alzandosi fluidamente in piedi, usando un tono sollevato e speranzoso mentre gli si avvicinava. “Sei tornato.”

“Dov’è Derek?” chiese bruscamente. L’allegro fuoco nel caminetto e l’arredamento lussuoso lo sbeffeggiavano con la loro incongruenza con la paura che gli attraversava il corpo. “So che è venuto qui.”

“È qui,” rispose cautamente l’altro. “Al sicuro.”

Lui gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, sapendo che non gli stesse dicendo tutto. Ma non aveva tempo di trattare. Nessuno di loro ne aveva.

“Allora _che cazzo_ state ancora facendo qui?” domandò con tono perentorio, scoccando un’occhiata verso la porta.

“Cosa…” iniziò Deucalion, proprio mentre Kali diceva: “È _terrorizzato_.”

Sì, probabilmente il suo terrore gli usciva dai pori a ondate. Indicò con gesti frenetici la direzione da cui era venuto. “Cacciatori. Ce ne sono una dozzina nel locale. Stanno per far saltare in aria la porta. Dovete… C’è un altro modo di uscire da qui? Avete difese o qualcosa di simile?”

“Non puoi dire-”

“Sul serio? Jackson e un altro _fae_ sono stesi a terra, morti, e io sono riuscito a superarli solo grazie a un gran colpo di fortuna e, _cazzo_ , dobbiamo recuperare Derek e _andarcene_!” esclamò ad alta voce, gesticolando con aria di urgenza. “Come facciamo a uscire di qui?”

Kali si voltò verso un corridoio, guidando Deucalion oltre le poltrone verso il passaggio che occupava Stiles, inoltrandosi nel cuore dell’edificio, non curandosi dei piedi nudi.

“C’è un’uscita da questa parte. Abbiamo una macchina in attesa,” disse, facendo cenni urgenti della mano verso di lui. Ora riusciva a sentire anche la paura della succuba, un aroma speziato e inesorabile come la marea.

“Dov’è Derek?” chiese con voce imperiosa.

“Non c’è tempo,” disse Deucalion. “Stiles, non puoi correre questo rischio.”

“Non verrò con voi. Non senza Derek,” affermò, affrettandosi ad allontanarsi dalla portata di Kali, lanciando un’occhiata furtiva lungo il corridoio, alla ricerca di altre stanze. Sentì delle urla, smorzate dalle pareti, ma sapeva che non li avrebbero tenuti a bada ancora per molto.

“Mi spiace, è rinchiuso in un altro luogo e non abbiamo _tempo_!” rispose impazientemente. “Dobbiamo andarcene adesso se vogliamo sopravvivere!”

Ma Stiles era venuto qui pronto a sfruttare il bisogno di Deucalion per liberare Derek e non aveva intenzione di sprecare il suo vantaggio, non dopo tutto quello che il licantropo aveva fatto per lui. Strinse la mandibola e li fissò.

“Questa volta non hai a disposizione i tuoi scagnozzi per costringermi. Dammi Derek. È quello il mio prezzo. Hai detto che mi avresti dato qualsiasi cosa avessi desiderato: è questo. So che non rimarrai ad aiutarmi, ma dammi la chiave e giuro che, se sopravvivrò, vi troverò e vi aiuterò durante la gravidanza.”

L’altro lo fissò con i lineamenti irrigiditi dalla frustrazione. Ma la sua espressione si trasformò in una di rassegnazione, con un accenno di rispetto, e infilò la mano nel colletto della camicia, afferrando un cordoncino e sfilandoselo dalla testa per poi lanciarglielo.

“Segui quel corridoio, ultima porta a sinistra. Mantieni la parola,” disse, poi afferrò il gomito di Kali e iniziò a camminare.

“Stiles, ti prego!” lo implorò l’altra, mentre i folti capelli neri le scivolavano davanti agli occhi sgranati, premendosi la mano sull’addome mentre Deucalion la trascinava lungo il corridoio.

“Verrò da te non appena potrò, lo prometto!” le assicurò, indietreggiando.

Lei si arrese e si voltò, iniziando a correre e guidando il gorgone verso l’uscita e la libertà.

Stiles scattò nella direzione opposta, seguendo il passaggio e superando la porta ancora chiusa, attraversando un altro uscio e percorrendo uno stretto corridoio, aprendo con una spinta l’ultima porta sulla sinistra proprio mentre sentiva un’esplosione attraversare l’aria, facendo vibrare in modo spaventoso le pareti.

Derek era lì. Era lì ed era vivo. Stava guardando con occhi spalancati Stiles e la porta aperta, colto di sorpresa.

“Oh Dio! Oh, Dio, stai bene!” esclamò lui, affrettandosi in modo impacciato a raggiungerlo.

“Stiles!” esalò l’altro, con voce roca e tesa, sporgendosi in avanti nonostante le catene. Stiles non osava incontrare il suo sguardo. Non avrebbe sopportato di vedervi recriminazioni, adesso.

Le mani di Derek erano incatenate a una sbarra di metallo dietro alle sue spalle, tenuta sollevata a sua volta da altre catene. Ma invece di essere fissate al muro o a dei ganci tradizionali, le estremità erano strette nelle mani di due statue. Anzi, non statue, ora lo sapeva – erano persone. E si rese conto di riconoscerle: i due gemelli inquietanti. Ognuno teneva in mano una delle catene, avvolte attorno alle loro sagome contorte e traboccanti di agonia.

“Menomale che mi piaci, eh?” disse, sforzandosi di trattenere le lacrime di sollievo mentre infilava la chiave nella serratura. “Perché mi sa che altrimenti Deucalion ti avrebbe mangiato.”

“Stiles, arrivano!” esclamò Derek e, quando lui sollevò lo sguardo, vide che stava fissando la porta.

“Merda!” sbottò, riuscendo ad aprire uno dei lucchetti per poi scattare verso la porta.

Raggiunse la parete proprio in tempo per vedere la porta aprirsi di schianto di fronte a sé, ma non venne colpito, e il cacciatore che entrò teneva gli occhi fissi su Derek, sollevando la pistola e puntandola verso la scena stupefacente del licantropo incatenato.

Stiles non si lasciò sfuggire il momento. Balzò in avanti, posando la mano sulla pelle dell’uomo e irrorandola in fretta con la sua aura per sottometterlo al suo volere.

“Fermo!” sibilò. “Giù le armi.”

La pistola cadde a terra mentre il cacciatore sembrava afflosciarsi su se stesso. Stiles lo afferrò e lo trascinò via dall’apertura, facendo chiudere la porta. Sbatté l’uomo contro il muro e mise la bocca sulla sua, bevendo con forza e in fretta.

Era una sensazione così piccola e insignificante, adesso, che trattenersi fu facilissimo. Ora sapeva cosa fosse il vero piacere, che sapore avesse un licantropo. Ma la quantità di energia era anche talmente minore che per poco non si fermò in tempo. L’altro cadde a terra e lui non era certo che riuscisse a sopravvivere.

Ci aveva tentato.

La porta si schiuse di nuovo e lui si girò di scatto, cercando di afferrare il polso della cacciatrice, ma lei compì una rapida contromossa, torcendo il braccio attorno al suo e usandolo come leva, insieme al moto della sua entrata, per farlo schiantare contro la parete.

Quando riuscì finalmente a rimettersi parzialmente in piedi, l’altra aveva già estratto il pugnale e lo stava affondando nell’aria. Stiles sollevò un braccio per proteggersi, gridando quando la lama si conficcò nell’avambraccio, ma bastò a evitare che colpisse un punto più importante.

Strinse i denti, cercando di trattenere un secondo urlo quando lei estrasse la lama. Stava inciampando e la cacciatrice si stava preparando a un altro affondo, quando all’improvviso la sua testa venne spinta di lato: una mano artigliata gliel’aveva afferrata e l’aveva trascinata con forza fino a fargliela sbattere contro il muro.

Derek la guardò in cagnesco per un momento, finché non fosse chiaro che fosse svenuta, poi si voltò verso Stiles, porgendogli la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

“Quanti?” chiese tra le zanne.

Si premette un palmo sulla ferita ancora sanguinante, cercando di concentrare un po’ di energia in quel punto per interrompere almeno l’emorragia. “Ne ho visti tredici. Uno era già ferito. E un Argent. Anziano.”

Derek ringhiò, stringendo automaticamente le dita artigliate. “Gerard.”

“Io, ehm, l’ho fatto incazzare parecchio. Tra l’altro, è possibile che abbia ucciso sua figlia, ieri notte,” ammise con una smorfia, risollevando lo sguardo.

L’altro lo fissò per un lungo attimo, poi emise un gran sospiro.

“Allora forse è troppo tardi,” mormorò, assumendo un’espressione smarrita e impaurita quando fissò il corpo di uno dei cacciatori senza davvero vederlo.

Stiles inspirò, avvicinandoglisi per chiedere: “Troppo tardi per-” per poi limitarsi a scuotere la testa e girarsi di scatto verso l’uscio. “Sai che c’è? Preoccupiamoci di sopravvivere, prima.”

Derek annuì e Stiles avanzò, seguito a ruota dall’altro. Ma non furono abbastanza veloci. La porta venne spalancata bruscamente e Stiles si bloccò, con Derek che per un soffio non gli finì addosso.

C’era una coppia di cacciatori e questa volta erano pronti ad affrontarli, con le armi già puntate su di loro. Fissare l’entrata della canna di una pistola lo fece deglutire, perché per quanto guarisse velocemente, non era certo di poter sopravvivere a una pallottola in testa. Sollevò lentamente le mani in un gesto di supplica.

“Vi prego, non fateci del male,” disse alla cacciatrice che sembrava essere al comando, cercando di emettere tutta la calma e l’attrazione possibile con la sua aura.

“Non muoverti!” comandò quella, facendo scattare lo sguardo tra loro, con occhi scuri all’erta ma non pieni di odio o rabbia.

Okay, poteva lavorarci.

“Non lo farò. Davvero non voglio farvi del male.”

“Che mi dici di loro?” ribatté il cacciatore, indicando a gesti i due umani stesi a terra.

“Sono solo svenuti, ci stavamo solo difendendo, tutto qua,” rispose, scuotendo la testa. Osservò lo sguardo della donna passare sul suo avambraccio, fino alla ferita ancora sanguinante, ma più lentamente di prima. Lei corrugò la fronte.

L’uomo fece un passo di lato e s’inginocchiò per controllare le pulsazioni di uno dei suoi compagni caduti. Un attimo dopo sollevò il viso e incontrò lo sguardo dell’altra, annuendo velocemente per poi dedicarsi alla cacciatrice svenuta, cercando di metterla in posizione di sicurezza.

“Vogliamo solo andarcene in pace,” disse Stiles a bassa voce. “Non vogliamo che nessun altro venga ferito.”

“Lo so,” disse l’altra, abbassando lievemente l’arma. “Ho sentito quello che hai detto prima. La situazione è diventata del tutto incontrollabile.”

“Ci lascerai andare?” chiese, sperando con tutto se stesso.

“Sì. Credo di sì,” rispose, abbassando ulteriormente la pistola e indietreggiando.

“Aspetta!” intervenne Derek dietro di lui, ma la donna gridò, irrigidendo il corpo e inarcandosi, mentre una lama le trafiggeva il petto da dietro.

“Risposta sbagliata,” sibilò Argent, sbattendo a terra il suo corpo mentre Stiles lo fissava, immobile per la sorpresa. Gerard ansimava, entrando nella stanza con passo zoppicante, lasciandosi dietro i rantoli finali della donna. Considerando la quantità di sangue che le zampillava dalla ferita, sembrava che le avesse trafitto un’arteria renale o l’aorta addominale. Era impossibile salvarla.

“Hai appena ucciso a sangue freddo una delle tue cacciatrici!” disse Stiles, esterrefatto, mentre Derek lo afferrava e faceva arretrare dal debole fendente con la lama insanguinata dell’altro, facendoli dirigere verso il centro della stanza. Il vecchio aveva una pistola nell’altra mano, ma sembrava che il suo braccio fosse troppo debole per sollevarla e puntarla verso di loro.

“Uccidili,” ordinò con voce ansimante all’altro cacciatore, che lo stava fissando orripilato. “Uccidili!” sbraitò, con il viso chiazzato dal rossore, sudato e con occhi da pazzo mentre scavalcava uno dei corpi, sopraffatto dalla fatica e dalla rabbia.

“Cosa cazzo pensi che ti dia il _diritto_?!” gli gridò contro Stiles, liberando l’aura con uno schiocco così potente da far indietreggiare leggermente gli altri.

Ma Derek continuò a farlo allontanare e lo stress di tutta la situazione, apparentemente, fu troppo per l’anziano cacciatore. Inciampò, cadendo in ginocchio, e l’altro uomo si affrettò ad accucciarglisi accanto. “Signore-”

Gerard si spinse via da lui con una smorfia sdegnosa, dicendo: “Ti ho detto di ucciderli!”

“Signore, non si sente bene. Non ci hanno fatto alcun male.”

L’altro emise un suono infuriato e ansimante, riuscendo a sollevare la pistola quel che bastava per puntarla contro l’uomo. Stiles strillò e scattò in avanti quando si accorse di cosa volesse fare, ma non fu abbastanza veloce da impedire lo scoppio dello sparo. La pallottola colpì il cacciatore alla gamba, facendolo inciampare all’indietro.

Derek si mosse rapidamente, balzando in avanti e sfilando con violenza l’arma dalla presa di Argent, mettendola fuori uso con gesti esperti. Ma il vecchio era sorprendentemente agile, oppure semplicemente determinato, perché riuscì a spostare l’altro braccio e affondare il pugnale nella coscia del licantropo prima che Stiles potesse muovere un muscolo. Si affrettò ad affiancarsi a lui, allontanando con un calcio la mano di Gerard e sfilando la potente lama, gettandola dall’altro lato della stanza mentre Derek incespicava.

Ma non si fermò lì. Non aveva intenzione d’inabilitare l’avversario e basta, questa volta. Si abbassò e afferrò il giaccone di Argent con entrambe le mani, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. Lo fece stendere supino e si accovacciò sul suo corpo fragile, afferrando con decisione il viso segnato dall’età avanzata.

“Stiles, cosa stai facendo?” chiese Derek, avvicinandosi a lui con passo goffo e afferrandogli una spalla.

Lui non distolse lo sguardo dalla preda.

“Lo sto per uccidere, Derek,” disse con tono irremovibile, osservando il vecchio sgranare gli occhi e ansimare.

“Non posso lasciarti-”

“Essere umano non è una scusa sufficiente per tutta questa morte. Lui è molto peggio di noi. Di me o perfino di Deucalion o Kali.”

L’altro però non allentò la presa sulla sua spalla. Strinse la mandibola, frustrato. “Forse hai ragione, Stiles. Ma questo è il tipo d’azione che potrebbe innescare una guerra. Potrebbe provocare la morte di altre persone, di innocenti. È già successo. Non ho avuto il tempo di dirtelo, ma ci sono state delle guerre. Orribili conflitti che sono accaduti a causa di decisioni come questa e una mia amica con il dono della preveggenza ha predetto che ci saremmo trovati sull’orlo di una guerra simile.”

A causa, in parte, di Stiles. Delle cose che aveva già fatto. Dei cacciatori che aveva ucciso.

Scosse la testa. “Ma non possiamo semplicemente non far _nulla_. Permettere loro di farla franca. Come potremmo? E che mi dici delle persone innocenti e che lui e i suoi uomini hanno ferito? E se togliergli la vita impedisse alla situazione di peggiorare? E se il nostro dovere fosse proteggerci invece di essere sacrificati in nome dello status quo?”

Derek rimase in silenzio. Lentamente allentò la presa delle dita sulla sua spalla.

Stiles si piegò in avanti e toccò la piccola aura meschina che avvolgeva Gerard Argent. Era torbida, malaticcia e diluita dall’età. Fu sufficiente premere le labbra sulle sue, ispirare a fondo… ed era fatta, la sua energia agonizzante era stata liberata dal corpo.

“Andiamo,” intervenne Derek, alzandosi in piedi e facendo una smorfia quando mise il peso sulla gamba ferita, ma gli porse comunque una mano per aiutarlo.

Stiles scoccò un’occhiata verso il cacciatore a cui Gerard aveva sparato, ma i suoi occhi erano vuoti e spalancati e sotto di lui si allargava una pozza di sangue troppo grande. L’altro scosse la testa con espressione tetra e lui si diresse verso la porta.

Percorsero di corsa il corridoio, dirigendosi verso l’atrio e l’apertura distrutta. Stiles riuscì ad attraversare metà atrio prima di accorgersi che Derek fosse rimasto indietro. Il taglio alla gamba lo ostacolava e, prima che riuscisse ad attraversarlo, l’ambiente venne invaso da cacciatori, provenienti dalla direzione dei loro compagni inerti.

“Vai!” gli gridò quello, indicando a gesti l’uscita, ormai a pochi metri di distanza.

Ma Derek non intendeva seguirlo. Si voltò invece a fronteggiare gli avversari facendo leva sulla gamba buona, emettendo un ululato ringhiante che fece vibrare le pareti, attirando su di sé spari e urla.

Gridò quando venne raggiunto da una pallottola, ma ciò non lo rallentò quando balzò in avanti, squarciando la gola dell’uomo che gli aveva sparato con gli artigli, inzuppando entrambi con schizzi di sangue.

Improvvisamente ci fu il caos totale: urla, esclamazioni, pallottole, gente che cercava di capire che cosa fare. Derek fece leva con un braccio su un muro e saltò di lato, atterrando su un altro cacciatore in un ammasso di membra, affondandogli gli artigli nel petto. Ci fu qualche altro sparo sporadico, ma dei cacciatori urlarono di non fare fuoco, dato che nell’ambiente stretto le pallottole rimbalzavano sulle pareti. E poi, a giudicare dal modo in cui Derek si riprese in fretta dall’ultima ferita, non sembrava che le armi fossero efficaci quanto la manciata di lame con rune sparse tra il gruppo di umani.

Stiles si sentiva comunque il cuore in gola quando scattò verso il cacciatore più vicino, non appena quello gli puntò addosso la pistola. Derek ululò quando un altro pugnale gli affondò nelle carni e lui mandò giù la paura e afferrò goffamente l’uomo, ignorando la canna puntata verso di sé, e passò al contrattacco, baciandolo. Così da vicino, comunque, un’arma da fuoco era poco utile. Partì uno sparo, ma il massimo risultato che ottenne fu una ferita di striscio, o almeno così pensava – non ne era sicuro, perché non sentì dolore, forse a causa dell’adrenalina. A ogni modo, li fece voltare, continuando a baciare l’umano con in sottofondo una cacofonia di urla, cercando di metterlo con le spalle al muro.

Infilò la lingua nella sua bocca senza tante cerimonie, tuffandosi nella sua energia e inghiottendone metà in un sol colpo, senza neanche sentirne il sapore, facendogli perdere i sensi. Lo fece cadere a terra. Il suo obiettivo successivo non fu altrettanto facile. Questa volta il cacciatore lo prese in pieno – con il dardo di una balestra.

“Cazzo!” urlò quando gli perforò il braccio. Ma non era un dardo incantato o roba simile, quindi lo estrasse con forza, barcollando in avanti per afferrargli il braccio nudo. Infondere in lui un po’ d’influenza fu facile, perché traboccava di energia, a questo punto. Lo sguardo dell’umano diventò vitreo e lasciò cadere sul pavimento la balestra, mentre seguiva il suo ordine di fermare la sua compagna quando una cacciatrice brandì una lama contro di lui, mentre Stiles balzava all’indietro.

L’ordine lo spinse a bloccare con il corpo la donna dalla pelle scura che stava cercando di ferirlo senza colpire il suo compagno. Quando l’umano allentò la presa, lei fece la sua mossa, tagliando Stiles sul costato mentre cercava di allontanarsi. Ma il cacciatore alla sua mercé riuscì ad afferrarla e trattenerla e, tra la confusione e la forza della presa, la donna fu incapace di reagire abbastanza a lungo da permettere a Stiles di avvicinarsi e avvolgerle le mani attorno al viso. Vide il terrore nei suoi occhi quando si rese conto che si fosse avvicinato.

“Ssh,” mormorò, appropriandosi della sua bocca e bevendo con abilità, finché il suo corpo non gli cadde ai piedi.

Gli occhi azzurri dell’uomo stavano iniziando a schiarirsi e lui posò le labbra sulle sue prima che riprendesse le facoltà mentali, inghiottendo un gran sorso di energia finché anche quello non si afflosciò.

Giusto in tempo per vedere un cacciatore abbassare uno di quei pugnali verso la schiena di Derek.

“Derek!” gridò, placcando l’uomo e stringendo le braccia attorno alla sua vita. La lama si conficcò comunque nelle sue carni quando Derek si voltò, ma non andò tanto a fondo quanto sarebbe potuto accadere prima, e il licantropo sferrò un pugno alla tempia dell’umano con tanta forza da farlo svenire.

Ululò di nuovo quando un altro cacciatore gli si affiancò e piantò un altro coltello in lui, mentre Stiles cadeva sotto al corpo massiccio dell’uomo inerte, finendo sotto al suo peso morto. Era certamente vulnerabile in quella posizione e si dimenò freneticamente per liberarsi. Quando riuscì a rialzarsi, si accorse che Derek stava facendo molta fatica a tenere testa agli ultimi due cacciatori, cercando di non farli avvicinare a Stiles e subendo troppe ferite mentre cercava di difendere entrambi.

Stiles si lanciò contro uno dei due, afferrandogli il polso e lottando per impossessarsi del pugnale. La sua pelle era coperta da un guanto e, per quanto fosse pieno da scoppiare di energia, non riusciva a influenzarlo abbastanza da convincerlo ad arrendersi. C’era troppo odio nello sguardo dell’uomo, troppo poca umanità nella sua mente, così decise di affidarsi alla forza bruta: gli torse all’indietro il braccio, cercando di fargli cadere l’arma. Stava funzionando, finché Derek non emise un ululato di dolore orribile che gli fece distogliere automaticamente lo sguardo – mossa che gli costò caro. Si accorse dell’errore e si affrettò a voltarsi, ma il cacciatore abbassò un fendente verso di lui, piantando la lama nella sua spalla.

Il suono che gli uscì dalla gola fu orrendo, ma il suo corpo reagì in fretta, facendo scattare il braccio in avanti per posare la mano sulla pelle scoperta dell’avversario, ora che avevano chiuso la distanza tra loro. L’istinto si fece strada tra il caos di tutte le energie che aveva assorbito. Avvolse l’aura attorno a loro con uno schiocco come di frusta. L’uomo divenne arrendevole tra le sue braccia mentre Stiles lo attirava a sé, sfilandosi bruscamente il coltello dalla spalla e coprendogli la bocca con la propria, bevendo la sua energia fino a farlo svenire.

La lama cadde a terra con un forte clangore e a quel punto si scostò, scuotendo la testa e ansimando, combattendo l’impulso di uccidere, lasciando la presa sull’umano. Quando quello cadde a terra, tutto divenne improvvisamente e orribilmente silenzioso. Finalmente, dopo un’eternità di lotta e panico, era tornata la calma.

Avevano sconfitto tutti i cacciatori. Gli unici rimasti in piedi erano loro due. Sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Derek. L’altro gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso sghembo.

E poi iniziò lentamente ad accasciarsi.

“Derek?” disse, inciampando sul corpo dell’uomo davanti a sé nella fretta di raggiungere il suo amico e amante. “Oh, Dio,” mormorò, cadendo in ginocchio accanto a lui, cercando goffamente di sorreggergli il torso mentre continuava a cadere. Si rese conto che il proprio braccio sinistro fosse fuori uso quando cercò di mettere l’altro in posizione seduta. C’era la ferita alla spalla, un altro taglio in un punto più in basso e… sì, una ferita da arma da fuoco, a quanto pareva. Ma erano tutte superficiali. Derek era nei guai e lui aveva bisogno di una sola mano per fargli posare la testa sul proprio grembo.

C’era così tanto sangue e in grandissima parte era di Derek. I suoi avambracci erano lacerati da innumerevoli tagli sanguinanti e sulle gambe, in aggiunta alla profonda ferita provocata da Gerard, aveva altri squarci. Peggio di tutto ciò, però, erano le gravi pugnalate inferte al suo petto. Troppe.

“Derek, mi dispiace!” disse, carezzandogli la tempia con dita insanguinate.

“Solo… bisogno di riposare,” ansimò l’altro, tra un respiro raschiante e l’altro. “Starò bene.”

Ma Stiles non si fece ingannare. “No, invece. Questi coltelli sono… come quello con cui mi hanno pugnalato prima, io-” gli si spezzò la voce, perché sapeva che queste lame creavano danni troppo ingenti per riuscire a guarirli quando non si era nel pieno delle forze. Ed era colpa sua che Derek non lo fosse. Riusciva a vedere come la carne non stesse guarendo nel modo in cui i lembi rimanevano aperti, come se il suo corpo non ci stesse neanche tentando.

“Mi dispiace tanto,” ripeté, mentre le lacrime gli solcavano le guance e cadevano tra i capelli dell’altro. “È colpa mia! Ho preso la tua forza. Mi dispiace così tanto!”

“Va… bene così. Almeno non… Deuc…” rispose, cercando di rivolgergli un ghigno ironico che però finì per fargli tossire sangue.

Sì, per quanto fosse orribile la loro situazione, era felice che Derek fosse con lui invece di essere stato trasformato in pietra, diventando cibo per un gorgone cieco.

Quel pensiero però gli riecheggiò stranamente in testa, esigendo la sua attenzione mentre puliva con le dita le labbra dell’altro. Deucalion non si procurava da solo l’energia con cui guarire la sua cecità. Gliela forniva Kali. Gli dava l’energia che aveva estratto da altre fonti. Ne raccoglieva fino a esserne piena, proprio com’era lui adesso!

L’aveva vista farlo. L’aveva sentito.

“Cazzo!” esclamò, rendendosi conto di cosa ciò significasse e iniziando quasi a tremare. Era in grado di fare lo stesso! Da qualche parte dentro di lui c’era l’abilità di dare energia invece di prenderla! E doveva provarci. Non aveva modo di sapere se avesse funzionato. Se avesse avuto un qualche effetto, oltre a uccidere Derek di propria mano. Ma doveva tentare. Era chiaro che non ci fosse tempo per fare nient’altro.

Fece stendere il licantropo, posizionandosi sopra di lui reggendosi su mani e ginocchia, guardandolo dall’alto. Gli occhi verdi erano ancora in grado di focalizzarsi su Stiles e lui riuscì a tirar fuori un sorriso per Derek, incorniciandogli il viso con i palmi.

“Adesso ti bacerò,” affermò con voce tremolante. L’altro ammiccò, facendo guizzare debolmente le sopracciglia e un angolo della bocca verso l’alto. “Perché cercherò di guarirti. Ma se farò casini sarà la fine, quindi… mi spiace. Almeno sarà piacevole, spero.”

L’altro annuì lievemente e Stiles fece un cenno simile, battendo le palpebre per scacciare le lacrime e prendendo un respiro tremante.

“Okay. E, vada come vada… grazie. Per tutto.”

Derek ammiccò di nuovo, corrugando leggermente la fronte e tentando di formare una parola. Ma a quanto pareva era uno sforzo al di là della sua portata e Stiles si limitò a carezzargli i capelli, chiudendo gli occhi. Era ora o mai più.

Gli ci volle un momento per concentrarsi, per trovare la mentalità giusta, ma ricordare l’ultima volta in cui Derek si era trovato sotto di lui lo aiutò. Erano stati a letto, con Derek dentro di lui, tenendolo tra le braccia e toccandogli la pelle in modo così riverente… La vibrazione di quel momento, la perfetta armonia dentro di sé, iniziò riverberare e Stiles sollevò le palpebre, trovando con lo sguardo quelle bellissime iridi verdi. Il mondo attorno a lui svanì e assunse un tono ambra familiare, mentre si concentrava sulla propria aura sessuale, sul proprio modo sovrannaturale di percepire la realtà. Vi si avvolse, avvertendo il modo in cui l’aura reagiva a Derek, al suo corpo e alle sue energie blu elettrico.

Fu come tornare a casa. _Conosceva_ queste energie, si era già immerso in esse prima, le aveva toccate nella mente, giocandoci. Ora erano così deboli, così sottili, mentre le sue erano dense, traboccanti. Conosceva anche la fame dentro di sé, l’impulso che voleva appropriarsi di quell’energia diluita e sofferente per aggiungerla alla sua, per unirla a un tutto più vasto. Ma quella era solo una parte di sé. Lo capiva, ora. La fame andava in profondità, ma questa volta l’istinto era sazio, lontano dalle sue labbra.

La fame iniziava in un punto a fondo dentro se stesso, ma la fessura della sua aura si apriva con le labbra. Non dovette neanche fare uno sforzo estremo per raccoglierla, fu come stringere a sé le ali e compattarla, ponendovi sopra pressione, in modo che quando avesse schiuso la fessura, sarebbe fuoriuscita a fiotti. Voleva che zampillasse fuori con forza. Voleva sentire la vita scorrergli fuori dal corpo.

Con cautela, si abbassò e posò dolcemente le labbra a quelle di Derek, aprendo la bocca mentre lacerava allo stesso tempo la sua aura, lasciando che sgorgasse fuori. Sentì il cambio di direzione nell’aria, simile a quello che era successo attorno a Kali quando l’aveva fatto lei. Stava facendo del suo meglio con le poche informazioni che aveva. Solo a quel punto perforò l’aura dell’altro, riversando la propria forza vitale in lui.

Non fu un procedimento aggraziato. Capiva come avrebbe potuto essere, ma questa volta fu tremendamente caotico. Non era necessario lacerare la propria aura così tanto, apparentemente. E il flusso era troppo veloce e impetuoso. Traboccava agli orli e sentiva rivoli di energia sfuggire dai corpi di entrambi – fece del suo meglio per contenere la corrente, per indirizzarla in Derek. Dapprima si preoccupò che fosse troppo tardi, che avesse aspettato troppo. Ma non passò molto che vide l’energia blu addensarsi e iniziare a gonfiarsi attorno a loro, mentre il sangue che fuoriusciva dalle ferite rallentava.

Il trionfo avvampò in lui quando vide gli occhi dell’altro illuminarsi di luce dorata e il suo corpo inarcarsi verso l’alto, mentre le ferite iniziavano davvero a sigillarsi. La sua energia donata aumentò sempre più di volume, trasformandosi in una tempesta di vita, scatenandosi nel corpo del licantropo e concentrandosi sulle ferite profonde, iniziando a guarirle e rimuovendo il loro residuo maledetto. Solo quando cominciò a girargli la testa si scostò, raccogliendo a sé gli orli frastagliati della propria aura e tenendoli stretti al petto. Gli formicolavano le dita dei piedi, ma non c’era da preoccuparsi, probabilmente.

Il mondo riprese i suoi soliti colori banali e Stiles si lasciò ricadere di lato, ansimando rapidamente, esausto. Gli ci volle un po’ per far smettere alle mura di vorticargli attorno, prendendo respiri lenti e misurati, ma riuscì a farle fermare. Quando passò lo sguardo su Derek, vide che aveva gli occhi chiusi ma che stava respirando regolarmente, adesso. La maggior parte delle sue ferite erano diventate molto meno profonde o si erano richiuse quasi del tutto, lasciando solo graffi e cicatrici in via di formazione al posto di tagli fatali con cui avere a che fare.

Per un po’ si limitò a rimanere lì seduto, riprendendo il fiato. Ma non aveva idea di quanto tempo avessero prima che arrivassero altri cacciatori o che qualche sopravvissuto iniziasse a svegliarsi. Aveva bisogno di portare Derek in un posto sicuro in cui riposarsi. Alzarsi in piedi fu difficile, ma fattibile, soprattutto dopo che sentì gli orli dell’aura ricucirsi: il suo senso dell’equilibrio migliorò del mille percento.

Iniziò a pensare a come muoverli verso l’uscita, ma un suono attirò la sua attenzione e si preparò a difendere Derek e combattere, girandosi alla ricerca della fonte del rumore.

Era la donna di prima, quella che nella prima stanza l’aveva ferito all’avambraccio e alla quale Derek aveva sbattuto la testa contro il muro. Stava percorrendo il corridoio verso di loro con passo incerto, tenendosi una mano sul capo, con i capelli scuri che sfuggivano disordinatamente dalla treccia. Ma si fermò, immobilizzandosi quando vide i corpi.

Sollevò gradualmente lo sguardo su Stiles con occhi sgranati e terrorizzati. Lui doveva avere un aspetto orribile, ricoperto di sangue e con qualche ferita di suo, l’unico in piedi in mezzo a più di una mezza dozzina di caduti.

Si fissarono per un lungo istante, in una situazione di stallo.

“Non mi hai uccisa,” disse lei, confusa.

“No.”

“Avresti potuto. Perché non l’hai fatto?”

“Perché avrei dovuto farlo?” ribatté, trattenendo una risata amareggiata. “Pensi ancora che sia io il mostro, qua? Perfino dopo che Gerard ha ucciso due dei tuoi compagni? Perfino dopo averci attaccato alla cieca e aver ucciso persone che conosco?”

Lei non rispose, ma c’era vergogna nei suoi occhi.

“Avrei potuto ucciderli tutti,” disse, osservando i caduti attorno a loro. “Ma ho cercato di evitarlo. Non sono sempre riuscito a risparmiare il mio avversario, cosa che odio, ma non ho mai voluto che accadesse nulla di tutto questo. Te lo ricorderai?”

La cacciatrice lo fissò, poi annuì lentamente.

“Bene. Perché ucciderci l’un l’altra non ha un cazzo di senso e l’ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è una guerra,” affermò bruscamente.

L’altra scosse la testa con decisione, assumendo un’espressione risoluta. “Hai ragione. E non scoppierà nessuna guerra – non lo permetterò.”

Stiles fece un lento cenno di accordo con la testa, poi fece un passo indietro e s’inginocchiò di fianco a Derek, dicendo: “Noi ce ne andiamo. Dovresti dare loro assistenza.”

“Okay. Grazie,” rispose la donna con tono esitante, per poi annuire e voltarsi verso il cacciatore più vicino per cercare di capire in che condizioni fosse.

Il licantropo era ancora k.o. ma respirava normalmente, così gli scosse la spalla, cercando di svegliarlo. Riuscì a svegliarlo abbastanza da farlo alzare, benché si appoggiasse pesantemente alla sua spalla e avesse a malapena aperto gli occhi. Ma era abbastanza. Stiles era sfinito, distrutto e le estremità degli arti gli formicolavano per la mancanza di energia, ma sarebbe riuscito a farli uscire. Potevano fuggire da qui.

Era l’unica cosa che importava, adesso.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Quando Derek si svegliò, si sentì molto confuso.

In primo luogo perché non si era davvero aspettato di risvegliarsi. In secondo luogo perché, quando voltò la testa e aprì gli occhi, si rese conto di essere nel proprio letto e appartamento. E, infine, perché si svegliò da solo – il che era sbagliato. Il suo lupo era certo che ci fosse un errore e, man mano che la sua mente recuperava terreno, si ritrovò a dargli ragione, dato che l’ultima persona con cui era stato era Stiles, quindi era naturale che dovesse condividere il letto con lui.

Giusto? Era tornato. Stiles era tornato…

Gemette, indolenzito, mentre cominciava a svegliarsi del tutto, e sentì fitte di dolore negli arti quando cambiò posizione. Stava guarendo, riusciva a sentirlo, ma era un processo lento. Difficile. Girò la testa per controllare l’altro lato della stanza e trovò Stiles intento a fissarlo, con gli occhi che s’illuminarono quando vide il suo viso.

Aveva preso in prestito un paio di pantaloni di tuta e una felpa. Era rannicchiato sul basso cassettone nell’angolo opposto della camera da letto, con i piedi sul bordo, e apparentemente l’aveva guardato dormire da lontano. Aveva addosso i suoi vestiti…

“Sei sveglio,” disse quello, sollevando il mento dagli avambracci incrociati sulle ginocchia, mentre un piccolo sorriso speranzoso gli sbocciava sulle labbra. “Ti vado a prendere un po’ d’acqua. E un tè. O qualcosa di simile,” affermò, saltando giù dal mobile e uscendo velocemente dalla stanza prima che Derek potesse aprire bocca.

Solo vederlo sparire dalla stanza fu sufficiente a fargli fare una smorfia e sentire la voglia d’inseguirlo. Ma non era in condizione di seguire nessuno e Stiles aveva detto che sarebbe tornato.

Il rumore di piatti in cucina era confortante mentre cambiava lentamente posizione, sollevandosi un po’ e appoggiando la schiena alla testiera e ai cuscini con movimenti atrocemente lenti. Quando scostò le lenzuola, scoprì di essere nudo e pulito. Riusciva a vedere le linee che gli deturpavano la pelle, lasciate dalle lame coperte di rune dei cacciatori; le ferite erano innumerevoli ed era impossibile che fosse riuscito a guarire da solo prima di morire dissanguato. Non capiva.

Quando Stiles tornò in camera e vide il suo corpo scoperto, inspirò per la sorpresa, mentre gli occhi si spalancavano e le pupille si dilatavano. L’aria nella stanza assunse subito un tono sensuale, caldo, inebriante e invitante, ma poi con altrettanta velocità tornò la sfumatura fresca e calma a cui era abituato nel suo appartamento.

“Mi vuoi far morire,” borbottò l’altro, affrettandosi a raggiungere il comodino per posare il bicchiere d’acqua e la tazza di tè fumante che gli aveva preparato, per poi arretrare velocemente.

Derek corrugò la fronte a quel comportamento, ma supponeva che evitare attività fisiche a letto avesse senso, al momento, date le sue ferite. Le osservò con un cipiglio in volto.

“Dovrei essere morto,” mormorò, per poi risistemarsi le lenzuola sul grembo per tenersi al caldo e rivolgendo lo sguardo verso Stiles con espressione interrogativa.

L’altro arricciò il naso, grattandosi il mento. “Sì, beh, ho deciso che morire era da sfigati.”

Derek lo osservò per un lungo momento, cercando di ricomporre i frammenti confusi dei suoi ricordi di… Non sapeva quanti giorni fossero passati. Si ricordava di Stiles che lo teneva tra le braccia, di pensare di stare per morire. Credeva di ricordarsi di essere stato baciato, ma dopo quel dettaglio ogni ricordo si annebbiava.

“Com’è successo?”

Stiles lo guardò e sorrise lievemente. “A quanto pare so fare qualcosa di più oltre a stuprare e uccidere,” mormorò.

Derek lo guardò con la fronte corrugata per il modo in cui si era descritto, ma d’altro canto gli aveva detto lui stesso qualcosa di simile, in passato. Si sarebbe dovuto impegnare a disfare questo pasticcio.

“Sono riuscito a capire come fa Kali a tenere in vita Deucalion. L’ho vista farlo una volta, quindi ho… in pratica, ho rimesso dentro di te l’energia invece di toglierla,” spiegò, mimando qualcosa che gli usciva dal petto e arricciando il naso. “È strambo da morire, tra l’altro. E magari ho fatto qualche cazzata durante il processo, quindi è presto per ringraziarmi. Per quanto ne so potresti ancora morire,” disse, tentando di rivolgergli un ghignetto, ma la sua espressione era cupa sotto all’apparenza di leggerezza.

Scosse lentamente la testa, passandosi una mano su una delle ferite sul petto – ora ridotta a una spessa cicatrice violacea. Fece il punto della situazione, prendendo un respiro profondo ed espirando lentamente, stando attento alle sensazioni del suo corpo.

“No. Starò bene,” affermò con tono sicuro. Era sopravvissuto ad abbastanza ferite gravi nei suoi quasi due secoli di vita da sapere di starsi riprendendo da questa battaglia.

“Bene,” rispose piano l’altro. Dall’espressione sembrava che stesse facendo finta che la cosa non gl’importasse.

“Quanto ho dormito?” chiese lui, facendo una smorfia di disagio mentre si ristendeva. Sarebbe sopravvissuto, ma le fitte di dolore erano toste.

“Tutto ieri. Adesso è lunedì pomeriggio.”

Avrebbe preferito che fosse meno, ma non era un tempo eccessivo. Il suo corpo aveva bisogno di prendersi cura delle ferite. Ma non era l’unico ad averne subite. Voltò la testa per osservare Stiles, stringendo gli occhi. “E tu invece? Come sta-”

In quel momento squillò il telefono fisso, che si trovava sul comodino all’altro lato del letto. L’avrebbe ignorato, ma le uniche persone che lo chiamavano a quel numero erano i suoi famigliari o i colleghi, quindi trattenne un gemito seccato e cercò di sollevare un po’ di più il busto per raggiungere il cordless. Stiles si limitò a saltare giù dal cassettone e girò attorno al letto, raggiungendo il comodino per sollevare il telefono, controllando chi stesse chiamando sul display.

“Erica…” disse, scoccando un’occhiata verso di lui.

Derek fece un suono affermativo e tese una mano verso di lui. Stiles si affrettò ad accettare la chiamata – “Un attimo” – e glielo passò, avvicinandoglielo all’orecchio.

“Erica,” salutò piano. La mano dell’altro si scostò rapidamente quando afferrò il cordless, evitando il contatto. Poi tornò nel suo angolo della stanza.

_“Ma salve! E chi era prima?”_ chiese lei con un ghigno evidente nel tono di voce. _“Stavo per prepararmi alla delusione di ritrovarti nel tuo appartamento, ma a quanto pare ti sei divertito questo fine settimana, dopotutto.”_

Emise una lieve risata, passandosi un palmo sulla faccia. “Più o meno.”

_“Stai bene? Hai una voce… strana. E non rispondi al cellulare.”_

Fece una smorfia. _Ovviamente_ Erica se n’era accorta. Non l’avrebbe stupito se gli avesse sparato, quando le avesse finalmente raccontato tutto. “Già… Sono incappato in qualche guaio. Con alcuni di quegli umani pericolosi di cui ti ho parlato, con i loro pugnali e le armi. Ma starò bene. Sto bene,” ripeté con convinzione quando l’altra prese un respiro teso.

_“Immagino che non verrai a lavoro, allora.”_

“No, non oggi. E…” lanciò un’occhiata verso Stiles. “Potrei prendermi un periodo di permesso.”

_“Per riposarti o per ‘riposarti’?”_ chiese lei, con tono così evidentemente sconcio che Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Sì,” rispose pacatamente, senza abboccare.

_“No, seriamente, prenditela con calma, okay? Ma c’è qualcosa che faresti meglio a sapere…”_

Gli si strinse il petto, mentre la mente gli veniva invasa da tutte le orribili conseguenze di quello che era accaduto nel night di Deucalion. Aveva fatto la scelta giusta a lasciare che Stiles uccidesse Gerard? Era stata quella la scelta di cui l’aveva avvertito Lydia?

“Cosa c’è?” domandò. Riuscì a vedere la postura dell’altro diventare tesa, imitandolo.

_“Si tratta di Lydia,”_ cominciò.

S’irrigidì, chiudendo gli occhi. “Cos’è successo?”

_“Non lo so. Se n’è semplicemente andata! Ha sgombrato il suo ufficio senza lasciar detto nulla.”_

“Nessun segno di lotta? Solo una partenza improvvisa?” chiese, sperando con tutto se stesso che fosse così. Nell’aria si diffuse un lieve sbuffo di calore calmante e piacevole, probabilmente in risposta alla preoccupazione dell’incubo.

_“No…”_ rispose l’altra con tono circospetto. _“Se n’è semplicemente andata senza lasciare traccia.”_

Emise un sospiro di sollievo, appoggiando il capo alla testiera.

_“Perché? Ti aspettavi una colluttazione? Cosa sai?”_

“No,” la rassicurò. “C’era una piccola possibilità che l’allontanassero con la forza. Ma sì, mi aspettavo che se ne fosse andata.”

_“Perché?”_ ripeté l’altra, come se stesse parlando con un bambino.

“Diciamo solo che Lydia è… speciale.”

_“Speciale,”_ ripeté lei con tono piatto. _“Nel modo in cui_ tu _sei speciale…”_

“No. Beh, sì. Ma non è quello che intendevo,” disse con un sospiro.

_“Fai cagare a spiegare, sai?”_ ribatté l’altra, ridendo.

“Credimi, so di non meritarmi nessun premio per le mie capacità comunicative,” disse, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso Stiles e inarcando un sopracciglio con fare ironico.

L’altro gli rispose con l’accenno di un ghigno, dal punto in cui si era riseduto sul mobile.

Derek corrugò la fronte e indicò con lo sguardo lo spazio libero accanto a sé sul letto, ma Stiles si limitò a scuotere la testa, mentre il sorriso diventava teso, e a raggomitolarsi ulteriormente sul piano del cassettone, ovvero il punto più lontano dal letto che fosse ancora nella stanza.

_“Allora, cos’è successo? Dov’è andata?”_ chiese Erica, riportando la sua attenzione sulla loro conversazione.

“Non lo so,” rispose onestamente. “Probabilmente non la rivedremo. Sono certo che cominceremo a ricevere lettere di dimissioni tra poco. Magari anche una cartolina o due, se è permesso.”

_“_ Permesso _?! Porca puttana. E non le hanno neanche lasciato salutare? Insomma, probabilmente gli addii non sono alla sua altezza, ma… Mi mancherà avere un medico legale che sa il fatto suo e ha buon gusto in fatto di scarpe,”_ brontolò, mascherando il suo dispiacere con toni più frivoli, ma lui riuscì a sentire il dolore che nascondeva, perché lo provava anche lui.

“Già. Ci sono delle regole per persone come lei. Quando iniziano a succedere certe cose e lei inizia a esserci coinvolta, deve scomparire. Ma da quanto mi dici pare che il taglio sia stato netto, il che è il meglio che potessimo sperare, onestamente,” disse con un sospiro.

Sollevò lo sguardo quando scorse Stiles fare un piccolo movimento e sul suo viso notò un’espressione tetra: senso di colpa. Tutto quello che poté offrirgli fu un sorriso teso, perché non era davvero colpa sua, ma aveva contribuito a una delle cause.

_“Quindi? Facciamo finta di nulla e andiamo avanti come al solito?”_

 “Ciò aiuterebbe Lydia.”

_“Che situazione di merda,”_ ribatté l’altra.

“Non ne hai idea,” concordò. Era stanco, ora che il piccolo afflusso di adrenalina provocato dalle sue notizie non era più in circolo. “Erica, è meglio che mi riposi un po’, adesso,” disse. “Grazie per avermelo fatto sapere.”

_“Informerò il capitano. Riguardati!”_

“Grazie.” Terminò la chiamata e appoggiò il telefono accanto a sé sul materasso, troppo esausto per gattonare verso il comodino e rimetterlo sulla sua base. Si ristese ed emise un sospiro profondo.

“Dovresti davvero riposare,” intervenne Stiles, con aria triste.

Lui era così sfinito che il suo corpo lo prese come un ordine.

“Non lasciarmi,” mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi.

 

Si svegliò con il suono dell’acqua della doccia. Anzi, con lo scroscio dell’acqua accompagnato da piccoli gemiti smorzati. Dopo aver dormito un po’, si sentiva anche meglio e quel sottofondo lo spinse a mettersi seduto, interessato. I gemiti sarebbero stati sufficienti a fargli aumentare i battiti del cuore, ma a essi si aggiungeva il lieve velo dell’aura sensuale di Stiles che vorticava lentamente in aria, attirandolo a sé.

Sentì il corpo dolorante quando si alzò, ma abbandonare il letto gli diede una bella sensazione. Si stiracchiò, facendo schioccare la spina dorsale, nudo e a suo agio, iniziando a camminare verso la porta del bagno. Era socchiusa, cosa che magari non si poteva interpretare come un invito, ma almeno come una mancanza di divieto d’entrata. L’aura sensuale aumentò d’intensità quando entrò nel bagno pieno di vapore.

Nell’aria era infuso l’aroma speziato di Stiles, con un accenno aspro e la vivacità accesa della sua aura in generale. Prese un respiro profondo, assaporando il momento, la consapevolezza che fossero entrambi vivi. Che fossero sopravvissuti.

Riusciva a vedere la sagoma offuscata dell’altro attraverso il vetro e il vapore, il modo in cui inclinava la testa all’indietro, esponendo il lungo collo allo spruzzo della doccia, il modo in cui il suo corpo si muoveva sinuosamente con le lente spinte dei fianchi mentre si spingeva nel canale formato dal pugno.

“Proprio come abbiamo detto…” lo sentì mormorare tra lo scroscio.

Oh, quelle parole lo fecero avvampare, sapendo che Stiles si stesse toccando mentre pensava a Derek e al loro scambio di fantasie.

“Hai iniziato senza di me?” chiese, aprendo la porta di vetro.

L’altro strillò e sussultò, urtando il gomito sulla parete piastrellata quando si voltò, mentre il torace si spandeva ritmicamente per lo sforzo di rincorrere il piacere e ora per la sorpresa.

“Ahi,” borbottò, strofinandosi un po’ il gomito. Ma il suo sguardo si abbassò immediatamente sulla pelle nuda di Derek. Si leccò le labbra e disse: “Volevo liberarmi di un po’ di tensione. Pensavo che stessi dormendo.”

“Non più,” rispose, guardando in basso con espressione divertita, mentre il suo corpo non esitava a reagire al calore e alla vicinanza del suo compagno.

Fece un passo in avanti, attraversando la nuvola di vapore, ma esitò, mandando giù la rabbia quando notò le linee frastagliate che attraversavano il corpo dell’altro – c’era il marchio di una profonda ferita sulla spalla, ancora arrossato, altre cicatrici sparse sulle sue braccia e sul costato. Le persone responsabili avevano già pagato per aver ferito il suo compagno. Si scrollò la furia di dosso e sorrise. Ora erano qui, insieme.

“Mi dispiace,” sussurrò Stiles con occhi sgranati, indietreggiando di un passo.

“Non scusarti,” rispose lui con un basso mormorio, mentre la presenza sensuale dell’altro si avvolgeva attorno a lui ancora più completamente. Entrò del tutto nel box rettangolare rivestito con piastrelle in pietra e vetro, separato dalla vasca e abbastanza ampio da essere condiviso da due uomini adulti senza starsi troppo tra i piedi. “Una doccia è una magnifica idea.”

Lo sguardo di Stiles si spostò oltre, guardando la porta che chiuse dietro di sé, per poi chiudere gli occhi e voltarsi verso l’acqua, mentre lui gli si avvicinava. Derek emise un piccolo sospiro di piacere quando il getto caldo gli toccò la pelle, mettendosi dietro all’altro e abbassando la testa per posare un bacio sul marchio pallido lasciato dai suoi denti, che lo identificava come compagno di vita. Il suo odore era inebriante, così da vicino. Incantevole. Perfetto.

Sollevò il capo per ammirare i tatuaggi che gli coprivano la schiena, scintillante sotto l’acqua. Le ali si flettevano ed espandevano con i suoi respiri, ancora rapidi, e Derek le toccò, accarezzandole. Si chiese se la sua aura avesse delle specie d’ali, se sentisse davvero il vento sotto di esse quando correva. Se fosse qualcosa di cui avesse bisogno, non solo un richiamo d’istinto.

Ma non importava. Anche i lupi potevano correre. Magari avrebbero potuto farlo fianco a fianco. O forse Stiles gli avrebbe permesso d’inseguirlo, quando avesse sentito il bisogno di partire. Tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno era una traccia da poter seguire. Ma, quando avanzò ancora un po’ e avvolse le braccia attorno a lui, si accorse che stesse tremando.

“Stiles…?”

Lo incoraggiò a voltarsi cautamente finché non furono faccia a faccia. Stiles si lasciò girare in modo abbastanza docile, ma mantenne il viso voltato, battendo le palpebre. Con suo grande dispiacere, Derek si accorse delle lacrime nei suoi occhi, benché le scie venissero cancellate dall’acqua. Passò i palmi con fare calmante sulle sue spalle e lungo il collo, aspettando che l’incubo incontrasse il suo sguardo.

La sua respirazione era ancora rapida e irregolare. Quando voltò la testa, rivelò occhi scuriti dal desiderio, ma anche da qualcos’altro. Rimpianto?

“Mi dispiace,” disse, avvolgendo le braccia al torace di Derek, avvicinando i loro corpi abbastanza da non lasciar spazio ad altro che lo scivoloso flusso d’acqua calda tra loro. “Mi dispiace,” ripeté, spostandosi in modo da far scorrere la propria erezione sul fianco di Derek, premendo le cosce contro il suo inguine.

Era _così_ _bello_ toccarlo, averlo tra le braccia. “Per cosa ti dispiace?” chiese, scuotendo la testa mentre passava le mani lungo la schiena dell’altro, gustando la sensazione della sua pelle. Se non gli fosse già mancato poco ad avere un’erezione completa, il modo in cui Stiles premette lentamente la pelle contro la sua, la presa sensuale delle sue braccia, il piccolo sospiro di piacere, sarebbero stati sufficienti a fargli raggiungere l’obiettivo.

“Per questo,” rispose, facendo scorrere la mano sui muscoli dell’addome di Derek, delineando un percorso tortuoso e ipnotizzante attraverso la peluria, fino a premere le dita attorno alla base del suo pene. Con un suono basso e delizioso, le avvolse attorno alla sua erezione e l’accarezzò in una mossa che lo fece inspirare e gemere allo stesso tempo.

“Ti prego, non odiarmi per questo,” lo implorò Stiles, baciandogli l’angolo della mandibola mentre le dita facevano lo stesso percorso al contrario, verso la punta.

“Odiarti?” riuscì finalmente a dire Derek, confuso dalla nebbia di piacere che lo avvolgeva. “Non ti odierei mai! Soprattutto non per questo.”

L’altro gli morse con forza il collo, strofinando la propria lunghezza contro il suo bacino. “Mi odierai dopo.”

“No,” ringhiò, toccandogli lo zigomo con le labbra. “Non te l’ho detto? Questo è bellissimo.”

Il suono che ottenne come risposta sembrava di dolore, mentre il corpo di Stiles tremava, appoggiando la fronte alla curva della sua spalla. Affondò con insistenza le dita nel collo di Derek, attirandolo a sé.

“Mi dispiace tanto,” disse con voce arrochita dal pianto.

Derek cercò di calmarlo, posando dolci baci sui suoi capelli e sulla tempia, mentre spingevano i bacini pigramente l’uno contro l’altro, tenendo stretto a sé il suo corpo. E perfino quando le lacrime gli caddero sulla spalla, Stiles continuò inesorabilmente a stimolarlo, tenendo la mano stretta attorno alla sua erezione e graffiandogli la nuca con l’altra. Benché Derek stesse tentando di tranquillizzarlo, l’altro si premeva con sempre più forza contro di lui, spingendo i fianchi con sempre più vigore.

“Mi dispiace,” ripeté, ansimando contro il suo collo, spingendosi contro di lui con un movimento sinuoso incredibilmente sensuale. “Non penso di potermi fermare…”

“Perché dovresti fermarti?” chiese Derek con le labbra premute vicino al suo orecchio, mordicchiando la cartilagine delicata, non volendolo lasciare mai più. “Non voglio che tu ti fermi.”

“Derek, ho così tanta fame,” sussurrò, passandogli le labbra lungo la gola. “Ti farò del male.”

Ah… E stavolta non aveva energia in eccesso. Ora capiva. Era stato sciocco da parte sua scordarsi che Stiles aveva dovuto usare molta energia per guarire entrambi, negli ultimi giorni. Ed era troppo tardi, ormai, per fermarsi. Ma a meno che Stiles non tentasse di ucciderlo, la conseguenza peggiore sarebbe stata ritardare di qualche giorno la sua guarigione completa.

“Starò bene. Non preoccuparti,” disse, anche lui incapace d’impedirsi di spingere il bacino contro il suo, troppo assorto dal disperato bisogno del suo compagno.

L’altro emise un mormorio di protesta, premendo i denti sulla sua giugulare.

“È colpa mia, sono stato io a iniziare,” insisté Derek, lasciando una scia di baci lungo la sua mandibola. “Va tutto bene. Ma non scappare. Dimmi che non scapperai e non ti prenderai la colpa.”

Stiles emise un suono strozzato, sollevando finalmente la testa per incontrare il suo sguardo. Le sue pupille erano dilatate al massimo; mordicchiò il labbro inferiore di Derek mentre lui premeva il palmo contro la sua erezione per dargli più frizione contro cui spingersi.

“Lo prometto,” ansimò, mentre le dita posate sulla sua nuca tremavano e con la lingua delineava il bordo della sua bocca.

“Va tutto bene,” disse lui. “Prendi quello di cui hai bisogno.”

Stiles gemette con tono teso e disperato. Con la mano con cui gli teneva la testa lo mise in posizione, coprendogli la bocca con la propria e infilando con forza la lingua tra le sue labbra, mentre spingeva forte il bacino contro quello di Derek.

Fu attraversato da un’ondata di piacere non appena il bacio mortale iniziò ad avere effetto. Gli sembrò che Stiles venisse tra le sue braccia, ma non ne era sicuro, perché era travolto da sensazioni meravigliose, straordinarie. Sapeva che le sue ginocchia stessero per cedere.

Ma poi tutto divenne nero.

 

Quando si svegliò di nuovo, era del tutto buio. Era a letto e asciutto, benché la testa gli martellasse un po’. L’orologio diceva che fossero da poco passate le 2:30 di notte.

L’appartamento gli sembrava vuoto e la solitudine, che normalmente avrebbe ben accolto, gli sembrò glaciale.

“Stiles?” chiamò, speranzoso, ma non si sorprese quando il silenzio fu l’unica risposta che ottenne.

Tese l’orecchio, ma non sentì la presenza dell’altro. L’ansia gl’invase il petto e si sforzò di sollevarsi a sedere, ma a quel punto si accorse di avere un bigliettino attaccato alla mano con lo scotch. Si allungò di lato per accendere la lampada sul comodino e leggerlo.

> _Non sono scappato. Sono andato a prendere da mangiare. Tornerò, lo prometto._

Ciò calmò il suo lupo. Non completamente, ma abbastanza. Il tè ancora sul comodino era freddo, ormai, ma lo bevve comunque. L’idea di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti era invitante, ora che ci pensava. Non mangiava da giorni e di certo assumere delle proteine gli avrebbe fatto bene.

Si sentiva un po’ più debole di prima, cosa da aspettarsi dopo le sue _avances_ sventate nella doccia, ma non di molto. Non era così debilitato da non poter scivolare fuori dalle coperte e camminare lentamente fino all’altro lato della stanza. La luce della luna, quasi piena, faceva capolino tra le tende della finestra, così le aprì e s’immerse nei suoi raggi.

Rimase lì in piedi per un po’, assorbendo la luce, tentando di trarne tutta la forza che potesse. Non sapeva per certo quanto la sua energia vitale potesse essere influenzata dalla luce della luna, ma gli dava una sensazione piacevole e aiutava a tenere tranquillo il suo lupo nonostante il silenzio.

Alla fine le gambe cominciarono a stancarsi e tornò pietosamente a letto, lasciando però le tende spalancate in modo da far arrivare un po’ di luce anche sul materasso. Poi cercò di riposarsi e probabilmente si appisolò per un po’, ma si risvegliò all’istante quando sentì il rumore di chiavi che giravano nella serratura della porta d’ingresso.

Ascoltò il battito ormai familiare del cuore di Stiles, mentre quello richiudeva a chiave e calciava via le scarpe, muovendosi per l’appartamento. Accese la lampada sul comodino in modo da dargli più luce, oltre a quella lunare, una volta che fosse entrato in camera – non aveva idea di come vedessero al buio gli occhi di un incubo.

Quando apparve all’entrata della stanza, portava con sé delle confezioni di cibo e gli odori della città. Dei night club. Di altre persone. Ma emetteva anche un’impressione di sazietà. Derek non era esattamente al settimo cielo sapendo che Stiles avesse dovuto rivolgersi ad altri per nutrirsi di energia sessuale, ma era contento che si fosse preso cura di se stesso. Avevano entrambi bisogno di tutte le forze che riuscivano a raggranellare.

Vedendolo sveglio, l’altro esitò, ma il sollievo venne rapidamente smorzato da una maschera d’indifferenza quando abbassò lo sguardo sul sacchetto che aveva in mano.

“Non sapevo bene cosa ti piace e, dato che nel tuo frigo ci sono solo ingredienti singoli e che io non so cucinare granché, ti ho preso… un po’ di tutto. Ehm. Degli hamburger. Un po’ di _bulgogi_. 1 Tirando a indovinare direi che ti piace la carne.”

Derek emise uno sbuffo divertito al doppio senso accidentale, accennando un sorriso e accettando il sacchetto. “Non ne ho mai abbastanza,” affermò, estraendo la confezione in cima. Gli aromi del manzo speziato e dell’olio di sesamo erano deliziosi e si affrettò a togliere il coperchio. Non si prese il disturbo di cercare le posate, s’infilò semplicemente dei pezzi di carne grigliata in bocca e iniziò a masticare, mormorando con tono soddisfatto.

“Tu hai mangiato?” chiese dopo aver mandato giù il primo boccone.

L’altro sussultò, sollevando di scatto lo sguardo dalla sua bocca. Poi assunse un’espressione di vago disagio e rispose: “Sì. Ho fatto il pieno.”

Lui si stava riferendo al cibo, ma non fece commenti, limitandosi ad annuire e a prendere un altro boccone.

“Allora… Mi spiace di averti messo k.o. Ehm… di nuovo,” disse Stiles.

Derek lo guardò corrugando la fronte e affermò con decisione: “Non scusarti. Non ho pensato a quello che facevo, quando sono entrato in doccia e ti ho messo all’angolo. È a me che dispiace.”

L’altro annuì con aria assente.

“Ma non c’è da preoccuparsi. Va tutto bene, adesso,” continuò, sorridendogli. “Sono felice che tu sia tornato.”

“L’avevo promesso,” rispose Stiles, evitando di guardarlo.

Si accigliò, ma continuò a mangiare, non sapendo cosa dire.

“Allora, chi è Erica?” domandò l’altro, iniziando una conversazione con l’obiettivo evidente di riempire il silenzio e darsi qualcosa su cui concentrarsi mentre si allontanava, curiosando pigramente tra gli oggetti nella stanza.

“La mia partner.”

Stiles lo osservò per un attimo assottigliando gli occhi, ma poi l’espressione si schiarì quando capì cosa intendesse. “Oh. Figo. È una _fae_ anche lei?”

“No. Umana e più che altro ignara di noi. Ma con tutto quello che è successo, l’ho avvertita dello stretto necessario. A quanto pare, però, si è accorta di molto più di quanto mi aspettassi in questi anni,” spiegò, scuotendo la testa. “Avrei dovuto saperlo.”

“Ti è squillato ancora il telefono mentre stavi, ehm… dormendo. Non ho risposto.”

Derek emise un mormorio per far capire che avesse sentito, ristendendosi e poggiando il contenitore, ormai vuoto, sul comodino; quindi scivolò verso l’altro lato del letto per recuperare il cordless, premendo il tasto che gli comunicò con una notifica musicale che avesse messaggi in segreteria.

Fece il numero del servizio di segreteria, mentre Stiles coglieva l’opportunità dello spazio che si era creato tra lui e il contenitore vuoto per raccogliere le cose da buttare e portare il resto del cibo fuori dalla stanza, quando Derek non accennò a prenderne altro. Mentre lui ascoltava il breve messaggio di aggiornamento da parte di Erica e quello del suo capitano, Stiles si muoveva in cucina, presumibilmente mettendo le altre pietanze in frigo. Quando tornò, gli portò un nuovo bicchiere d’acqua, che lui accettò con gratitudine dopo aver terminato la chiamata e rimesso il telefono sulla sua base.

“Grazie per avermelo detto. Non mi sarei ricordato di controllare, dato che uso il fisso di rado. Ma immagino che il mio cellulare non sia recuperabile,” disse.

“Probabilmente ce l’ha Deucalion,” concordò l’altro con una smorfia. “È un’inconvenienza per te, ma almeno mi renderà più facile mettermi in contatto con lui.”

Lo fissò stringendo gli occhi. “Perché vorresti metterti in contatto con lui?”

Stiles intrecciò le dita tra loro, evitando per un attimo il suo sguardo, per poi sospirare. “È il patto che ho fatto. Per salvarti. In cambio li aiuterò.”

Derek rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. Stiles era tornato, ma l’aveva fatto per lui? O era andato da Deucalion per i fatti suoi, non sapendo che lui fosse lì, per scoprire solo in un secondo momento le sue difficoltà? L’aveva salvato spinto dal senso d’onore o qualcosa di simile?

Quando l’aveva visto irrompere nella sua cella, con il viso che si riempiva di sollievo, Derek era stato certo che fosse tornato _per lui_. Ora non ne era più sicuro, dato il modo in cui continuava a evitarlo.

“Stiles. Ho bisogno di sapere perché faresti un patto simile per me. Perché sei andato al night club quella notte?” chiese, zittendo con forza il suo lupo, che insisteva con la sua spiegazione gioiosa e semplicistica del sacrificio dell’incubo.

“Era colpa mia che tu fossi lì, tanto per cominciare,” rispose. “Non avevo intenzione di andarmene senza aiutarti!”

Derek chiuse gli occhi per meglio sopportare la fitta di dolore del rifiuto, mormorando piano: “Capisco.”

Non si prese la briga di fargli notare che fosse andato da Deucalion di sua spontanea volontà. All’inseguimento di Stiles, certo, ma di sua scelta. Il patto era già stato fatto.

Ma l’altro emise un suono di disaccordo. “No, non del tutto. Cioè, quello che ho detto è vero. Non fraintendermi, se anche non me ne fregasse nulla di te, sarebbe stato da stronzi lasciare che diventassi cibo per gorgoni. Ma c’è dell’altro,” disse, scrollando le spalle in modo impacciato e sollevando lo sguardo fino a incontrare il suo, continuando: “Sei tu la ragione per cui ci sono andato. Sei importante per me.”

Una sensazione di calore gli sbocciò nell’addome, mentre il suo lupo si rotolava sulla schiena, esponendo il ventre per la felicità.

“Non ero sicuro… quando te n’eri andato,” ammise piano, con il cuore in gola.

“Beh, per tua sfortuna ci tengo a te,” disse quello con una risata amareggiata. “Un sacco.”

“Bene, perché anche io tengo a te,” rispose Derek, offrendogli un sorriso. “L’unica parte sfortunata di questa faccenda è che non hai un cellulare,” aggiunse con una curva ironica delle labbra. Sollevò una mano, porgendola a Stiles, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi e mostrandogli di voler ancora stare con lui, perché tutto quello che era successo non si avvicinava neanche un po’ per importanza a quello che provava per lui.

“Dovrei comprarne uno. Dovrei comprarne uno e darti il mio numero. E magari chiamare mio papà,” disse. “Sai che c’è? Vado a comprarlo adesso e ti lascio riposare, poi potrai chiamarmi se avrai bisogno di qualcosa!” annunciò con tono agitato, iniziando a indietreggiare.

“Stiles, aspetta! Ti prego. Non andare, non quando non ho la forza di rincorrerti,” lo implorò lui.

“Tornerò…” ribatté l’altro, ma non sembrava sincero. Fece spallucce e continuò: “Io… Cioè, potrai chiamarmi.”

“Oppure potresti venire qui,” disse Derek, scostando le coperte. “Così non ci sarà bisogno di telefonarti.”

Stiles sembrava frustrato. Indeciso. E fece qualche altro passo indietro.

“Cosa c’è che non va?” chiese, sollevandosi a fatica contro la testiera. “Perché non vuoi venire da me?”

Quello esitò, mordicchiandosi il labbro mentre osservava lo spazio libero sul materasso.

Sembrava quasi che avesse paura. E Derek si rese conto in quel momento di non essersi ancora scusato per quello che aveva fatto, qualsiasi cosa fosse, che l’aveva fatto scappare l’ultima volta, lasciandolo nel letto. Si fissò i palmi, le mani che avevano intrappolato Stiles e gli avevano lasciato lividi sulla pelle durante la sua prima volta.

“Ti ho fatto male, allora, vero?” chiese, con le parole che gli sgorgavano dalle labbra nello stesso momento in cui le pensava. “Venerdì notte sono stato così aggressivo con te. Non avrei mai dovuto trattarti così… violentemente,” disse, scuotendo la testa quando si ricordò di aver versato il suo sangue. “È naturale che tu abbia paura di me.”

“Non ho paura. Non hai fatto-” intervenne Stiles, ma lui continuò a parlare.

“Sì invece. E mi dispiace tanto.”

“Derek-”

Scosse con forza la testa, vergognandosi di se stesso. “La tua prima volta non avrebbe dovuto essere così. Montato da un lupo rabbioso-”

“Smettila!” esclamò l’altro, facendo un suono di frustrazione e scostando lo sguardo verso la parete. “È stata perfetta, okay?”

Oh.

C’era convinzione nella sua voce. Diceva sul serio e forse non aveva l’esperienza necessaria a sapere come avrebbe potuto essere, ma sentirglielo dire… Mandò giù l’eccitazione che avvampò in lui al ricordo, ora che Stiles gli aveva assicurato che fosse stata piacevole, non un’attività che gli avesse fatto del male.

“Okay. Di certo non ti contraddirò a riguardo,” disse, rivolgendo un sorriso ironico verso il basso. “È stata molto speciale anche per me. Ma non voglio che tu pensi che debba essere sempre così, con me. _Se_ vuoi che ci sia una prossima volta.”

L’occhiata che gli scoccò l’altro era piena di desiderio e interesse, con un accenno sardonico come a dire _‘sei serio?’_ che quasi lo fece scoppiare a ridere. Si sporse in avanti, lasciando che le lenzuola gli scivolassero lungo il petto e si ammassassero sul suo grembo, poi disse: “Io sono certo di volere una prossima volta. Anzi, spero che sarai tu a scopare me.”

Stiles si leccò le labbra e perfino dall’altro lato della stanza Derek riuscì a vedere le sue pupille che si dilatavano. Ma, invece di accorciare la distanza tra loro come aveva sperato, l’altro fece un altro passo indietro e disse a bassa voce: “Non è una cosa che vuoi davvero. Lo stai dicendo perché ti ho costretto a volermi.”

Lui rimase in silenzio, corrugando la fronte.

“Non capisco.”

Stiles emise un suono frustrato. “Tutte le volte che ti sto vicino, la mia aura o… quello che è, ti _costringe_ a volermi. Ti stavi scusando per quello che è successo nel mio letto, ma dovrebbe essere il contrario! Sono io quello che si dovrebbe scusare con te per… averti sedotto.”

“È quello il motivo per questa cosa?” disse, indicando a gesti la distanza tra loro. “Stai cercando di non sedurmi?”

Stiles gli lanciò una breve occhiata e annuì in modo brusco per poi scostare di nuovo lo sguardo.

Derek scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo il capo e picchiettando con la mano lo spazio accanto a sé, dicendo: “Stiles, non mi ha sedotto!” L’altro strinse la mandibola e lui alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non essere ridicolo. Vieni qui.”

Ma quello gonfiò il petto, guardandolo con un cipiglio in viso, mentre nell’aria serpeggiava una scarica di aroma speziato.

“Ridicolo?! Sono piuttosto sicuro che il consenso sia parecchio importante e non un dettaglio da etichettare ‘ridicolo’. O hai intenzione di far finta che sia _possibile_ esercitare il proprio consenso attorno a me?”

Lui strinse le labbra, ricordandosi che per Stiles fosse ancora tutto così nuovo e che fosse stato cresciuto con una prospettiva umana, oltretutto. Inspirò a fondo, poi disse con cautela: “Stiamo parlando in termini di umani o _fae_? Perché la risposta sarà diversa.”

L’altro esitò, mentre la combattività diminuiva e le labbra si chiudevano, intento a ragionare su quell’informazione. “Non lo so… Io non- non so come capire se mi vuoi perché vuoi _me_ o per via della mia natura.”

Derek abbassò la testa, considerando il suo dubbio invece di dargli una risposta veloce.

“Penso che il mio punto di vista sia fondamentalmente diverso. Vivo tra i _fae_ da molto tempo. Abbiamo tutti delle verità di base pertinenti alla nostra natura. La tua ha influenzato la mia. La mia probabilmente ha influenzato la tua in modi che non riesci neanche a riconoscere. Ma le persone s’influenzano a vicenda ogni giorno. Per me, chi sei e cosa sei non sono due cose separate. Tu sei il tutto. Allo stesso modo il mio lupo è una parte integrante di me.”

“Sì, ma il tuo lupo non ha fatto niente a me,” ribatté, puntandogli addosso il dito.

“Non ne sarei così sicuro,” controbatté Derek, inarcando un sopracciglio e sentendo una vampata di senso di colpa nell’addome. “Ci sono cose che non ti ho ancora detto. E cose che ho fatto che non comprendi.”

L’altro rimase in silenzio, muovendo gli occhi da un lato all’altro mentre passava in rassegna i suoi ricordi, rivolgendogli infine uno sguardo indagatore e chiedendo: “Tipo?”

Lui inclinò la testa di lato, grattandosi la barba mentre iniziava a elencare mentalmente tutte le potenziali infrazioni. Tanto valeva iniziare con quella più grave.

“Ti ho dato un morso profondo. Ti ricordi?” chiese, abbassando lo sguardo sulla spalla dell’altro, nel punto coperto dalla felpa.

“Sì… è stato piuttosto indimenticabile, amico,” disse quello, corrugando la fronte mentre sollevava una mano, infilandola nel collo della felpa per toccarsi la pelle.

Derek inspirò con fare teso, abbassando di nuovo la testa e continuando: “Il marchio c’è ancora, lo sapevi?”

Le dita di Stiles s’infilarono ulteriormente sotto la stoffa per esaminare più attentamente la pelle e i suoi occhi si allargarono.

Gli rivolse un sorriso sghembo. “La ferita è guarita da tempo, ma riesci ancora a sentire il punto in cui sono affondati i miei denti, vero?”

“Sì. Che cosa…?”

“È il marchio che identifica un compagno di vita. Il mio lupo ti ha reclamato, marchiandoti in modo che tutti sappiano che sei solo e soltanto mio,” spiegò con voce roca, mentre finalmente pronunciava parole che aveva voluto dire da tempo, benché sapesse di non averne davvero il diritto.

Non riusciva a imporsi di guardare Stiles – non voleva vedere il rifiuto o il disgusto o la paura che si aspettava di trovare. “Non preoccuparti. Non è permanente – per quanto il mio lupo l’avrebbe preferito. Svanirà. Più in fretta, se lo rifiuti.”

L’altro rimase in silenzio per dei lunghi secondi e Derek si fissò le mani, passando il pollice sul dorso dell’altra per cercare di calmarsi e di non soffrire troppo.

Ma poi il materasso si piegò leggermente quando il modesto peso di Stiles si posò sull’angolo in fondo e Derek a quel punto non poté fare a meno di sollevare lo sguardo.

Negli occhi color ambra c’erano così tante cose… Non sapeva come interpretarle.

“Tutta questa roba _fae_ è davvero complicata,” disse quello un attimo dopo.

Derek emise uno sbuffo divertito. “Puoi dirlo forte,” borbottò. Ma inclinò la testa e assunse un’espressione più solenne, anche mentre gli rivolgeva un sorriso gentile, facendo scivolare una mano sulle lenzuola, nello spazio tra loro.

Stiles si avvicinò un po’, mettendosi a una distanza da cui avrebbero potuto toccarsi, raggomitolandosi in mezzo al letto. Non toccò Derek, ma per la prima volta c’era un bagliore di speranza nei suoi occhi quando lo guardò. “Quindi… vuoi davvero stare con me?”

“Fin tanto che riuscirò a convincerti di tenermi con te,” rispose, trattenendo delle parole più possessive che avrebbe preferito il suo lupo. “Non nego che la tua natura mi abbia influenzato. Ma quello che il mio lupo prova per te, quello che sento io… non è possibile creare questi sentimenti con il solo desiderio.”

Stiles gli toccò il palmo con le dita, continuando a rimanere rannicchiato, benché adesso fosse un po’ più vicino. Ragionò un attimo su quello che gli aveva detto e infine disse: “Okay. Ma… posso controllare i tuoi desideri. Non ti spaventa?”

Derek mantenne il contatto visivo.

“Mi fido di te,” affermò, e quando l’altro emise un suono frustrato andò avanti: “Non credere che ciò significhi che mi aspetto che tu sia perfetto. Quando dico di fidarmi di te, intendo che so che farai del tuo meglio. Tutto qua.”

Stiles si accigliò, pensando alla sua risposta e giocherellando con l’orlo della felpa che aveva preso in prestito.

“Rimarrai?” chiese Derek.

Lo sguardo che gli rivolse l’altro era pieno di malinconia. Gli sembrò così giovane, tutto d’un tratto. Così solo e sperduto, che gli venne voglia di stringerlo al petto e tenerlo al caldo per sempre.

“Davvero non voglio andarmene,” rispose piano. Sembrava che la frase dovesse finire con: _‘Ma forse sarebbe meglio.’_ Aveva l’impressione che quelle parole sarebbero rimaste a lungo nei pensieri di entrambi, ma per ora accettò quello che gli veniva offerto.

“Vieni qui. Vieni a stenderti con me, a dormire. _Solo_ dormire,” aggiunse velocemente quando l’altro sgranò gli occhi. “Solo per riposarci.”

Dopo un attimo, Stiles si spostò verso la testa del letto, accanto a lui, premendosi contro i cuscini e la testiera mentre Derek scostava le coperte per lui. L’altro vi s’infilò sotto e lui si voltò per spegnere la lampada, spandendo l’oscurità nella stanza, alleviata solo dalla fredda luce lunare.

Con movimenti esitanti, così diversi dalle movenze languide, istintive e sensuali della mattinata che avevano passato insieme a letto, Stiles si accoccolò contro il suo corpo. Si premette contro il fianco di Derek, poi poggiò cautamente la testa sul suo stesso cuscino, spostando la spalla in modo da poggiare il collo al suo braccio. Derek si limitò a osservarlo con tutta la calma e disponibilità di cui fosse capace, anche quando l’altro posò le dita fresche sul suo petto, in corrispondenza del cuore.

Nessuno di loro era particolarmente rilassato mentre si sistemavano, ma lui passò le dita tra i capelli castani e Stiles ascoltò il suo battito cardiaco finché, finalmente, non si rilassò. Rimasero lì stesi, l’uno accanto all’altro, senza fare altro. Ed era bello.

Per molto tempo non fecero altro che respirare in silenzio. Le dita di Stiles cominciarono a seguire le linee lasciate dalle lame fortificate dei cacciatori e a un certo punto iniziarono a spostarsi sempre più in basso, sotto alle lenzuola, ma improvvisamente si accorse di quello che stava facendo e riportò la mano sul suo torace.

“Quest’idea di non fare sesso è stupida…” borbottò con tono petulante, ma non del tutto serio.

“Vero,” concordò lui, ridacchiando e strofinando la guancia contro la sua mandibola. “Ma domani mi ringrazierai.”

“Lo so,” rispose, voltando la testa per posargli un bacio sulla tempia.

 

Si svegliò all’alba, trovando Stiles ancora tra le sue braccia. E questa volta si sentiva decisamente meglio, con la pancia piena e il suo compagno a letto con lui.

Inspirare a fondo l’aroma sulla pelle dell’altro lo fece sentire anche meglio e Stiles emise un mormorio di risposta: era già sveglio e lo stava spettando. Era rimasto nel suo abbraccio invece di alzarsi o andarsene.

“Giorno,” mormorò piano.

“Ehi,” rispose l’altro, stringendo la presa sulla mano che Derek aveva appoggiato sul proprio ventre, strofinando i piedi contro i suoi.

Grazie al modo in cui la felpa si era spostata nel sonno, Derek riusciva quasi a vedere la parte superiore del marchio che gli aveva apposto sulla spalla e, prima di poterci pensare più a fondo, sollevò le dita per abbassare ancora di più la stoffa, per poter vedere e toccare la pallida cicatrice sulla sua pelle.

“Ti piace guardarlo, eh?” domandò Stiles, scostandosi leggermente dal suo petto per dargli un po’ più di spazio per raggiungere il morso e permettergli di guardarlo in viso. “Al… lupo piace?”

Cercò di non sentirsi troppo in imbarazzo. “Sì. Parecchio.”

“Quindi, che altro fa il tuo lupo?”

“Adesso? Si comporta da sciocco cucciolo felice,” ammise con un suono divertito.

L’altro lo osservò con un piccolo guizzo delle sopracciglia, spronandolo a dargli altre informazioni.

Derek affondò il viso contro la sua spalla, strofinandolo sulla stoffa dell’indumento preso in prestito, inspirando i loro odori combinati.

“Hai addossi i miei vestiti…” mormorò con la bocca premuta sui suoi capelli.

“Mmm, oh-oh…” disse l’altro con tono scherzoso. “Avevo intenzione di toglierli. Ma adesso mi sa che farei meglio a tenerli.”

Derek ringhiò contro la sua pelle, facendolo ridere ancora di più e affondare tra le sue braccia, tenendolo stretto. L’aria attorno a loro si riempì di energia positiva e sensuale. Infilò le mani sotto alla stoffa morbida della felpa per toccargli la pelle nuda.

“Sei nel mio territorio, nel mio _letto_ ,” aggiunse, premendoli forte l’uno all’altro, mentre le mani scorrevano verso l’alto, dirette verso i capezzoli di Stiles, passandovi sopra i polpastrelli e guadagnandosi un mormorio compiaciuto. “Sei andato a caccia di cibo per me e l’hai riportato nella nostra tana.”

L’altro scoppiò a ridere, deliziato.

Ma lui sospirò. “So che non lo stai facendo intenzionalmente, ma sono tutti segnali che indicano che tu abbia deciso di rimanere con me ed essere il mio compagno di vita.”

“Oh,” mormorò piano l’incubo. Rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, giocherellando con i lacci del cappuccio mentre metteva in ordine i pensieri. Poi, con tono cauto, chiese: “Cosa significherebbe? Essere il tuo compagno, intendo.”

Il respiro gli si bloccò in gola. Strinse lievemente la presa sul torace dell’altro, abbassando la bocca per posare delicatamente le labbra sul marchio.

“È… un’unione. Quello che comporterebbe nello specifico dipende da cosa vogliamo noi. Ogni relazione è unica. Ma, essenzialmente, si tratta di devozione l’uno all’altro. Di fedeltà, ma-” si affrettò a specificare quando l’altro s’irrigidì, “non necessariamente nel senso comune di monogamia sessuale, perché so che non si adatterebbe ai tuoi bisogni.”

Stiles annuì lentamente, rilassandosi alla sua rassicurazione. Derek continuò: “Comporterebbe più che altro rispettare le regole o i limiti che avremmo concordato. E sono disposto a essere creativo, a trovare un compromesso che funzioni per entrambi. Ma, alla fine della fiera, ci saremmo sempre l’uno per l’altro, prima di tutto. Significa che un solo litigio non sarebbe mai sufficiente a infrangere il nostro legame. E significa che, ovunque siamo, creeremo una casa insieme.”

Stiles esalò un profondo respiro, passando le dita sul suo avambraccio fino ad arrivare al dorso della mano che Derek gli aveva posato sul cuore. “Non so. Sembra così… bello, ma allo stesso tempo… Come potrei riuscirci? Però non voglio neanche perderti! Oh, Dio, quando pensavo di averti perso…” disse, scuotendo il capo. “Proprio com’era successo a tutti gli altri. Io-” s’interruppe, voltando la testa e battendo le palpebre per trattenere le lacrime che iniziavano a formarsi.

Derek emise un mormorio comprensivo, carezzandogli il petto con gesti circolari per calmarlo. “Non ti sto chiedendo di decidere. Non adesso, non finché non sarai pronto. Io sono già tuo, d’ora in avanti, se mi vuoi,” disse, perché era la verità. Aveva già preso questo impegno per il futuro. “Tutto quello che chiedo è che tu mi dica quello di cui hai bisogno. Dimmi quando starai per andartene. Se avrai bisogno di correre, io posso correre con te. Se avrai bisogno che ti lasci da solo per un po’, posso aspettare,” mormorò. “Posso aspettare, basta che tu mi dica che tornerai.”

Stiles voltò il capo, guardandolo con occhi sgranati e luminosi. Strinse la presa sulla mano che Derek gli aveva posato sul petto e annuì, deglutendo. “Okay. Posso farlo. Lo farò.”

Si girò del tutto, allungando le braccia verso di lui, in modo da guardarlo in viso e premersi contro il suo torace, sollevando una mano per incorniciare il volto di Derek. “Ti voglio davvero. Lascia che ti dimostri quanto,” disse, passandogli il pollice lungo il labbro inferiore. E benché per altri il sesso potesse essere una distrazione, un modo per allontanarsi dai dubbi sulle proprie relazioni o sulle emozioni, concentrandosi sul lato fisico, con Stiles era diverso: per lui, per un incubo, era un’azione intima e reale quanto ogni altra – forse anche di più.

Così Derek strinse la presa sulla vita dell’altro e si voltò sulla schiena, portandolo con sé, facendolo stendere sul proprio corpo. Stiles assecondò facilmente il cambio di posizione, passando le mani lungo il suo collo, la mandibola e infine affondandole tra i capelli neri, mentre lo osservava dall’alto. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue labbra con desiderio evidente, ma non lo baciò.

Dopo gli eventi della notte prima, Derek lo capiva. Sperava che lo baciasse, prima o poi, ma sapeva che fosse un gesto molto più complicato per Stiles rispetto ad altre persone. Essere _fae_ comportava anche questo: imparare a fare delle concessioni per la propria natura e per quella degli altri. E c’era una bellezza in ciò, una creatività che rendeva sempre interessante la loro vita, per quanto potesse essere lunga.

Afferrò una delle mani di Stiles e voltò leggermente il viso per posarvi un bacio intenso. Venne avvolto da un flusso di calore, basso ma insistente, mentre l’altro lo guardava. Lo osservò mordicchiarsi il labbro, mentre gli occhi color ambra s’illuminavano con felicità, impazienza e curiosità.

Anche al suo lupo piaceva sapere di essere l’unico ad aver mai toccato Stiles in questo modo. Era un pensiero sciocco e non aveva intenzione di portargli rancore per i suoi eventuali partner, perché sapeva che un incubo non avrebbe mai tollerato con grazia la monogamia – e comunque non avrebbe mai preteso una cosa simile da un ragazzo sull’orlo dell’età adulta.

Ma, oh, quanto gli piaceva essere il primo.

Voleva appartenere a Stiles in un modo permanente e sapeva che questo fosse l’unico espediente possibile. Voleva condividere le sue prime volte nel maggior numero di esperienze possibile, voleva guadagnarsi una posizione indimenticabile nella storia della sua vita.

“Voglio che tu mi fotta,” disse.

Stiles sgranò gli occhi. “Intendi…”

“Ti voglio dentro di me,” confermò, allargando le ginocchia, ai lati esterni delle cosce dell’altro. “Se tu vuoi.”

Quello spinse lentamente il bacino contro di lui, abbassando la testa per guardare tra i loro corpi, nel punto in cui il suo s’infilava tra le cose di Derek. “Oh, cazzo. Davvero? Sei sicuro?”

“Sicurissimo,” gli assicurò.

Stiles si scostò, inginocchiandosi tra le sue gambe aperte, portando con sé le lenzuola e scoprendo di conseguenza Derek, osservando il suo corpo nudo nella luce mattutina.

L’altro si leccò istintivamente le labbra, con una mossa che provocò una reazione nel pene di Derek, poi sollevò lo sguardo fin sul suo viso.

“Dovremmo… Abbiamo bisogno di lubrificante, vero? Mi sembra che sia una cosa che ci dobbiamo procurare.”

Derek mormorò un assenso, allungando una mano verso il cassetto del comodino e aprendolo.

“Oh, cazzo,” borbottò Stiles.

Lui trattenne un ghigno mentre frugava tra i sex toys alla ricerca della lozione lubrificante naturale, meno usata rispetto al resto, che preferiva per questo genere di attività. Era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che l’aveva usata. La lanciò a Stiles, che non riuscì a prendere al volo la bottiglietta perché aveva ancora lo sguardo fisso sul contenuto del cassetto.

“Possiamo giocare con le altre cose dopo, se vuoi,” propose Derek. “Ma credo che faremmo meglio a iniziare con qualcosa di semplice.”

L’incubo riportò di scatto lo sguardo sul suo corpo, annuendo con aria impacciata mentre prendeva in mano il flacone e lo osservava. Derek aspettò pazientemente che finisse di familiarizzarsi con esso, per poi posarlo sul materasso e afferrarsi il collo della felpa, sfilandosela con un movimento fluido.

“Il tuo lupo non metterà il broncio se mi spoglio, vero?” scherzò, scendendo dal letto per sfilarsi anche i pantaloni, rivelando l’erezione rosea. Era grande, il che era appropriato per la sua stirpe, e a Derek non sarebbe dispiaciuto esplorarla con la bocca, uno di questi giorni. D’altra parte, stava per averla dentro di sé… Il suo lupo emise un mormorio impaziente.

“Credo che saremo entrambi distratti da ben altre cose,” disse a voce bassa, inarcando un sopracciglio mentre l’altro risaliva sul letto e si sistemava tra le sue gambe, facendo balzellare il materasso e muovere in modo interessante l’erezione.

Stiles gli sorrise mentre gattonava verso di lui, ma poi quell’espressione svanì quando gli posò le mani sulle ginocchia piegate e passò lo sguardo lungo il suo corpo. Disegnò con i pollici lenti cerchi sulla pelle delle sue cosce, infilando il labbro inferiore tra i denti e pensando a come procedere. Prese un profondo respiro, poi espirò con una smorfia imbarazzata.

“Senti. So cosa fare, in teoria, ma…”

“Non c’è fretta. Faremo solo quello che ci sembra giusto, vai con calma,” disse lui, rivolgendogli un sorriso disinvolto. “Possiamo rimanere così oppure io mi posso voltare o tu potresti stenderti e io mi metterei cavalcioni su di te.”

“Resta così!” si affrettò a dire l’altro, guardandolo in viso. “Voglio poterti vedere.”

Derek non poté fare a meno di sorridere dolcemente. Annuì e allargò un po’ di più le gambe, piantando bene i piedi sul materasso, per poi sollevare un po’ il bacino e prendere uno dei cuscini, infilandoselo sotto alla parte bassa della schiena per poi riabbassare i fianchi. Non era molto, ma ciò dava all’altro un po’ più di spazio.

“Posso anche, tipo, toccarti e basta per un po’?” chiese piano Stiles, sollevando lo sguardo dal suo bacino con aria timida.

“Per tutto il tempo che vuoi,” rispose lui, sollevando ancora un po’ le ginocchia e sistemandosi le mani dietro la testa, in parte per tenerla sollevata con più agio, in modo da poterlo guardare, e in parte per tenere più facilmente le mani a posto.

Stiles passò i palmi con fare venerante lungo le sue cosce, coperte da una modesta peluria, avvicinandosi al suo inguine con aria di grande interesse. Seguì con le dita le linee dei tendini e dei muscoli che convergevano alla base del suo bacino, poi posò gentilmente le mani sulla semi-erezione di Derek. La massaggiò piano, delicatamente, inclinando lievemente la testa mentre la osservava irrigidirsi con ogni sua attenzione. Ma non indugiò lì, anzi, la sollevò in modo da posargliela sull’incavo del bacino, con il glande che puntava verso l’alto, per farsi spazio ed esplorare altrove.

Le dita ampie e agili scivolarono con decisione verso il basso. Derek dovette concentrarsi per rimanere fermo, quando l’altro avvolse i palmi attorno ai suoi testicoli, massaggiandoli gentilmente per un attimo, per poi sollevarli e metterli di lato. Continuò a carezzarli dolcemente con una mano, mentre con l’altra passava oltre, esplorando con attenzione la pelle dietro a essi con un polpastrello.

Non puntò dritto alla destinazione più ovvia. Si prese invece il suo tempo, assicurandosi di esplorare ogni linea e ogni incavo del suo corpo. Il suo tocco, così delicato, era piacevole mentre percorreva la sua pelle. Ma non passò troppo tempo che Stiles abbandonò il contatto, portando invece le mani a stringergli il sedere con decisione, sorridendogli.

“Era da parecchio che volevo farlo,” ammise con una risata.

Lui fece a malapena in tempo a ricambiare il ghigno che l’altro stava già spostando le mani con un intento chiaro in viso, facendo scorrere i polpastrelli lungo il solco tra le natiche, fino a sfiorargli l’entrata.

Passò l’indice sulla pelle calda e delicata, esplorando con gentilezza mentre Derek si sforzava a non spingersi contro il dito. Dopo qualche altro passaggio, però, l’altro allontanò la mano e gli scoccò un’occhiata.

“Adesso il lubrificante?” chiese.

“Esatto.”

Stiles afferrò la bottiglietta e aprì il tappo, versandosi sulle dita un po’ della lozione trasparente, strofinandole brevemente tra loro. Se le avvicinò al viso per ammirarle o forse per controllare che lo strato scivoloso fosse sufficiente. Erano lucenti nella luce mattutina e Derek emise un mormorio compiaciuto.

Questa volta sembrava un po’ più sicuro di sé quando posò di nuovo le mani su di lui, facendo scorrere le dita dal punto dietro ai suoi testicoli fino all’entrata. Dopo aver sparso la lozione per un tempo soddisfacente, premette un polpastrello contro l’anello di muscoli e, con un’ultima occhiata verso il suo viso, iniziò a spingere.

Ma non lo inserì del tutto, come quasi si era aspettato lui. Invece passò il polpastrello lungo il bordo interno, aprendolo lentamente e stimolando la pelle, applicandovi solo pressione costante invece di frizione. Lo muoveva in modo lento e circolare, premendo sui muscoli tesi dell’apertura, facendo scivolare la punta sulla pelle setosa che c’era all’interno.

“Quando saprò che sei pronto?” domandò, facendo guizzare la lingua tra le labbra per inumidirle, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul punto in cui lo stava toccando così intimamente.

Derek si dovette schiarire la gola per riuscire a parlare, ma la voce rimase comunque un po’ roca. “Dipende da cos’hai intenzione di fare. E per quanto io sia più che felice di lasciarti soffermare lì e aprirmi finché ne avrai voglia, questo è il momento giusto per dirti che un altro vantaggio di scopare un _fae_ è che non abbiamo bisogno della stessa quantità di preparazione degli umani.” Si passò le dita tra la barba mentre abbassava la voce e aggiungeva: “Potresti semplicemente coprirci di lubrificante dove serve e passare subito a scoparmi, se vuoi.”

L’altro ammiccò, corrugando la fronte con aria preoccupata. “Ma così farebbe male…”

Lui fece spallucce. “Guarisco così in fretta che ne vale la pena, se ti senti impaziente.”

“Sei sicuro?”

“Molto sicuro.”

Stiles lo osservò per qualche secondo, poi applicò un po’ più di pressione sull’anello di muscoli, aggiungendo un altro dito al primo e provocando un’esalazione bassa e mormorante da parte sua. Si concentrò per un po’ sulle dita, poi le estrasse, mormorando: “Cazzo, okay.”

Recuperò il flacone e se ne versò un po’ sul palmo, usandolo sulla propria erezione questa volta, spargendolo per bene per poi posare la mano sulla pelle attorno all’entrata di Derek per non sprecarne l’eccesso, avvicinandosi sulle ginocchia.

“Pronto?” chiese con tono cauto ed espressione nervosa.

Lui allungò il braccio per carezzargli la guancia e calmarlo. “Non vedo l’ora.”

Stiles si mise in posizione, posando il glande al centro della sua entrata. Fissava con occhi sgranati il proprio pene tra le sue natiche. Spinse un po’ in avanti e dapprima non successe nulla, ci fu solo un aumento di pressione. Derek cercò di rilassare i muscoli, ma quando vide di non riuscire a entrare alla prima spinta, l’altro si agitò.

“Oh Dio. È troppo grande. Non dovrei- Così-”

“Sarà fantastico,” lo interruppe lui con tono sicuro. “Sarà stupendo sentirti dentro di me.”

Il petto di Stiles si sollevava con ogni ansito irregolare, mentre spingeva in avanti ancora un po’, poi esitò di nuovo, sollevando lo sguardo preoccupato fino a incontrare il suo.

“Non so. Sei sicu-”

“Se mi chiedi ancora una volta se sono sicuro, giuro che ti darò un morso!” ringhiò Derek, illuminando gli occhi. “Riprova. Cazzo, Stiles, smettila di stuzzicarmi e fottimi!”

Fu lo stimolo che gli serviva. L’incubo gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, piena non di malevolenza ma di sfida. Sollevò fieramente il mento e gli afferrò con forza i fianchi per far meglio leva, poi spinse in avanti, aprendolo e scivolando oltre l’anello iniziale con un unico movimento che fece sbattere il suo bacino sul retro delle cosce di Derek, quando affondò fino alla base.

Essere connessi così a fondo, avere Stiles dentro di sé, era una sensazione incredibile, travolgente. E sembrava che lo fosse ancora di più per l’incubo. S’inarcò, tendendo il corpo al massimo contro quello di Derek, tendendo e contraendo ogni muscolo, stringendo perfino le dita dei piedi, mentre le labbra si schiudevano e le palpebre si abbassavano, inclinando all’indietro la testa. Emise un suono completamente erotico, affondando le dita nei suoi fianchi.

“Oh,” disse quello, aprendo gli occhi e fissando la parte alta della parete davanti a lui, per poi portare lentamente lo sguardo verso il basso, guardando Derek con un’espressione di meraviglia totale sul viso. “Oh, cazzo, sono _dentro_ di te.”

Lui si rinfilò le mani dietro il capo, permettendosi un piccolo ghigno soddisfatto, ignorando la lieve fitta di dolore e il bruciore dovuto a essere stato aperto con tale impeto e così velocemente. “Era quella l’idea.”

“No, non capisci,” ansimò, torcendo le spalle mentre lasciava ricadere la testa all’indietro, spostando i piedi sulle coperte, ma non muovendo ancora i fianchi. “Sono- Sono _dentro_ te. È… la tua… Non riesco-”

E a quel punto il piacere irruppe in lui, squarciandolo come onde che s’infrangevano sulle rocce o come vento in una tempesta, e si rese conto che forse davvero non aveva capito, perché Stiles non si era mosso di un centimetro.

“Oh, cazzo!” gemette quello, emettendo brevi ansiti e cercando di ritrovare la calma.

Derek si ritrovò a sforzarsi di non venire in quel preciso momento, mentre uno spasmo attraversava la sua erezione, lasciandogli una macchia di liquidi pre-orgasmici sulla pelle dell’addome, e scuotendo la testa da un lato e dall’altro. Afferrò con tale forza la federa del cuscino da sentire il rumore della stoffa che si strappava; non riusciva a respirare, da quanto i suoi muscoli rimanessero contratti per il desiderio.

Improvvisamente quelle sensazioni soverchianti diminuirono d’intensità e Stiles abbassò il capo, con il fiatone. “Okay. Okay, scusami, penso di averla sotto controllo, adesso. Ehm… la mia aura. Era in parte anche dentro di te.”

Lui riuscì solo a tirar fuori un mormorio per fargli capire di aver sentito, cercando ancora di riprendere fiato.

“E poi voleva essere tutta dentro di te,” aggiunse con una risata, reggendo il proprio peso un po’ più sulle mani mentre spostava lievemente i fianchi all’indietro, per poi spingersi di nuovo in lui, facendogli sfuggire un basso gemito sensuale. “Il che è assolutamente comprensibile.”

Ripeté l’azione, scostando il bacino un po’ più di prima, ma non facendo uscire più della metà della lunghezza, per poi riaffondare in lui e sospirare piano. “Dio, è una sensazione incredibile essere in te. Non riesco a trovare parole che la descrivano a dovere. Derek, sei magnifico! Così fottutamente magnifico!”

E c’era qualcosa di speciale nel modo in cui lo diceva, nel modo in cui lo guardava dall’alto mentre le parole gli si formavano sulle labbra. Gli sembrava di non averlo mai visto così vivo, prima: era se stesso in modo assoluto, accettando senza riserve la sua natura, abbandonandosi all’esperienza e alla purezza e profondità del legame che stavano condividendo.

Stiles lo osservò per un lungo momento adorante, poi fece leva con le ginocchia sul materasso e iniziò a _muoversi_. Avvertiva ogni spinta dei suoi fianchi dalla testa ai piedi, con il piacere che gli stuzzicava i sensi.

Non era perfetto. Derek non era davvero pronto per quella quantità di forza e più di una volta l’altro scostò troppo i fianchi, scivolando fuori dal suo corpo e rispingendo l’erezione in angolazioni sbagliate e talvolta dolorose. Ma lui si limitò a riguidarlo dentro di sé, toccandogli la pelle per incoraggiarlo e comunicandogli quando provava piacere con mormorii e gemiti. Non trattenne neanche i grugniti di disagio quando Stiles usava angolazioni che gli provocavano fastidio, dandogli le informazioni necessarie a imparare come comportarsi con il suo corpo.

Non gli ci volle molto per afferrare il concetto. Derek non si sorprese granché quando, dopo solo qualche minuto, l’incubo lo stava scopando come se lo avesse fatto da anni. Aveva, per definizione, un talento naturale. Il suo ritmo divenne perfetto e non affatto noioso. Le sue spinte variavano e seguivano un ritmo che Derek si sentiva nelle ossa, mentre Stiles mormorava una melodia seguendo la cadenza dei movimenti. Usava tutto il corpo, dalla testa alle dita dei piedi si muoveva, si tendeva, si torceva e _sentiva_ con ogni fibra del proprio essere.

Avrebbe voluto poterlo guardare e basta, assorbire ogni dettaglio della sua presenza. Ma c’era anche la propria esperienza che lo coinvolgeva, il modo in cui l’altro scivolava dentro di lui, riempiendolo così completamente.  Il pene, appoggiato al proprio addome, era duro da morire, ma non si toccò, non ancora, perché voleva permettere a Stiles di procedere come meglio credeva. Ma gli mancava così poco che era frustrante. Afferrò disperatamente le lenzuola per tenere occupate la mani, mentre l’altro emetteva un mormorio di apprezzamento.

Quando quello infilò un braccio sotto alla sua coscia, spingendogliela in alto e facendogli sollevare e voltare un po’ di lato il bacino, cambiò tutto. Non riuscì a trattenere un grido quando l’altro gli stimolò la prostata con una spinta: la dimensione stessa dell’erezione applicava una pressione ampia e continua contro l’organo sensibile, in quest’angolazione. Stiles si muoveva in modo così sicuro, adesso, che era difficile ricordarsi la sua ansia di poco prima, mentre continuava a mantenere espertamente la traiettoria che gli faceva inarcare la schiena e a mormorare: “Ecco qua, ora ci siamo.”

E non si fermò lì. Tenne un ginocchio sul letto, ma piantò l’altro piede sul materasso per poter applicare ancora più forza, spingendo a fondo e intensamente e con velocità, mordendosi il labbro mentre Derek si tendeva sempre di più nel suo abbraccio. Stiles gli mormorò lodi e incoraggiamenti, spingendolo ad andare più in alto, cercando di capire quanto gli mancasse all’orlo dell’orgasmo. Gli disse quant’era bello il suo uccello, rosso e pieno sul suo addome, intoccato e tremante per il bisogno.

Derek stava già per venire grazie a quell’angolazione, all’intensità, e fu a quel punto che l’altro si lasciò andare dentro di lui. Lo sentì sgorgare dentro di sé, non solo il suo seme, ma anche la sua aura, incontrollabile, che lo inondò con un flusso sempre maggiore di sensazioni, annegandolo in un piacere che lo travolse con tale forza e rapidità che gli fece perdere il contatto con la gravità. Tutto quello che percepiva era l’afflusso violento dell’orgasmo che gli attraversava ogni muscolo, facendolo contorcere sotto alla presa che lo tratteneva così affettuosamente al suolo.

Andò avanti così tanto da fargli desiderare di poter implorare che si fermasse, se solo avesse avuto abbastanza aria nei polmoni. Poi, dolcemente, il piacere si ritirò come la marea al richiamo della luna. Si sentiva disorientato man mano che si riprendeva, ammiccando e cercando di rifocalizzare lo sguardo sul viso di Stiles, mentre quello gli faceva riabbassare con gentilezza il bacino sul materasso. Non ci riuscì. Aveva ancora la vista più che altro appannata. Sentì delle dita accarezzargli delicatamente i capelli e la sua voce dirgli qualcosa, ma non lo capì.

Spostò goffamente una mano fino a toccare quella dell’altro, ancora posata sul suo fianco, e Stiles la voltò, in modo da poter intrecciare le loro dita.

A un certo punto l’incubo si scostò, scivolando fuori dal suo corpo e facendolo uggiolare per il senso di perdita. Stiles emise un suono calmante, scendendo dal letto e tentando di allontanarsi, ma gli istinti di Derek erano ancora in prima linea e strinse la presa sulle dita dell’altro, non volendo lasciarlo andare.

Dopo un attimo quello cedette e tornò da lui, sedendosi sull’orlo del letto e sporgendosi in basso per sfiorargli il viso.

“Non me ne sto andando,” ripeté. “Volevo solo, sai, pulirci un po’.”

Ma lui scosse silenziosamente la testa, afferrandogli la vita e tirandolo verso di sé, sollecitandolo a tornare a letto.

Stiles si arrese alla sua richiesta, cambiando posizione e tornando a stendersi sopra di lui, il che lo rese di nuovo felice. L’altro gli sorrise con occhi lucenti, abbassando il capo e posandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

“Preferisci rimanere sporco, mio piccolo lupo?” chiese, passandogli le dita lungo la mandibola. “Vuoi sentire il mio seme dentro di te, sapendo che io abbia il tuo sulla pelle? Rimanere steso tra l’odore di sesso, sudore e me e te insieme?”

Lui annuì, avvolgendo le braccia attorno al suo costato e tenendolo stretto a sé, affondando il viso contro le sue clavicole per poi inspirare a fondo il suo aroma.

“Okay,” continuò Stiles a bassa voce, passandogli le dita tra i capelli e baciandolo di nuovo, questa volta sulla tempia. “Possiamo rimanere così per un po’. Per tutto il tempo che vorrai.”

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 – _Il_ bulgogi _è uno dei piatti più famosi della cucina coreana […]. Generalmente si prepara utilizzando il controfiletto o altri tagli di carne pregiati. La carne viene poi marinata con un miscuglio di salsa di soia, zucchero, olio di sesamo e aglio e volte anche funghi. Il piatto è solitamente accompagnato o da riso bianco o da foglie di lattuga. […] La parola_ bulgogi _significa letteralmente ‘carne di fuoco’, visto il metodo di cottura alla griglia_. [Fonte](http://www.worldfood.it/ricetta-bulgogi/).

 


	14. Epilogo

 

“So che sei sveglio.”

“No, invece,” borbottò, affondando di più il viso tra i cuscini.

Derek emise un basso suono divertito, stiracchiandosi lentamente accanto a lui. Fece dei mormorii indistinti, come accadeva sempre la mattina, grattandosi pigramente la peluria sul petto mentre lo osservava. Cambiò lievemente posizione, sfiorando la caviglia di Stiles con le dita dei piedi, facendolo emergere ancora un po’ dal dolce annebbiamento del risveglio.

“Forza, si sta facendo tardi. Dobbiamo andare, se vogliamo arrivare prima che faccia buio.”

“Non voglio…” bofonchiò di nuovo lui, avvicinandosi all’altro scivolando sul letto, per poi mandare in esplorazione le mani sulla sua pelle calda e deliziosamente nuda. “Voglio stare qui con te.”

E Derek non fece neanche finta di opporsi a quel desiderio. Agganciò una coscia al suo bacino e lo tirò verso di sé, infilando un forte braccio sotto al suo collo e cercandogli la bocca con la propria. Stiles si fece abbracciare con gioia.

Di questi giorni non capitava spesso che avessero il letto tutto per loro, a dire la verità. Almeno non di recente e soprattutto non durante il viaggio. Stiles si sentiva più a suo agio a trovare qualcuno che li ospitasse nel suo letto, invece di passare la notte in hotel, dove avevano soggiornato così tante persone prima di loro, lasciando echi di piacere che non sempre erano gradevoli.

Anche questo letto non era loro, ma apparteneva a una sola donna. Di solito il padrone di casa si trovava ancora a letto con loro, quando si svegliavano, ma Sophie li aveva solo portati a casa sua per una scopata e un sonnellino, per poi andare a lavoro, lasciando loro il letto mentre lei svolgeva il turno di notte e mattutino.

Avevano scelto la strada più lunga per attraversare il Paese, in parte perché viaggiare via aereo non era la cosa più facile del mondo per un _fae_ , ma in parte anche perché permetteva loro di seguire un percorso impossibile da prevedere, rendendo un eventuale pedinamento da parte di cacciatori impossibile. Non era passato ancora abbastanza tempo perché smettessero di preoccuparsi. Oh, non che ci fosse una guerra all’orizzonte! O che qualcuno tramasse una rivolta! Ma c’erano stati… cambiamenti. Cose che lui non capiva e che secondo Derek avevano a che fare con la politica – dalla quale lui era più che felice di stare alla larga, dato che chiaramente era un agente del caos. Così avevano deciso di stare lontani dal sentiero battuto e cercare di non dare nell’occhio, almeno per ora.

Ma anche perché ne avevano il tempo.

Kali aveva dato alla luce una bimba sana quasi due mesi fa, ormai, ed erano entrambe in condizioni abbastanza stabili da permettere a lui di andarsene. Probabilmente sarebbe tornato a far loro visita, qualche volta. Derek nutriva ancora un po’ di animosità nei confronti di Deucalion, e anche un po’ verso Kali, ma negli ultimi mesi Stiles li aveva conosciuti piuttosto a fondo. Ora li capiva in modi che per Derek non erano possibili, ma non era un problema. Perché il licantropo accettava la situazione. Accettava _lui_ – in ogni sua parte, con tutti i suoi bisogni e desideri e speranze ed errori e tutto il resto.

Ed era per quello che Stiles tornava sempre da lui.

A volte era difficile. A volte voleva mettersi a correre e non tornare mai più. A volte Derek diventava geloso o possessivo e si scordava di trattenere l’impulso di mostrarlo. A volte Stiles si faceva prendere troppo da un flirt e trascurava il suo compagno. Ma non si aspettava la perfezione dall’altro, né Derek se l’aspettava da lui. Si fidavano l’uno dell’altro e facevano del loro meglio.

Ed era fantastico.

Baciò Derek, intensamente, cercando di mostrargli con quel contatto quanto fosse importante per lui il suo amore. Non bevve la sua energia, né intrecciò l’aura alla sua. Negli ultimi mesi, in cui aveva utilizzato i suoi poteri con così tanta concentrazione, aveva imparato a controllarli molto meglio e per un po’ di semplice sesso mattutino non era necessario mettere in gioco tutta quella roba, non quando voleva solo baciare il suo amante.

L’altro emise un mormorio di piacere, avvicinandolo a sé con tutti gli arti, facendo scorrere lentamente la lingua ai lati della sua. L’entrata di Stiles era ancora discretamente allentata e lubrificata, dopo le avventure della notte prima, ma dal modo in cui Derek stava avvolgendo le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi aveva l’impressione che volesse farsi scopare o montarlo – una delle due opzioni. Erano i risultati da aspettarsi dopo che la notte precedente Stiles aveva raggiunto l’orgasmo grazie ai tocchi di un’altra persona. Come se sentisse il bisogno di rassicurarsi che lui fosse ancora tutto suo, dopo averlo dato in prestito a un altro.

La notte prima si erano divertiti entrambi, però. Sophie era stata al settimo cielo per poter provare il suo dildo indossabile con lui e di certo non c’era andata piano! Grazie alle sue abili dita e commenti sconci, Stiles era venuto non appena gli aveva stretto la mano tra i capelli, spingendo in lui senza pietà, mentre Derek se n’era stato seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera, masturbandosi lentamente e guardandoli con pupille dilatate.

Le dita dell’altro gli passarono lungo il lato del collo, seguendo la linea del morso, del marchio che proclamava la sua appartenenza a Derek. Come sempre, quel pensiero provocava sensazioni contrastanti: un desiderio istintivo di essere libero e poliamoroso1 senza limiti, non monogamo e di proprietà di un altro; e poi, più intenso, il calore nato dalla consapevolezza di essere amato e desiderato così profondamente. I loro istinti non si sarebbero mai amalgamati alla perfezione e lo sapeva, ma non erano definiti solo da essi.

Scoppiò a ridere quando Derek ringhiò e li fece voltare, facendolo stendere prono e arrampicandosi sulla sua schiena, sporgendosi poi in basso per toccargli il marchio con la bocca, mentre la sua erezione lasciava una scia leggermente umida sulla pelle del suo fianco e del sedere.

Vero, quegli istinti ogni tanto si facevano sentire…

L’altro lo toccò con adorazione, come sempre, passando le mani ampie con gesti calmanti sulla sua pelle, ripercorrendo ogni linea, memorizzata ormai da tempo, ogni incavo e neo. Premette il viso contro la sua nuca, muovendo avanti e indietro il pene, facendolo affondare lentamente tra le natiche. Stiles si godette le attenzioni, invece di portare un braccio dietro di sé e farlo entrare nel proprio corpo o di stuzzicarlo per far accelerare i suoi movimenti.

Si stiracchiò, gustandosi il momento, ascoltando il basso mormorio della mattina, i canti degli uccelli fuori dalla loro camera temporanea, i lievi respiri dell’aria che si sollevava man mano che veniva riscaldata dal sole, il lento calore che aumentava tra il suo corpo e quello di Derek, sopra di lui.

A un certo punto l’altro allungò una mano tra loro, toccandogli delicatamente con le dita l’entrata per assicurarsi che ci fosse ancora abbastanza lubrificante. Poi gliel’allargò quel che bastava per infilarsi in lui. Non gli fece spalancare le gambe. Tenne il corpo steso sul suo, tenendolo stretto a sé mentre posava lentamente il peso sulla sua schiena, riempiendolo e coprendolo dal collo fino alle caviglie.

Era pesante e non era facilissimo respirare con un licantropo di novanta e passa chili che lo premeva contro il materasso, ma non gliene importava. Derek non lo faceva spesso e lui aveva intenzione di apprezzare il significato del gesto: copertura, protezione. Amore.

Le sue spinte erano lente e non profonde, ma il movimento circolare stimolava l’anello di muscoli e i suoi tessuti interni, creando una pressione che come un’onda aumentava d’intensità a ogni passaggio, una spinta dopo l’altra. Oh, quanto gli piaceva, soprattutto dopo una bella nottata di sesso che gli aveva lasciato l’entrata un po’ morbida e sensibile. Tese le braccia verso la testiera con un mormorio compiaciuto e le mani di Derek gli percorsero la pelle solo un attimo dopo. Intrecciò le loro dita, chiudendo le mani di entrambi a pugno mentre continuava a spingere.

A volte bastava solo questo a far venire Derek. Una lenta serie di spinte continue, fino a riempirlo e ad ansimare dolcemente sulla sua nuca. Altre volte invece era solo un preludio a una rivendicazione più vigorosa del loro rapporto. A Stiles di certo piaceva. Premeva l’erezione sul materasso, morendo dalla voglia di potervi applicare un po’ di attrito e sapendo di non poterselo aspettare dall’altro, né di poterlo creare da solo.

Derek s’impegnava con tutto se stesso per non dire cose troppo possessive a letto. Le parole avevano l’effetto di cappi dorati che gli si stringevano attorno al corpo, a prescindere da quanto Stiles cercasse di lasciarseli scivolare addosso. Ponevano uno sforzo eccessivo sui suoi istinti. Ma avevano scoperto che l’opposto non gli desse la stessa impressione: non gli costava affatto dire quelle parole quando erano in suo potere. E ora era evidentemente il momento giusto per usarle.

“Tuo,” disse, perché sapeva che effetto avesse sul suo compagno di vita e perché era vero. “Sono tuo.”

Derek emise un sospiro tremante e grato contro il suo collo, strofinando la bocca sul marchio sulla spalla e aumentando leggermente il ritmo delle spinte, posizionando le ginocchia ai lati di quelle di Stiles per fare meglio leva. Stavano esplorando un piacere compresso al massimo: così vicini, intimi e connessi.

Solo quando gli mancò poco all’orgasmo si scostò bruscamente, riuscendo a malapena a estrarre il glande dalla sua entrata prima d’iniziare a venire. Stiles emise dei mormorii di piacere e soddisfazione quando sentì i densi schizzi atterrargli sull’anello di muscoli, sul perineo e tra le natiche. Continuò a mormorare indistintamente mentre Derek iniziava a spalmare lo sperma appiccicoso sulla sua pelle, dentro di lui e sui suoi testicoli – marchiandolo intimamente.

E forse il suo comportamento era dovuto a più che agli avvenimenti della notte prima. Stavano per entrare nel territorio d’origine di Stiles e sapeva che cose simili fossero importanti per i lupi. Decise d’indossare una delle magliette dell’altro, oggi, preferibilmente una che avesse già indossato ma non ancora lavato. Giusto per guardargli le orecchie arrossire.

Una volta che si ritenne soddisfatto, Derek gli tirò un po’ verso l’alto il bacino, liberando il suo pene da dov’era rimasto intrappolato tra l’addome e il materasso. Lui gemette e infilò immediatamente una mano sotto di sé, avvolgendo la mano attorno all’erezione gonfia con gesti sicuri. L’altro si spostò di lato, stendendosi sul fianco accanto a lui in modo da poterlo guardare. Perché a Stiles piaceva essere guardato. Inoltre tenne un paio di dita poggiate all’orlo scivoloso della sua entrata, stimolandolo e massaggiandolo mentre lui iniziava a masturbarsi.

Raggiunse quasi subito l’orgasmo, gli era già mancato poco quando Derek era venuto, e raccolse la maggior parte dello sperma nel palmo. Nonostante l’estasi che lo avvolgeva in quel momento, non si perse il modo in cui l’altro lo osservava mentre scostava la mano, tenendola a coppa, o come la sua lingua comparve di riflesso tra le sue labbra.

Sapeva cosa piacesse al suo amante. Cosa gli facesse sentire che il suo amore fosse ricambiato. Allungando la mano verso il suo inguine, sparse il seme sul suo pene morbido, carezzandolo in modo da premere la propria essenza sulla sua pelle.

“Mio,” disse, ottenendo un piccolo suono vulnerabile da parte di Derek. Quello si portò la sua mano alle labbra, leccando via lo sperma rimanente mentre lui tornava a poggiare tutto il peso sul letto, per riposare un po’ e godersi il languore che seguiva il sesso.

Alla fine anche l’altro si stese, lasciandogli andare la mano, ma Stiles si limitò a posargliela sul cuore dopo che l’altro ebbe tirato su le coperte, per non far loro venire freddo. Derek gli posò la sua sulla parte centrale della schiena, facendolo sorridere. Aveva le ali per volare e il suo compagno per dargli un motivo per tornare a terra. Aveva marchiate sulla pelle le uniche due cose di cui avesse davvero bisogno.

Si appisolarono per un po’, riemergendo a tratti dal sonno, ma a un certo punto i brillanti raggi del sole che perforavano le finestre e la pressione della giornata incombente li tennero più che altro svegli.

“Dovremmo darci una mossa,” mormorò Derek, quando l’orologio d’epoca sulla mensola del caminetto segnò le undici e fece suonare una serie di campanelle.

“Seriamente, però. Non possiamo… evitare? Ancora per un po’?” chiese Stiles, sentendo la schiena irrigidirsi al pensiero dello stress che li aspettava.

“È quello che hai detto settimana scorsa. È per quello che ci siamo avventurati tra le montagne. Più rimandiamo, meno tempo avrai da passare con la tua famiglia,” rispose l’altro, passandogli un dito lungo la schiena nuda.

“D’accordo…” disse lui con un sospiro, mentre le dita di Derek si allargavano delicatamente sulla sua pelle. Stiles affondò il viso nel cuscino, mentre una scarica di rinnovata eccitazione iniziava a risalirgli lungo la spina dorsale.

“Non stai aiutando,” borbottò, con la voce smorzata dalla stoffa mentre la mano dell’altro veleggiava oltre l’osso sacro.

Ma a quel punto Derek la sollevò e gli diede una sculacciata inaspettata, facendogli emettere uno strilletto mentre l’altro rideva e scostava le coperte, alzandosi dal letto.

“Forza! Ho fame.”

 

Parlò per tutto il tragitto verso Beacon Hills. Derek si limitò a guidare, più che altro, il che gli andava bene, perché lui stava blaterando per sfogare l’ansia. Suggerì anche di fermarsi a trovare Sophie al ritorno, per vedere se avesse chiesto a Casey di uscire, e anche perché non si diceva mai di non al sesso a quattro.

Al che Derek ribatté che avevano fatto sesso a quattro solo la settimana prima. E, ovviamente, Stiles dovette far partire una tangente su tutte le varie composizioni che si potessero avere e quali grandi differenze comportassero e… sì, d’accordo, la verità era che gli piaceva vedere Derek tra un uomo e una donna, ma non era quello il punto!

Il punto era che, prima che se ne rendesse conto, avevano raggiunto un territorio familiare e a quel punto non riuscì più a spiccicare parola, oltre che per dargli un’indicazione ogni tanto man mano che attraversavano la sua città natale.

Per prima cosa si sarebbero fermati a casa – l’unica vera casa che avesse mai sentito sua, benché non ci vivesse da anni. La casa dello sceriffo. Suo papà. C’erano molte persone che voleva vedere, tantissimi posti in cui andare, ma suo padre sarebbe stato il primo, sebbene fosse anche il più spaventoso.

La sua jeep era lì fuori, parcheggiata nel vialetto di fianco alla volante di suo padre, il che lo sconvolse. Derek dovette accorgersi della sua reazione, perché gli posò una mano sulla coscia e gliela carezzò con fare calmante, facendo un altro giro dell’isolato senza chiederglielo.

E poi un altro, tanto per essere sicuri.

Proprio quando stava per pensare che fosse impossibile liberarsi del suo nervosismo e stava per chiedere a Derek di voltare l’auto e lasciarsi alle spalle la California per non tornare mai più, un’altra macchina svoltò nella strada e si fermò davanti alla casa dello sceriffo.

Non riconobbe l’auto, ma identificò la persona alla guida non appena uscì. Nel suo petto si espanse una bolla di sollievo, felicità e affetto, e si chiese perché mai si stesse preoccupando.

“Okay, okay, accosta!” disse, e l’altro lo accontentò, fermandosi dietro alla macchina di Scott, accanto al marciapiede. La loro comparsa fece fermare il suo amico, intento ad avvicinarsi al portico, il quale li guardò con lo sguardo assottigliato e indagatore, per poi spalancare gli occhi per la gioia.

Stiles stava cercando freneticamente di uscire dall’auto, impigliandosi temporaneamente nella cintura di sicurezza, ma riuscendo a liberarsi quando Derek spense il motore e uscì a sua volta; a quel punto Scott stava riattraversando il giardino di corsa, Stiles stava spalancando le braccia e ridendo, preparandosi a scattare in avanti per abbracciare di slancio il suo migliore amico-

Quando all’improvviso venne tirato con forza all’indietro, inciampando, mentre Derek gli si parava davanti, ringhiando. E lo intendeva _letteralmente_ , con tanto di zanne, artigli e tutto il resto.

“Che-”

E a quel punto si sentì parecchio confuso, perché Scott ringhiò di risposta e aveva occhi dorati e artigli proprio come Derek, quindi lui si affrettò a scagliare un braccio davanti a quello del suo compagno, pronto a trattenerlo fisicamente.

“Questa città è protetta!” ringhiò Scott, mentre Derek lo avvertiva allo stesso tempo: “Stai alla larga da lui!”

Il che provocò la risposta immediata e indignata: “Non farei mai del male a Stiles!” mentre l’altro ribatteva: “Di che stai parlando?! Non c’è nessun branco a protezione di quest’area!”

E poi continuarono a ringhiarsi in faccia.

Fu a quel punto che Stiles si arrese e scoppiò a ridere. Continuò fino a piegarsi in avanti da quanto stava ridendo forte, mentre le lacrime gli inondavano gli occhi e i due licantropi si limitavano a fissarlo, esterrefatti.

Questa era davvero la sua vita?!

Certo, perché no? In fondo era solo un’altra cosa da aggiungere alla lista delle pazzie che si poteva aspettare d’ora in poi! Tanto non era già stato un elenco traboccante, no…! Quindi, sì, rise. Rise finché Derek e Scott non misero via gli artigli e continuò a ridere mentre li abbracciava uno dopo l’altro. Perché, a quanto pareva, c’era solo una cosa di cui poteva essere del tutto sicuro in vita sua.

Non sarebbe _mai_ stata noiosa.

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 – _Per poliamore […] si intende la pratica (o la possibilità) di avere più di una relazione intima, sessuale o affettiva per volta, con il_ consenso esplicito _di tutti i partner attuali e potenziali_. [Fonte](http://www.poliamore.org/poliamore/).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nelle risposte ai commenti, Trilliath ha dato dei chiarimenti e rivelato informazioni che, per un motivo o per l’altro, non è riuscita a inserire nella fic in sé. Ho pensato di riassumere il tutto qui, in modo da chiarire eventuali dubbi residui:
> 
> \- I licantropi in questo AU non si possono creare con un morso, devono ereditarlo da almeno uno dei genitori. È difficile influenzarli con la magia e hanno tutti gli occhi dorati, non ci sono differenze tra rosso/azzurro/oro. Scott l’ha ereditato da suo padre (forse Melissa sapeva di aver sposato un _fae_ , forse no), ma Scott lo scopre solo quando i suoi poteri si manifestano, dopo la pubertà e un avvenimento scioccante/emozionante.  
> \- Il disco che Stiles trova nel dodicesimo capitolo è una moneta d’osso lasciata lì da Pip in cui c’era un po' di fortuna (meno di quanta era stata data a Derek) e Pip l'ha lasciata lì perché aveva una brutta sensazione.  
> \- Stiles non ha mai incontrato Allison (che arriva a Beacon Hills molto dopo la sua fuga) e, se anche Scott gli ha detto il suo cognome, lui probabilmente se l'è dimenticato – ecco perché non ci sono reazioni quando si parla degli Argent. Allison non compare nella fic, oltre a essere menzionata da Scott durante la telefonata nel quinto capitolo.  
> \- Essendo stato sposato con una _fae_ per anni, è possibile che lo sceriffo non sia poi così scioccato da rivelazioni di tipo sovrannaturale.  
>  \- Dopo aver ucciso Heather, Stiles ha finto di essere stato rapito, tagliandosi il braccio per lasciare il sangue sulla scena, ma essendo scomparso il caso non è mai stato risolto. Dopo la fuga ha mandato una storia di copertura a suo padre, facendogli sapere di stare bene.  
> \- I _fae_ invecchiano in vari modi: quelli con poteri rigenerativi come Stiles e Derek raggiungono un aspetto adulto e lo mantengono, altri come Deucalion invecchiano costantemente ma molto lentamente.  
>  \- Darrell è il figlio di Kate (motivo per cui la sua età è stata aumentata), che ha incontrato suo padre in Sud America durante il conflitto con Cora.  
> \- Derek è irlandese.  
> \- Jackson non è alla mercé di un ‘padrone’ come nella serie, ma sente una forte lealtà ossessiva verso Deucalion che lo porta ad agire in modo irresponsabile; i suoi artigli non paralizzano; la vera pelle di un kanima ha le scaglie e ogni volta che Jackson vuole assumere un aspetto umano, deve farsi crescere la nuova pelle addosso.  
> \- La relazione di Peter con la succuba è successa 60 anni prima, in Turchia.  
> \- La figlia di Kali sarà una succuba; in alcuni casi, quando i genitori sono entrambi _fae_ , la prole avrà le caratteristiche di entrambi, ma non sempre. Quando un membro della coppia è umano, non è detto che la prole erediti le caratteristiche del genitore _fae_.


End file.
